Something Just For Me
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Jasper Whitlock spent his life doing what others wanted. When he finally breaks free, he finds love in an unusual place. AU/AH, slash, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Banner and inspirational pics for chapters are on my profile.**

**Thanks to vbfb1 and abbymickey24 for all their help. Love you girlies!**

* * *

><p>Water cascades down his back and trickles to his plump, sexy ass. I stand at the bathroom door and watch with envy as the water caresses his luminescent skin. Here under the lights of the room–that filter through his glass shower door–I can openly admire his strong form.<p>

As he scrubs his body once more, the scent of his body wash hits me, and I feel my cock hardening. Closing my eyes, I give myself over to the sensations coursing through me as I grab my length and begin to stroke it. Between seeing him before me and the scent that surrounds me, I can't stand it. In this moment, I want nothing more than for him to fuck me again. Fearing that he may see me I force my eyes open, but fortunately, he hasn't turned around as yet.

I know that last night after we were done fucking and he had come for the fourth time, he'd said no more, but I can't resist, his body is too tempting. With the thirst that's racing through me, I know that it won't be quenched with only a blowjob.

I need more.

Stealthy walking forward, I watch as he closes his eyes and wash out the shampoo from his hair before turning his back to me once more. Opening the shower door, I step inside and close it behind me. He turns, and with a stern voice orders me out. Instead of doing as he commands, I ignore him and drop to my knees.

Being eye level with his engorged member, I take his cock in my hand and begin to stroke it. Running my fingers over it, I rub hard and smile as it hardens under my palm. Looking up into his eyes, I wet my lips and move forward to lick the slit. The sight of his delicious dick before me just begging to be sucked has me trembling. The bulbous head is pink and leaking pre-cum while my mouth waters to have it against my tongue.

Peeking up at him, I watch as his eyes close, and his head falls back as I pump him harder.

He jumps when I take a long lick of the tip before sucking the head into my waiting mouth. The taste of him excites me and pushes me to suck harder. When I let him go with a pop, his eyes flashes open, and he stares at me with intensity as if silently demanding that I continue my ministrations.

Smirking, I grab his thighs for leverage and answer him by taking his dick down my throat and back, bobbing my head on it. His moans echo off the walls of the shower as I relax my throat and allow him to fuck my mouth while I stroke my own member. He grips my hair and pushes into my mouth with a wild abandon and moaning as I feel the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching.

I inwardly smirk at my cleverness and answer with my own moans around his cock, knowing how good it must feel when my throat tightens around the head. He shouts his release and I swallow the long streams of come he shoots down my throat before licking him clean. He pulls me up and nips at my neck while helping me stroking my own length until I come all over our hands and his stomach.

While washing off, his guarded blue eyes stay on me and for a small moment as he admired my body, they seem so open and innocent before they harden once more and he turns and leaves me in the shower, alone.

Never have I been like this with anyone. Never have I desired a man as I desire him. Who is he and can I keep him forever?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Hit that little button and let me know!<br>**_


	2. Who I am

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks a lot vbfb1!**

**Meet the cast and see inspirational pics for chapters on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Yes! Yes! Jazzy…ugh…mmm…yes!" she shouts as she bounces up and down on my cock as if riding a horse in the derby. I can feel her pulsating around me and I know what she expects. I also know the complaints that will follow if I don't succeed.

I have to come.

Resorting to what excites me the most, I conjure up thoughts of men. I think about the hard bodies I see in the gym, their rippled muscles and strong forms, but still nothing. I even try to think of my best friend, Jake-but as hot as he is-I can't think of him that way. We've known each other too long.

It's then that I let my mind take me to the dream guy that visits me in my sleep at nights. It all started a week ago after another disastrous round of sex with Alice. She was cuddled into me as we slept–her idea, not mine–and I had drifted off.

_He was before me in a meadow. I don't know why, but being here put me at ease. It was as if I had been here many times before. Lying there naked, I let the sun warm my skin as I felt my cock hardening while watching his lean yet muscular physique approach me. His naked form was as enticing as the mischief shimmering in his green eyes as he strolls toward me. It always surprised me how fast he got to where I was across the meadow, but nevertheless, I was happy as he crawled up the length of my body. _

_Reaching out, I roughly pulled his face to mine, smashing our lips together. Immediately, I worked my tongue into his mouth and massaged it with my own as he ground his hips into mine. I reciprocated by thrusting up into him, letting our engorged cocks rub against each other. As we break apart, only our eyes remained on one another as he rose to his knees and began preparing himself for me. I adamantly watched as his length bounced up and down against his stomach, each time he pushed back against his fingers. Allowing him to push me to the ground, I lay there enthralled by the sight of him as he lifted his hips and guided me into him. _

_One thing that always bothered me about the dream was that I could never see his face clearly, his eyes were always pronounced, but his face was a blurry mystery. Each time I tried to look at it, he would shift and the sun would then glare into my eyes, forcing me to close them. He always rode me hard as I lay back, gliding my hands up and down his strong body. I would place my hands on his hips, pushing him down on me and groaning as his tight hole trapped my dick into him. We would give over to our passion and when we reached our pinnacle, we would soar over the edge together with him shouting his love for me. He would always lie against me, whispering, "I love you, Jasper." _

Right now, he's on top of me, not Alice. It's his deep voice that's moaning my name. It's his strong thighs that grip mine as he rides me. I grab a hold of him and thrust up, hard. I flip him over and wildly pump my cock into him while he hollers and begs for more. Between his voice and the movement of his body, my orgasm then rockets through me. However, what hurts the most is that when I finally open my eyes, I'm not greeted with the sight of him instead it's Alice's face and lips that are on mine.

With a sigh, I ease myself out of her, falling back against my pillow and closing my eyes.

"Oh, Jazzy, that was fantastic," she says. "See, a little bit of me day by day and you'll forget all about this silly gay business." My skin crawls as she absentmindedly circles my nipple with her finger, but I say nothing.

"Excuse me," I reply, getting up abruptly and walking naked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

The man in the mirror looks far older than his twenty-nine years. I'm tired of these lies and I really don't know how much more I can take. Thinking about going back out there, plus the party we have to get ready for, has my head spinning and my breath shallow. Knowing this feeling all too well, I use my breathing mantra to calm my nerves.

The one thing I regret is that I didn't grab my phone when I'd gotten up. There's only person I want to talk to right now, and it's Jake. However, knowing I'll see him in a few hours makes me breathe easier. This party will be held by my parents and since Jake's family are business of associates of them, I can count on his presence to help me get through this. One thing, I'm sure of, is that wherever Jake is, Alice won't be since she despises him.

For the life of me, I still don't know why Alice insists on us sleeping together, and whenever I refuse, she always pouts and complains to my mother like a five year old that I don't want to fuck her.

She as well as my parents knows that she's the last thing I'm interested in. Yet, they persist because they believe if I stay away from it long enough then there's a possibility that I'll change my mind. All they want to do is avoid and bury the truth that I've known about myself since I was sixteen years old.

I'm gay.

I mean, yea, sure I can fuck her and even other girls too but what I truly want is a hard body against my own instead of a soft one. My family knows the burden I bear, but for reasons I'll never understand, they choose not to accept this about me. I'll never change who I am so instead I hurt more and more every time I see them, and they act as if the day I came out to them, never happened.

It's a memory that replays in my head repeatedly as a reminder of their irrelevance and of my cowardly attitude toward my own happiness. After learning the truth about me, the facade of being straight was quickly put in place, and Alice was thrown on my arm. At first, I thought that she would understand and at least play along for their eyes only while the peace of mind of living my own life, but no, she's worse. She denies it even more than my own mother.

There are very few people who know the truth about me-a public relation executive as a mother has never been such a pain in the ass-and who are on my side. They're who I count on to keep sane in this hell. My grandfather, Jonathan Whitlock, my best friend since kindergarten, Jacob Black, and Marcus and Irina Volturi. The Volturis' have been close friends with our family since we were all children. Marcus and I are the same age while Irina is a year younger. Mother favors Marcus over Irina–always have had–as Marcus is more placating than his sister. Irina is more outspoken, and hasn't got one fearful bone in her body.

_I wish I had her strength_.

Some may ask why bother to listen to my parents and remain in the closet, but I'll simply answer, Business. Grandpa Jon is dad's father and most of the wealth in our family comes from the Whitlock name. We're well known in the oil business, yet, Mother's wealth is not to be denied. She's an executive who works with the best of the best in public relations. The largest companies in fashion tend to seek her out for her guidance and advice.

She is a woman of power who only sees her gay son as a flaw in her perfect design. The reality of my sexuality doesn't show good face for the family and business she argues whenever the topic comes up. You may think I'm coward, but it isn't so. I've tried, and have failed in every attempt to do this quietly. To leave my closet behind and admit to the world that I'm gay, but Mother always there to remind me of the shame and disgrace I'll bring to the Whitlock name.

Grandpa Jon on the other hand, only sees me as his grandson and nothing more. I always feel at ease whenever I'm around him. He just makes the atmosphere lighter and easier to breathe in. With him, I can be myself around him.

While Jacob is another story. He's this fun loving and easygoing guy, who loves to joke around with me every chance he gets. Sometimes, I'll ask him why, why doesn't it bother him that I'm gay? And he only says, "Because you're my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy." Jake has always been my safety net at my parents' parties. Mother detests his attitude and has being trying for years to get me to stop hanging out with him, but this only helps to strengthen our friendship. I'll never let go of Jake and he says, he'll never leave me to the wolves.

Alice hates Jake as much as he hates her. It makes me laugh whenever they're around one another. She looks like a feral cat about to attack, while Jake growls at her like a rabid dog. It's a sight to behold.

Jake is responsible for a lot of my experiences, and I'll forever be grateful as I don't know where I would've been without him.

He took me to my first gay club and danced with me, when I got scared and wanted to chicken out. He stayed there on the dance floor with me, bumping and grinding along with me until we got the attention of the others.

He was there for me after I had sex with a man for the first time. When I called, he came over and held me while I cried. I had topped as I still do, but the experience was overwhelming and I was filled with so much emotion that I couldn't process it without help, and the first person that came to mind was him. I couldn't share that with my grandfather so the next best thing was Jake.

I would've questioned his sexuality if I didn't know how straight he is. Jacob loves women. He doesn't discriminate or pass judgment. Girls are girls to him. He loves them all, some sour, some sweet he says. If I could get him a harem for his next birthday, he would worship me.

The drive to my parents' party is daunting as Alice's chatter is like nails on a chalkboard. I try to increase my speed-hoping to get there fast-but seeing that this is New York, I'll just have to make do with traffic. Thankfully, we arrive in time and without incident. As soon as we walk into the grand ballroom, and I try to make my escape to go in search of Grandpa-who's come up from Texas-or Jake, who's probably charming the panties off of some girl, but unfortunately, I'm stopped by my mother and father.

Dad greets me while Mother immediately analyses my choice of wardrobe for the night. She is satisfied with the grey Gucci suit and white crisp dress shirt even with the black silk tie to match, but she hates the black boots. She's quick to ask if I'm attending the rodeo and Father only polishes it off as me trying to help Grandpa feel comfortable since he's wearing similar footwear.

The mention of him makes me inquire about his whereabouts before walking off without another word to them to find him. My search takes me to the bar where I spot him and Jake in deep conversation. Without breaking stride or losing his place in the discussion, Grandpa holds out a glass of whiskey for me to take upon my approach and I do so, thanking him.

Once their discussion ends, I greet Jake while Grandpa tells me that I look like I needed a drink, to which I nod my head in confirmation. I watch as Jake scans the crowd, unfortunately-following his eyes-I see that they land on Alice. His smirk lets me know he's up to no good before he whispers, "Watch this." before walking off toward her direction.

Alice is at the moment trying to suck up to Marcus and Irina Volturi. With Mother backing Alice's fashion endeavors, she's no doubt sent Alice on a mission to get the Volturi siblings to invest in her up and coming line. Irina is known for her fashion franchise which is ran by her and her life partner, Jane, while her brother, Marcus handles the monetary investments from companies interested in investing with the family's business.

Father bought shares a while back into their company so they've been to a lot of our gatherings. Usually, Marcus would be here with his wife, Didyme, but since she's pregnant with their second child, she's unable to travel from California to attend our soiree in New York.

"So, how are you boy?" Grandpa asks.

"I'm better now."

"That's good," he replies with a solemn expression. "You know, Jasper, it wouldn't hurt to let this go you know, why keep up with charade?"

"Because it's for the good of the family and there are certain things that are expected of me that cannot be fulfilled if I disgrace the Whitlock name with my _ideas _as Mother would say."

He frowns before responding, "Please don't refer to anything that woman says, boy." He downs the last of his whiskey as Jacob returns with a broad smile on his face and chuckling.

"Did you two see that?" he asks, pointing in Alice's direction. Looking over, I notice her glaring at us and arguing with my mother.

"What did you do now?" I ask, afraid of the answer. Jacob has never been one to use discretion at these things. He'd rather cause a commotion instead of diffusing one. Such as his seventeenth birthday party when his mother and some guests–myself included–found him in the kitchen with the caterer's legs wrapped around him as he fucks her on the counter. His response that night was that he was congratulating her on a job well done and thanking her for her service.

"I walked up, greeted her and plant one right on her cheek," he offers, though I knew there was more.

"And?" Grandpa prompts, knowing Jake all too well.

"Oh, I may have smacked her on the ass afterward," he says, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh shit," I groan. "You know how much shit you just got me into? Now she won't shut up about it when I drive her home."

His eyes grow angry at my chastisement. "Well, if you'd just man the fuck up and drop this fucking bullshit about pleasing mommy and daddy's asses, then you wouldn't be in that mess with the little bitch!" Jake whisper yells before storming off.

Grandpa says nothing, only shakes his head sadly before walking off. I quickly follow him, apologizing, "Gramps, I'm sorry."

He stops and pulls me along with him to a secluded corner where no one can hear us. "Jasper, don't apologize to me, son, it's you I'm worried about," he expresses. "I don't want to leave this Earth knowing that my only grandchild is unhappy with his life."

"Grandpa, I…"

"No, Jasper, you're twenty nine years old, you're smart, and sure you may think that the family business isn't for you, but I hope if teaching fails to fulfill your dreams then you will find that happiness in our company," he says before pulling me into a hug.

I return it before replying, "You ain't going anywhere, Old man." He laughs out and we rejoin the party together.

The night was going smoothly until Mother decided to join Marcus, Jacob and I as we were deep in conversation.

"Ah, here you are, Jasper, Marcus." She purposely fails to greet Jacob and the smirk on Jake's face tells me it's because of what happened earlier on with Alice.

"Marcus, I'm so glad you could make it," she says.

"I wouldn't miss it," Marcus replies with a smile.

She reaches for Marcus's hand while her other hand remains around my waist. "Oh, I'm so sorry that Didyme couldn't make it. How is she and the little one?" she asks as she eyes me. I know that stare, something is coming.

"It's been a trying time for her. This pregnancy is unlike the previous one," he responds. "It has left her very sickly. Jane has taken it upon herself to stay by her side until our return home."

Mother bristled at the mention of Jane, but covers it well with her familiar fake smile I know her to have. I internally rejoiced for Marcus's response and his use of Irina's wife in the conversation.

Marcus knows of my preference as I'd had a short fling with his cousin, Felix. Though, it ended, my link to the family hasn't and Marcus has continued to remain a good friend of mine. He's almost like the big brother I never had. Like Grandpa and Jacob, Marcus is all for me coming out of the closet officially, and not hiding behind my parents' facade.

_Why couldn't I have the strength that the people who love me do?_

My joy is short lived as Alice walks up along with the Masens', and promptly wraps her arm around mine and kisses my cheek much to Jake's eye roll. The Masens' are good friends of my mother as Mother and Julie Masen are sorority sisters. They're very wealthy, mostly old money, and have only one child. However, when asked about him, they say that he's studying abroad.

"Don't they make a lovely couple, Marcus," my mother compliments. "I hope that one day soon I can be as joyous as you when I get grandchildren." Her eyes remain on me as she takes Marcus's hand.

"I'm sure, however possible, you'll get those grandchildren someday," Marcus replies, his eyes also on me. However, the only thing I see is my mother's and her commands not to embarrass the family come back. I see and feel that day clearly when the slap from her reddened my cheek because I told them that I was gay. In that moment, I can feel my throat tighten, my heart racing and even the room is spinning. Their voices are overlapping in my head and I feel faint.

I have to leave.

"Excuse me." I turn and walk away without another word to any of them, and quickly make my way to the doors, I needed air. I couldn't breathe.

Grandpa's hand grabs me at the entrance way and tells me to be careful before letting me walk out. I vaguely hear my name being called behind me, but I don't answer. The valet thankfully brings my vehicle around fast enough and I practically jump into the driver's seat as he exits it. I think I told him thanks, but I'm not sure.

After leaving, I aimlessly drove through the streets of New York. I can't stop until I'm far away from them. I'd turn off my phone long ago to stop the screeching of the ringtone, and now, I'm just wandering around trying to clear my mind.

When I finally become aware of my surrounds, I realize that I'm a bit lost.

_Where am I?_ I ask myself as the different women and men who are scantily dressed come into view. Once I realize that I'm in the red light district, a funny thought comes to me.

_Down here, I'm definitely far out of their reach all right_.

I watch as other cars slowly drive by while the some stop, and have hookers at their windows.

Not wanting to be here any longer, I start to speed up, but before I can get out of there, he comes into view. He's breathtaking. I can feel my heart skip a beat as my cock twitches in my pants at the sight of him.

He's beautiful.

Dressed in a white t-shirt and faded jeans, he stands there laughing with a girl and when he steps out under the streetlight, it only proves to help me see his beauty even more. I slow to a stop and watched them interact. They seem to be friends and as I watch them, I still can't get over how staggeringly handsome he is.

Tall, lean yet with a muscular physique with a delectable ass I get to see better when he leans forward to whisper something in her ear. My cock is hard and pushing against the seam of my pants waiting to be freed from its confines. All I think about when I look at him, is how can I get him into my bed?

_How can you? You do know where you are right? Who knows how many diseases he probably has? _

No! That's my upbringing speaking and this isn't about them right now, it's about me and I want him. I drive my car down to where they are and pull to a stop, lowering the window a bit.

My heart pounds as I watch them take notice, and then whisper something to each other before the wrong person saunters over to me.

_The girl._

"Hi," she says, seductively. I admit up close her beauty is unmeasured. Her high cheeks, shimmering eyes and cunning smile are indeed appealing as is her body as I watched her walk over, but I need him.

"Hi darlin'." I don't know why my southern drawl chose to come to the surface but it does, so I just move forward with it.

"What can I do for you tonight, handsome?" she asks as her eyes move up and down my body before meeting my blue eyes once more.

"Well, I hope you won't be offended by my request, but I would like to talk to your friend for a minute?" She looks indifferent and then eyes him before looking back to me. "Hold on cutie." She then strolls toward him and I see him questioning her.

She points to the car, and he says something else before walking over to me. My heartbeat quickens as he takes his steps forward. My heart stops when he bends down to the window–which I've now lowered fully–and says, "Hi, I'm Tony."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up next: Meet Edward<strong>_

_**Hit that little button and let me know what u think...  
><strong>_


	3. What I Am

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to vbfb1 for awesomeness.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>_**. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The dream always starts out the same…

"_Mmm, Edward." Seth's neck has become my new fixation as I nipped at it while rubbing his erection through his pants._

"_Shh, you have to be quiet," I tell him before resuming my previous activity. The last thing we needed was for my father to walk in on us. _

_Graduation was over and it was now late at night. After complaining of being too tired to drive, Seth was allowed to stay over in one of the many guest bedrooms. However as soon as Father and Mother went to bed, Seth came to my room. _

_Seth has been my boyfriend for the last two years, a fact which was unknown to our parents and friends. Who would've believed that Forks High star quarterback was gay and dating the lanky geek and valedictorian. However, we were, and had been sleeping together for more than six months now. I was in love with him and we had planned to come out to our parents once freshman year of college was over._

_I had received a scholarship to Dartmouth and fortunately, Seth would be attending the same school with me. He was not your average quarterback; he wasn't all brawn and no brain. Instead, he had a good head on his shoulders and was a wiz at Math. _

_So it was a shoo in for him at Dartmouth, something I couldn't be happier about because finally we could be together and out in the open somewhere that we couldn't be judged unlike here. Forks was a small town where everyone knew everyone. It was Dad's idea to move here no matter how much I had objected. Mom just ignored me and my complaints the day of the move as usual and followed Dad like a puppy dog. _

_Sure, we had elite here which made them extremely comfortable being around their own, but my eyes were set on bigger cities with a variety of people. Seth shared my ideals, neither he nor I were as stuck up as our parents so it constantly felt like we were being suffocated by their lifestyle. Yes, the money made a difference, but it didn't make me happy since I was just living my life for someone else. Mother had friends in high places as did Dad. One of mom's best friends was Heidi Whitlock, whom she's known since college. They mostly communicated through phone calls and only brief visits to each other's homes. I had only met her once and it was an experienced I never wanted to repeat as she was the epiphany of high society. She had one son who was far older than me, but we've never met._

_Seth pulled me from my thoughts with a hard kiss, tangling his tongue with my own as I delighted in his sweet taste. Since we lost our virginity to each other, our sex life has been one of great enjoyment. Every moment we could steal away was spent with our hands roaming over whatever exposed skin we could reach, blowjobs and sex. I couldn't get over how hot my boyfriend was and how horny he made me. _

_He stood from the bed and I unbuckled his pants, pulling them down his pants and freeing his cock. I rubbed it, stroking it from base to tip as I relished in the feel of his bare dick against my palm. _

"_Mmm, yes, Edward," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Oh baby, please suck me."_

_Never being one to deny myself or Seth pleasure, I took him into my mouth, sucking the head hard before deep throating him. Seth and I had made it our task to explore as much as we could together, and deep throating one another was one thing that we were happy to succeed in. _

_I licked and sucked his cock until he came muffling his groans in the pillow he was biting. Stripping naked, we climbed into bed together after he grabbed the lube and condoms, throwing them to me. _

_We prepared ourselves and in no time Seth was on all fours with me gently thrusting my length into his tight ass. After he had adjusted, I took my time pushing and pulling to annoy him while simultaneously making him beg to be fucked. Our speed gradually increased until I found myself pumping in and out of his hole at a maddening pace. After our orgasms washed over us, we collapsed on the bed. _

_After tiredly cleaning up, we fell into a deep sleep, together._

_The slap across my face startled me and I jumped up from the bed before realizing that I was stark naked and standing in front of my very angry father and crying mother. I looked back on the bed to see a frightened Seth with his eyes rapidly moving between me and my father._

_After Dad ran Seth out, he started in on me with the questions. _

_How long had it been going on? Why? Did someone harm me? Why would I want to disgrace my family this way? The hope and dreams they had for me were all gone now._

_When it was my turn to ask why they would think that, Father shouted, "Because I don't want a faggot for a son!" _

"_Dad, I…"_

"_Don't call me that!" he said with disdain._

"_I…" I tried as I took my mom's hands in mine. Dad pulled it away and told me to take my filthy hands off her. My shock left me dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that this was the same parents I'd love all my life. Why were they acting like this? There was nothing wrong with me, I was perfectly normal and they were acting as if I was some sort of alien or something._

_I was then kicked out with only five hundred bucks to my name and told never to return to my home as my father didn't want a homo for a son. When I asked what everyone who knew me would say when they noticed my absence, I was told that they had it covered and not to concern myself with family affairs. I asked about college and Dad blatantly told me that no faggot would be wasting his money. _

_All the studying, all high grades I earned, not even the fact that I had graduated at the top of my class made an ounce of difference to them. I was given enough time to pack some of my clothes in a duffel bag, but I was not to hug my mother as I learnt when I reached out for her only to be backhanded by my father. He then escorted me to the airport where I was promptly placed on a flight to New York and reminded never to return. _

_I sat on that plane in complete shock at the events that had just played out. A few times I laughed out manically, and others I cried. Getting off the plane, I built this resolve that I was smart and I could make it on my own. _

_Unfortunately, life in the Big Apple proved to be harder than I thought. I had no job skills and knew nothing of life outside the cushy living of high society. I was at a complete lost of how to care for myself. _

_When the money finally ran out, I had no choice but to start sleeping on the streets. Food was not in abundance anymore so the half eaten foods on the bistro tables became breakfast, lunch and dinner whenever possible. Some nights I went without after being beaten and had it taken away from me. Then, I took to searching through garbage for something good to eat. I laughed at myself at times, at how I had gone from three square meals a day to searching through trash for food yet it surprised me what was wasted at times. _

_However, my luck took a turn for the better one night when a beautiful blonde girl came up and sat down beside me in my little corner, handing me a burger and a coke before telling me, I stunk. I ate like a mad person as she laughed and said she had been watching me since last night when I wandered into the red light district. After I finished eating she got up and told me to follow her. While doing as she commanded, I asked her if she was afraid of me. She in turn asked me why should she be and I told her that I could be some crazed killer or something and she was inviting me to follow her, what if I hacked her up upon arrival at our destination? She just smiled and said nothing frightened her anymore and so what if I was? She would just die and it would be the end of it. For someone so beautiful, her eyes were so empty. _

Opening my eyes, I lie here in bed for a second remembering the night Tanya introduced herself to me before taking me home with her.

She'd given me more to eat, a chance to shower and a bed to stay in that night while she went back to work the streets. Frightened and relieved at being inside a home again, I stayed up and waited for her until she got home before falling asleep. In the morning, I told her everything about myself, I guess I'd gotten a little nutty after not having any one to talk to in a while. I lied, telling her that I'll clean her place for free if she just allows me to stay.

She then reminds me that I just told her that I was from a wealthy family and to her it meant that I didn't know shit about cleaning so to just shut the fuck up about it. We laughed at my attempt, but she then tells me that it was okay with her if I stayed, but the only thing is that I have to learn all that shit.

I did learn, with her help and with what I could remember our maids doing. We both keep the place clean and livable and a plus is that both of us can cook. Although, Tanya will say that I master the kitchen far better than her, she's not bad at whipping up some scrambled eggs. So I call us even despite her claims.

Until now, Tanya hasn't been known to say a full sentence without some sort of coarse language in it. Every three words or so she conveys has "shit" or "fuck" behind it.

She's two years older than me and has been on her own since she was fifteen while she's only been hooking for one year, when I met her two years ago. We've taught each other a lot over our time together and have shared our hope and dreams of getting out of leaving this life behind for a better one.

Tanya has been my only source for happiness in so long. I remember her holding as I cried the day after I'd call Seth because I missed him so much, only to have him tell me that we can never been together and to never contact him again. I foolishly thought we'd love each other and that he must've missed me the way I missed him. Unfortunately, it wasn't so, he now hates me for letting us get exposed to our parents. It was something he didn't want to happen just yet and blamed me for our carelessness in falling asleep together that night.

My heart shattered that day, but I had Tanya to help me rise from my own ashes. It was also the first night Tanya and I slept together. Over time it's become this mutual understanding of needing to be with someone of our choice instead of johns.

Going into prostitution was easier for me than I thought it would be. With all that has happened in my life so far, it's now effortless for me to detach myself and let the client have their way for a price. Since it's all I was to Seth, then it will be all I am for however long I want it to be.

After careful consideration, our mutual reasons for leaving this behind and between seeing a world outside of the red light district when we walk the streets of Manhattan in the daytime, I realize I want it again too. So, we plan to make it out of this place and get as far away from it as possible and start anew. We've even started our own little savings together.

"Stop laying over there and thinking about me," she says as she saunters over to me, naked. Tanya bends over my bed and kisses me softly on the lips.

We may not be compatible since I'm gay, but it was nice to have someone to care about. We've explored a lot sexually with each other. Tanya is first woman I've ever had sex with and while it's been good and I enjoy it, the softness of her body can't compare to the hard physique of a man's.

Since she deduces that I might not enjoy myself as much as her, Tanya has gone as far as to buying me a dildo and fucking me with it, saying that she wants me to get as much from our time together as she does.

"I wasn't," I reply, laughing at her pout.

"Then what?" she asks as she climbs on top of me, rubbing her wet center against me. If it were any other woman I doubt I would've gotten hard but my body always responds to Tanya.

"My family," I tell her, gripping her thighs as she grinds against me. Tanya always gets this way when we have to go to work. She explains that she wants to be in control of who she's fucking for once as she wouldn't be for the rest of the night.

"They were wrong, and one day we'll make it out of here and prove it," she proclaims before she rolls a condom over my length and guides me inside her, both us groaning at the connection.

She rides my cock like there's no tomorrow and I welcome the tightening around the head as I explode inside of her. She collapses on top of me and we rest like that for a few minutes before I pull out of her and rise from the bed to go for a shower.

After my shower, I dry off and throw on some deodorant, then get dressed. Nothing but a pair of faded jeans (no underwear), a white t-shirt and my leather jacket which Tanya got me for birthday are the outfit tonight.

Walking out of the bathroom and back into our small apartment, Tanya smacks me on the ass as she moves pass me to which I lay a quick slap on her naked behind–much to her laughter–in return.

After her shower, I watch as she gets dressed. Extremely short black skirt, black bra and mesh top with four inch black heels to match. She leaves her hair down and flowing into her face with dark eye shadow, a little foundation and some lip gloss to complete the look.

Once she's finished, she grabs her bag while I stand and grab my stuff too, shoving them into my pockets. We both check off our supplies with each other while joking around. Our condoms, some lube–mostly for me as Tanya doesn't do anal–our switch blades and her coat. Sure, we have guys who watch out for us for a fee like Embry and his pals but without a pimp, once we get in that car or go around that corner, our safety is still in our hands.

I'm thankful as is Tanya that we don't have a pimp as our savings would've been more depleted if we had to share our earnings with him. I doubt that we would've gotten very far if such a person existed in our lives. The fact that neither of us does drugs or drinks more than our fill is also a major factor.

Our only vice is that we both smoke. I never smoked back in Forks, but once the harsh winters of New York hit me and my jealousy of Tanya's warmth from her cigarette grew, I finally took a draw and never looked back.

We try to maintain our health by never fucking or sucking without any form of protection as Tanya would say, "I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep." For her, that means we have a long way to go and she's in no mood to mess up that. We get tests done at the clinic on my advice and on our mutual goal of remaining in good health.

We make our way out the door before I lock up and we secure our keys. "Did you save?" Tanya asks as we walk outside. Seeing that we didn't live far from work it was just a short walk to get to our spot.

"Yep," I reply, happily. "Did you?"

"Yep!" she repeats as she does a little happy dance while I shake my head, laughing at her silliness. "Just about a thousand to go and we'll hit our mark. Oh Edward, I can't wait to get the fuck out of here."

"Me too."

It's been a slow night with only a few blowjobs under my belt so far. Tanya has just gotten back from her latest john and we stand there and wait as usual for other prospects to approach either of us. However, as we joke around to pass time, a sleek black Range Rover EnVogue pulls up.

Tanya winks at me before sauntering over to it as the window lowers. I watch as she speaks to the driver while I take the chance to look around for any other opportunities for myself as it looks as if Tanya just landed another john for the night.

Oddly, she walks back over to me with smirk, and says, "He wants you."

Chuckling at her in disbelief, I question, "What?"

"He wants you, _Tony_," she says with a smile.

"I thought for sure it was for you," I tell her. "I never get rides like that."

"Well, you're stepping up tonight, hon," she offers as she pushes me forward. "Go and see what he wants. I'm waiting to hear, Go, _Tony_," she teases.

She always teases me with my pseudo name even though she knows it's from my real middle name, Anthony. I usually tease back about hers being "Peaches" and how the hell she came up with it. Her answer to that is, "They're as sweet as me."

Leaving her behind, I slowly walk over to the car. In my mind, I'm expecting some fat married businessman looking for a sweet ride or a blow before heading home to wife. It surprises me sometimes how well I've taken up talking street slang even with where I'm from.

I leave my train of thought behind and with a sigh, I bend to the window which the driver has lowered even more. The sight that greets me almost takes my breath away, but I hold my composure while keeping my game face on.

In the back of my mind though, I'm falling apart. He's so beautiful from what I'm allowed to see in the dim light of his car. Sleek back brown hair, striking blue eyes and strong legs that go on for miles.

Pushing my lust aside, I say, "Hi, I'm Tony."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is Edward. Up next: Jasper and "Tony" work out their "date"<strong>_

_**Let me know ur thoughts and thanks for reading!**_


	4. What's Your Price?

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is to abbymickey24 & vbfb1 for their awesomeness.**_

* * *

><p><em>Song inspiration for this chapter is "Change" by Deftones.<em>

_Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more__**. ;)**_

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

_Okay, I'm shutting up now…On with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

_What am I doing?_

Why do I have this guy beside me in my car, driving around and still not knowing what the fuck I'm doing?

I, Jasper Whitlock, have just bought a prostitute and I'm now going around aimlessly wondering what the hell to do next.

His smooth voice breaks the silence when he asks, "So, you are?"

_Oh Shit! I never told him my name. _

I could've gone with a fake one or have him call me Mr. Whitlock, but instead I decided to say, "Jasper, you call me, Jasper."

"Okay," he replies before looking out the window and allowing the silence to overtake us again for a while before he suggests, "You know you just drove past a place we could go and do this."

I don't answer. I don't know what to say. He's obviously here for business while I'm over here freaking out. I know if I probably don't answer him soon, he's gonna start thinking that I'm some freak that's trying to kidnap and rape him or something.

"I…"

_Great going Jasper, how about trying to say something else. _

Clearing my throat, I ask, "So, what's your price?"

"Twenty bucks for hand jobs, Forty bucks for blow jobs, sex cost varies," he says.

"On what?" I question while trying not to fumble over my words at how relaxed he sounded when saying that. It's like his ordering his favorite meal. How many people do you have to be with, and how long would you have to be doing this to sound that way.

_God! He looks so young. Wait, do I have a teenager in my car? Fuck! I'm going to jail._

"If I'm topping or bottoming," he continues, completely oblivious to the crisis taking place in my mind.

"How old are you? I blurt out.

He laughs before answering, "I'm twenty years old so you can calm down."

Swallowing hard, I stutter out, "So, if…if…what are the prices for those?"

"The sex? A hundred if I'm topping, and a hundred and fifty bucks if I'm bottoming," he replies and asks, "So where are we going?"

Sighing, I begin to wonder the same thing. _Where are we going?_

I know I can't take him to any hotels where my parents are known, because there could be someone there that will see me with this guy and tell them. So far, I've been playing nice and behaving myself and going along with plan of remaining in the closet.

Some would say it's modern times, that this isn't the 1930s or something, but they don't know what's at stake. My happiness is important to me, yes, but this is for the good of the family.

However, seeing this guy tonight standing there, and then looking into his eyes when he bent to speak to me through my window, it doesn't make any sense but it's as if I saw my entire future in those eyes. That's just another part of what's confusing me.

_How can feel anything like that for someone I just met?_

Yet, I do. The longer he's with me, the stronger the feeling gets. Sitting here beside him, and hearing him sound so comfortable with being gay–even as a part of his profession–makes me feel somewhat jealous.

He again breaks the silence, only this time it's with his impatience, "So are we gonna drive around all night, or will we be stopping somewhere? You know you really left a good spot back there, maybe you could swing around."

His persistence is beginning to annoy me, but I can't really blame him. This is just a business venture to him, and I'm here wasting his time.

Time is money.

"Umm, what's your name again?" I say to him, probably a little more harshly than I intended.

"Tony," he answers in almost a whisper.

"Well, Tony, we're not going to a corner." He stays silent for the rest of the ride and though it isn't the smartest decision, I take him back to my place.

Being back in Manhattan, I breathe a sigh of relief before making it to my building. He follows me inside, and thankfully, I get past the new doorman who hardly knows me–like how the day shift one does–without incident. We ride the elevator in silence up to my loft and upon entering I thank my lucky stars that Alice doesn't have a key.

Well, she does, but I changed the locks and kept the new set on me at all times whenever she's around.

"You can sit wherever," I direct him as I close the door behind us, locking it. I'm still not risking Alice coming over here and barging in. I watch as he looks around for a bit before taking a seat. I guess it's my ego talking, but he just doesn't seem phased by anything before him.

I don't know what I expected, maybe I thought he'd be "wide-eyed" by the lavish look of my place, instead of the bored–and if I'm not mistaken–a sort of angry look passes over his face before he masks it. However, I'm quick to reprimand myself for thinking any of this, because again, I'm using my upbringing to judge another. I'm standing here judging the guy because he wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and I'm the one the coward here. At least he's who he wants to be.

"Do you wanna watch something?" Before he can utter a word, I go on. "or do you want something to eat?"

He smiles and cocks his eye brow at me before answering, "What do you want, Jasper?"

"I…umm…I could go with something to drink."

"Okay then. Go and get yourself something to drink." He relaxes back against the couch, stretching his long legs out. The calm yet teasing expression on his face is driving me wild. All I want to do is go over to him, grab him and kiss him senseless. Fighting myself, I make a detour to the kitchen. I grab two bottled water and with a deep sigh, I make my way back to Tony.

Sitting on the couch, I pick the remote up and switch on the tv before opening up my water and gulping it down in about four gulps. I relax back beside him, and when I look over at him, he's watching me under an amused gaze.

"Jasper," he says, leaning forward to brace his elbows against his knees. He then turns to me and asks, "Have you done this before?"

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Instead, I sit there before–what most be the most beautiful man I've ever seen–gaping like a fish out of water.

_Great going, Professor Whitlock. Your students would love to see you now. _

Probably noticing struggling to find the right answer, he continues, "I don't mean if you've ever been with a man. I mean if you've ever done such a transaction?"

_Okay, he's very surprising. I know I'm still judging, but he sounds far more educated than I thought he would've been. Transaction? Really? Who's this guy, where's he really from?_

"I've never bought a…" I try.

"A prostitute before," he supplies with a cocked brow. When he does that, it's as if he's mocking me. Like he's telling himself that he's probably dealing with an idiot or something. Now, I'm really intrigued.

Taking a breath, I answer, "No, I haven't. It's my first time actually and I'm sure I'm probably getting a few things wrong."

He chuckles and says, "Not everything."

"Good to know."

We sit there for a second and he begins to watch whatever's on the television. I can't say I know what's on because my eyes haven't left him. I simply can't take them off of him. Since picking him up, I've been questioning my actions, but one thing is certain, he's so beautiful.

I know guys can't be called "beautiful" hell, I wouldn't want anybody calling me beautiful but Tony is. From his cropped–of what looks like a bronze color–hair to his green eyes and his tall, lean figure. I mean, yeah, he could weigh a little more for his height as I noticed on our walk to the elevator, but he makes up for all that imperfection with the perfection that is his face.

_Just beautiful._

"Are you gonna stare at me all night?" His voice makes me jump with the deep rich tone of it and without even answering him, I lean closer to kiss his lips, until he stops me when I'm just inches away.

"I don't kiss on the mouth," he whispers, "But they're others things that I'm willing do." He closes the distance between us, bringing his lips to my neck, kissing and nipping as one of his hand slides across my lap. He grabs my waist and brings me flush against him as his tongue begins to do delicious things along my collarbone before moving its way up to my ear where he dips it inside. He removes to take the tip of it between his lips, nibbling on it.

"Ungh…" I moan out, pulling away long enough to straddle him. While perched on his lap, he grips my waist tightly before moving his hands down to my ass, grabbing and squeezing it as he thrust up into my rock hard erection.

I reciprocate the action by grinding back down against him, letting him feel what it is he's doing to me.

His emerald eyes has me trapped me in their gaze and it's almost as if he's seeing right into my soul. Pushing that aside, I try to keep my focus on the here and now and especially on the hot boy before me. I move down to his neck, nipping and sucking on it before rising up to remove his t-shirt.

Once it's out of the way, I move my mouth down to his nibbles, taking each between my teeth and gently nibbling on it while twisting and puling the other. He tries to push against me, but I hold on to his hips to still his movements in order to continue my ministrations.

He grips my hair, effectively holding my head to his chest as he squeezes and slaps my ass. "Yes…ungh…baby…uhh…give it to me." His moans and cheers ignite a thirst in me. One that only he can quench.

_That's it, I want him naked now._

Abruptly, I get up, grab his hand and drag him to my bedroom. Once inside, our hands move in a haste, pulling and ripping at each other's clothes frantic to get one another naked.

He's even more beautiful with his clothes off aside from the obvious need to gain some weight, but right now isn't the time for that. All I want now is him on all fours in front of me.

As reading my mind, as soon as he gets my pants off, his lips are wrapped around my cock in an instance. He languidly sucks and licks the head before taking more of me in. My hands take up purchase in his hair, grasping it as he starts to bob his head up and down my length.

After a while, he stills his head and allows me to fuck his hot little mouth until I shout my release, coming down his throat.

No words pass between us while we stand at the foot of my bed with me running my hands over his soft skin. I'm in awe by the softness of it under my fingertips and the longer I stand here the more he reminds me of my dream boy. Especially his eyes.

He breaks the spell though with his next words, "So, is that it for the night?" He asks as he moves away from my touch to reach for his pants before I grab his arm. He throws me a serious look before qualm his doubt by saying, "Please stay."

Dropping the pants, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "So top or bottom?"

"Excuse me?" I question, unsure of what he means.

"Sorry," he apologizes before explaining. "I mean, do you want to top or bottom?"

I should been unsure about this. Hell, I shouldn't even be here with a hooker, yet, I am and I want this.

_You need this._

"Hey, you okay?" he asks. He leaves the bed and comes back to stand in front of me, his eyes filled with genuine concern.

_I really shouldn't be doing this._

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," he tells me, and again anticipating what I'm gonna say.

"I didn't mean to say that loud," I reply, not realizing that my last thought was said out loud.

"It's okay," he mutters. "Listen, we can just end the night right here, you pay me and I find my way back. How about that?"

He moves away and once more I stop him. By the time he bends over to pick up jeans, I'm behind him grabbing his thighs and rubbing my hard cock against the crack of his ass. The groan that leaves him sends a shiver up and down my spine. He pushes back against me, whispering, "Top, I guess huh?"

"Yes, now get on the bed."

Our night truly began from there. I don't know how many positions we tried or how many times I came. All I know is that I want to do this with _him_ again and again.

Lying here now beside him as the morning light comes filtering through my slightly drawn drapes, I can still hear his moans and screams of pleasure as I fucked his ass.

_After we'd worked out what I wanted, I never stopped working him over. From sucking his cock until he pleaded with me to hurry up and fuck him to making him jack off before me and then sucking me off once more while preparing my engorged dick for his ass. _

_And then finally, I had him in the perfect position. On all fours and wiggling his ass at me with a cute little crooked smirk on his face. Cracking the lube bottle open, I poured some on my fingers before inserting it into his tight hole. I started with one finger gradually adding another and another until I had three fingers in his ass fucking him with. While pushing back against it, he pleaded, "Oh, Jasper, please fuck me." _

_Replacing my fingers with my cock, I began to fuck him. First, I took it slow wanting to enjoy the feeling of his tight hole gripping my dick. But once his movements began to speed up then I followed suit and picked up the pace. Soon the only sounds coming out of my bedroom were the slapping of our sweaty skin against each other's and the grunts leaving us from time to time._

_Being inside of him was incredible. The longer I fucked him the more I wanted. I pumped my dick harder and harder into him on each pass and still he begged for more. Grabbing him by his hair, I pulled him up to me, grasping his strong thighs and letting my cock do the rest as it pounded into his sweet ass._

"_Uhhh! Jasper!" he screamed out. "Yes! Jasper! Yes! Don't Stop! Uhh!" He reached behind him, and gripped my hair, leaving me with the open invitation to suck and bite on his neck._

_I continue to pump my dick into him until he lets go of my hair, falling to the bed to rest on his elbows with his head between them. Keeping his hips firmly to mine, I could feel the telltale signs of my orgasm approaching but I wanted him to come first._

_Pulling him back up, I reached around him and started to stroke his cock. He pushed back against me, thrashing and hollering as I lapped at his neck and bit the tip of his ear before whispering, "Come on, come for me, Tony, come for me." Punctuating every word with a hard thrust into his hole. _

_He fell back to the bed, this time on the palms of his hands as he whipped his head around to look me in the eyes, and I'm caught in the intensity of his lust filled glare. Never in my life have I ever seen anything so green aside from trees. I was lost in it until he finally breaks contact when he closed them, screaming that he was coming and begging me to come inside him._

"_Yeah! Jasper! Right there!" he yelled out as the head of my cock massaged his prostate. I never stopped my thrusts even after I could feel streams of his come leaving coating my hand and the bed as he shouted his release before I followed, filling the condom and him._

_We both collapsed to the bed in exhaustion, and I slowly pulled my cock from his used hole and got up to throw it away. Warming a clean wash cloth, I returned to the bed to find him fast asleep. I cleaned him up and crawled in next to him. _

I watch his back rise and fall with his steady breaths before he begins to stir.

_I don't want to go back to the real world just yet_.

He turns to face me, whispering, "Morning."

"Morning."

"Umm, I should get going." I understand the words, but his actions say differently. Instead of attempting to leave the bed, he reaches out and touches my face gently.

Desperate to avoid his soul piercing gaze, I dip my head down and start to kiss along his neck as he sighs and arches it to grant me access. His hand finds my hardened cock, stroking it as I begin to grind against his hip.

Pulling away when it becomes too much, I reach for the lube and condom. He prepares himself this time as I coat my covered cock before sheathing myself inside him.

Where last night was hard and rough, this morning is soft and gentle. I take my time with him, pulling out the pleasure for as long as I can before my deeper urge to fuck him takes over and I begin to pump my cock harder inside of him. He pushes back on every take, throwing back as much as I give him.

My mind is reeling from what this guy is doing to me and my body is calling to him.

_I've never wanted someone so much. What the fuck is wrong with me? He's a hooker, this isn't real. _

Once this thought occurs to me, I start to pound into him more vigorously, hell-bent on taking one last pleasurable ride before dropping him off back where I got him and turning around and never looking back.

My orgasm rockets through me and before I can stop to think, I slowly pull out of him and leave the bed.

Walking into the bathroom, I close the door behind me and start the shower. I stay under the spray pep-talking myself into what to do next. His payment is no problem for me, but I think I should at least get him some breakfast.

After I've worked out my next move, I grab my body wash and begin to scrub my body once more. I want to wash away all remnants of last night especially since it was just a one-time thing that can never happen again. I even rub some in my hair wanting his scent off, scrubbing it and then moving to wash it out.

Once I have it all rinsed out, I turn back to the spray and open my eyes, dipping my head under and letting it beat against my neck to work out the kinks. I hear the shower door open and turning around to the sound of it, I find Tony there eyeing me under a lustful gaze and licking his lips. I order him out, telling him that before was the last time, but he doesn't answer.

In fact, he doesn't utter a single word, instead he simply steps in, closes the door behind him and drops to his knees before me. My cock is already hard and leaking pre-cum from the sight before me and all I want to do is push it down his throat.

When he begins to stroke it, and then licks the slit, I swear I see stars because of how fucking good it feels. Closing my eyes, I'm lose myself to the sensations of his hand and mouth on me.

I nearly jump out of my skin when he takes a long lick of my cock before sucking it deep into his throat. Feeling his throat constricting around the head has me spiraling. When he pulls back, letting me go with a pop, my eyes open at the sudden lost of his wet mouth on me and I throw him a stern look, silently ordering him to continue.

Once he takes me back into his mouth to continue his ministrations, I relax and let myself go, promising that this _is_ the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, whew! that was a date and I need a shot of something and a cold shower bc of these boys._

_Up next: E's point of view of the morning after._


	5. Same Green Eyes In The Daylight

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is to abbymickey24 & vbfb1 for their awesomeness with this.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>_**. ;)**_

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Smirking, I grab his thighs for leverage and answer him by taking his cock into my mouth. I suck on the sensitive head, dipping my tongue into the slit while he groans and thrusts his hips forward. I grip his hips more forcefully, stilling him so that I can bob my head up and down his smooth shaft before swallowing around him. The moment he hits the back of my throat, his moans begin to echo off the walls of the shower as I relax my throat and allow him to fuck my mouth while stroking my own member. He grips my hair and pushes into my mouth with a wild abandon, while I moan around him knowing full well how good that shit feels.

Feeling the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching, I smirk and continue my ministrations hoping to draw out his release before mine overtakes me. The more he pumps into my mouth, the harder my own dick gets and the faster my hand works as my balls tighten.

He thrusts in, his hand tightens and for a split second I wonder if he's gonna pull my hair out, his body trembles and he shouts his release. I swallow the long streams of come he shoots down my throat before licking him clean while listening to his content sighs.

I love his sounds.

He pulls me up and nips at my neck while helping me stroke my own length until I come all over our hands and his stomach.

While I wash off, I watch his guarded blue eyes as they stay on me and in that small moment as he admires my body, they seem so open and innocent before hardening once more and he turns and leaves me there in the shower, alone.

Never have I been like this with anyone. Never have I desired a man as I desire him. Who is he and can I keep him forever?

This feels like a dream. It's what I would've seeing myself doing in another life. In my former life. Standing in the shower, gloating at how good I'd just sucked my boyfriend's dick. However, for that to happen, he would have to be Seth, and this would have to be an alternate universe where I would be at Darthmouth and had accepting parents. But it isn't. This is reality, and I'm standing in Jasper's shower, turning into a prune, but on the subject of Jasper, what am I feeling?

There is this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's almost as if I'm happy, truly happy to be here with him, but that can't be real, none of this can be real. He's nothing but a customer.

_He couldn't have gotten out of the bed faster after he'd fucked me again this morning. I never do this. I never go home with them. It's usually a corner, an alley or a room somewhere but never their place and never for the whole night._

_How could I've been so careless?_

_He could've had friends waiting, ready to pass me around, but no, I didn't listen to anything my gut said. All I saw were the bluest eyes I've ever seen which are especially more beautiful in the morning light. _

_Waking up next to him seemed like a dream, but after the mask was back on, I knew that this was it. _

_It's time to hit the road._

_Last night, he looked so unsure and innocent that I even tried to give him an easy way out of it after the blowjob. However, never in my wildest dreams could I imagine that the unsure guy was such a wildcat in bed. _

_Holy Shit!_

_I don't think I'd ever been fucked like that in my life. It was out of this world. To feel in him inside me was heavenly, I wanted more and more. _

_But it was over. I'm not Cinderella and there's no Prince Charming out there for me. This was just a fuck and a job. That's it._

Finishing up my shower, I make my way out and dry off before walking back into the bedroom, naked. My clothes are on the bed, laid out and I smile at the gesture. No one has ever done this, who is this guy?

I get dress and with one last look at the room and a heavy sigh, I turn and leave it. I spot him in the kitchen making himself coffee and I take a minute to admire him. His hair is smooth and lying at the nape of his neck, his crisp white dress shirt is hugging him in all the right ways, and his ass in those black pants. Ugh!

I would've expected some dress shoes to go with the outfit when I look down at his feet, but he both surprises and stirs the desire in me to see black cowboy boots adorning his feet. Watching his broad shoulders jerk with every move he makes, causes me my dick to harden as I imagine fucking him over that counter. I quickly announce my presence before my imagination gets out of hand. "Umm, could you tell me how to get out of here?" I ask.

"I'm taking you," he replies in a calm tone without even looking turning around.

_Great, the guilt is setting in so now he can't even look me in the eye._

He pours his coffee into a traveling cup, grab his keys and messenger before leading me out of his place. We make it down to his car without incident-no one seeing him leaving with a man of course, a man that stayed the night-and get in. I notice that he isn't checking his phone like some of my other clients do, so immediately I know it's off.

_Probably doesn't want the girlfriend to know where he is._

Instead of giving it a second thought, I close my eyes and relax in my seat while thinking about how hot this guy really is and how unlike he is from all my other johns while enjoying my ride home or in his case, back to my spot. Before getting there though, we take a detour to McDonald's. He doesn't say anything, he just jumps out and heads inside.

_He's probably picking something up for him and his colleagues. _

Easing back against my seat, I sit and wait on his return. Some minutes later, he gets back. "Whew! It's a mad rush in there. Damn!"

"Your workplace will be glad," I tell him.

"Work?" he questions. "No, this is for you."

I stare at him in stunned silence as he hands me the huge bag and a coffee. "Careful, that's hot," he says as he moves back out on the road and after asking me for further direction, we make our way to my home.

I open up the bag and inside they're three Egg McMuffin, two Chicken Biscuits and a Steak, Egg and Cheese Bagel meal.

I'm speechless.

"Umm…" I try.

"Oh, Gimme one of the McMuffin and a Chicken Biscuit please," he says, stretching his hand out for it. I unwrap the Chicken Biscuit and give it to him. He practically stuffs the whole thing into his mouth, taking a huge bite and moaning at the taste before I laugh at his expression as he pulls to a stop.

He turns to me, chuckling and asks, "What?" with his mouth packed with his breakfast.

"Nothing." Looking outside I notice we've arrived at my spot, but for some reason, I don't want to go. Shaking the scary unknown feeling that's comes creeping again, I take a deep breath, mentally reminding myself that he's just a john and nothing more before saying, "Well, Jasper, It's been fun. Thanks for breakfast. It's... "

"I wanted to, if you're wondering," he says in a serious tone as his eyes meets mine. "Please don't take offense, it's just that night, we didn't grab anything to eat so I thought..."

"It's cool, I'm not offended in any way. It's just that this is a gesture, I'm not use to. That's all."

"Oh," he sighs.

We fall into silence, and both of us seem to be unwilling to leave the other's company.

After a while he finally says with a smile, "Thank you for last night, Tony."

Baffled by his response, it takes me a moment to even form an answer, "Well, there's another thing I don't hear every day."

"What's that?" he asks.

"A thank you," I tell him. "No one's ever said thank you. So _thank you_ for that. Who are you?"

His smile is radiant and his laugh makes my heart skip a beat as he replies, "You're welcome, Tony."

_God, I wish I could tell him my real name._

_Why? It's not like you're gonna see him again. This is probably a one-time thing for him and he'll seek it from some other guy next time so why should you break that rule? He's just another dick and nothing more. _

Again we fall back into this comfortable silence before he asks in a nervous tone, "So…umm…how much do I owe you?"

_How much should I tell him? I'll test him by starting high and seeing how it goes._

The figure is out of my mouth before I can even think about it for another second. "Five hundred should cover it."

_Five hundred! It'll be a miracle if he goes for that._

"Okay then." He pulls out some cash, and hands five one hundred dollar bills to me.

Completely stunned again, I manage to get out, "Thanks again."

"You too," he mumbles before I gingerly get out of the car.

_I guess you'll be taking a break tonight then huh? Ha…Ha, very funny._

I shut the car door behind me and before hesitating, I walk off without a second glance. When I turn the corner to my place, I wait there for a minute before heading inside to make sure that he leaves safely. I watch as he turns the EnVogue around and makes his way back down the street.

_Bye, Jasper._

Upon entering my apartment, I'm tackled by a very happy blonde. "Oh my God, Edward!" Tanya shouts as she bounces up and down in front of me like an energy ball.

"Yes, Tanya?" The best way to handle this is by remaining as calm as possible while she continues on with her antics. Plus it'll only prove to piss her off, much to my amusement.

"Yes, Tanya," she mimics, pulling me over to the bed to take a seat. She quickly grabs the coffee, silently asking me for a sip and after I nod a "yes" she takes it and moans.

"You bought breakfast? Wow, Thanks, babe. I mean, I was gonna make you some scrambled eggs but I didn't know when you were getting in." She smiles coyly while moving in for another sip before passing the cup back to me.

I place the cup on the night stand, pull my shoes off, and then crawl up to the headboard, leaning against it as she sits cross legged in front of me and anxiously waits for me to start talking, "First of all, thanks for the thought on breakfast. And secondly, he bought the breakfast, not me."

"You're shitting me?" Tanya says before laughing out like a maniac.

"I shit you not," I reply, calmly.

"Stop it," she says in a serious tone.

"Stop what?" I smirk.

"That calm shit you do to piss me off, Edward," she states, knowingly. "I swear to God, I'll kick your ass if you don't give me all the details right the fuck now!"

I know I shouldn't be laughing but watching her huff and puff like some angry kitty makes me feel more jovial than scared. Tanya is a lover not a fighter. Sure, she throws around some good threats, but when it comes down to it, she never acts on them. I guess, it's probably why I'm laughing until my sides hurt or it could be because she's tickling me. I have to remind her that there's food on the bed with us, in order to get her to stop.

She opens the bag and removes the contents, handing me a McMuffin before opening up her own. I take a bite and then launch into my story. "So, he pulls into McDonald's and I thought that he was just getting breakfast for him and his colleagues. But when he gets back into the car, he hands me the bag and says it's for me."

"He didn't take any of it for himself?" she questions.

"Only one of these." I tell her, holding up a Chicken Biscuit to emphasize my point.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Tanya shouts.

"I'm sure he can hear you, no need to repeat it." She smacks me on my arm before smiling and mumbling something about me being a smart ass.

"More like a sore ass," I mutter, hoping she doesn't pick that up, but unfortunately judging from her loud guffaws, she does.

We devour our breakfast while I continue to share every detail of my "date" with Jasper. From the moment I got in the car, his place and even the gory sex details, something which I know she'll appreciate. Tanya is never squirmy about sex. It's something that I can openly discuss with her at any given time and she never even bats an eye or gets a disgusted look on her face. In fact, the only thing she usually does is tease me by saying that if she were a guy then my ass would be hers.

"His place sounds amazing," she comments, after a while.

"_His place_, Tanya. I just told you all of that and you focus on his place?"

"No, honey," she replies, quietly. "Trust me, I'm so fucking turned on by what you just said that I need a real strong fucking drink or two right now. Hell, maybe three or four." I smile at her comment before she adds, "But my problem is, well Edward, isn't it hard seeing someone living the life that you should be?"

"Tanya," I say, with an exasperated sigh. "What kind of question is that? I don't need that shit!"

I can feel my anger rising, but it's not only from her question, but also because she's right. I was a little jealous last night.

"Edward, don't start," she chides. "Now, shut the fuck up and just answer me. _Honestly!_ And don't think about pulling any of that psychology bullshit you love to use on me to avoid my questions either."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, for obviously seeing through my next move, I reply with the truth, "Fine, I was."

"Was what?" she inquires while pushing me to agree with her.

"I felt a little jealous," I mumble out.

"Okay," she whispers, rubbing my knee and coaxing me to go on.

"I guess it made me angry to walk into his place knowing that I was just there for him to fuck me and that he was probably thinking of me as some poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks." Her expression is solemn, and I immediately feel bad for how I phrased my answer. I don't want her to think that I'm discrediting her upbringing.

"Tanya, I'm so…"

"No, Edward, it's okay, I'm not hurt about that. It's you. I hate that you had to go through that. You deserve so much more. Hell, sometimes I tell myself that...Wait, what do you think of this?"

"Thanks for worrying about me, but about what?" I'm genuinely intrigued by whatever idea she has to share.

"What do you think about going back to school?" she asks, excitedly.

I don't know what to say. It's always been a dream of mine to return to school. This is something I'd shared with Tanya a few times in the past, but why bring it up now?

She rolls her eyes and sighs before saying, "Oh come on, Edward, don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I mean look around here." She waves her hand around, gesturing to the many piles of books spread out around the room. "You buy text books like you are in school, so why not go?"

"I don't have the money to," I mutter.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." I can see the vein pulsing in her neck because of her anger, but I can't help it, this is a tough decision for me.

"It's not so easy. There are fees, tuition to be exact, who's gonna pay that, huh?"

"I will," she answers with a smile.

Laughing at her suggestion, I ask, "Aren't we saving up to get out of here? So how does school for me work into that?"

"Oh, we're getting out, I will not be spending the rest of my life on the streets hooking. I'm getting out and so are you." She punctuates each word by poking me in the chest.

"Ouch…"

"Oh shut up," she says, smiling. "But seriously, Edward you have an IQ of 140 and to me that's incredible. So I'm thinking, you quit hooking, get a normal job and go back to school with whatever is left over from us moving."

"You've got this all planned, don't you?" She's grinning like a fool at my statement while nodding yes.

She nudges me to move over so that she can sit beside me before continuing on, "Exactly, now maybe we can get you into some evening classes to get you eligible for college or something. And then once you have a good job, you can help me."

_Wait, is she saying what I think she is saying?_

"Tanya, are you fucking crazy?" I bellow out at her, watching her pull back in fear. My head feels like it's gonna explode once her plan comes full circle in my head. She'll stay behind, while I move on to a better life…without her.

_Fuck no! _

"I will not do that," I say, clipped. "I'm not leaving you here. I can't just go and leave you alone in this. We stick together, Tanya."

Instead of answering, she crawls into my lap and hugs me close. Her tears wet my shoulder as I hold her to me, trying to alleviate her quiet sobs.

We stay this way until Tanya falls asleep and I carefully extract myself from her hold. I lay her down and cover her with the blanket, making my way from the bed we shared. I need the quiet anyways, I need to think.

I grab a beer from the fridge and my smokes before heading out on the fire escape. I light a cigarette and open up my beer, taking a swig.

_Last night was something else. Jasper is quite the mystery, one that I simply can't figure out. He kept on sending me mixed signals the whole night and even this morning. One second he wants something, and the next he doesn't. After I got in the car, he was a nervous wreck and then when we had sex he was so dominant. _

_I don't get it._

Nonetheless, I never got the gay guys who pretended to be straight anyways, and that's what Jasper is. The loft was probably just somewhere he takes dates to or has parties, that weren't allowed to go where he lived. But if it is his home, then why would he take me, a hooker, there?

There has got to be a girlfriend, and if so, why won't he tell her he's gay?

_Why do you care? The more they hide, the better business is for you._

Even saying that in my mind makes me cringe. If anyone would've asked me five years ago what I would've seen myself doing at twenty, my answer would have been college. Never in my life could I have imagined this existence. Never could I have imagined taking a cock inside of me, night after night or sucking some random dick for money.

By the time my tears start flowing, the beer is gone and the cigarette is out. I light up another one while drying my eyes with the back of my hand.

I hate it all. The men. Their breath on my neck. Their sweaty palm on my shoulder holding me still while they fuck me. I'm repulsed by it all, I hate me.

_Maybe if I was different…No!_

I am who I was meant to be. Sure, maybe I got the wrong parents, but it's too late to change any of it now. I'm not gonna let one night with a confused guy cause me to question myself. There is a purpose to all of this. Tanya and I are gonna get out and have a life outside of this.

Suddenly, her suggestion about school doesn't sound too bad, but I'm not saying yes until we move. Heading back inside, I take a seat at the table and pick up today's newspaper. I notice the circled ads for places to rent and I quickly cipher through Tanya's picks.

I grab our old laptop after a while and boot it up. It takes a while, but once it gets going I start to surf the web, looking for schools.

Even as I look through everything, I can't take my mind off of Jasper. A part of me hopes I will never see him again and another small part of me–that part I'd buried after Seth broke my heart–wishes that I could see him again.

I finally shake the thought when I hear Tanya wake up and head into the shower. While she gets ready I mark the things I've found on the web, wanting to check some places out later.

After Tanya is dressed she kisses me goodbye and leaves for the night, I decide to take a shower. I'm staying in tonight, hoping that it'll help to release the rest of the tension from my interaction with and thoughts of Jasper, and also it gives me a night of relaxation that I haven't had in a while.

However, tomorrow it's back to work. I've gotta raise money for school.

It's time to leave all of this behind.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think Edward will succeed? What is that feeling creeping up on him? <em>

_Let me know what you think. _

_Next up: We'll hear from Jasper and see what he thinks about things. One thing though, it's good to have someone on his side. ;)_

_See ya next chap!_


	6. Beautiful Boy

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to my bb, abbymickey24 for making this look great. Check out her stories, they're awesome.**_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>_**. ;)**_

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

_Song inspiration is The Fray "Look After You"_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Alright then, class, please read up on pages 14 and 15 some more and in our next lecture we will be discussing General Macgruder's role in the Civil War. See you next class," I tell my students before dismissing them. As they head out, I gather my things, ready to go back to my office with the intention of going for lunch. The only thing is that I can't decide whether or not I want to go out for lunch or just grab something from the cafeteria.

Luckily, when I arrive at my office, Jake's appearance outside the door solves the issue. My eyes light up at the bag in his hand, holding our favorite, Gray's Papaya Hot Dogs.

"Well, well, well, he's alive," he says with a smile as I walk up to him, unlocking my door to let us both in. He moves in before me, walking around my desk and taking a seat in my chair. I throw my bag and notes down on my desk and drop in the seat on the other side. He takes the hot dogs out the bag and then crumples it up, throwing it at my chest.

With a laugh at his antics, I reply to his question, "Yep, he is, he just had to get out of there for a minute."

He nods sincerely before taking a huge bite of his lunch and asking, "So, where did you go, Jas?"

"Nowhere," I mutter.

"Nowhere, where?" he insists.

"Just…umm…nowhere. I basically went for a drive to clear my mind that's all, okay?" I'm suddenly feeling a bit defensive. One thing I really don't want to share with him, is the fact that I'd bought a male prostitute and practically fucked him all night.

"Okay, who is he and where did you meet him?"

"What the fuck Jake, come on." He's not gonna let this go. _Fuck!_

"What?" he asks, incredulously. "You've got an I've-just-been-fucked-glow on you."

"No, I don't," I reply, pouting.

"Yeah, you do." He laughs.

"Shut up," I mumble taking another bite of my food and trying to ignore him.

"Oh, come on, Jas, just tell me who he is and I'll stop fucking with you," he offers.

I know I can't tell him the truth, but maybe I can share enough with him to make him stop bugging me.

"Alright, I met someone after I left last night," I tell him. "He was…it was great to have someone to talk to and he was just there and one thing led to another, and …"

"You fucked his brains out after your nice chat," Jake concludes.

"Damn, Jake, you gotta be so vulgar about it? Jesus, man, a little finesse please."

"Alright, girlfriend, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll tone it down a bit for your sensitive ears," he teases.

Even though I jumped all over Jake I can't help but inwardly smirk. I mean I did fuck his brains out and being with him was the greatest sex I'd ever had. I'd never felt so alive with someone. I could have gone all night. The way his body molded to mine, his sighs, his moans, his screams, even here in my office while having lunch with my best friend, I can still feel his strong hands on me. Gripping me while he pleads with me to give him more of me. Fuck him harder. It pained me to leave his body each time after we'd cum.

I didn't want to let go.

By the time Jake's voice snaps me back to the present, complaining about his big brother Sam being in town with his wife, Emily, I've come to the decision that as soon as I can, I'm going back to that spot downtown and finding Tony.

Jake and I talk about everything and nothing. But, I know he's most likely here because he's doing everything to avoid spending any time with Sam so I oblige him.

Sam seems like a good guy, but we, who know him best, know that it's all an act. The only reason he wants to hang with Jake is to get the opportunity to cheat on Emily. Whenever they visit New York from their home in Chicago, he gets to go out and find some new girl to fuck. Sometimes, even two or three.

He despises me because as kids he used to pick on Jake a lot and I always tried to defend Jake. So when he learned that I was gay, it became the perfect thing he could use against me and Jake. Whenever I'm around, it becomes the perfect moment for him to start spewing shit about "the gays" as he loves to say or about God and how wrong we all are and that we will be going to hell for we're doing.

Over the years, I've learned to just ignore him because if I'm already living a lie what's one more derogatory comment gonna do to me. I have enough on my plate. I'm already being held hostage in a closet built by my parents and continue to be held prisoner in there due to obligations to my family. Grandpa may say that he wishes me the best and will be okay with whatever my decision in life is because he's only concerned about my happiness. However, this company, our wealth is our family's fortune and his pride and joy. I simply can't let my choices in life affect that or cause it to fall.

Mom has explained what happens to some businesses especially ones ran by families and what it takes to keep everything looking pretty for the press and general public. She constantly points out how a single scandal can harm investments, and that's very bad for business.

Our arguments have been endless, but each time she puts her point across, I find merit in them. So I will not be responsible for crushing my legacy because my sexual preferences. If I have to, I will stay hidden forever. Some may not agree with me, but they can't understand the pressure I face. The parents I have; I'm trapped inside a closet that they hold a key to.

Jake leaves after a while, promising to check up on me later on. He's glad that I found some sort of release last night and hopes that I'll see this "Tony" again. Earlier on, my mind was made up to go and find him but now that I've considered some things, it doesn't seem like the best idea right now.

The day finishes out with my mind in and out of it. All of my thoughts are jumbled between wanting to see Tony again and paying for his services for another night and on my family.

He'd told me that no one says thanks and hearing that pains my heart.

_Why was he out there? Is he a kid who came out to his parents and they rejected him? Who is he, really?_

The elevator dings on my floor and I jump in fright at the sight of the pixie before me when the doors open.

"Alice," I say, moving around her to get to my door.

"Where the hell were you?" she shrieks. "You just walked out of the party and didn't come back! I was calling you, and your phone was off, all NIGHT!" Her voice is the last thing I need at the moment, but it's not like I can tell her to be quiet because that would only cause her to shout some more.

"I needed to leave," I tell her while making my way inside and to my kitchen to put down the takeout food I've bought. I have no intention of cooking so I just ordered some Chinese–at least enough for three people–and picked it up on the way home.

Originally, I'd plan on just eating something then heading into the shower for a quick bath, and just jumping in bed and sleeping until morning. Since I'd make the decision not to go and see if Tony was out there tonight too, then I would've hopefully dreamt of my beautiful green eyed boy again.

However, Alice is now here ruining that.

"Do you know how furious your mother was with you? It took your father and I hours to calm her down," she chides. "That was very rude of you, baby." She moves in close, wrapping her hands around my waist from behind as I brace against the counter, and I can feel her wandering hands trailing down to my crotch.

"Stop!" I order her, spinning around and grabbing her tiny wrists in my hands. "Don't do that," I warn her.

"What?" she screams, sounding agitated by my move. "I can't touch my boyfriend!"

The mention of this facade sends me into a rage. "Listen to me, and try to hear me this time, Alice. I am NOT your boyfriend." I know my eyes are blazing as I stare at her because I feel as if they're about to pop out of my head.

"Oh really?" she laughs. "So what are we then? Hmm, Jasper, we fuck, we date. So what are we?"

"We are nothing. You climb on top of my cock and ride it and if I tell you no, then you run and complain to my mother like a five year old. We don't date. We go to events where my parents will be. I want nothing to do with you. I'm only here playing your silly game because I respect my parents." I hear my own voice crackling and I turn away from her in fear of her seeing my tears.

"Whatever, Jasper," she dismisses. "It's now seven o'clock and you have one hour to meet your mother and I at the Russian Tea Room for dinner and she's expecting your full apology. As for your little speech, to hell with that. You are whatever we say you are." With that said, she leaves.

I wander into my shower and in there, I cry as I prepare myself for a grueling dinner with Mother. Once out, shaved and dried off, I make sure to wear something formal–nice dress pants, shoes to match and a dress shirt–to please her, even though I don't want to go. I just can't take the argument, disapproving looks, and snide comments right now that would come.

I'm too tired.

Jake calls me while I'm in the car and I tell him where I heading and why. He's furious, telling me to turn around and go home, but he then says that he knows I won't follow his order and says to call him when I get back home. He offers to come over if I need someone to talk to. I ask him if he doesn't have anything more important to do, trying to cheer myself up but he replies that nothing is more important than his best friend. Nonetheless, he begs me to turn around once more before hanging up.

I'm now outside the restaurant, but I can't get out of the car. I can't move. It's as if I've lost all command over my body. My mind knows where I'm supposed to be but my body refuses to follow its order.

All I can think about is that I would rather be anywhere but here right now, and it's with that thought in mind, I pull back into traffic.

Tony didn't know that I'd set the route to his spot with On Star after he left the car. And even with warnings, I drive down the path I unknowingly took last night as my mind and body relaxes at the thought of seeing him again.

Again, like last night, there are cars down here, some cruising by and others parked while the driver negotiates a deal with a hooker. I'm not sure if he's here, hell, I'm praying that a guy I've just met last night will be here so that I can pay him to make me feel better.

But I need him. I don't know what I'm feeling and at the moment, I don't care. I just know that I need him.

I spot his friend first, standing in their spot looking around. She spots my car, and I follow her eyes and swift movements she makes as she walks forward toward a parked car.

What I see next makes my breath stop. Tony is before me and he's about to get in someone else's car. My beautiful boy is about to give himself to someone else. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I see red and all I feel is rage and jealousy.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

His friend makes it over to him before he can get the next foot in the car and she practically pulls him from it. He looks at her confused and angry for a second before she points to my car.

They seem to be arguing before she pulls him behind her over to my car.

I lower the window as she approaches and before she can say anything I unlock the door. She opens it, and Tony gets in. "I'm Jasper," I tell her and she looks at him before a small smile graces her face and she replies, "Well, Jasper, I'm Tanya."

"Nice to meet you, Tanya."

"Likewise," she says before turning her attention to Tony who's staring at her dumbstruck and says, "I'll see you in the morning."

He nods and she gives him a quick peck on the cheek before shutting the door and walking off back to her spot.

I pull away and we drive back to my place in a comfortable silence. He visibly relaxes and with just being beside him, I feel like I can breathe again.

We repeat our routine from last night by getting out of the car and making our way up to my loft. Once inside, I turn to lock the door. When I turn back around he moves close to me with a serious expression before he surprises me with a soft kiss on my lips.

He goes to pull away and I grip his neck bringing his mouth back to mine. I suck and nip at his bottom lip and when he opens his mouth to me, I move my tongue along his own. My mouth devours his in a smoldering kiss before we part.

We lean against one another as we pant out our much needed breaths. And when he finally opens his shimmering green eyes to me, they seem to glow as he says in a whisper, "My name is Edward."

* * *

><p><em>Next up: Edward's pov-Chapter will be up in a little bit and you'll see how Edward is in the place he needs to be when Jasper shows up. <em>


	7. Thought You Said Never Again

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24 for ironing this out for me. **_

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more__**. ;)**_

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wasn't gonna do it. I wasn't going to work tonight and after Tanya left, I showered and tried to get some rest, but it quickly became apparent that it just wasn't gonna happen.

All I can think about is Jasper.

Every time I try to get some sleep, his face pops up. I can still feel his strong hands on me. I can still feel him in me, fucking me, making me cum. Every damn thought is consumed by him.

I can't take it.

I jump up from bed, deciding that since I can't get any rest, I might as well go out and earn some cash. I'll need it anyways for my new plan of returning to school and moving. After donning a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and my Converse sneakers, I grab my things and head out.

Tanya is long gone when I get downstairs and I decide to wait for her. I see possible johns eyeing me, but I can't go to them. Tanya and I have a rule that we don't leave with anyone unless the other one is able to see who we leave with. Aside from the rule though, I can't seem to walk over to them. It's as if something is holding me back.

Every time a car slows down, I hide out by ducking around a corner.

When Tanya finally gets back, she's surprised to see me. She's worried but I alleviate it by reminding her of the plan for school. Once I tell her that I'm out here to earn tuition, she laughs and thankfully, backs off.

More cars come along, and again, I duck out of their view. Tanya notices, but she doesn't say anything.

It's as if I'm afraid.

_Or secretly hoping that a certain black car with a handsome blonde gentleman will pull up?_

_Don't be absurd!_

Finally, I tell myself to hell with it. I'm acting like an idiot. I can't let one night with a mysterious, possibly straight guy stop me from working. I'm never gonna see him again so why lament over him? Much less hope for it. It's not going to happen.

_Forget Jasper._

I swear to myself that the next car that rolls up, I'm going for it. I don't give a damn about the guys I gotta fuck tonight. Because by the end of it, I won't be thinking about Jasper again.

A car pulls up after a while and the driver beckons me over. With a look at Tanya, I walk over.

"Night, baby, what can I do you for tonight?" I ask, dropping my voice a bit while batting my eyelashes at him.

He's my typical customer, the kind I told Jasper never says thanks, and immediately I know he'll be perfect.

"How much do you charge for a fuck?" he eagerly asks.

I take him in before answering with my price. He's a robust middle aged guy, looks to be in his early forties if I judging right and married. I know that, because his wedding band is still on.

After telling him my price, he seems to mull over it for a minute before telling me to get in. My heart stutters for a bit and all of a sudden, I'm nervous. My hands feel clammy and my head begins to spin, but I push the feeling aside and open the door. I put one foot in and take a seat but as I'm about to put other foot in the car, Tanya grabs the door and orders me out. The guy looks pissed and asks what her problem is and she tells him to fuck off.

He looks like he was about to do something, but when his eyes meet Embry's across the street or maybe Embry's gun after Tanya points it out, he too tells me to get out of his car.

I do so, but as I'm about to rip her a new one, she turns my attention to _his_ car.

I can't move. Tanya is speaking and I'm hardly hearing a word of it. My head just keeps repeating…_He came back_. She has to practically pull me over to his car.

_He came back. I can't believe he came back._

When we get to the door, he lowers the window and his fiery blue eyes meet mine. They're angry. The door unlocks, and I get in. He introduces himself to Tanya and she surprises me by telling him her real name.

Why would she do that? I'll ask her in the morning.

She tells me she'll see me in the morning and I hardly answer because my shock at his presence has not yet worn off. We drive off, and eventually the silence surrounding us begins to relax me. It wears off though by the time we get to his place and he leads me into his loft.

Everything is moving so fast. It surprises me that he returned and also the he came back the very next night. I don't know what to say. My heart skips a beat as he goes to lock the door. My mind is reeling and all I want to do is kiss him.

So I do just that when he turns around. I walk toward him and gently kiss his lips before backing away quickly.

His lips are hard and demanding when he pulls me into another kiss. My eyes close and I lose myself in him. He takes control as his tongue massages my own. His scent surrounds me and I fight to stay above whatever fog he has me under.

Our lips part, but our heads stay together and without hesitation or fear, I whisper, "My name is Edward."

He pulls away and looks at me for a minute before smiling and saying, "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

He holds my hand and leads me to the kitchen asking if I am hungry. I tell him yes and watch as he pulls his dinner out of the bag plating it up. He unbuttons his shirt a bit before he tells me to go and get something to drink and to head to the dining the table.

I watch him move around his kitchen. My eyes focused on every move he makes. His muscles ripple beneath his crisp white shirt and my dick twitches. I feel like I'm in a dream. That's got to be it. I'm at home, in bed, dreaming of him.

His voice snaps me out of my thoughts, while he asks if I'm okay. I tell him yes, and as worried as his eyes look, he still accepts my answer. To avoid his stare, I move to the fridge, grabbing a soda. He tells me to grab a bottled water for him and I do before moving to the dining table, taking a seat.

He comes in a moment later and places a plate of Sweet and Sour Chicken with white rice in front of me. I look over into his plate and he has Tanya's favorite General Tao's chicken with vegetable fried rice. There are even egg rolls on the table with extra sweet and sour sauce to dip them in.

"Wow," I mutter.

He bites into a piece of his chicken before saying, "There's more if you want to take some for Tanya."

"Thanks."

I start to eat and we fall back into a comfortable silence. Once we're through he takes our plates and place them in the sink before handing me a container to take some food home in. He asks me if I want a beer and I tell him yes.

He pulls them from the fridge, opens them and after I pack some food for Tanya, he hand me one. We move back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

I take a few swigs of my beer before asking him if I can smoke. He says yes and I nervously light one up.

I blow out the smoke and lean forward, bracing my elbows on my knees. "Jasper, why did you come back?" It's a question that has been gnawing at me since I walked through his door and now I want an answer.

"Truthfully, Edward, I don't know," he replies. "I just...I know…"

"I feel the same thing. So what are we gonna do about it?" This is obviously something that's confusing him but I can't let that cut into my plans just because, even after just one night, he's awakened something inside me that has being laying dormant since Seth told me to never contact him again.

My feelings.

Jasper makes me feel, and to me, that's dangerous. He'll use me and once he figures out that this isn't what he wants, I'll be right back where I started. I'll just be another plaything for someone to use and dispose of like before. So this time, I'll be in control. This will be business and nothing more.

"So you're straight right?" I say before continuing on without giving him a chance to answer. "And this is just some sort of experiment to you, right?"

I didn't mean for my voice to be filled with such contempt, but I'm tired of these fuckers who can't just make a decision about their sexuality and stick with it.

"I'm not straight," he whispers. For a minute, he looks as if he wants to say something else, but quickly decides against it.

"So what are you? Bi?"

"No, I'm gay."

"Fine," I reply before asking. "What is this then? What do you want from this?"

"I don't know," he whispers. Jasper looks pensive and I can see the indecision written all over his face. He wants this–whatever it is–or just something, something to let him know he's feeling.

A dangerous place for me because if I help him, I risk doing the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do again.

Feel.

I'll help him, and he'll figure it out and I'll be left behind in the wastelands while he goes off and lives.

_Isn't that what you do with all your johns? So why not the same with him?_

Because the moment I got in his car, I knew that this is gonna be different, he's different.

_You got all of that from one night?_

Yeah, and because I wanna figure this shit out so that I can move on, I've gotta see where this will take me.

_You're doing it, aren't you?_

I don't know what I'm doing, but I plan on finding out.

"So," I sigh leaning back against the couch. He watches my every move and I tremble under his intense gaze.

"Are you cold?" he asks, reaching for a throw blanket from behind him. He throws it over my legs before I can say anything.

"Thanks," I tell him, keeping the real reason behind my shudder to myself.

"You're welcome." His expression is solemn and he reminds me of a child for a second.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he replies.

I laugh before answering, "Your moods are giving me whiplash."

"I don't understand what you mean," he tells me.

"I mean, one second you're all shy or nervous as you seem now, and the next, you're this dominant person. Which is it?"

He smiles before replying, "It's a bit of both."

"How so?"

"Since I met you last night, it's been a bit of both." His eyes are so hypnotic that I have to look away, clearing my throat before taking another pull of my cigarette and outing it in my beer.

"Fire hazard," I say in response to his lifted eyebrow.

"You know it's bad for you, right?" he says.

"Yep," I reply.

We laugh together before he suddenly gives out, "I don't want to see you with anyone else. Umm…I mean…umm"

"You want exclusive?"

"I..umm…yes," he replies.

"Okay." He looks shocked by my answer before I add, "But it'll cost you."

"Okay," he replies without hesitation.

"What are we talking about here?" I ask. "At your beck and call, whenever, wherever or at certain times to fit in with your real life."

"My real life?" he questions.

"Yeah, the one you really live."

He sighs before answering, "Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure." I tell him. He'll have to work out some things before he can decide.

"So, who are you?" I ask, not sure if he'll be willing to share or if we're just gonna leave it at a first name basis.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, 29, and a history professor at NYU."

"I'm Edward, just Edward, 20, and a hooker."

He laughs out at my answer and says, "I appreciate your straightforwardness."

"As do I."

The night goes on and after a while talking turns into kissing. I haven't kissed someone aside from Tanya in so long. I love kissing him. I guess it'll be one thing that I'll miss once this deal is over. His soft lips simply mold with mine and his strong tongue dominates my mouth. His hands wander to my sides, gripping and pulling me on top of him. He thrusts his hips up into mine and I push back against him in kind.

Our hands roam and our clothes are removed until we're both naked and grinding our hard cocks against one another's.

"Ungh…Edward," he moans out from beneath me as I rub my dick against his. The feeling of his silky tip gliding along mine has me reeling and begging to be inside him.

Though, I don't say it out loud. I don't think our deal–whatever it'll be, will entitle him bottoming for me–though I do miss that.

"Mmmm…" I groan out while sucking on his pulse point as he grabs my ass, pushing me harder into him. Reaching down between us, I grip his cock and start to pump it. He moves one hand from my ass and begins to do the same to me.

Our moaning bounces off the walls and between his hard strokes of my dick and his tongue down my throat, I cum all over his stomach, triggering his orgasm as he arches into me, shooting his cum on our stomach and hands.

I collapse on him and we stay like that for a while.

"Edward," he whispers from far away. I'm falling asleep on top of him and not realizing it. His nudges begin to wake me.

"Yeah," I croak.

"We have to get up," he says, pushing me up.

"Okay," I reply while moving off of him. He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I plop down on his bed, falling back and closing my eyes once more.

The warm cloth against my skin makes me jump as he wipes our sticky cum off. My eyes remain close as I enjoy the sensation of his hands on me. He causes me to jump again, but this time my eyes pop open when he takes my cock into his mouth. I reach down and grasp his hair while his hot, wet tongue laps at the head before dipping into the slit.

His mouth engulfs me as my back arches off the bed. He pushes on my hips, gripping them to keep me still as he sucks my dick.

He takes his time going at a maddening pace that has me writhing and whenever I look at him, it has him smiling. He pushes his mouth down on me, bobbing his head once or twice before releasing me with a pop–much to my dismay–but he then licks his way up to the tip.

He gently grips my balls, fondling them as his tongue laps at the head of my cock before moving down to the base and back up again like it's his own personal lollipop.

"Jasper…I…come…I…"

"Mmmm…" he moans out, causing me to shudder.

He takes my cock back into his mouth, running his wet mouth down to the base. He sucks me hard while adding his hand to the equation. A flick of his wrist while he pumps me in time with his mouth as he sucks harder and harder has me panting for more.

I'm begging, pleading with him to make me cum, and even has me slapping his hand away from my hip and thrusting up to his mouth.

"Jasper…uuuhhh…I need to cum," I manage to get out.

He answers by increasing his speed as his head begins to move in a blur of blond hair appearing and disappearing from my sight as he sucks in earnest.

My orgasm rips through me like an earthquake and I cum, shooting my load down his throat.

I pull him up, crushing his lips to mine in a hard kiss. Tasting myself on his sexy, swollen lips as it sends a thrill through me.

He lies down beside me after I release his mouth and throws his hand over his eyes, breathing heavily.

"What?" I question.

"I love sucking your cock," he says, simply before moving his hand to meet my eyes.

"And I love feeling your mouth wrapped around it."

He looks serious for a second before asking, "Do…umm..do you get that a lot?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Other guys sucking you off," he mumbles, looking anywhere but me.

I turn his face to me, urging him to meet my eyes. "No, mostly, they just want me to do it to them or to fuck me. Does that weird you out?"

"It should, but for some reason, it doesn't," he explains.

"Good."

We relax for a while and as much as I try, he refuses to allow me to suck his cock. Even though, it's hard and standing at attention.

I lick my lips at the sight of the pink, bulbous head–all hard and ready to be sucked–as it leaks pre-cum.

"Are you gonna stop looking at it?" he asks with a laugh.

"Nope."

He sighs and pulls me into another kiss before pulling away and saying, "The lube and condoms are in the top drawer over there." He points to the dresser in the other corner of the room.

I move off the bed, heading over to it and grabbing what we need. I crawl on top of him, flicking the lid of the lube open and pouring some on his waiting fingers. Keeping my eyes on him, I sheath his dick into a condom, pouring some lube on it as he prepares me.

I move to get off of him so that I can get on all fours but he stops me. "No, stay just like this. I want to see you."

I obey and raise myself up for him to align his cock with my entrance. He pumps himself twice before pushing inside me. I feel the familiar delicious burn of my tight muscles stretching to accommodate his size, and I breathe through it before lift my hips and starting to move.

Jasper is by far the biggest I've ever felt inside me, so I'm glad he waits tonight–unlike last night– giving me time to adjust to him.

I brace my hands against his shoulders and move my hips.

"I want to go slow," he says. "I know I must've hurt you last night and…ungh…as much as I want this…mmm…I don't' want to hurt you, Edward."

"Okay," I whisper. "Thank you."

I could feel the tears wanting to gather in my eyes and fall at his generosity so I close them and arch my head up when he hits a particular sweet spot inside of me.

"Uh…feels…ugh…so good…" I groan out. I don't want to, I want to remain professional and detached, but I can't help the feelings that are coursing through me whenever he thrusts up into me.

The slapping of our skins sounds throughout the room along with our heavy sighs and grunts. I'm almost there. I want to cum, I want to feel him cum inside me. I want him to fill me. I _want _him.

"Jasper," I sigh, my eyes pleading with him when they look into his. He sits up, wrapping his hand around my waist. He brings his lips to mine, sucking and nibbling on my bottom lip before passionately kissing me.

His tongue glides along my own as he makes love to my mouth while the speed of his thrusts build.

He pulls away, looking deep into my eyes and I'm caught in a sea of blue while he says, "Cum for me, Edward. I wanna feel you cum around me."

I push down harder on him. I break our gaze, closing my eyes and push myself harder and faster against him. He meets me thrust for thrust before he wraps his hand around my cock, pumping it in time with his cock's movements.

The coil in the pit of my stomach builds and builds until I can't…I just can't hold on anymore.

"Uhhhh…Jasper!"

He answers by letting me ride out my orgasm before mine pulls his from him. He spins us faster than I can imagine, pushing me down on the bed and lifting my legs up over his shoulders.

He drives into me while he cums. He tries to hold his weight off of me until he couldn't any longer. He collapses beside me and pulls me into his arms, both of us spent and exhausted.

I've never felt anything so intense before, and lying here in his arms I know I have to be very careful and try my very best not to fall for him.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! I'm spent. How about you?<em>

_Next up: Edward shows us how far he and Jasper have come, and what type of deal they'd worked out…_


	8. The Arrangement

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. If any problems arise with you can view chapters and also review over there. Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p><em>http : somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.)_

* * *

><p><em>I've got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. If you'd like to be added, then let me know. Your comments are what keep me going and I truly welcome them. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Songs inspiring this chapter are "Runaway Baby" &amp; "Only When You're Lonely" by Bruno Mars<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Uhhh…Jas...per…ungh…yes…ungh!" His hands on my thighs are like vice grips as he fucks me over the kitchen counter.

I can't think.

My legs are cramping and my throat is already sore from all the screaming I've been doing but I don't want him to stop.

He bends me further down on the counter, changing the angle, before he starts to hit spots in me that makes me see stars. But my mind can't seem to process a thing besides the pleasure coursing through my body.

His thrusts are hard and fast as he drives his hard cock into my ass, chasing his orgasm. My body slides against the cool surface of the counter each time he pushes himself inside of me. I grab a hold of the end of it as he tightens his hold on me even more. Our grunts fill my ears, exciting me and my body feels as if it's on fire.

Coming into the kitchen, this hadn't been my intent when I said I wanted to learn.

I'd originally come in here fully intent on learning how to make my favorite meal. Jasper is a great cook. Since we'd be here at the loft most of the time, he would always find something to occupy our time together. Sure, most of it was spent fucking, but others times were spent learning something new about one another.

When I'd come to learn about his love for cooking and after sharing that I too held a passion for it, he then asked what were my favorites dishes to prepare. That discussion then led me to sharing that though I loved Chicken Alfredo, but I wasn't very good at making it. So he offered to teach me how.

Before getting here, I'd stop off and bought the ingredients he'd instructed me to and then took a cab here. From the moment he met me downstairs, paying the cab driver and taking the grocery bags from me, there had been this underline tension passing between us. Once we'd gotten started on the meal, things quickly changed.

Every move I made, I could feel his eyes on me. Every time I said something or bit my bottom lip in concentration, he'd groan. When he did this, the sound would go straight to my cock, but I tried to ignore it. However, Jasper hadn't helped matters one bit with his jeans riding low on his hips, and every time he reached for something, his t-shirt would rise and the 'v' of his hips would make my cock twitch. But the biggest turn on were his glasses, which was still on his face.

He'd always have them on whenever he was going over his students' work or even sometimes when we were watching television and also in the kitchen.

The final straw though was when he came up behind me, pressing his body into mine. Feeling his hard cock brushing against my jeans, I instinctively pushed back on him. From then on, what had started out as a cooking lesson quickly turned into a fucking session over the counter.

"Uhhh...fuck...Edward...I want...you to...come for me...ugh!" He punctuates every word by slamming into me. Looking around at him, I watch as he pulls his glasses off before a hard thrust from makes me clamp my eyes shut. He reaches around and wraps his hand around my cock, stroking it. The pumping motion of his hand has me pushing my ass harder back against him as I chase my orgasm.

But I want him to come first.

"Yes…fuck me...Jasper…come on...ungh!" I know what cheering him on will do to him. I now know what buttons to push and what to say to get him there. He doesn't utter a word; he only answers me in grunts and hard thrusts as he lays his body against mine, reaching up and touching the hand I was using to grip the edge of the counter with.

His hand covers mine, pulling it away from the edge of the counter as he slows his movements to a maddeningly unhurried pace while kissing my neck. He then wraps my hand into his own. My heart skips a beat at the move, but I don't say a word. He knows exactly what he's doing. He knows that I hate it when he goes slowly. He knows that I'd much rather him fucking me like a wild animal more than anything else, but still, he keeps doing this. I want to look into it, read more into it, but I can't.

I'm scared to.

I practically growl at him to go faster, but he only ignores my commands and continues to go slowly. _You can't fight it._ My mind is screaming at me to just let go so I close my eyes and do. I let go and give myself over to the feeling of him deep within me. He bites into my shoulder and I welcome the sting of pain from his strong teeth digging into my flesh as his pace begins to quicken. His bites turn into licks and gentle kisses on the same spot before his mouth makes its way up to the shell of my ear, taking it between his lips, and sucking on it.

The move is enough to send me over the edge, and I come, screaming my release. "Oh Fuck! Yes…baby…come for me…baby." He thrusts in faster and harder into me until he finally stills and releases into the condom. We ride out our orgasms before collapsing against the counter. He relaxes against my back as we both laugh and slide to the floor in exhaustion.

This has been a great way to spend three weeks, and I actually dread it ending. However, with the money I've made and the plans I've got for moving out of the dump I live in and school, it makes me happy to know that I won't be staying in this life much longer. I don't care if I have to wait tables after this, it will still be better than hooking. I know the money can be good, but this isn't the life for me anymore.

I'd been dragged out of my former life by my father and his bigotry and then I met Tanya and she taught me how to make do with what I had. But now it's my turn, and with it, Tanya and I won't ever have to do anything like this again.

_But he's so different from your usual johns._

He is.

Jasper is so different from anyone I've ever met. The last three weeks have been nothing short of beautiful and I dread its end.

When we'd sat down for breakfast the morning after he'd asked me for exclusively the night before, I wasn't sure what everything would entail or even if I'd be comfortable with it. But then again, my comfort didn't matter because I was here for the client.

So a deal was struck and we worked out what I would be doing.

I'd be at his beckoning call whenever he pleased. When I agreed, he questioned how I felt about that while telling me that he'd never done anything like this before. I told him I was okay with it and to continue. So we worked out that he'd pick me up at all times and if he couldn't, I should take a cab straight here and he'd pay for it. He'd provide whatever was necessary for our evenings and all I had to do was show up.

I asked if he had any requirements of my body, as to how he'd like me to look and he only asked that I remained clean shaven at all time. No underarm hair and no hair on my genitals. As for sex, lube and condoms were always a requirement. He would always top and intercourse could be had anywhere in the loft. There was to be no dates outside his home, and if we went out, we were to act as if we were just friends.

As for payment, I would be paid fifteen thousand dollars at the end of the month. The amount alone baffled me as I thought it was too much.

_I know, hooker with a conscience, right? What can I say?_

When I told him that it was too much, he countered me that it wasn't and that he was sticking to it and could not be persuaded to do otherwise. So I let it rest.

So far, I've tried to maintain the rules of our arrangement by following each of his demands down to the "t". But the problem is, the more I've been around him, the more things have changed. I've unfortunately begun to care for Jasper more than I should despite how hard I try not to.

When I'd first called him baby after sex one night, I'd immediately jumped up to apologize. It had slipped out before I could stop it and I had gone on and on wanting him to know how sorry I was for overstepping my boundaries. But he simply looked at me, calmed me down, kissed me, and told me that he liked it.

"I've been thinking about that since the lesson started," he says breathlessly, startling me from my thoughts and reminding me that we're still lying on the cold tile.

I chuckle lightly before replying, "I've been thinking about it since I arrived downstairs. The only thing is, I didn't expect it until after we'd eaten."

"We could get takeout," he suggests.

"What, no chicken alfredo?" I say to him, throwing him a pout.

He laughs and kisses my lips before saying, "No, no alfredo, I'm too tired. Plus, I'll just spend the whole time wanting to fuck you again."

"Point taken, so takeout it is. Although we are going to have to get up," I say, noticing that he's still deep inside me.

He sits up and eases himself out of me, leaving me feeling empty.

"You know we could go out?" I say as I get up from the floor and pull my pants up.

When he seems hesitant, I try to cover, "I...I mean…"

"No! You're right," he says in a steady voice. "Let's get cleaned up and go out."

"O…o…okay," I say in shock.

He pulls my mouth to his, ravishing it before rising up from the floor and heading for the shower ahead of me. I wait the few minutes it takes him and once he gets out, I take my turn. After scrubbing my body clean, I spend the rest of the time under the spray thinking about the last three weeks and all I'd come to learn about Jasper.

Some things I was glad to learn, such as how fantastic he was with his mouth. His kisses and his blowjobs were going to be the death of me.

Sometimes I would barely make it through the door before it was slammed shut and I was pressed against it with his lips hard on mine and his tongue down my throat. He would work my tongue with his until I was left breathless and in a daze. Then he would work his way down, removing my clothes as he went before taking me in his mouth. The way he licked the tip, worked his tongue along the underside, and the way he would keep his eyes on me while sucking on my cock would have me spiraling out of control quickly.

My head would thrash and my knees would buckle before I'd find myself shouting my release until my voice was hoarse. Sometimes, he'd leisurely lick me clean before moving off his knees and making his way up back my body. My body would be goo as he dragged me to the bedroom to finish what he had started.

Which brought me to the other thing I thoroughly enjoyed him. Him fucking me.

I was convinced that Jasper wasn't human. He had to be a machine or a fucking alien or something. No one was that good. We would have sex and mere minutes later I'd be on all fours again or over the couch or on my stomach on the floor because I'm too tired to stand or kneel. Then there was in the shower or on the bed which all left me hollering for more. He was insatiable and there was nothing he wouldn't try. Jasper had allowed me to explore almost every position I'd ever wanted to try and more. I couldn't say how many times I'd gone home deliciously sore with Tanya laughing at me with every cautious step I took.

Another thing was how beautiful he was to me. I loved his laugh, his smile, and the way he'd caress me. What I loved most of all was that I could talk to him. By now, he was aware that I was educated because I'd challenge him in arguments about history, literature and any other topics we wanted to discuss. I'd never told him this firsthand, but Jasper was a great debater and he was very competitive. I loved when our discussions would get heated-not only because it would end in sex-but because of the way he brought out that side of me and also I admired how his eyes would light up at the challenge of my arguments.

I loved his eyes. I could stare in them forever if time allowed it.

However, there were things I wished I didn't know, but learned during the first few days of our time together.

I wished I didn't know how persuasive he could be.

Jasper would buy me things without asking and at times he felt more like my benefactor than just a john. He would bring me to his loft and there would be bags upon bags of new clothes and shoes waiting. Without me even saying a word, he'd walk over to them and started pulling them out while going on and on about how he didn't know what size to tell the sales lady.

Sometimes I'd listen, and others, I'd remind him of the deal we had. No attachments whatsoever and no gifts. But being the charmer he was, he'd just kiss me and find a loophole in my argument by claiming that it's just clothes he'd like to see me in while reminding me of what I'd said about it being the customer's choice.

_I wish I hadn't said that. _

He'd provided me with crisp white dress shirts, Dockers, Levi Jeans, and t-shirts upon t-shirts along with boots, sneakers and jackets which now lay on my and Tanya's bed. Or where ever I could throw them since they've overlapped the drawers.

The biggest surprise, however, had been the phone.

_I took a cab home from Jasper's, tired and needing some sleep. Upon entering the apartment I heard the shower running. I didn't even have the strength to greet Tanya as the sight of the bed came into view and I quickly threw myself across it, falling asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow. _

_In my deep sleep, I could feel something tickling me in the stomach, but I didn't move and it stopped before starting again. My eyes popped open the second time since I thought it was Tanya, but looking up I spotted her at the laptop, deeply engrossed in whatever she was looking at. _

_Before I could close my eyes again, she shouted, "Aren't you going to answer that?" _

"_What?" I asked confused as I lifted my head from my pillow._

"_Jesus, fuck, do I have to do everything myself?" she said as she got up and walked over to me. She forcefully turned me on my back and pulled a phone with a red bow on it out of my jacket pocket and answered it._

"_Hello, oh hey, Jasper," she said, causing me to spring up fully alert._

"_Oh yeah, he's right here," she said as gave me the stink eye. "Hold on." She then threw the phone at me and smiled before heading back to the kitchen table. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Edward," he said like it had been an everyday occurrence._

"_You got me a phone?" It came out more like a question instead of what I had intended. I wanted to be mad about it, and yet I couldn't be, not without hearing the reason behind it. _

"_Yes, umm, I thought things would be easier this way," he explained._

"_Well, I-" I started before he interrupted, cutting me off._

"_Yes?"_

"_I would've rather you told me about it instead of putting it in my..."_

"_Your jacket," he offered. I guess he'd done it that way because he knew that I would've complained. He had already done so much for me, so I didn't see the point in another gift. However, he was right, this was important to our arrangement. _

"_Yeah, well, tell me next time before getting me a what?" Taking the phone from my ear, I looked at it before putting it back to my ear and saying, "A Blackberry Bold."_

_He laughed out and I found myself chuckling along before we fell into an easy conversation. We ended our talk with him telling me that he'd be picking me up later on. _

That night was the first one where we had simply talked, there had been no sex whatsoever. That night, I'd fallen asleep in his arms and slept peacefully. Something I hadn't done in a long while.

However, other things were harder to swallow than that. Like learning about Alice. I had known there was someone, but I didn't think it was my place to ask anything about that person. This was just a business arrangement. What did I care, right?

_Really? _

Really.

Anyways, it was about a week ago and he had arranged for me to come for the weekend. It was in the middle of the night and the pounding at the front door caused Jasper to get up from the bed stark naked and walk to it. I had looked over at the clock, seeing it was midnight and I wondered who could be at his door.

I got out of the bed after he'd left and went to the bedroom door which he'd left ajar, hearing angry voices and shouting coming from the living room.

I heard him yell the name Alice before she barked at him about missing dinner with his parents again and some club opening he was suppose to go to with her. She demanded to know why he'd been unavailable, and he told her it was none of her business.

After a while when the voices quieted down, I opened the door a little more to take a peak and I saw her trying to kiss him while Jasper gripped the throw from over the couch in a death grip around his waist. With each attempt she made for his lips, she'd also try to pull the throw away.

I don't know why but something stirred inside me in that instant and I wanted nothing more than to knock her out. I felt possessive and I wanted to defend Jasper. I wanted to march out there and tell her to take her damn hands off of him. But I couldn't, it wasn't my place so instead I moved away from the door.

When he'd returned to the bedroom, he was pissed as hell and in the next couple of minutes I was dressed and ready to go. He didn't object and drove me home.

Feeling the cold water hit my skin I snap to attention and jump out of the shower, realizing that I let my mind wander too long. I dry off and throw on my clothes before heading back to the living room.

Walking into the room, I spot him on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his glasses back on his face, reading the newspaper. He looks up at me with a smile and my heart skips a beat as he asks, "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, surprise me," I say, smirking at him.

He laughs out before getting up and making his way to me. He moves to take the glasses off, but I stop him. "Don't. Leave 'em on."

"Why?" he asks, with an arched brow as he approaches me.

I know what he's doing. It's something he's been doing for a while now. He's been challenging me to say more, to admit more to him as he wants to say something but is looking to me to say it first. So I do, "Because I love them on you, they're sexy."

He closes the space between us and practically growls at me before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. While holding him to me, my hand takes up purchase in his hair as the other grips his ass. Our mouths move against one another while our tongues dance.

A loud knock on the door causes us to jump away from each other before the door is then unlocked and Jasper mutters "Jake" as muscular guy walks in. Watching him stroll in, he looks like a model off the cover of Men's Health magazine. He spots us behind the door as Jasper moves one hand to close it while keeping the other joined in mine. He looks down at our joined hands before he meets my eyes as he moves to the couch, perching himself on the edge of it. He throws me a questioning glare at first before it's quickly turned into a cunning smile as he moves his sights to Jasper.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he says with a coy grin. "Sorry to interrupt." There is a certain mirth dancing in his eyes when he says this as Jasper scoffs and chuckles before saying, "Sure you are, Jake."

Jake's eyes moves back to me and I begin to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I can usually handle anyone looking at me funny–hell, I use to eat out of a garbage can–but there is something unnerving about his.

Wanting it to stop and not wanting to look into why it bothers me so much, I pull my hand away from Jasper causing him to spin around and look at me with a strange expression before he covers it with a soft chuckle and looks away before I can read it. Turning to Jake, he says quietly, "Hey, man."

Jake must know what Jasper's look is about because looking back at him, I notice a frown on his face before he masks it by holding his hand over his heart, fluttering his eyelashes and saying, "Oh, Jasper, baby, I'm hurt. Heartbroken even. Words cannot express. How could you cheat on me?"

"Oh shut up, Jake," Jasper laughs out, taking his glasses off.

"Umm, this is my best friend, Jake," Jasper turns back to me and say while smiling. Jake moves from the couch and makes his way toward me holding his hand out for me to shake.

I grab his hand and begin to say, "Hi, I'm…"

"Tony," Jake finishes for me before winking at Jasper. "Nice to meet you."

Looking over at Jasper I take in his dumbfounded expression before turning my attention back to Jake and responding, "Nice to meet you too. Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you soon, Jasper." Without another word, I turn and make my way through the door, but Jasper is quick to follow. I already had on my jacket so it was easy.

He told his friend about me?

_Well, not you, but "Tony."_

See, it's just a job. He didn't even use my real name.

_Whatever. Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know._

Shut up!

I make my way to the elevator, pressing the button and awaiting the lift. I close my eyes and sigh berating myself for expecting anything more than what was going on. Look at it, he's now in his apartment chatting away with his friend like we weren't about to go out together. I hope they're planning some sort of hookup because I doubt I could do it.

The lift arrives, but as I move to get on I hear Jasper calling out to me.

"Hey, Edward, Wait!"

I don't look up; instead I walk inside the elevator and press the ground floor button as Jasper rushes in before the doors close.

"I told you to wait," he says, breathlessly.

"I assumed that our time was up," I reply, nonchalantly though my stomach is doing somersaults in excitement.

_He followed me out. Holy Shit!_

He simply looks at me again with the same expression from earlier, before he says quietly, "I thought we were going out."

I can't answer. In that moment, I was so sure that he wouldn't want to be seen with me so I remind of his rule of going out together before saying with as much as contempt as I can muster."Right, like you want to be seen with me?"

He looks hurt by it, but covers it with his dazzling smile and counters, "Why?"

I shrug, but don't respond so he asks, "Are you afraid that I'll give you a run for your money with how hot I look?"

As the elevator opens, I lean forward and whisper, "Keep dreaming."

I watch him shiver a bit from my answer before I walk away with the crooked smile he claims he loves to see plastered on my face.

He jumps out of the elevator and catches up with me, surprising me when he takes my hand in his as we walk to his car and only letting my hand go so we can get in. After buckling up, he drives off and in the direction of whichever restaurant he's about to take me.

We are silent for a minute before he says, "I realize and I'm aware of what I'm doing. I know that I'm breaking my own rule but I just…" he sighs before going on. "I just don't want to stay hidden anymore. I've been what everyone else wants me to be for so long I hardly have anything left for me."

"I understand that," I say softly, taking his free hand in mine. "I know what that feels like."

He smiles at me and we fall back in silence before my curiosity about Jake gets the better of me. "So what about Jake?" I ask, realizing he just left him behind.

"Oh, he's cool. He'll just stay there until I get back, no matter what time that might be," he says freeing his hand and running it up my thigh, inching it closer and closer until he's dangerously close to where I want it. My breaths are coming in pants as I look into his eyes seeing that mischievous glint I've come to know and secretly love so much.

He quickly pulls his hand away; I growl inwardly choosing not to show him just how much he affects me. Trying to cover my immediate need for him, I ask as calmly as I can. "So, where are we going?"

"Liberty View Restaurant," he tells me after a beat and I realize I threw him off.

"Oh," I say, nonchalantly.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's a good choice."

"You've been there?" he questions.

"Nope, but it's a place I wanted to go to in the future. You?" I ask, wanting to know his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replies. "So you map out where you want to go huh?"

I take a minute to look at him, just to see if he's going to make some pompous comment, but each time he takes his eyes off the road to glance at me, I can see that he's genuinely interested in what I've got to say.

"Yeah, I do," I tell him. "It's just something I do to pass time with before heading out. I want to go to those places when I've got the time and money. So, I plan."

"That's good," he comments before adding. "I like that. I haven't brought anyone with me there before so it'll be great to get your opinion on the things."

"I'm hard to please," I say to him with a smirk.

His eyes seem to gleam with mischief again before he replies in a tone that makes my dick hard. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really," I say in a challenging tone. "This isn't sex. This is food and I'm serious about food."

He mumbles something about me being a tease while pouting.

I laugh and say, "I wasn't the one feeling you up and then stopping a second ago."

He chuckles and replies, "Touché," before continuing on to the restaurant.

_I love seeing him like this; it'll make a good memory when our time is up._

When we get there, as soon as we're out of the car, he's taking my hand again and pointing out things about the sights that appeal to him as he explains them. I just stare at him in admiration as he goes on and on while I devour every word. We take a seat at a table outside and he keeps his hand in mine even kissing my knuckles every now and then. My heart skips a beat whenever he does it, and I throw him a smile.

_He looks so happy. Content even._

"Wait, why am I telling you all this?" he laughs after telling something about the Statue of Liberty. "You probably already know this, right?"

I can see the inquisitiveness dancing around in his eyes so with a deep sigh, I ease it by saying, "I'm not from New York. Are you?"

He looks a bit shocked that I answered him since I've hardly shared anything about myself with him before. But what he doesn't know how much I've struggled not to do that.

He lets go of my hand, joking that he's giving my fingers some breathing space then eases back in his seat and says, "I was born in Texas and lived there until I was around nine or ten years old before my parents moved us to New York permanently."

"Oh, Forks, Washington," I say, pointing to myself.

He knits his brows for a second before saying, "I know that name somehow, from somewhere. I just can't remember where I've heard it before now."

"Oh, well, that's where I'm from," I say.

"Are your parents still there?" he asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I know that I'm jumping down his throat for no reason but any reminder of them always does this to me. Only thing is, Jasper doesn't know that. But it's too late; the anger is rising in my voice. "What's that got to do with you fucking me?"

He looks shocked at my outburst but quickly covers it and stutters out, "Because…I…I want to…I want to know you." He takes my hand again squeezing it in emphasis. But I untangle it from his own and move it to rub the back of my neck while avoiding his probing eyes.

I really shouldn't be angry with him, he was just curious. However, I've made a rule not to discuss anything about the past with anyone. So having him know about it would leave me feeling vulnerable. A place I didn't want to be when our arrangement ended. But looking up at him now and seeing the sadness in his eyes, I can feel my resolve wavering.

"Why do you want to know me?" I whisper finally.

"Because, I just do. I can't explain what I'm feeling toward you, Edward. I'll be honest about that. But, I know that I want to know all I can about you," he tells me. "I want to know why you've chosen this life, why you're a prostitute, why you're not in school somewhere, why you can't…just everything I can." I watch as he scratches his head and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. I smile, loving the fact that I know these things about him.

"And when you know them, then what?" I ask. "Are you going to be my Prince Charming and lift me out of the rut I'm in? Are you going to save me, Jasper?"

"I honestly don't know," he replies, meeting my eyes. "And if that isn't enough for you then I'm sorry that I asked. It's okay, you don't have to say anything. We'll just stick to the fucking."

It's my turn to be shocked by his cold tone and the dismissive way he just said that. However, I can't hold it against him. He is showing me more interest than anyone besides Tanya ever has. Not even my own parents showed any interest in what was going on with me; it was all about grades and the upkeep of our stature in the community. Nothing else mattered.

So with a sigh, I decide to let him in a bit. I won't share everything, but I'll give him enough to hopefully remember the guy that was kind to him when he needed it. Even if he had to pay.

After our food arrives, we eat in silence. Jasper's expression is hard and he hardly looks up at me. He only sits there devouring his Crispy Peking Duck as if the world was going to end in a minute.

I'd order the Crispy Jumbo Shrimp, but aside from the delicious taste, I have no appetite.

I move my food around on my plate, trying to build the courage I need to start talking. When he's halfway through his meal, I sigh and open my mouth. "My parents are alive, but they weren't pleased to know that they're only son is gay. I guess catching you asleep, naked, with another boy in your bed wasn't exactly the way to say it either." Looking up, I notice his beautiful blue eyes intently on me so I continue. "We didn't, at least _I didn't_, plan for it to come out that way, but it was graduation and Seth–" Shit, I hadn't meant to bring up Seth at all, but I know I can't take it back. Taking a deep breath, I just keep going. "Seth and I got into Dartmouth together. We were planning to tell our parents that we were in love and together before heading there. I loved him, apparently more than he loved me, but that's for later."

I ease back in my seat, unsure if I should go on, but he surprises me when he makes no other move except to call a waiter over to order something else. I look at him incredulously and he mouths that it's for Tanya.

While waiting, he says, "I've known that I was gay since I was around sixteen years old. At first, it was a scary thought, I mean why would I find guys hot or want to touch them, when I was always told it was wrong. But as time passed, I started to enjoy those thoughts and I wanted to pursue them." He pauses and laughs out before continuing. "I can understand the disapproving parents because mine still believe that if I date Alice, I'll eventually accept things the way they are and I won't do anything to embarrass the family. So, I'm stuck because while I want to be free..." He trails off with a shrug as he reaches over and takes the hand I've placed back on the table.

As he begins to rub soothing circles across my knuckles, I say, "You're a grown man, Jasper. You should be able to do what you want." He opens his mouth to respond, but I hold my hand up to stop him. "I understand that you can't though. You have obligations and for others in…ou…your society to respect you, you have to be a certain way that's acceptable."

He nods and we hardly say anything after that. I guess we have a lot to think about. We'd just shared quite a bit with each other. And as frightening as it is for me to know that I'd just done that, in a way for me, it's relieving.

When the waiter returns with his order, he takes Tanya's food and hands it to me. After paying for everything, he leaves a tip and gets up. I follow suit and we head back to the car.

We're back on the road before he starts talking again, and it's something I really don't want to talk about. I'd thought we would've left things where they were back at the restaurant and not dig any deeper. However, Jasper has other plans.

_Hey, you opened that can of worms, deal with it._

"So Dartmouth, did you get in on a scholarship?" he asks as we make our way to my place after he'd inform me he's taking me home.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, why didn't you go despite your parents disapproval?" he asks.

"Because I didn't work, I didn't have any savings. So no money for other expenses such as food, clothing, a place to live, and so on," I tell him.

"Shit! So they could've paid that, right?" he questions.

"Yeah, but my dad wasn't about to waste the family money on a faggot son." He throws me a serious expression and I hold my hands up, smiling for the first time since we started this talk. "His words, not mine." He mutters something but I don't hear him and we fall into a mutual silence, both of us automatically knowing the conversation is over.

I relax against my seat and close my eyes not believing that I'd just shared that with him. Sure, I didn't give Jasper my parents' name but in a weird way I feel relieved that I've told this much. Opening my eyes, I see that we've pulled up to my spot.

"You seem to have passed out on me there darlin'," he drawls as I glance over at him.

"Do you visit Texas a lot?" I ask, loving the accent.

"I do," he replies with a smirk as we pull to a stop. "I visit my granddad a lot. Aside from Jake, he's a major supporter, and a bonus is that he can't stand my mother."

We laugh at that and I lean over the console to kiss him goodbye. Once we part, I grab Tanya's meal and get out. I move around the car, and begin my walk to a spot by the door so I can watch him drive off.

I walk past Embry by the side of the building chatting up a girl, but the distinctive sound of a door slamming shut makes me turn around.

"What are you doing?" I ask incredulously as Jasper jogs over to me.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I want to see where you live. You've seen mine, so I want to see yours. Anyway, where are we going? You always go around this corner, is it here?" he says as he pulls the door to my building open and stands there waiting on me.

I can't answer; fuck if I can move from my spot on the sidewalk. Finally gathering my senses, I look back at his very expensive car and walk up to him, hissing to him, "You can't have _that_ here. You see a fucking Benz across the street? I guarantee you won't see it again when we come back down here, so please get in your car and go."

"Awww, come on, Eddie boy, give us some credit. We're not that bad," Embry says, joining in on the conversation. "I'll make sure your little boyfriend's ride will be safe when he gets back down here, but of course, that will cost him."

"Embry…he…" I try before Jasper interrupts.

"How much?" Jasper asks.

_Holy Fuck! This is getting worse._

"Just gimme a hundred bucks and we'll call it even," Embry tells him.

"Listen, Jasper, just get in the car and go," I try, but he just looks me in the eye as he pulls a hundred dollar bill from his pocket, handing it over to Embry who smiles and says to have fun before walking back to the girl he was talking to.

I shake my head and walk past him as he smiles and says, "What?" while following behind me.

We ascend the stairs to my floor, and with a deep breath, I unlock the door and make my way inside with Jasper in tow. I spot Tanya on the bed with her back to us reading something in a shorts and one of my t-shirts. Looking back at Jasper, I watch as his eyes move around our small place. Tanya's voice breaks through the silence as she says without looking behind her yet. "I smell food, Edward. Why am I not eating it?"

"Because you haven't come for it," Jasper answers.

Tanya's head whips around and her surprised eyes meet mine questioningly. I decide to just answer her unasked question. "I couldn't stop him from coming up." I move to the kitchen to set down her food and walk past Jasper as he says to her, "And he's pissed because I paid…what's his name?"

"Embry," Tanya offers as she moves off the bed.

"Yeah, Embry to watch my car while I get to see where Edward lives," he tells her as I make my way into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

_Fuck! Why did I open my big mouth? _

I stay in the bathroom for as long as I can, hoping that maybe Tanya has gotten rid of Jasper somehow. Maybe she can convince him to leave, and head back down to his car with him. I know that I'd owe her big time, but I just can't deal with Jasper right now.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take him long to charm her.

"Edward?" she says through the door. "Can you come out here for a sec?"

Seeing no point in resisting since Tanya would just continue to annoy the fuck out of me until I open the door, I unlock it and walk out.

Jasper is sitting on our bed and Tanya places her arm into mine, walking me over to him. She lets go and pushes me down beside him while I pout and cross my arms like a little kid. She walks over to the small table in the kitchen, grabbing a chair. She brings it back over and after putting it down in front of us, she sits, crossing her arms.

She says nothing for a while and I just sit there curious about what has the two of them smiling like canaries.

"Edward," she says in a warning tone. "Don't you dare think about fucking objecting, okay?"

"Okay," I say, suspiciously, wondering what is about to come out of her mouth.

"Now, before you came home, I was a very busy girl. Not only did I tell Embry that I quit and we'd be moving soon, but I've also recently gotten a job," she says, proudly while looking at Jasper.

She looks as if she's about to say something else but I'm too excited to care before I get up and grab her out of her chair, hugging her to me. When we part, she tells me to sit back down and she takes her place again in front of us.

"So, I've told Jasper here about our plans, since you were hiding in the bathroom forever so I thought I would at least entertain your guest and we got to talking," she says.

"Okay, but…" I look over at Jasper before turning back to Tanya and saying to her. "Everything?"

"You should've said you were interested in returning to school," he says to me. "You never said that."

"I don't understand," I say to the two of them. _Just how long was I in the fucking bathroom? _ "So what if I didn't tell you that bit? I've already said too much." I turn to address Tanya, "And what does him knowing about our plans have to do with anything? Why did you tell him?"

Tanya sighs and rolls her eyes before cocking her eyebrow and saying, "So tell me something. Aside from the unconventional way this happened, do you two realize that you care about each other? Or am I only one that sees it?"

Jasper looks sheepishly down at his lap and I stumble over my words now that my best friend has revealed my secret. A secret I thought I'd hidden well, even from her.

"Tanya, we're…we're not…anything…" I stutter out. Jasper's head snap up and he looks as if he's about to say something but Tanya interrupts him.

"Yeah, and I'm the pope," she says, sarcastically. "Edward, there is something going on here more than just…whatever it is at the moment, and you two would be fucking fools if you both didn't explore it." She leans back in her chair apparently satisfied with what she'd just said.

After another few minutes pass with no one saying anything, Tanya speaks up and what she asks shocks the hell out of me.

"So, Edward, tell me something. How do you feel about moving by the end of the week?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to vbfb1 &amp; abbymickey24 for looking this over. I've tweaked a bit afterwards, so any mistakes I take responsibility for.<em>

_Next: Jasper questions himself on his feelings for Edward, but takes a brave step forward._


	9. What Am I Doing?

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. If any problems arise with you can view chapters and also review over there. Thanks!_

_http :/ somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This will only take a moment before we get to the boys. I wanted to talk to my readers about plagiarism and ask you guys to please be on the lookout for anything that looks exactly like this story and to please let me know. I've noticed this trend going on where some people are going around and copying authors' work and claiming it as their own. This shit is wrong!<strong>_

_**I, myself, as well as others spend our time thinking up these storylines, doting them down on anything we can find, bugging the hell out of our pals whenever something changed in our mind and living and breathing for the way we want to use these characters. **_

_**So I find it incredibly disrespectful of someone to just up and copy and paste or whatever the hell they do, and then type their name on there and claim your hard work as their own. That is sick!**_

_**Be brave! Write your own thing, don't copy another person's mind and just wham! bam! It's mine and I wrote it. So I ask you guys again to be on the lookout when while you are out there reading.**_

_**Plagiarism has to be stopped. This cannot go on. These people need to learn to back the hell off and go think for themselves.**_

_**As for you guys, my readers, thanks for taking the time to read this. **_

* * *

><p><em>On with the story… <em>

**JPOV**

It's been three weeks since I made the arrangement with Edward for his services. However, along the way and with each day that I see him, I'd feel something I wasn't even aware of building inside me.

No, wait, that's a lie.

I knew that it was there, building, but I chose to ignore it. I couldn't let it in. Because letting Edward in and admitting that I cared more than I should, would never work because then I wouldn't just want him for his services, I'd want _him_.

Things began to change around our second week together. I started to notice things about him. The little things, like how his laugh sounded, how cute his crooked smile was and even how passionate he was in our discussions. From those talks, I could tell that he'd been properly educated. Hell, he sounded so smart sometimes that I've began to question his exact IQ. The things he would say were wiser at times than that of my own students. He sounded like he could top them in any discussion. I found myself wanting to reach for a dictionary or research something he'd said sometimes. He could keep up with me on any topic and he was only twenty years old!

_Who was Edward?_

Another thing I tried was to test him. I wanted to know if I was the only one feeling like this. But from his reaction and the way I'd catch him looking at me sometimes I knew that I wasn't the only one dealing with this. He felt something for me too.

If only he knew how anxious I would get whenever we had to meet. How I couldn't wait to get off work to see him. How I raced to get where he was, depending on traffic. How my heart pounded when I'd see him there waiting on me or when he climbed in my car and we'd kiss. But those things, I kept to myself.

Around Edward, I felt free. I loved messing with him and he was so hot when he was angry. I wanted to fuck him into oblivion at those times and sometimes I did. There was nothing like pissing him off. The way he'd throw me those disapproving looks whenever I bought him something, would excite me. He didn't understand why I did it and I didn't get it either but I'd leave work on my lunch breaks and go shopping. I hardly shopped. Yet, I went shopping for him and even myself and now I had a closet overflowing with new clothes because I couldn't stop buying things.

I never said why I do it. Instead I put it under the disguise of wanting to see him in these particular clothing. I knew I was using his own rule as a pass to do something for him, but from the furious looks he'd give me, I knew it was the right decision.

Edward is something just for me. He's something I never thought I'd find and something I feared to let go of. I don't want this arrangement between us to come to an end. I don't want to part with him. The night I'd left that party behind and gotten lost turned out to be the best night of my life.

He means more to me now than he knows, and I guess I don't want to lie to myself anymore. I care for this man. I really like Edward aka Tony.

_I wonder where he got that name. Tony. Was it a part of his name? Maybe it's a middle name? What was his last name? I'll have to find a way to ask him._

Talking to Edward about his past is the hardest thing. He doesn't want to share anything. If I didn't lose my temper at dinner then I doubt I would've heard as much as I did. However, with what I've learned about him has only left me wanting to know more. He skipped some of the basics like his last name for instance, and I want to know that. I want know what kind of parents would turn their back on such a wonderful person. They push him out of his home and left him to fend to for himself while treating him like nothing and all because he's gay. Any negative reaction he gives me from this moment on or whenever he doubts himself, I'll blame them.

However he is now, is their fault.

I know I pushed him over his limit this evening when I practically forced him to show me where he lived by inviting myself up. But he needs it. He needs a push in the right direction. Maybe I'm being selfish. I don't know. But I feel like I have to help him. This guy does not belong in that life.

Leaving his and Tanya's place, my mind is going through so much. Edward is adamant that he doesn't want any help yet Tanya thinks that they do. I agree with Tanya.

When he went into the bathroom, I got a chance to talk to her. She's so protective of Edward and it makes me breathe easy to know that he has her in his life.

I want to help her too. I can't help Edward and leave her behind. So that got me thinking. From what she'd said, they both need a job outside of prostitution, a place to live, and Edward is heading back to school.

So who can help me with part of that, no questions asked?

Emmett.

Emmett is a great guy, funny as hell and strong as fuck. Whenever we spar at the gym, that bastard can drop me in a second. But despite his larger than life appearance, he's more like a big teddy bear. He's a very friendly guy, approachable and considerate. If anyone will lend me a listening ear to help these two, it will be him. Jake can help me too. I know I can persuade him, but that will take telling him the truth about Edward and I'd have to do it as soon as I get home. But for now, it's Emmett first.

When I get home, I stay in the car for a bit and dial up Emmett. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey, man."

"Hey, Em, you got a minute?" I ask.

"Yeah, shoot."

_Here goes_. "Emmett, I got this friend that needs help. At least, _two friends_ that need help."

"Okay, what's up with them? They're hiding from someone or something?" he asks.

"No." I go silent as I ponder the right words to say to him until he starts to ask if I'm still there. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, man, what's up?" he says. "You can talk to me, Jasper."

Emmett knows about me and Alice. Rosalie, my TA and student is his girlfriend and she really hates Alice. She's unfortunately met Alice once or twice and says it's an experience she'll try to avoid because she won't be responsible for her actions if Alice talks to her again. I don't know what was said between the two, but that's where it stands for Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett have been great friends of mine since they came into my life. Since Emmett is a club owner along with the restaurant and coffee shop he owned, he and Rose are always inviting me and Jake out to clubs. Jake loves it and adores the VIP treatment he gets at Em's club while I choose to lounge around and try to relax. I head out with them because it's both a great way to hide out Alice and also hanging out with my friends is always an unforgettable experience.

I don't know why I told them but one drunken night when they brought me home, I confessed that I was gay to Rose and Emmett. I guess I was so comfortable with them now that I wanted them to know. My parents hated that but luckily for them and unfortunate for me, I haven't confess my sexuality to a larger scale of people yet so they think there is still time to change my mind.

But when I told Emmett and Rose, I'd expect shock and disbelief but all I got from them was the two of them laughing at me while arguing that Emmett had won whatever bet they had going. Rose pouted and asked why I didn't tell her before because she knew some great guys to set me up with. And how I would've been perfect for her brother, Garrett, before he started dating this great guy he met.

With a shake of my head, I turn my attention back to Emmett on the other end of the line, deciding to tell him the truth.

"Emmett, that party we talked about…"

"Yeah, the one Jake told me about where you left and met some guy. What's up with it?"

"Well, the guy I met, I didn't exactly meet him in a bar. He was a prostitute."

Emmett is silent for a minute and I prepare myself for the chastising that will follow in a moment. I'm sure he's going to ask what I was thinking and how dangerous that could've been to both my health and my life.

But Emmett surprises me when he simply asks, "So you've been seeing this guy?"

"Yeah," I say with a sigh of relief.

"And? What you do want from it? You want to help him get out?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Okay. Is he on drugs?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asks.

"Yes." I try to keep the anger out of my voice because Emmett has the right to ask, especially if he's going to help me.

"Okay then, you said two. Are you seeing two guys? Wow, Jas, I didn't know you were so freaky." He laughs.

"Shut up man. No, it's not two guys. Just Edward and his friend, Tanya. She takes care of him," I tell him.

"Just screwing with you," he says. "Okay, so what do you need from me?"

"I want to get them jobs. Tanya has explained to me that since they have no pimp they're free to leave their current profession behind, and her and Edward plan to, but I want to speed that up. And now that I'm talking to you, I remember you wanting a cocktail waitress for your club so I was wondering if you needed anyone at your coffee shop too?" I ask, hoping like hell he'll say yes.

"Well, I still need the waitress so I'll definitely see this chick, Tanya. And as for the shop, yeah, I can take Edward," he tells me making me laugh in relief. "Hey, hey, don't count your lucky stars yet, Jas, I still got to interview them like everyone else."

"I know, man, I'm just happy you didn't ridicule me and that you'll look into it." I say.

"Jasper, you're a grown man despite what your parents want to think. You gotta live for you and sometimes we find love in the strangest place."

"Well it's not love, I'm just…"

"Helping out some new friends cause your boyfriend is really good in bed?" he teases.

"Shut up."

"Seriously though, I'll see them when you're ready for me to. Alright?" he says.

"Alright. Thanks, Emmett."

"Sure. Later."

"Later." I say before we disconnect the call. I now have two jobs lined up for Edward and Tanya and I couldn't be happier.

Leaving my car and downstairs behind, I get off the elevator with a new pep in my step at my progress so far.

Now, to get them an apartment. Tanya already warned me that Edward will be fighting us all the way because he's stubborn like that. When I told her that I know, she smiled and hugged me telling me how happy it makes her to see me with him. She said that she knew what we thought about this just being an arrangement, but it was obvious to her that it's now more. I couldn't help but look down at my lap when she said it to Edward because it was true.

Walking into my place, Jake is on the couch, his bare feet propped up on my coffee table and his head behind a Hustler magazine. I shake my head as I shut the door behind me, head over to where he is, and dropping my keys on the table. I push his feet off, causing him look up from his magazine and arch an eyebrow at me.

"You know, it's not nice to interrupt me right?" he says. "I believe you learned that lesson when we were twelve."

"First of all, I was sick that day or else I would've dropped you like you know I can any other day."

"Oh shut up," he mumbles, lifting the magazine back up to his face before he asks. "How is Tony? Fully sated?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "No, he's home and pissed off at me."

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" he asks.

"Me being pushy for his own good and him being stubborn for the wrong reasons."

"He'll come around. I mean, look at you. What's not to love?"

"Oh shut up," I tell him, knowing that he's just patronizing me.

I throw myself down on the couch beside Jake while he continues to go through the magazine. He likes to focus on each page as he admires his sometimes dates–because he goes through the magazine like a dating sheet for women–so I don't interrupt. Instead, I relax beside him thinking about the things Edward shared with me. My mind reverts back to his parents and wondering what kind of people could do that to their child. In a very weird way, it makes my parents aside from their disapproval of my sexuality, seem like better parents.

But then again, maybe they're not so different. I know that if my mother had the ability to, she'd control a helluva a lot more in my life. Especially my finances. But I'm thankfully that my inheritance comes straight through Grandpa and my mom and dad can't touch my money.

A fact that my mother hates.

"Gone off in dream world? Are you thinking about Tony?" Jake teases.

With a sigh, I look over at him and say, "Edward. His real name is Edward and he's a hooker."

Jake freezes. He looks at me as if I'd grown two heads while gaping like a fish out of water. But before he can utter a word, someone buzzes the door.

I get up and head over to it,hoping that it will distract me or at least help build up the bravery to let Jake in on all that's been going on with me when this person is gone.

Opening it up reveals none other than Alice. "What do you want, Alice?"

"Oh, come on, Jazzy, relax," she says as she walks up to me and runs her hand over my chest. I stop her hand midway down to the waist of my jeans and turn and walk back over to where Jake is.

When she sees him, she rolls her eyes and asks, "Does _he_ have to be here, can't he see that you need a moment alone with your girlfriend?"

This has to end. If I'm going to go forward with Edward and find out what my time with him has to offer. I can't let this pathetic charade get in the way of that.

"Yes, he has to be here for this, because a) I want to talk him about something and b) I want a formidable witness who you can't influence to hear when I break up with you for the last time." She moves to protest, but I hold my hand up, silencing her as Jake jumps up from the couch with a smile plastered on his face.

"Now, I don't give a damn what you want to tell my parents nor do I care what happens after this because I've got my own life to live and that's what I'm going to do." She tries to talk again and Jake tells her to shut up.

I smile at his eagerness before looking back at Alice and continuing, "This," I say, gesturing between me and her. "Whatever it was, is over. I've got someone. Someone who's more beautiful than you could think of. And _he's_ everything I never thought I'd ever have the privilege of meeting, but I'm incredibly lucky that we have met. And I don't want this pathetic charade of yours and my parents hindering what we have."

She laughs manically before saying, "He? You're dumping me for a fucking man?"

"Of course he is, he's gay, you idiotic bitch," Jake says, jumping to my defense. She throws him a nasty look but Jake isn't fazed by it one bit as he throws one back at her.

I didn't feel it until it happened. I'm too busy looking at Jake and shaking my head in laughter at his protectiveness that when I feel the sting of her slap on my cheek, it surprises me and I whip my head to her to glare at her.

She raises her hand to slap me again and I grab it midair, pulling her to me and saying, "You got away with the first one, don't even think about another." The hard look I throw her has her cowering away once I release her hand. She mumbles then yells before huffing as she makes her way to the door. She shouts that she'll be heading straight to my parents to tell them about this.

"I'm grown man, Alice," I sneer as she opens the door. "I don't answer to my mother. Not anymore." With that, she glares at me and tells me we'll see about that before slamming it shut behind her. I know that this was only the beginning but I'd leave that for later. Right now, I have to deal with Jake.

He stands there astonished for minute while repeating over and over again if I'd really just done that. Before I can even answer him, he grabs me and hoists me in the air, spinning me around while he laughs like a maniac.

"Would you put me down?" I yell as laughter escapes me.

He does and I move to the couch falling back against it. I lean forward as he throws himself down beside me, laughing still until it starts to die down. Leaning forward as I wait for him to ask his questions, I run my hand through my hair a couple of times.

"That was so fucking good," he says. "I can't believe it. Finally!"

"Good to see you so happy now," I say.

He bumps my shoulder with his, chuckling before he goes silent for a bit. I chance a look at him and notice him watching me intently. And then he asks what I'd been waiting on.

"Now, Jas, please explain to me what you said about Ton…I mean, Edward being a hooker."

"Just like I said, Jake, he's a prostitute, well, actually he'll be quitting by tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Jake asks, scratching his head and sitting forward too, mirroring my position. "How did you meet? I mean, is this something you've done before because I could have probably hooked you up with an agency or something."

"And you know an agency for gay guys?" I ask, laughing and shaking my head.

"Of course I know an agency. Well, it has girls mostly but there is a side of it that caters to men too," he tells me.

"Well, I don't need that."

"At least tell me you met him in a bar and not on some street corner." When he says it, he meets my eyes and must have seen the guilt there because he springs up from the couch in anger.

"Jesus! Fuck! Jasper, what are you thinking?" he shouts. "Hold up, you brought him home today. Wait…you went down there? I mean, yeah, you've been down there but this is a casual thing for you now. You go there a lot or something? Where does he even live?"

"Yeah," I whisper before saying. "And yes, I've been down there but no, it's not somewhere I frequent my choice just out of necessity. I need to meet him or pick him up. And he didn't let me see where he lived exactly until today when I practically forced my way upstairs."

Looking at him, I can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to decipher what I'd just told him.

"Wa…wait a minute, so Ton…Edward really is a prostitute?"

"Yeah," I say, calmly. "Yeah, he is."

"Jesus, Jasper, come on man," he laughs. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

"Fuck! How can you be so careless?"

"What?" I jump up saying. I wasn't in the mood to be judged right now. "Listen, I don't need your judgment right now. What I need right now is my best friend because I like this guy. I mean, I really like him and I don't know what I'm going to do. Not only that, but I'm about to be in a shit storm with my parents once Alice fucking babbles to my mother. Oh! And when they find out that I've pissed off their fucking charade for a hooker that will be the news of the fucking century!"

I get up and start to pace the room. My heart beating ferociously in my chest and it feels like it's about burst right out if I don't calm down soon. The world feels like it's closing in on me and my knees buckle, sending me to the floor. Jake is by my side in a second, rubbing my back, and telling me to breathe. I close my eyes and try to do what he says, but it hardly helps.

_Holy shit! Am I having a panic attack?_

I thought I'd gotten rid of these. I used to have them a lot more when I was younger, especially after telling my parents the truth about me. It was even diagnosed and I saw a therapist but in recent years, I haven't felt anything like this so I thought it was gone.

But here I am, on the floor, lying down, after Jake coaxes me to. I'm lying still, eyes closed and doing therapeutic breathing. Jake moves from trying to help me maintain my calm to joking that he can't have me passing out on him because he was in no mood to give me mouth to mouth right now. A few more encouraging words from him and I'm off the floor and on the couch. He goes for some water and after drinking it, I relax against the seat, and again, close my eyes.

We sit there for a second while my mind goes to Edward and how much I need him right now. I want to call him, but I need Tanya to work her magic as she calls it and pray that Edward accepts my offer via Tanya.

Jake nudges and asks if I'm asleep. I open my eyes and tell him no, that I'm only thinking. After a bit more silence, he says, "So the party was a little over a month ago, right?"

"Yeah," I reply.

Jake lives in his mind. He has a high IQ and a head for finance like you wouldn't believe. There is nothing he can't decipher. He turns to me and sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples before opening them to meet mine as he goes on to ask more questions.

"And how did you meet Edward exactly?" he asks.

"I got lost. At first, I just got in the car and started to drive. I wasn't sure where I was going or anything, I just needed to be far away."

"So you ended up where he _works _then?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know where I was until I noticed the girls on the corner and the cars crawling pass mine. And then when I was about to speed up to get out of there, I spotted him. I saw Edward. He was talking to a girl and laughing and Jake, I don't know what happened. I just knew I had to get him to me. So I drove up and the girl, Tanya as it turned out, walked up to my car first."

"Is she pretty?" he asks with a smirk.

"She's beautiful, Jake, and so nice. She loves Edward. She takes care of him."

"That's good," he says.

I smile and then continue. "So, I told her that it was him that I wanted and she motioned him over. So he came over and my heart stopped when he looked at me. So there you have it, and now we're here."

"Why not just sleep with him? Why do you want to be with him?" he asks.

"I don't know. I just know I've never felt like this. I want to know about him. I wanna know everything. Jake, you have to understand, it started out as just me being a customer but each time we're around each other, it changes to something deeper. Because with him, I feel brave, I feel free. I don't want to let that go."

"What do you need from me?" he questions without me even saying anything else.

So I tell him. I tell him about the call to Emmett and how Emmett will see what he can do. Jake then says that he'll help with the moving part. He gets up and calls his realtor right then and there, telling her he needs an apartment like yesterday. Considering that it's Sunday, I didn't think he could get it done, but then again he did sleep with her so that's a dumb point.

When he gets back to me, throwing himself down beside me again he tells me to expect a call from his realtor around Wednesday. I practically jump on him, hugging him to me. But when I kiss his cheek, he throws me off causing me to laugh. He then says that it's not that he doesn't enjoy the attention, because he knows how hot he is and that I can't resist, but he doesn't want to make my boyfriend jealous. Hearing him call Edward that sends a thrill through me and I genuinely hug him this time. No antics.

Jake leaves a little after that and I move to my bedroom, throwing myself down on the bed with my cell phone in hand, wondering if I should call Edward. Closing my eyes, I sigh and decide to give Tanya a little more time before I make the call. But I probably will before the day is out. I need to hear his voice.

My house phone begins to ring but I don't move to answer it. Instead, I let the machine get it and sure enough it's Mother telling me that she knows I'm there and I should pick up.

I don't move from my spot.

She hangs up and then the phone rings again a minute later. This time it's my father wanting to know what's going on.

I still don't move.

Again it rings and this time it's Alice saying that she's going to give me some time to get this out of my system and then we'll talk.

I get up and make my way to my answering machine, deleting all messages.

Since the ringing is getting on my nerves and I need to give Tanya just a little more time, I call the one other person I can talk to.

Grandpa picks up on the second ring and laughs. He tells me that my dad, just called him and told him what my mother and Alice must have babbled to my dad. He says Dad is asking him to talk some sense into me, but all he wants to know are two things.

I ask him what and he says, "The guy's name and are you happy?"

"His name is Edward and yes, Grandpa, I'm really happy."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24 looking this over for me. Heart ya bb! <em>

_Next: Edward is being difficult but for good reason because there is something he hasn't told Jasper yet. _


	10. Tell Me The Truth

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. If any problems arise with you can view chapters and also review over there. Thanks!_

_http :/ somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.)_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Goddamn it, Tanya, I said I'm not doing it!" I yell as she rolls her eyes at me.

We've been going at it since Jasper left and were still at an impasse. I know I'm being stubborn, but I can't afford to have Jasper walk away from this deal between us with my heart. But Tanya thinks that's stupid. In her opinion, why should anyone have to walk away? It's obvious to her that there is something happening between us and I'm being a dumbass for trying to refuse it. She wants me to accept his offer to help us wholeheartedly but I just can't do it. I can't let him in anymore than he already is.

I may be fooling myself but my heart is already breaking as the end of our arrangement draws near and I don't even know if he's going to renew it. I want him to, but I just can't say that.

"Quit being an ass, Masen!" she says as I turn away while trying to ignore her. However, the use of my last name makes me jerk my head around, staring her down and causing her to flinch which is something she never does with anyone. My eyes blaze as I begin to walk toward her, causing her to back up until her back hit the column separating the living area from the kitchen. I know the fury that must be in my eyes, but I can't find it in me to care. She's crossed the line. When we stop moving, I'm towering over her but it doesn't make a difference since the first thing out of her mouth is her defense.

"Get out of my face, Masen. I'm not afraid of you," she says as she glares back at me.

"Don't fucking call me that," I sneer.

"It's a fucking name. Your name. Get over it," she shouts as she pushes me back and stalks off into the kitchen.

"Don't use it. Don't even fucking say it to me! Those people don't mean shit to me," I shout as I follow behind her, slamming my fist against the fridge door.

"Yeah, I know they don't, babe, but Jasper does," she says as she moves over to me. She leans forward, taking my face in her hands and gently kiss my lips before pulling me in a hug. When we part, she takes my hand in hers and leads me over to kitchen table. We take a seat and she doesn't let go of the hand in hers, instead she begins to play with my fingers.

She meet my eyes and sighs before saying, "Listen, babe, quit being an asshole and accept his offer. Don't let your pride get in the way. I think he means well." I want to continue refusing her claim, but the sincerity in her voice begins to seep through my stubbornness.

"Edward, nobody does this. Nobody stops their lives to pull people out of ruts. Yeah, I know there are charities, and they might work, but they aren't for people like us. We're here for pleasure, and that's it. But, you, you've found a guy, or he found you, and he wants to help. So why refuse? I want a better life for you, hon, you're so much more than this. And Jasper can help _me_ get that for you," she pleads.

When she stops talking, she leans back in the chair and just looks at me. I know what she's doing. She's giving me time to process the facts. To look at the big picture. Granted, I do see it, but with what I've recently learned, I don't know if I can do that. It wasn't something I went looking for, but unfortunately, I found it anyways.

It happened yesterday when Tanya was out. I'd had a date with Jasper later in the evening and decided to take a nap. However, sleeping wouldn't come easy and I ended up letting my mind drift.

I started thinking about my past. I thought about Seth. I remembered when I met him. I remembered his smile, the way he had shyly duck his head after he kissed me for the first time, just everything about us. What shocked me the most was the difference in what I felt with Seth and what I felt with Jasper, especially when we weren't even a couple.

When I started to take a closer look at things, I realized that Seth never made my heart flutter whenever he was near. Sure, I felt something for him, something that was apparently one sided, but nothing close to what I feel for Jasper. I smiled at that thought and closed my eyes while wondering what else I could learn about Jasper. I wanted to know everything I could about him. Maybe, I'd even share more about myself with him. I knew that I had to give him something soon, especially a last name. But that scared the fuck out of me. What would he do? What would he do when he learned that I was a Masen? My family was known well enough and I was sure that my father had some lie going on in regards to my 'absence' but what will happen to me when I burst that wide open by telling Jasper who I truly am?

Not wanting to worry about it anymore, I quickly let go of that thought and went back to thinking about Seth some more. But while doing that my mind drifted to my parents. However, thankfully, my thoughts didn't get to far before I finally fell asleep. However, the little bit I'd had in my head was enough to make my dreams not so pleasant.

I couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but my mother was there and so was another woman. A woman who reminded me of Jasper. The moment I saw her, my eyes popped open and I sprang up from the bed as if it was on fire. I stood up and staggered to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open and grabbing a bottle of water. I gulped it down like a man dying of thirst.

I pulled out a chair and took a seat as I let all the images in. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. I desperately wanted it to not be true.

My mother knew Jasper's mom.

It was the only thought that kept flashing through my brain. Perhaps, my parents even knew both his parents.

_Of course, they did. _

They did?

_Yeah, they did and probably still do. You're the one who didn't remember._

The more I thought about this revelation, the more I couldn't breathe. By my second bottle of water, I could see her clear in my mind. I'd seen that woman before, but I just couldn't remember her name. Jumping up from around the table, I went and grabbed the laptop before taking back with me to the table. I turned it on and waited for it to boot up. Her last name had to be Whitlock, but what was the first?

When it didn't come to me, I quickly typed in Jasper's name. Google gave me a bunch of stuff until a business article caught my eye. I clicked on it and there it was. A picture almost a month old of Jasper and that woman, Alice, on his arm arriving at a dinner put on by the Whitlock Group. _It was the night we met for first time._ In another picture, I saw an old man with Jasper's arm on his shoulder. They weren't aware of the camera snapping them, but the two looked so happy as they talked about something. The caption said that it was Jonathan Whitlock, owner and founder of the Whitlock Industries with only grandson, Professor Jasper Whitlock.

My heart pounded as I continued to search through the photos until the second to last one made me spring up from my seat in horror. It was a photo of my parents and Heidi Whitlock.

That was Jasper's mother.

I remembered her now. We'd met only once when I was seven years old and she came to see my mother. I was eavesdropping on their conversation until my mom spotted me and called me over to introduce me to her. I remembered now how much I feared the woman. She looked like an evil witch to me and I remembered Dad calling her one except he said bitch instead of witch.

But I could see what he meant, she was so crude and dismissive and she treated my mother more like a slave instead of a friend. Everything she wanted that day, my mother had to run and get it like a good little girl. I was really happy when my mother told me that I could leave the room because I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Hey," Tanya says, shaking me. "Where did you go?"

I don't answer right away. Instead I slightly smile and look down at my hands while trying to work up the courage to say this to her. I really need her help with this. I need to know what to do.

"Tanya," I whisper.

"What, babe?" she says, taking my hand in hers.

With a deep sigh, I start. "Tanya, I know something about Jasper. Something that I sort of just remembered and I don't…I don't know how I'm going to tell him about it or even if I should."

"Why would you be afraid to tell him?" she asks.

"Because it concerns my past too."

"Oh," she whispers.

Sighing, I say, "I know his mother."

"What!" Tanya shouts, letting go of my hand and getting up. She starts to pace the room with her hands on her hips while I wait for her to say something else.

"You have to tell him," she says with a finality in her tone.

"Tanya, I…"

"Wait, before you say anything else, just listen. If you guys go forward with this, then shit like this is going to get out. He likes you, you like him and we're about to change our lives because of his help." I move to interrupt her and tell her that we were going to make that change all on our own. But she holds her hand up to stop me. "I know, Edward, I know. Yeah, we would've done it but you can't fight this miracle, it's like help from above. Someone gives a shit up there and they sent Jasper. So aside from the fact that your families maybe connected, you guys have to see where this will go. Keep your eyes open and I'm here for whatever may go down. I've got your back."

I don't answer; instead I jump up and pull her into my arms. With my head tucked in her neck, I mutter, "So tell him?"

"When you're ready, but this could be a great test."

"A test?"

"Yeah," she says. "To see if he truly cares like he says he does. But mostly, when this comes out, you'd be in the clear since you've already said something."

"You're right." Our night goes on until my phone rings around midnight. Looking over at Tanya, she's fast asleep and I grab the phone quickly, answering it before it wakes her up.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Jasper repeats. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." He doesn't say anything for a while until I break the silence.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he says, excitedly. "Umm, is it a date?"

I laugh before saying, "You're asking me?"

He laughs before replying, "Yeah, I guess."

"No, it's something I want to talk to you about before we move forward with whatever this is now."

"Alright then, we'll meet for lunch," he says.

"Okay. Umm, just call and let me know where and I'll meet you there."

"Okay." His voice drops on that and I know he's disappointed that I didn't ask for him to pick me up. But, I want to have an escape route, just in case.

"I'll do that," he says. We then say our goodbyes and disconnect the call.

The next morning is havoc. I actually threw up once after breakfast and even with Tanya coaxing me, I'm still feeling like shit.

"It'll be okay," she says as lunch time rolls around. Jasper has already called and told me where to meet him. Now it's only for me to man up and head there. Tanya has already called a cab for me and she's even walking with me downstairs.

I keep telling her that my stomach feels much better and that I'm now actually hungry. She says that's good and to just be cool and that this will all be fine. We hug and I head out, jumping into the cab and heading toward Dishes to Go. Jasper said to meet him there and we'd move on from that.

All the way in the cab, I prep myself for this talk. It can go either way, but all I can only see is it going bad and this thing between Jasper and me ending before we can really explore it. I didn't tell Tanya this fear. I know she has high hopes for Jasper and me but I don't see it happening after this. Though, Tanya is right, life catches up with you whether you like it or not.

When the cab pulls up, I pay the driver and get out. Jasper is already there and his smile as I approach makes my heart skip a beat. He's dressed in a white crisp shirt and black dress pants. His hair is blowing in the wind and his glasses are on. He looks like a hot geek and all I can think about at the moment is jumping him.

"Hey," he says as I draw close.

"Hey." He pulls me in a one armed hug and I breathe in his vanilla musky scent. I don't know if it's his cologne or just him, but he always smells so good.

He tells me to wait and goes to get our lunch that he'd order ahead of time. When he gets back, he tells me we're going to Central Park for lunch. The restaurant is just a mile away from the park so we decide to walk it. When we get there, we move along until I find a bench under a huge tree. The spot is perfect. You can see passersby strolling along and other people enjoying the great landscape.

I can feel Jasper's eyes on me and turning to meet them, I see the questions swirling around. I want to tell him why I want to talk but instead, I opt to let him eat first. So I ask if we can eat even though food is the last thing on my mind. However, my sandwich looks so good, I have to take a bite.

He'd gotten me a Grilled Chicken and Feta Panini with a Vitamin Water. Jasper loves these and has gotten me drinking them also. He has gotten himself a Chicken and Mozzarella sub with a Vitamin Water. We dig in and eat in a comfortable silence. When the food is gone, I watch him closely as he looks around the park. If this is the end, then I want to remember him just like this.

I draw closer and surprise him by pulling his face to mine, kissing him. He responds a minute later, sucking my bottom lip in his mouth as he begs for entrance which I give him wholeheartedly. Our tongues dance over one another's and with a last kiss on his lips, I pull away.

His eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily. In this moment, all that matters to me is him. I don't care about anyone or anything, just him. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we can't.

"You feel the way your heart is pounding right now?" I ask, leaning my head against his own. He nods yes. "Well, it's the way my heart has felt for the last three weeks."

"Me too," he whispers as he kisses my lips once more before pulling away and opening his eyes to me.

"Jasper, I need you to tell me something."

"Okay," he says, taking my hand in his. Looking down at our joined hands, I smile because he's been so brave. He doesn't seem like the same man I met three and a half weeks ago. The same freedom I'd find in his movements around his loft, he's displaying it here and now.

"Aside from how we met, do you like me? I mean really like…"

"Yes," he answers quickly. "I don't know how to explain it fully yet but I know that I like you. I really like you. When I'm around you, I'm happy. It's the best way I can say it. I'm so happy. And when you're away or I have to pick you up, I can't sit still and I can't wait to see you."

"I like you too. A lot. When I see you my heart skips a beat. My palms are sweaty and I feel like there is nowhere in the world that's safer than being in your arms."

"So we like each other," he says, smiling.

"Yeah. We do." I smile back.

"Edward, I want to date you, I want to work this out somehow and I know you're probably thinking I'm trying to control you like a sugar daddy or something, but darlin', I swear it's not like that. I just want to help. Edward, I…"

"Masen."

"What? What are you talking about? What do you mean?" he asks. Looking at him, he seems so perplexed by what I'd just said.

"What I mean is I want be with you too. I haven't felt like this in…at any time. I don't think you want to be my benefactor, you just want me comfortable. It's just you being happy and wanting to help me and Tanya too. I would love to date you whether we go out or stay in forever. I don't care. But Jasper, you don't know _me,_" I say. The tears are threatening to fall but I hold them back.

"Edward, I don't care what you're trying to talk me out of, I…" he starts before I cut him off.

"Jasper, do you know your mother's friends?" He looks shocked for a minute but I can practically see the wheels turning in his head and when his shoulders rise, he gets a look of recognition on his face I know the name rings a bell.

"She's my mother," I say to him.

"Julie Masen is your mother," he says. "So the Masens are the parents you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"They threw you out?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Because you were…gay?" he questions.

"Yes." I reply.

"How do you know my mother and have you known all this time?" There is a hardness to his voice but I close my eyes and ready myself to say what's needed.

"No, I didn't know. I wasn't sure until two days ago. I had a dream and it was like it all came rushing back. I couldn't remember her name, so I looked it up. I know who you are and I know that our parents know each other."

"When did you meet her?" he asked his voice quiet. "And why didn't you tell me this the other night?"

"I was seven years old. She came to my parents' house and she and my mom were talking when I came in. They didn't know I was there before they saw me but I could hear her telling my mother that you had done or said something, I'm not sure. But it was bad and she was angry. I was scared to tell you."

He stays silent, but I notice how he pulls away from me. Gone is the bliss we were in a minute ago. It seems time goes on and on before he finally looks at me and says something.

"They don't know where you are or what you've been going through, do they?" he asks in a serious tone.

"No," I whisper before saying. "And I'm begging you before you go, not to tell them, please."

"Tell them? Why would I want to talk to them?" he asks. "Edward, I know your parents and I've heard the obvious lie, seeing as you're sitting here in front of me as opposed to being at school overseas, but I don't talk to your parents. Hardly ever had. But, you should have li…"

"I didn't lie," I say, getting up. "I just let myself remember and now I'm sorry I did. It was really nice to meet you, have a nice life."

I walk away before he can see the tears falling. I can hear him calling my name but I don't look back. I quickly make my way out of the park and hail a cab, jumping in before dissolving in tears.

I cry most of the cab ride back home and luckily, Tanya is outside to meet me. Seeing my state, she grabs me after I pay the cab driver, pulling me into a hug and we head upstairs. Once inside our place, I collapse on the bed and Tanya pulls me into her arms and lets me cry.

He knows now, and I've lost him. I've lost Jasper.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24 for making this look awesome!<em>

_Next: Tanya and Edward take an uncertain step forward. _


	11. Edward Masen, I'm still here

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. If any problems arise with you can view chapters and also review over there. Thanks!_

_http :/ somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.)_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I cannot believe that I just stood there and let Edward walk away. What the fuck am I thinking? I'm such a dumbass for letting him leave like that. I know he's going to think that I want to end things and it couldn't be further from the truth. I don't want to end this, If anything I want to move forward now more than ever.

_It's just shock. I'm in shock. _

When he said the name Masen, it felt like my heart stopped. I know that name. I know it very well. Julie Masen is one of my mother's friends and a sorority sister from her Alma Mater while her husband golfs with my father. I knew they had one child, a son, but never in my life would I have imagined that child to be Edward. I'd never met their kid so when he explained that he was said kid, I was stunned silent. That is it!

I remember Mother had started going to Forks to see friends after I had come out to them. She and Dad started to avoid me a lot more than usual at the time, so I spent most of my time with my grandpa. However, the Masens' did visit our home on more than one occasion and had always said that their son was busy with school. So that was it for me. It wasn't like I sat there and held conversations with them. I just knew them. In fact, Mr. Masen never liked me and since I suspected that he was homophobic, I stayed away from him.

When I think about that and then I think about what Edward said, the more pissed off I get. I want to hit something. I want to call his parents and give them a piece of my mind for being such assholes but that won't help him…or me.

We have to be careful about this. I doubt that Edward wants them to know what's happened to him after he left and I don't want to be the one to say anything. It is Edward's story to share. However, I want to be there when he does. I want to be the one holding his hand and be the shoulder he needs to cry on.

Nevertheless, I waited too long to say something and before I knew it, he was walking away. By the time I came to and ran after him, it was just in time to see him getting in a cab.

I pull my phone out, ready to press "3" to speed dial him, but I wait because I don't know what to say. He'll be distraught and I know he won't listen. So I let him go.

~~00~~00~~

It's now Wednesday and I'm a wreck, but I can't dwell on it, I've got a lot that needs to be done today. I've just left Emmett's office at the coffee shop and now I'm on my way to see Jake and his realtor, Leah Clearwater-Giordano about an apartment she wants me to look at.

If I like this place, and I'm hoping I will, then Tanya and Edward won't be too far away from me. It's just a short drive from where I live and I love that convenience. Not that distance would've made a difference to me. I don't care if the place is clear out in the Hamptons as long as they're out of that place, I'd commute. My cell rings and I check the caller ID. Seeing my mother's office, I reject the call.

Monday night I had made the mistake of answering her call and after hanging up on her, I swore I wouldn't make that mistake again until I'd resolved the living and working issue with Edward and Tanya.

I pull up to the address Jake gave me and he's there along with Leah. I met Leah yesterday after Jake had given her my address. She was so different from what I thought. She wasn't the friendly, flirty type he made her out to be. Actually, she was the exact opposite. She was pleasant, yes, but she was also a no nonsense person.

Over lunch, we got to talking about Jake. She said he was a goof–which I already knew–and that what had happened between them, happened in college on a drunken night. She said that they were good friends now and that Jake had been the one to introduce her to her husband, Demetri, at a work function. After lunch, she took me to a couple of available places but I wasn't interested. I knew that I wouldn't be the one living there, but I was taking a bit of advantage seeing that neither Tanya nor my boyf…nor Edward was there to choose. I didn't think I could call him that yet, but I smiled at my mistake. I liked how it sounded.

When I pull up at the apartment, my phone rings again. I check the caller ID before rejecting the call. Alice.

I get out and walk over to Leah, greeting her before lightly punching Jake on the arm. He smiles at my simple greeting though I can see the worry in his eyes and I know why.

After Edward had left me in the park, I went back to work in a daze. I couldn't function. So I ended class earlier than usual, made up a family emergency and left work. Once I got in my car, my first instinct was to go straight from the NYU campus to Edward, but I wasn't ready. He needed convincing and I couldn't give it to him yet. I wasn't ready because I was angry, confused, and I wanted to punch a hole in a wall. So, I went to Jake's office. Luckily, when I got off the elevator on his floor he was talking to his secretary, Jane. As soon as he saw me, he immediately told her to cancel his meetings, called me in his office, and locked the door.

We were in his office for what felt like hours while he just sat there and listened to my rants. Everything was just collapsing around me and I needed to get it out. I got angry, I broke shit, and then I apologized saying I'd replace everything. He said fuck it, he didn't care. I told Jake everything I could remember, everything I was feeling, and then collapsed on his couch in exhaustion because I didn't know where to go from there. I just knew that I still wanted Edward. That much I was certain of. So Jake said to look at this as a glitch in the road of discovering whatever the hell was happening between me and Edward and to go on. Help him and his friend, Tanya. Get them out of there and see where it would all lead.

So that's what I'm doing today and everything is coming together a little earlier than I expected, which is working out perfectly for me because I don't want to stay away from Edward any longer. I want to see him so bad. I've hardly slept these past two nights. All I can think about is him. I miss him in my bed. I want him in my arms. I want him crawling across my chest like he unknowingly does in his sleep and snuggles into my side. I want that back.

When we get up to the apartment, the landlord, Mr. White is there to meet us. We shake hands and as soon as he opens the door for us, I know that this is the place. I want it. It's great. It has a nice spacious interior and looks like a good enough place for the two of them to live. I don't say anything right away but when Leah meets my eyes I give her a nod and she smiles and mouths okay. I let the landlord finish the tour before telling him that I'll take it. He shakes my hand enthusiastically and heads out to get the papers.

"He can draw up a lease so fast?" I ask Leah.

"I had a hunch. This is a great place," she says with a cunning smile.

"Yeah, it is," I say as I move through the kitchen. "We need furniture. Fast."

"Okay then. Want me to call my interior decorator now?" Leah asks, pulling her Blackberry out.

"That would be good."

She moves out of the room as she dials just as Mr. White walks back in with the papers. A lease is then worked out between us for a year before we both sign the agreement. I make a check out to him for the security deposit and six months' rent. While Jake doesn't even bat an eye at the figure, the landlord's eyes are bugging out of his head. We shake hands again before he hands over the keys and makes his exit. Leah comes back in the room, saying that the decorator will be meeting her after lunch which she offers to buy for the three of us.

At lunch, my fingers ache to dial his number. Jake tells me to and even Leah–after asking what was wrong and Jake giving her a quick rundown of things minus a few details–she starts egging me to call as well.

So I do.

I take a deep breath as it rings three times before Tanya answers. "Hello."

"Tanya, hi, umm…is he…?" I'm not sure what to say to her. I want to know about Edward but I'm afraid of what I'll hear.

"He's here, Jasper, but he's asleep right now," she says. "Jasper, what happened? I mean, when he came home…"

"I didn't say anything. Did you know?"

"Yes."

"Everything?" I ask, wondering if Edward shared every bit about his past with her.

"Yes. Everything, fuck, Jasper, I was even there when he called that ex of his and the punk blamed him for outing them. I know everything, Jasper," she says with an edge in her voice.

I know how she feels. When she talks about his ex, all I see is red. I want to pound that idiot's head in, but I push past the thought and reply, "Okay, please don't tell him I called. I just…I just wanted to see if he was okay and I'll see you both soon."

"O…okay then," she says before we end the call.

Lunch ends on a quiet note on my part as I sit there contemplating on what to do next before coming up with the perfect solution. Jake is watching me most of the time, but he says nothing. Leah pays for lunch plus tip and we all leave. Once outside, I head to my car after Jake asks me to wait for him. He goes to discuss something with Leah for a minute before they say their goodbyes and he heads back over to me.

When he gets in the car, he tells me that Leah is off to meet the interior decorator at the furniture store. He says that she'll bill him and I'll pay him back. I tell him thanks and when he asks where we're headed to next, I simply smile.

"You'll see," I say before driving off.

We drive in silence while I try to figure out what I'm going to say when I get there. When I pull up outside of their building, Jake jokingly asks if I want him to stay in the car and keep it running. I throw him an angry glare, promptly shutting him up before ordering him to get out of the car. We stand by the car while I look for Embry. When I spot him, I leave Jake by the car, telling him to wait there and walk over to Embry. We work out the same deal we had last time but this time, I pay him two hundred bucks to watch my car without him even asking.

After Embry gives me the go ahead, I walk back to Jake telling him to follow me.

"So this is where Edward and his friend, Tanya live?" he asks, looking up at the decrepit building.

"Yeah."

"What makes you think he'll want this, Jasper?" Jake inquires when we get to the door.

_He makes a point. Edward will fight, you know that much._

"It doesn't matter," I turn to Jake and say. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. I can be stubborn and I'm determined to get them out of here. The Masens did a number on him, Jake. He doesn't know what he wants. He thought that I was rejecting him and that was so fucking far from the truth. I need to make him understand, and this is the best way to do it."

As we enter the building, we practically walk into Tanya who looks like she's on her way out.

"Jasper," she says in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Edward. Where are you going?"

"He's awake so I was going to get us something to eat," she tells me while looking at Jake with a curious expression on her face before she asks. "Is something wrong with him?"

I look at her puzzled face for a minute before following her eyes and looking at Jake. What I see makes me want to laugh. He's just standing there in stunned silence as he stares at Tanya. The look on his face is almost comical because it's one I haven't seen in a long while. It's the same goofy look he had on his face after our camp master's daughter had French kissed him behind the camp office while I played lookout for them. Jake looks that way now, like he's going to drool all over Tanya any second.

"He's fine or he will be in a minute." I punch him on the arm and he suddenly snaps out of it, throwing me a deadly glare for the hit. I chuckle and look back at Tanya who just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to me.

"Listen, just take it easy on him, okay?" she asks.

"I will," I reply before she pats me on the shoulder and moves around us making her way out of the building.

Jake and I walk up the stairs and when I get to Edward's door, I take a deep breath and knock. It's a while before he answers and when he sees Jake and I standing there, the stunned look on his face says enough.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here to help you move."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my girlies for rocking this chap. What do u think? You think Edward will fight this?<em>

_Next: Part two and Edward's take on this._


	12. You Really Want To

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_I__nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"So what are you going to eat?" I ask Tanya. My voice sounds almost unrecognizable to me. It's hoarse and hurts like a bitch from the hysterics I put down on Monday after I'd gotten back from lunch with Jasper.

Sure, I shouldn't have walked away like that, but I know the ending. I didn't need to sit there and have him fill in the blanks only to reject me later on. I'm sure he probably would've wanted to continue things but he wouldn't have been the same. The Jasper I'd gotten to know would've been gone and replaced with a stranger. I wanted him, yes, but I didn't want the coldness that was sure to come. So I walked first.

My heart felt like it dissolved on the way home and I practically fell in Tanya's arms while crying and explaining everything. She thought that Jasper was just shocked and needed time to process everything I had said, but secretly, I didn't want him to. I wanted him to just let me go. I was a whore. I'm used to people using me and throwing me away like yesterday's trash. I was smug; my father had made that clear so why should Jasper see things differently. Maybe he should stay in his closet. Maybe he was better off there, pretending. At least, he was accepted and loved by his family.

Tanya walks out of the bathroom in her shorts and a tank top. She reaches for the blue cardigan I'd bought her for her birthday and throws it on. She then gets her cowboy boots and puts them on too before coming to take a seat next to me on the bed. When she places her feet on the bed in those boots, it rips into my heart and makes my breath feel like it wants to stop. Jasper has boots like those. He has lots of cowboy boots. It's a favorite of his to wear.

Hell, he's wore them and nothing else around his loft. I nearly died of a heart attack one day when he opened the door to me with just a cowboy hat over his lower half, the boots on his feet and a sexy smirk on his face. I couldn't move. I stood there for what seemed like forever gaping like a fish out of water before he pulled me into the loft and slammed the door shut. I don't think I breathed normal until I came almost an hour later shouting his name before collapsing against the cushions he'd laid out on the floor in the living room.

I'll miss our games. I'll miss the sex. I've never felt so close to anyone as I have with him. I'll miss…feeling something for someone again. He's such a great guy. Why couldn't I have met him then? Why couldn't he have been the one I had met instead of Seth?

_Because it would've been a disaster. _

"Where are you?" Tanya asks. I can hear the worry in her voice so I smile at her hoping that it'll reassure her a little. "Don't do that. You're hurting, Edward. Stop trying to make _me_ feel better. That's my job right now, Hon."

"Okay," I whisper before coughing.

She jumps up and goes to the kitchen, returning a minute later with a bottled water in hand. She opens it and hands it to me to drink.

"Thanks," I say as she smiles and comes back beside me on the bed. She pulls me to her and I lay my head in her lap. I stay there, gripping her thighs as his smiles run through my mind and the tears come. Tanya consoles me but she never says a word. She just holds me to her. When I calm back down, I make a joke about her probably thinking that I'm acting like a girl. She throws me a serious expression and asks if I hear her complaining. When I say no, she replies that it's because I'm a person with feelings who's been through so much so she thinks that I'm allowed a moment or five to cry. I thank her and she places my head back in her lap and gently runs her fingers through my hair.

After a while, I finally speak up. "So what are you getting, cause I'm starving."

"Serves you right for refusing my awesome cooking for the last two days. I have improved, you know, and I wanted you to taste my garlic chicken," she says.

"So you could send up my blood pressure from the amount salt you put in it, no thanks." She smacks my arm and we laugh. It feels good to laugh.

Looking up at her, she's pouting as she says, "It was good."

"Okay. If I hadn't felt like shit, I would've eaten it. So please make it again and I promise to eat it then," I tell her.

"Okay," she says, excitedly.

"So for now, I was thinking that maybe we could get some Jerk Chicken," she says.

"Some Jamaican cooking," I say. Tanya loves it. We found this restaurant one day, Golden Krust Bakery, and she and I have been hooked ever since. The food reeled me and I haven't let go. I love the spice. "I definitely want that."

"Good. I was thinking maybe a…oh shit, I don't know what to pick," she says in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, calm down. I want a Jerk Chicken Combo and the Bun and Cheese for dessert," I tell her. I can hear my stomach growling as I say that.

Tanya laughs and pushes my shoulder before saying, "Okay! That's a lot. I think I'll have the Curry Chicken Combo and eat some of your dessert."

The glare I throw her makes her hold her hands up in surrender and say, "I'll just buy my own dessert. Maybe I'll get a slice of carrot cake." With our menu decided, she gets up and makes her way to the door before I call her back.

"What?" she whines. "I'm hungry."

I smile at her and grab my wallet, my heart thumping when I remember that Jasper had bought it for me. I open it up and grab some money, holding it out for her to take, telling her to use that for food and hers for cab fare. She looks at me, and I know the speech is coming about her being able to buy food and stop acting like her parent so I'm quick to avert it and tell her that I want more food because I feel like I haven't ate in a week.

"Okay, what'd you want?" she asks.

"I want a side order of fried plantains and a tutti fruiti," I say, smiling as Tanya frowns at me.

"And you can't share the Bun and Cheese." She grabs the money and stomps to the door. When she opens it, she turns to me and sticks her tongue out, before smiling and shutting it behind her. I fall back against the bed, chuckling to myself.

_As long as I have Tanya in my life, I'll be okay. I can make it. _

My eyes close not long after that and I fall asleep. The knock at the door frightens me and I immediately remember that I haven't locked it. I jump up as the person knocks again and stumble a bit as I make my way over to it. I'm still half asleep and I'm just going to make the person leave, lock the door and head back to bed until Tanya gets back. She has her key on her so she'll be able to open it when she returns.

When I open the door, my breath stops. He's standing there before me with Jake by his side, and with a smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes. His very tired eyes. I can't believe it. I want to think that I'm dreaming, that he really isn't here but I can't because my mouth runs away from me and ask what he's doing here and he says he's here to help me move like it's the most obvious thing. I'm stunned silent. My body seems to be on auto-pilot as I move away from the door and watch him and Jake walk in, closing it behind them.

I stroll back to the bed, throwing myself down on it as I glare at Jasper. I don't know why I'm suddenly angry at him, but I am. I should be happy that he's here and still wants to help me and Tanya, but I'm not.

_Doesn't he remember who our parents are? Didn't he hear a word of what I said to him? He's a fucking Whitlock and I'm a Masen. What's wrong with him?!_

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at him as my head begins to hurt and my heart races.

"_I mean_...I'm here to help you move," he says with a serious expression. Jake remains silent and just moves to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"I don't understand."

"You didn't wait," he tells me and my heart lurches at the memory.

He's right, I didn't. I walked away, but it was for the best.

"It was for the best," I tell him.

He looks at me for a minute, unmoving, before he sighs and says, "That was my decision to make, not yours. You should've waited."

"Waited?!" I jump and say in a harsh tone. "Wait for what? For you to reject me? To look at me like I'm a piece of shit?!" He doesn't deserve this but I want him to go. I want to save him from whatever our parents will surely have planned when they figure this out.

"Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere until you and Tanya are packed and ready to go," he says. I see Jake smiling and shaking his head out of the corner of my eye but I don't say anything. Jake's motion is right. Jasper isn't listening so I try harder as he asks for my things.

Jumping up, I walk over to my drawers and pull the clothes out that he bought me. "Here are your things, take them and go," I say as he looks at me with a sad expression before he masks it.

"These are your things. Don't patronize me, Edward. You and Tanya are leaving here right now with me and Jake and that's the end of it!" His shout gives me the way in.

I throw the clothes on the floor and get his face, my eyes blazing. "Don't fucking treat me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" he shouts back. "Now, where are the rest of your things?"

"They're where they need to be."

"Edward," he says in a warning tone.

We stand there at a standoff attempting to stare each other down. His blue eyes are blazing with anger as he stares into my eyes and all I can think about is kissing him.

Realizing that this isn't working, I try pleading with him instead. "This can't happen, Jasper. We can't be anything. You know who I am."

"Yes, I do and I still want you," he replies softly, running his hand down my cheek. I lean into his touch and sigh. It's as if this momentary peace comes over me and all I want is to just lie down, but this time, in his arms.

"If I didn't want this, you, then why would I be here?" he asks.

"They'll find out."

"When we get to that bridge, we'll cross it, Darlin'," he drawls before kissing me on the head and moving back to the drawers and starts to pull more clothes out. "For now, let's get you packed."

"Do you want to know which drawers are mine?" I ask, picking up the clothes I'd thrown on the floor and placing them on the bed next to me.

"It's fine. I can find them on my own," he says while smiling at me.

_He looks so happy. He thinks he's winning. I don't give up that easy. I know how this will end and I can't let it happen to him. _

I sit there on the bed, watching him. I want to smile at his bravery but I can't because I'm too worried for him.

Let's try this one last time, if it doesn't work, then…

"So, since we're all going to have a family reunion soon, what's your mom like?" I ask, halting his movement. He spins around to face me and I can see the flash of anger that passes through his eyes before he answers.

"She's not the nicest person and I wish she were warmer and more loving. What's yours like?" he asks, throwing my question back at me.

"She does everything my father tells her to do like a good little wife," I say.

"Including kicking you out?" he asks. I throw him a cold stare before Jake walks over and cuts in.

"Listen, this is getting us nowhere," Jake says. "I've sat there listening to you idiots and I want to go the fuck home. So, where are your things? Because I'm not packing the girl stuff. Or better yet, tell me what you want from the kitchen, Edward," he looks at me and says, rolling his eyes and mumbling how Jasper and I sound like women.

I look over at Jasper but his eyes are solely on Jake as he shoots daggers at him. He practically growls Jake's name, but Jake just rolls his eyes again and continues looking to me for an answer so I take him into the kitchen and show him what needs to be packed. I grab the box Tanya had gotten to pack our kitchenware in and hand it to Jake. He starts opening up the cupboards and pulling things and I leave him there, packing and head back to the bedroom area. Jasper is still throwing more of my things on the bed with his back to me. Whenever his eyes meets mine, I can see the anger in them. No doubt my attitude is pissing him off but I can't help it. It's just how I feel.

I sit on the bed with my head in my hands, taking deep breaths. I look up, watching Jasper before saying, "It isn't that I don't want your help or that I'm not happy to see you, because, believe me I am. But this is dangerous. You are about to ruin your life on a whore and you don't even see it because all you want to do is help."

"That isn't all I want," he says with his back to me. "I've told you before and I'll say it again, I want more from you, Edward. But how are you going to learn anything if you keep running away? I'm right here. I'm here for you. Can't you just have a little faith in me? I know your parents' attitude and they treated you was fucked you up, but I need you to do something that may seem impossible for you."

"What's that?" I ask as he turns and faces me, leaning against the chest of drawers.

"I need you to trust me."

Before I can answer, Tanya walks in. "What's going on here?" the way she says it, is all too obvious. She knows something. Tanya doesn't do surprises. The thought of this sends me spiraling into a rage again.

"You knew about this, didn't you?!" I yell.

"I saw them downstairs," she says, shrugging her shoulder. Jake quickly moves over to her grabbing the food and taking it to the kitchen. He moves to open the bag and Tanya spins toward him and says, "Don't…you…dare." He moves away from the bag like a scolded child and goes back to packing.

_That's weird. What the hell is wrong with him?_

I take it all in, wondering what's that about for a one minute before my anger rises at Tanya. "So, you couldn't have led him back downstairs."

"You know what," she says as she looks at me in disbelief. "Whatever. Jasper, where are you so far?"

"I'm on his clothes," he replies, showing her his hand full of my things.

"Let me get mine." She moves to the duffel bags in the corner and throws them on the bed, purposely hitting me. Jake scoffs in the kitchen and Jasper smirks as Tanya looks at me with fiery eyes.

Everyone goes about their business, packing while I sit there and pout. I'm being silly. Before I'd said anything this would've been what we'd be doing by this weekend so why am I being an ass now? So when Jasper tries to get one of the packed duffel bags zipped, I get up and help him.

"Thanks," he whispers, kissing me on the lips before moving away.

I touch them as they tingle and smile before heading in the bathroom for the things there. When I walk out it's just in time to see Jasper jumping away from the top drawer as if it burned him. Tanya is laughing her ass off at him and instantly, I know what drawer he's in. The supply drawer. It has two dildos, lube and some condoms in it. Jake runs over to look while I try to stifle a laugh and he bellows out his laughter while walking back to the kitchen. Tanya composes herself and starts to joke about how I'm exactly like my boyfriend when it comes to surprises.

Everyone stops laughing after that. At least, Jasper and me stop laughing. Jake and Tanya only laugh some more.

"Wait, he hasn't said it yet?" Tanya yells to Jake.

"Nope! Well, not out loud," he replies.

"You two," Tanya chuckles, shaking her head at us. "How can you both not see it?"

"I do, but a relationship with me will only hurt him, despite what he thinks," I say sadly. Jasper whips his head around to me so fast; I swear he's given himself a whiplash. But before anyone says anything to me, I walk away without another word.

~~oo~~oo~~

By the time we're through, the food has been shared up between the four of us. Jake wanted more and Tanya had to promise to get more carrot cake for Jasper. Jake was acting very weird around Tanya, but it made me laugh. I was so used to men falling at her feet, it was now laughable.

It's now three hours later and Jake and Tanya just went down to Jasper's car with the final bag. I look around the place that saved my life one last time before walking out and closing the door behind me. I follow Jasper down the stairs. He greets Embry and pays him another hundred bucks before he walks over to the car.

After we all get in, Embry bids Tanya and me good bye and strolls back to his corner. Jasper starts the car and drives off. As he passes Tanya and mine's spot, he grabs my hand, wrapping it in his own. I squeeze back and Tanya rubs my shoulder and sighs.

We're really leaving.

There isn't much talk for most of the ride and by the time we get to where we're going, I start to feel my anger rise.

"We can't stay at your place!"

Jake and Tanya sigh and get out of the car before Jasper cuts the engine and opens the back. They start to unload it while Jasper turns his attention to me. "Why not?"

"Doesn't Alice visit you? What if she tells them?"

"I broke up with her," Jasper says before getting out of the car.

I follow suit and grab a bag after he does as we make our way to the elevator. We ride up to the loft in silence while I stew over his stubbornness.

Once we're inside, Jake grabs Jasper's keys and asks if that's the last of it. I tell him yes and he grabs Tanya's hand, shouting that they're going to get something to eat. As soon as the door closes, Jasper's lips are on mine. He grips the hair at the nape of my neck, sweeping his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I grant. He deepens the kiss as he backs me up to the couch awkwardly as we stumble over the bags until I fall on the couch with him on top of me.

In the back of my mind, I know I should be saying something but I can't. Not right now. Not while having his hard body on top of mine feels so good. I grab his ass and push his erection into my crotch wanting to feel the effect I have on him even through our clothes. He groans out and thrusts against me.

"Ugh…oh fuck," he grunts out. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"I want to," I moan out as his mouth finds my neck, sucking and biting. "But we can't."

He stops and pulls away. He sits up and adjust his crotch making me groan. We sit there until our breathing gets back to normal before I say, "Why did you break up with her?"

He chuckles before replying, "Because she was a part of my mother's plan for me to be normal. I am normal and I have met a great guy that I want to date. So what's the point of pretending anymore?"

"Okay," I whisper. "So is this where Tanya and I will be…"

"No. I already found a place for you guys and I hope you'll like it," he says, smiling. "It's not far from here actually."

I laugh at that. "How convenient for you."

He moves over to me and kisses me once more before saying, "Tell me you quit."

Sitting up, I look at him as if he's crazy. He holds my stare but his expression looks hopeful as he's just waiting on my answer. I laugh. I let out guffaws before I take a deep breath and answer him. "Before I say that, what's in for me?"

"Me. Isn't that enough?" he smirks.

So I smile and say, "I quit."

"Alright then," he says. Getting up, he moves to sit in front of me on the coffee table.

He stretches his hand out for me to take and when I do, he says, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock and you are?"

I sigh and smile at him before shaking his hand and saying, "I'm Edward…Edward Masen." It's been so long since I've said that and it feels so fucking weird to say it to him.

"Well, I've seen you around and I've finally worked up the courage to come over here and ask you if you'd like to go on a date with me this Sunday?"

I see what he's doing. He's wiping the slate clean. He's allowing me to have a chance to meet him under normal circumstances, so I accept. "Well, Jasper, right?"

"Yes," he replies with a smile.

"Even though the weekend looks to be a busy one," I say, eyeing the bags behind him. He looks at them and then back at me and smiles before I go on. "But, I would be out of my mind to turn down your date. So yeah, I'd love to go out with you."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven," he says shaking my hand again but he doesn't let go. "I know we just met and this might be a bit forward, but I'd really like to kiss you."

I nod and he leans forward, bringing his lips to mine. His mouth moves against my own languidly before I run my tongue along his bottom lip seeking entrance to the haven of his mouth. He opens it to me and our tongues collide, battling for dominance which I relent as he pulls me closer. Someone clears their throat behind us and another person coughs. We pull away and I glance over his shoulder at Jake and Tanya by the door, smiling, with pizza and beer in hand.

"So, we're staying?" Tanya asks me. I nod yes and she squeals out before running and jumping in my lap, kissing me all over my face. Jasper laughs and leans away from us. However, he wasn't escaping Tanya's glee as she immediately stops and moves from my lap to his, doing the same.

"Hey!" Jake shouts. "I got the food." He fucking pouts causing me and Jasper to laugh as he stalks over to the table, placing the food on it. Tanya jumps up from Jasper's lap and runs over to Jake tackling him and showering him with kisses. When she stops, she jumps down, smacks him on the ass and says, "Let's eat!"

Jasper pulls me up from the couch and quickly kisses me and says, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

He pulls me over to the table and we sit down for a dinner of pizza and beer while teasing Jake about being starry eyed for Tanya. Tanya remains silent and does something I don't think I've ever seen her do before.

Blush.

* * *

><p><em>Thnx to vbfb1 for working her magic on this. <em>

_Next: Edward and Tanya's place and the boys' first real date. _


	13. Moving

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__**nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. If any problems arise with you can view chapters and also review over there. Thanks!**_

_**http :/ somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspiration for chapter are "Secrets" One Republic &amp; "Superbass" by Nicki Minaj<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward and Tanya's place can be seen on the boys' blog at the bottom on the page.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Stirring in my sleep, I swear there is something warm next to me with its hand wrapped around my waist. With a sigh, I flip on my back, yawning and stretching as _the something_ moves away and chuckles.

"You're cute when you're waking up." The sound of Edward's voice makes me smile. Groaning out, I take a peek at him as he peers down at me before I lazily throw my arm over his thigh.

"I thought it was a dream. I didn't think you were real for a minute there," I tell him.

"This is how real I am," he replies as he dips his head bringing his warm lips to mine. Morning breath be damned when Edward's soft lips touch mine. I moan into the kiss as he deepens it and my morning wood twitches as I grind into his side. He turns to me letting me feel the effect I have on him and I take full advantage of that, rubbing our clothed erections together. Between the static from our pajama pants and the delicious feeling of his hard dick as he mounts my lap, I'm lost in ecstasy.

He is the first to pull away, stopping us before things go any further because I damn well didn't have the strength to tear myself away. I want him and my pout and audible groan when he gets up were enough to prove that.

"Come on, Edward," Bracing myself up on one of my hand, I groan out as I watch him make his way to the bathroom, wishing that he was naked. "Just one more kiss," I say, biting my lip for added effect when he looks at me.

He smiles broadly, saying, "I can't. I have a date on Saturday." Before continuing into the room.

When he closes the door behind, I throw myself down across the bed, smiling at the thought of our date on Saturday.

After we'd all sat down for dinner last night, I got to thinking and I realized that I didn't want to wait until Sunday to take Edward out. I would go out of my mind by then. _Could fucking be on the brain?_ Hell yes, but that wasn't only what it was about. I was excited at the prospect of dating Edward in itself. Of having him as my boyfriend, and hearing him call me that. I wanted a relationship with him and it would be one that I would not be hiding.

I was stepping out of my parents' closet and being true to myself as a grown ass man who had no more reason to be living my life for them. Mother had warned me about the repercussions. Yet, Grandpa said there would be none and that he was behind me 110% with whatever I decided.

So, by the time we said our good nights to Jake and he left, and then to Tanya, who squealed all the way to the guestroom, I had come to the decision to take Edward out on a date with New York on Saturday. He needed to truly see what this city had to offer and I thought taking him to some famed tourist spots along with a few of my favorite places to go would be the best thing to do. We would have a long day and night ahead of us, but I really hope that he'd enjoy it.

When Edward comes out of the bathroom fresh from his shower, my cock twitches at the sight of him with that towel wrapped around his waist. I let out an audible groan, throwing him a stink eye, but he only smirks at me and drop the towel. My cock feels like it's about to burst through the seams of my pajama when his bare ass is displayed while he searches through his stuff for clothes. He continues to tease me as he languidly puts on his underwear followed by his pants, laughing as I let out whimpering sounds.

Not being able to stand it anymore I jump up and practically run to the bathroom. I scrub every inch of my body as images of Edward and me in this shower race through my mind, teasing and tantalizing me until I wrap my hand around my length. By the time I'm out of the bathroom, Edward is gone and the bed is made. I get dressed, smiling at the fact that he made the bed and head out of the room to see what he's up to. Walking into the living room, shrieks of laughter meets my ears, leading me to the kitchen.

In there, I find Edward and Tanya messing around as they prepare breakfast. I lean against the door for a minute, just watching them as they laugh and play. When they both spot me, Tanya smiles and walks over, bidding me good morning. Once that's out of the way, she launches into her complaint as to how Edward is ruining her breakfast. When my eyes meet Edward's, he simply rolls his and says, she was fucking up breakfast and he's here to save it. That comment earns Edward a deadly glare from Tanya before she makes some sort of karate yell and starts chasing him round and round the kitchen.

Taking control of the situation, I send them both out of the kitchen, moving to prepare breakfast myself. Once everything is finished and I have the scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes plated, I set the table and call them over to eat.

Things remain calm during breakfast as we talk and joke around. I can't keep the smile of my face as I watch Edward and Tanya interact. Sure, it's great to have someone else here with me. I might like the fact that I live alone but seeing them around the table with me sends a thrill of happiness. It's like being a part of a family. Aside from that though, I can see something there between them; a closeness.

From stealing food off of each other's plate to whisper things to one another, they were lost in their own little world; not that they exclude me. On the contrary, I've been integrated in this world real well and whenever something is said that they can't work out, I'm brought in as a mediator. For a tiny moment, I wonder if they ever have been more than friends. I want to dismiss the thought, but I can't. It's right there, clear as day, and I know I won't be satisfied until I ask Edward about it. It's not like I'd have a problem with it, to me, him sleeping with Tanya is far better than him being with those other men. I want ask him about that too. I want to know everything. But Lord knows, all of it is far better than me sleeping with Alice. I'd have to tell Edward about that. I want to go about the right way–whatever it may been–with him.

When breakfast is over, Tanya clears the table and with a quick kiss on Edward's lips, I excuse myself and head to my office to make a few calls. I call Leah first to check on the progress of their place, only to get good news that it'll be ready very soon. Leah is a miracle worker and I'd definitely be using her services again, if I ever need it.

However, aside from hearing that and being happy because Edward and Tanya will finally be able to see the apartment, I also feel a pang of sadness at the thought of Edward leaving. But if I proposed that he stay with me, I think it'll freak him out, and that, I do not want.

After hanging up with Leah, I call the university and speak with the office, letting them know I'd be back on Monday morning. The next call is to my granddad to let him know what's happening with Edward, the move, and just about everything else.

He tells me he's happy I got them out, and that he's proud of me for finding jobs for them. When he tells me that he looks forward to meeting Edward, it makes me smile. That smile broadens even more when Edward knocks on the ajar door, and I nod for him to enter. He walks in with a glass of lemonade and places it on my desk before he turns and leaves.

When he closes the door behind him, I'm hit with the thought of moving in with me and I share it with Grandpa.

"I want him to move in with me," I tell him.

Grandpa is quiet for a minute. He then let's out a heavy sigh and says, "It's too fast, my boy. It'll scare the fella. If he's been on his own all this time, then some rich guy dropping in his life and wanting to play Prince Charming will make him cautious. He won't want that. I think the apartment, the job, those are good. Those Edward can handle, but living with you? Not yet, Jasper."

By the time Grandpa finishes, I realize that he's right. It's too soon for Edward to move in with me. Things can change down the road–even if I don't want them to–and he and I will need our space. I know I thought about it earlier but I guess I needed someone to talk me out of it before I go ahead and ask Edward. When our conversation moves to my parents and how they're hounding the both of us, I quickly remember that I haven't shared the latest revelation about Edward with Grandpa.

"Hey, old man, I've got something to say and umm…I want you to know that it doesn't affect the way I feel about Edward. It's just something we have to move on from."

"Alright then, young man, shoot," Grandpa says.

"Well, Edward he, uh...," I start, wondering just how much I should tell him before deciding on just the basics. I don't think Edward wants too many people to find out what he used to do for a living. "He's a Masen, and they kicked him out because he was gay and then he had to do whatever was necessary to survive until I met him."

"Damn, boy, I can't believe this," Grandpa says, incredulously. "They kicked him out?"

"Yeah."

"So all that talk about their son being away overseas is bullshit?"

"Well, if by overseas they mean in my loft currently washing dishes and laughing with his friend, then yeah, he's overseas."

"Why is he there?" Grandpa asks.

"Because when I saw where they lived, I knew I had to speed things up," I tell him before going on, "He's so smart, old man, I can't believe it at times. He rivals my students and even me. I love being around him."

"I'm happy for you, Son," Grandpa tells me with a sigh. I know he's worried and I want to know about what.

"What is it?"

"Well, Jasper, when this all comes to light, what happens next?"

"I honestly don't know but I can only hope Edward and I will be fine."

"I hope so too." We drop the heavy discussion for something else and again, Grandpa tries to sneak in business talk. I know that he hopes I'd reconsider his past offer of letting me run the company over Dad, but I still wasn't having it. We agree to disagree on that before bidding each other goodbye.

Leaving my office behind, I find Edward and Tanya in the living room watching TV. I drop down on the couch next to Edward, and he takes my hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing my knuckles without looking away from the movie that has just started.

**~~sjfm~~**

"Okay, Tanya, you've got everything?" I ask, holding the door open for Edward as he passes me with a duffel bag in his hand. He gives me a quick kiss, but before he can move away, I grab him to me, making him laugh against my lips.

"Hey, hey, small girl here with heavy bag," Tanya says breaking me out of my lust induced haze. Edward laughs and walks off while I run and grab the heavy duffel bag from Tanya.

"Whew, I almost died while some people made out with their boyfriend," she says while mocking me with kissing sounds. It's been great to have Tanya around. She's a great friend and I can see why Edward loves her so much. She's carefree, fun, jovial, and most of all, she makes Jake trip all over himself like a mumbling, bumbling thirteen year old. It pleases me to no end to see that and it aggravates the hell of him when Edward and me laugh at him. What's the best thing is when Edward had commented that all men are like that with Tanya.

Jake had practically growled like an animal.

Another thing I love is the fact that Tanya has been calling Edward and me boyfriends all week. While Edward tries to talk her out of it, I have yet to stop her because I love the sound of it.

"Sorry about that, hun." She laughs and smacks me on the shoulder before heading over to the opened door and standing beside it. Once I get out, she locks up for me and we go downstairs together. Jake is waiting in his car while Edward is standing by my trunk waiting to load the last of his and Tanya's things.

It's Friday and it's moving day.

Leah had called earlier on and said that the place was ready. I had relayed the message to Tanya and Edward. While Tanya jumped up and down in excitement, Edward looked a bit sad and I got the urge to ask him to stay with me again before quickly dismissing the thought.

"So, where are we heading?" Tanya says while bouncing up and down in the backseat like a little kid. She reaches between us while throwing me a questioning glare as she touches the radio and I nod yes. As I drive off, she switches the stations until she stops on hip hop and starts singing along.

Edward rolls his eyes and shakes his head as I ask, "Who's this?"

"NIcki Minaj," she says before going back to singing the song.

I keep Edward's free hand in mine as the song plays and we make our way to their new place.

The drive there is a short one and before we know it, Jake is pulling up behind my parked car and we're making our way upstairs with their things. Leah meets us as we step off the elevator. She introduces herself to Tanya and Edward and they all shake hands. She then leads us to the door, opening it for us as Jake and I lug their stuff inside. When we turn around, I notice Edward and Tanya by the door, hugging as she whispers something to him as he buries his head in her shoulder. Worry fills me as I drop the bags and make my way over to them. On my appearance beside them, Tanya smiles sadly and moves out of Edward's tight hug. Before I can ask a thing, he pulls me to him, crying on my shoulder. Sobs wrack his body as he keeps a death grip on my shirt.

"Thank you," he sobs in my ear. His broken voice tugs at my heart while simultaneously fuelling my hate for the Masens.

"Anything for you, baby," I tell him.

We pull apart and he looks at me for what seems like forever before pulling my lips to his. I move us away from the open door, practically slamming Edward's back against the wall as I devour his mouth. Dominating the kiss, I push my tongue in his mouth, massaging it with my own. I pull away before we can go any further, leaning my head against his as we both catch our much needed breath.

"Wanna go in?" I ask. I don't know what has come over him but he needs consoling and to take things slow at the moment. If he wasn't ready to be here just yet then I'd take him back to my place in a heartbeat, but it's his choice.

"You don't have go in if you don't want to," I tell him as he buries his face in my neck again.

"It's not that," he mumbles against my skin. If I wasn't so worried about him, I would've been turned on by the move, but not now.

"It's just…" he sighs deeply before lifting his head and straightening his shoulders to say, "It's overwhelming and I can't believe it's happening. I can't believe we're out. I can't believe I never have to sleep with another stranger again for money. It's…just…I…" He bursts into tears again and I pull him into a hug.

Jake peers out at us and mouths "What's wrong?" I tell him it's okay and he heads back inside.

After a while, Edward finally works up the courage to go into the apartment and look around. I take him through his and Tanya's new pad, showing him all the details. The open space of their place excites him and the spacious kitchen entices him. He smiles when he walks over to the living room area. A large window lights the room brightly and added to the large bookshelf, he says it will be the perfect place for him to sit and read. Tanya smiles and wipes her tears away before turning and heading to her own room.

I drag Edward down the hall to his bedroom; which he gasps at when we enter. The king size bed takes up the middle of the grey and white room along with the large rug by his beside, but there is still plenty of space for him to add things. He loves the bathroom as well, with its tiled bath/shower combo and basin sink. All through the tour, Edward never lets go of my hand and it comforts me to no end. Seeing his reaction, though sad, lets me know that this was the right decision to make.

We still have lots to talk about such as school, but I want to take it one step at a time. I leave Edward in his room, heading back out to Leah to thank her.

"It's my pleasure," she says. "If you ever need my help again, let me know."

"Will do."

After she leaves, Jake and I start to unpack the few things they had for the kitchen. "What was that about?" Jake asks after a bout of silence.

"He was overwhelmed."

"Poor kid. It's not surprising though. I mean one minute you're down on your luck cause your folks are dicks and then you're here. It's a lot to take."

"Yeah, I know." Tanya joins us a minute later, hugging me to her and thanking me for everything. She joins us and not seeing Edward come out of his bedroom, I excuse myself to go and check on him.

When I get there, I find him lying on the bed, curled into a ball, his back bouncing with the cries he was trying to muffle. I thought we'd resolve this a bit but I guess I'm wrong.

"Hey, baby." I climb on the bed beside him and pull him into my arms.

"I feel like a fucking girl." He chuckles out. "What's wrong with me?"

"Not a damn thing."

"I should be happy, not whimpering and sniffling every second."

"I know."

"But I can't," he cries. "I…just…I can't."

I want to do something, anything to make him feel better and as I think of what I want to do, I tell him I'll be back and leave him there. Meeting Tanya and Jake in the kitchen, I ask them to go shopping for groceries. They take a look at each other before deducting that Edward and I need a moment alone. I take whatever they dish out, and hand Tanya my black card. She looks at it wide eyed for a minute before meeting my eyes and I tell her to get whatever she thinks they'll need and to pick up something nice for herself. She runs for her bag and drags Jake out as he throws me a glare.

Jake always hates shopping.

Making my way back to Edward's room, I find him in the same position on the bed, curled into a ball. I close his door behind me, locking it. When the bed dips beneath my weight, he looks up at me. His red eyes make my heart bleed and with a sigh, I pull closer to him.

"What are you doing? Where's Tan…" He begins but the question is cut off by my lips as I mold them to his own. When I pull away, he tries to question me again, but I'm not having it. My sole purpose right now is to make him feel good.

So I straddle his thighs when he turns on his back, preparing to get up. I pull his soft lips in-between my own, sucking and gently biting on them until he moans in my mouth. His hands are on my jean clad thighs gripping them and moaning into our kiss.

I pull his shirt over his head, breaking our kiss to do so, before moving back to his sweet mouth.

"Mmmm…Jasper," he breaths out as my mouth takes up purchase on his neck; leaving my mark there. His hands find my hair, tugging me back to his waiting, swollen lips.

We bite, suck, and kiss until our lungs beg for air as Edward's hips start to grind against my own in need. A need I can understand, but not yet.

"Not yet, baby," I breath out and he groans in need, lifting his hips to meet mine, circling his hips as he grasps my ass. The movement tempts me to no end, causing me to seriously consider fucking him.

But I can't.

Looking into his forest green eyes, I can see his desire for me dancing around in them. It pains me not to be able to fill him with my cock, but it'll have to wait.

At least until tomorrow.

Right now wasn't about me. So as I pull myself away from his lips, crawling down his hard body until my knees hit the floor between his open legs, I keep my eyes solely on him as I unbutton his jeans and pull his cock out, eyeing the erect member as if it were the promised land. I make sure our eyes are locked until he closes his to the feel of my tongue.

I take a tentatively lick of the head as he moans out and arches up off the bed before I slam his hips back down against the bed. I then take the sensitive engorged head of his dick into my mouth, sucking it while running my hand up his torso taking his nipple between my fingers, twisting them.

He moans and thrashes around while my head bobs up and down his length. I lick, suck, and nip at it until he begs me to let him come. I answer his pleas by tugging on his balls until he shouts his release and streams of his come fill my mouth. I swallow all he gives me, licking him clean before crawling up his frame to lay beside him.

As we lay there, Edward, flaccid and hanging out of his pants, unable to move. I run my hand over his chest while thinking, tomorrow and our date can't get here fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The boys take a step forward and tomorrow they'll take yet another one. Reviews are love. Let me know what you think.<em>**

**_Thanks a million to abbymickey24 & vbfb1 for making this awesome…_**

_**Next: The boys' first real date.** _


	14. First Real Date

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__**nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. **_

_**http :/ somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I love hearing what you guys think, it motivates me a lot!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Sunlight comes creeping through the curtains, letting me know that a day has begun. A smile spreads across my face at the thought of what today is. It's Saturday and I have a date with Jasper.

Our first real date.

Today I'm going on a date with a great guy. A guy that I hope will be more to me as time goes by. It's only been a short time and considering that this will be our first true date as boyfriends without my former job getting in the way, I'm looking forward to what Jasper has in store.

He's already done so much for me and I haven't exactly been the most grateful. But I was scared. What if he wasn't here to stay? What if I let him in like I did with Seth and he breaks my heart? So many what ifs.

However, I can't do it. I can't move forward and find a life partially away from my past without letting go. And I want to. I want to let go. I want to forgive and forget my parents. I want to let go of the hurt Seth dished out when he denied and blamed me for outing us. I'm tried of not feeling. I want to be loved, cherished and cared for.

I want someone to love and I think I've found him. It's crazy, but it's true. I'm falling in love with Jasper Whitlock, fast and hard and I don't want to stop myself. I want to love him and I hope he can love me back.

Smiling, I jump out of bed and head to my bathroom. While marveling at the room, I go through my usual routine and get ready. Jasper is picking me up around ten am and it's already nine. I tried to inquiry where he was taking me today when he called last night to check up on me, but he merely said we had a date with New York.

Making my way back to my room, I spread my bed and head out to the living area to find Tanya on the couch. Her feet are propped up, and she's deeply engrossed in one of my novels.

"Coffee is ready," she says nonchalantly, never taking her eyes of the page of the Hunger Games book she has in her hand.

"Enjoying that?"

"So damn much," she says without looking up. "I can't believe how good this is, Jesus!"

I laugh at her statement, making my way to the kitchen for that cup of coffee. Pouring myself a cup, I grab a muffin and head back over to the couch.

"Looking good, Edward," Tanya says with a wolf whistle as I take a seat next to her.

"Thanks," I say with a laugh. "So, you're gonna put that book down any time soon?" "

"Nope." She smiles. "So you know anything about where he's taking you?"

"Not a thing. He just said it was a date with New York."

"Sounds intriguing. I hope you two have fun. You both need it."

"Thanks." I take a sip of my coffee and we fall in into a relative silence as Tanya gets lost in the novel and I polish off my muffin and coffee. I want to mess with her a bit so while getting up, I say, "If you get bored, you can always ask Jake to come over."

A loud snort leaves her before it turns to laughter. "He likes me huh?"

"Smitten," I say to her, laughing at memory of Jake falling over himself to do whatever Tanya asked him to do the day we were moving out of Jasper's place.

"Yeah, I see it all the time, but what makes him any different from my former johns?"

I move to answer but I don't. She shuts the book and follows me to the kitchen, leaning by the counter as I rinse out my cup while she says, "He's a great guy. We got to talking when we went for takeout the other day when you and Jasper needed a little alone time." she wiggles her eyebrows making me blush as I try to keep the subject on her and Jake.

"So what did you think of him?"

"I think his mommy and daddy have some trust fund bitch ready and waiting for him. Guys like Jake date models, Edward."

"And you could give their bony asses a run for their money." She laughs at my statement.

"Yeah, I could. Could I?"

"Definitely, but if you're not feeling him, then you're not."

"I never said I wasn't or that I don't like him," she says, smiling and not meeting my eyes. "Let's just see what happens in the future, huh?"

"Yeah, let's what happens."

The buzzer at the door sounds and Tanya goes to get it. I walk out of the kitchen a little later only to be greeted by a jeans and t-shirt with a leather jacket clad Jasper. His outfit of dark wash jeans and rock concert t-shirt almost matches mine with the expectation of me opting for Converse sneakers and Jasper going with his black cowboy boots. The sight of him standing there laughing and joking with Tanya makes my heart skip a beat and my body shudders when his eyes find mine.

I meet him by the door and after a quick kiss, he grabs my hand and we bid Tanya goodbye as she says, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" waggling her eyebrows and laughing as I throw her a stink eye.

From the elevator to outside of my new building, Jasper's hand hardly leaves mine and I love it. Noticing that his car is nowhere in sight and in place of it is a short black limo with a driver waiting on us, I ask, "Where's your car?"

"No driving today. I'm pulling all the stops to show my date around. I want you to see and experience what New York has to offer."

Smiling at his answer, I'm introduced to our driver for the day, Miles, and then ushered in the back of the car by Jasper. Taking a quick look around the car makes me think back for a minute to the days when I'd ridden in these with ease. Back then, my parents didn't know anything about my sexual identity and I was still their beloved son. With a sigh, I push the thought away, refusing to let them ruin my date.

After all, it's the first date I've ever really been on.

Seth and I never dated. Not really. It was more of him and me being in the same place at the same time kind of thing and everything else between us was under wraps and behind closed doors. Leaving him behind too, I focus Jasper. He's the only thing I need to think about today.

Our drive is short to our first stop. Jasper gets out and I follow suit as he tells me that this is his favorite breakfast and lunch spot in the city. He says that it's owned by another of his good friends, Emmett McCarty, and the name immediately rings a bell.

"The Emmett Tanya and I will be working for?"

"The one and the same." I begin to feel nervous as Jasper walks me inside the busy shop. There are customers all around and the place looks busy for the weekend. I'd half expect it to be calm since it wasn't a Monday morning, but business must be booming.

Jasper shows me a seat and my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my throat when he says he's going to go get Emmett.

Trying to taper down my nervousness, I look around. The interior of the coffeehouse is spacious enough to seat a couple of people. It has a bookshelf in one corner and seems like the perfect place to sit, read and get away for a minute.

I take my eyes off that for a minute and watch as Jasper makes his way to the counter. I notice the customers waiting in line eye him as he moves pass them. Women, and even a few men are positively drooling over him. When he leans over the counter talking a girl behind it as she smiles and nods at something he says before walking off, I watch as one man tilts his head to side to stare at Jasper's ass. Jealousy races through me but I keep my cool because I know how the guy feels.

Jasper is the epiphany of beautiful. He's perfect.

A big, burly guy walks out the back followed by the girl and she goes to do whatever it is she was doing as he greets Jasper with a hug and slap on the back. They talk for a minute before Jasper points over at me and I gulp as the big guy looks in my direction. He says something to Jasper and then starts to make his way over to me.

From afar, his sheer size makes me panic. However, when he gets closer, sticking his hand out for me to shake with a smile on his face, all the nervousness I felt melts away. He takes a seat and introduces himself and by the time Jasper joins us, Emmett has me laughing about the time Jasper tried to take him on in arm wrestling.

I also learn that Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, is one of Jasper's student and TA. The guys promise that I'll meet her soon and then Jasper ends the conversation saying that he and I have to go as we have a full day ahead of us. As we make it to the door, Emmett stops me and tells me to be at work nine o'clock sharp, Monday morning before walks off.

I have a job.

Climbing in the back of the car, I'm in a daze. Jasper has to shake me a few times to see if I'm okay. I just can't believe it. I have a job. A normal job.

When my daze gives way to my exuberance, I attack Jasper; jumping on him and kissing him all over his face while mumbling 'thank you' against his lips repeatedly.

When I've finally calmed down, I lean my head on his shoulder, relaxing against the leather seat while he catches his breath. My curiosity is peaked by what he has planned so I ask, "Where to now?"

"Empire State Building's observation deck." My mouth drops open at his answer. I've always wanted to go up there. "You can't be in New York and don't go there. You and Tanya ever been?"

"No."

"Remind me to take her," he says.

Sitting up, I look at him, stunned by his statement. "You mean that?"

"Why not?" he says before adding, "Baby, it's because I selfishly want you all to myself today why I didn't invite Tanya to come along with us. But I promise, we'll take her on this tour."

I don't answer. I kiss him.

**~~sjfm~~**

Being on the observation deck of the Empire State Building is a dream. Noticing that we didn't have to wait in line, I ask why. Jasper simply says we have passes.

He'd thought of everything.

To stand up here with him behind me looking out at the city is amazing. His hands are on my waist as he tells me the story behind everything I'm seeing. I love that he loves history as much as I do. He has no idea how much it turns me on to know that he teaches it and I promise myself to find some way to see him in action at NYU. Maybe with the new job, Emmett will make me deliver something and I'd get to see Jasper. That thought and the possibilities behind it makes my cock twitch and I have to have to think of something else while trying to will my body to relax.

When my tour is over, he drags me to the elevator and holds my hand all the way down. Others look at us, some disapprovingly and others smile but it doesn't make a difference to Jasper. The smile on his face is permanent and is just radiant as it was this morning when he came to pick me up.

As we exit the elevator and make our way back to the car, I ask, "So, I've saw and I loved. What's next?"

He checks his watch and then says, "Let's go to church."

"Huh?"

He drags me to the car, laughing as we climb in and then explains that we're going to the Cathedral of St. John the Divine, the largest cathedral in the world. That I'd known and reminded Jasper of such to which he smiles and compliments my knowledge.

The church in itself is magnificent. Jasper and I spend our time pointing out certain things to each other and sharing the history we both knew so well about the church. Again, his hand hardly leaves mine and it comforts me.

From the cathedral, the next stop on my tour of New York is a lunch of my choice–which is McDonald's for us and the driver–then Madame Tussaud's wax museum. By the time we get there, I'm like a kid in a candy store, bouncing in my seat as Jasper laughs at me while taking it all in stride. He's so cool and collected as he leads me inside the museum. I'm glad for his hand in mine, because I think I would've ran off from the moment we walked in when my mouth drops open in amazement at the figures. They're so lifelike and incredibly detailed; from President Obama to other past political figures, historical figures such as Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King and Benjamin Franklin.

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it," he whispers with a kiss on my cheek.

"They look so real."

"I know," he says. "I like it here. It's relaxing and it's one place you wouldn't catch Alice or my parents in, so hence, I love it."

I smile at his answer. "Well, we can come here anytime you want. I've got to take Tanya here."

"I could take Jake and we'll make a double date of it."

I chuckle when he says that remembering Jake's dumbfounded expression whenever he's around Tanya and what me and her had talked about this morning. "He likes her, huh?"

"Yeah, but he won't admit it," he says as he looks closely at the wax figure of Rosa Parks.

I don't question him further. It seems that he knows something but just doesn't want to say it yet so I don't push. If Tanya and Jake like each other, it's fine by me as long as Jake treats Tanya right. I'm very protective of her and I'm not going to stand by and let anyone hurt her. Tanya means a lot to me and I'd do anything for her. I can never thank her enough for saving me.

We move on to more figures of celebrities and pop stars going through them and naming our favorites, but when Jasper and I get to the characters of our favorite comics, we can't help but become competitive when naming our favorite hero and who has the better attributes.

"I'm telling you, Spiderman is ten times better than Ironman," I reason, seeing no logic in Jasper's ridiculous statement. "Ironman is a spoiled brat in an iron suit."

Jasper looks shocked and grabs his chest while stating that I'm giving him a heart attack. I try my best not to laugh as he says, "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"What?" I cock my eyebrow, waiting on him to prove me wrong.

"Ironman is…he's a…" he stutters through his answer as I hold my ear out waiting him to challenge me.

"He's…" he tries again, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah?"

"You know what, shut up." He pouts. "I like him." He storms off amidst my laughing as we move on to another superhero.

When we get to the next two, we both immediately agree that The Hulk is better than Captain America before moving on to see what else Madame Tussaud's has to offer.

My tour ended and then it's on to another location. The driver takes us to the pier to meet the ferry and I immediately know where I'm heading.

"Ellis island," I say to him.

He smiles and leans in, sweeping his lips over mine, repeating, "Ellis Island." Jasper has really pulled out all the stops but I have a feeling it isn't over yet, the best is yet to come.

We board the ferry when it arrives and begin our journey. The Statue of Liberty is breathtaking; I can't stop looking at it. I can feel Jasper's eyes on me. His gaze pierces my skin, making it tingle and I don't want it to stop. It's nice. It's nice to have someone looking at you as if you're the only thing in existence for them.

Ellis Island in itself is astounding. To know that millions of people have passed through here seeking a better life really sits with me. Its rich history amazes me and I'm stunned silent by the remarkable stories.

On our way back, I thank Jasper for all he's shown me today and I tell him how much I appreciate it. Everything was perfect and I can't get over all I've seen. I can't believe I'd been here in New York all this time and haven't gone to seen one of these places; although they were on my list.

"I'm just glad you allowed me to do this for you," he says. "And it's not over yet." The smirk of his face and his gleaming eyes intrigues me and makes me wonder what he has coming up next.

I shouldn't even have to ask. Jasper gave me the best one of it all when he brings me to one of the busiest intersection in the world, the Crossroads of the World…

Times Square.

I stand there in awe looking up at all the dazzling lights, the billboards, Good Morning America studios, Toys 'R' Us and numerous places I know I want to go into, all around me.

Is this real?

If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. You'd think that a former rich kid like me would've known things like this, but I didn't. I have been to other places but I haven't been to New York until my dad brought me to the airport and told me to get as far away from Forks as possible.

"What do you think?" Jasper asks. "Where do you want to go? Just pick a place and that's where we'll go tonight."

Not even having to think about it, I say, "Broadway."

"You got it, babe, but we have to make a stop first." He walks over and kisses my cheek, leading me back to the car as I blindingly stare at all the lights. Getting back in the car, his mention of a stop comes back to me and I ask where. He doesn't answer; he just smiles.

He didn't have to say anything at all indeed. The building spoke enough for him when we pull up to the Waldorf Astoria. He leads me from the car and thanks our driver, Miles, for his help.

I'm speechless as he guides me through the lobby to the front desk. He checks in, verifying his reservation for two and then we make our way to the suite.

The luxury room is magnificent, but seeing the huge bed makes me realize just how tired I truly am and I make a beeline for the bed. Closing my eyes, I must've drifted off because the next thing I feel is Jasper's arm around my waist and his lips by my ear.

"Sleeping, babe?" he whispers as he nibbles on it a bit before kissing it. His lips trail down to my neck as I sigh and weave my hand through his hair while his hips start to move. His prominent erection is digging in my ass and I push back on it, circling my hips as his grip on my waist tightens.

"Mmmm…that feels so good, baby," I tell him as he groans and speeds up a bit. I'm lost in the sensation of our movement as Jasper moves away and flips me on my back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiles, never taking his eyes off mine as he kisses his way down my stomach, unbuttoning my jeans as he goes. He kisses the trail of hair leading to where I want him the most and then places another kiss on my inner thigh before moving to pull my pants off. My erection slams against my stomach, long, hard and throbbing wanting nothing more than Jasper's lips to be wrapped around it.

"You have on too much," I say, noticing through my lust that he's still dressed.

"This is about you, darlin'," he says as he moves to lie between my open legs and grip my cock. He wraps his hand around the base and takes a long lick of the head, making me groan and arch against the pillows. He takes the bulbous head between his lips, sucking it hard before he starts to bob his head up and down my length in time with his strokes. I thrash and moan at the sensations barreling through me while ringing the sheets in my fists. My mind is mush. I can't think. I can only concentrate on breathing while Jasper sucks my cock. A string of curse words leaves me every time licks his way up my length or when he uses his teeth.

God! When he uses his teeth. I fucking love it.

"Oh yes! Baby! Yes! Uh fuck!" I can't say anything else. I can't _think_ anything else. All I see, hear and feel is Jasper's delicious mouth on me. He's driving me insane.

He starts to hum around my dick and I lose it, thrusting up into his waiting mouth while begging him to make me come. He tugs on my balls, massaging them, playing with the skin between while I cry out in pleasure and fuck his mouth. I look up once to see his sexy ass grinding against the bed and excite me to know that he wants a release as much as I do.

I want it. I can feel it and I tell him. One more tug on my balls and one last languid lick from him has me shooting my come down his throat. "Yes! Baby! Yes! Fuck!"

I collapse against the pillows, breathless, as Jasper licks me clean before letting go of my cock and moving up the bed to kiss me on the forehead.

But, tired as I may be, I'm not through yet.

Reaching for his pants, I unbutton while he tries to tell me that he'll handle it and that this was about me, but I'm not having any of it. I have his fly open in no time and my hand down his pants and pulling out his hard cock. I waste no time in leaning forward and taking the seeping head into my mouth and sucking while Jasper yells out, gripping my hair. "Uh fuck! Edward!"

He grips my hair as I take him deeper into my mouth; we switch places as Jasper takes my former position against the pillows while I move to my knees, kneeling between his awkwardly open legs with his jeans wrapped around his ankles, sucking and bobbing on his cock. I want him deeper. I want more. While tugging on his balls, I take him down my throat, deep throating his length while he screams out. "Oooh…Uuhh..fuck, baby…suck me…uuuuhhh!"

It doesn't take long for Jasper to come, since he's already worked up from sucking me off. I pull out all the stops sucking, licking and nipping on his dick until streams of his come is shooting down my throat. He collapses against the pillows and I lick him clean before lying against his thigh, watching as his chest rises and falls with his exhausted breaths.

Teasingly, I ask, "Was that good?"

He looks up at me as if I'm crazy while I try to hide my smirk. He laughs and pulls me up to him. And there, with our pants around our ankles, we doze off.

I wake up with a sheet thrown over me and Jasper seated on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist as he talks on the phone. He ends the call and turns to me as I lie there admiring his strong back and broad shoulders. "Hey, you're up."

"Who was that?"

"I've made reservations for us at the Bull & Bear Steakhouse. It's downstairs," he says, getting up from the bed. I watch as he drops the towel and puts on his underwear. My cock twitches at the sight of his perfectly round ass and I groan. Jasper chuckles but says nothing and I quickly run to the shower when I notice him heading for the suit hanging on a rack. I can't stand the temptation and if we're going to finish this day out right, then I'd better get ready for whatever else he has in store for me.

I jump out of the shower as fast as I'd gotten in and head back to the bedroom while drying out my hair. Having cropped off the sides of it makes it easy for me to handle it now. I no longer had that unruly mess of bronze hair to deal with anymore. Tanya had helped me cut off most of it long ago and I continue with the style she'd given me. I still had some of that messy hair, but it's mostly on top of my head as the sides are always cut low. I love this look. It's easy for me.

Jasper is seated on the bed in a light grey suit accompanied by a white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone and black dress shoes.

"We have to be formal?" I ask, noticing the navy blue suit on the rack out of the corner of my eye.

"A little. But this is mostly me wanting to go the whole nine yards for you," he says, smiling. He's been a lot of that today along with other things such as the hand holding and the kisses in public. I want to ask him if he isn't afraid that somehow his family will find out about this, but I decided in the shower to leave that until dinner.

"Alright then," I tell him, making my way over to the rack ad pulling off the suit.

"You're okay with it?" he asks in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," I tell him in a sincere tone. He sighs and leaves me with a kiss to get dress.

I know I'd overreacted a few times when he tried to do something nice, but it just felt like I didn't deserve it. But not anymore. Watching him today, seeing how happy he is, I want to see him like that all the time and I want to be the one to cause it. He makes me feel like I deserve this. I deserve to be pampered and cared for, but he also makes me feel wanted; like I can help him.

Like I already am. I make him happy.

Once dressed and ready to go, we make our way to the restaurant. Since its in the hotel, it makes our journey easier. We get there and we're shown to our table. I love the look and feel of the place. It's private and the calming ambience is soothing.

The waiter takes our order for appetizers and moves on. I look around, taking in everything. Occasionally, my eyes will fall on Jasper only to find him looking at nothing but me.

"What?" I laugh.

"You're very handsome," he whispers, taking my hand in his.

I blush and look down. "Thank you."

He keeps our fingers entwine and never move away even when the waiter arrives with our order. He eyes our joined hands, but says nothing. Jasper thanks him while staring at me, and only let's go to eat. The question I want to ask finds its way out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Aren't you worried?"

"About?" he questions.

"Your family finding out about today. You and me, even what that waiter might be thinking. Have you been here before?"

He eases back in his chair with a deep chuckle before leaning toward me again. "To be honest, I was nervous this morning. I wondered everything you asked me. But when I got to your place and saw you, all the fear, everything melted away when I looked in your eyes." He smiles. "As for my family, they'll find out one way or the other, but I don't care. The waiter is the least, it doesn't matter to me what he thinks of us," he says, taking my hand again. "In fact, to how long he was looking at _you_, I was starting to feel a little jealous that this guy was eyeing my date."

It's my turn to laugh, but looking in his eyes I can see that he's serious. "You're jealous over me?"

"You're my boyfriend," he says in a serous tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I'm stunned silent by his admittance. I have the words, but his statement has frozen them somehow and they're lodged in my throat as tears fill my eyes.

"What did you call me?"

He realizes what he's said and his eyes grow wide as I wait for him to recant his statement but he doesn't. "I…I said, you're my boyfriend. But, I was wrong not to ask before assuming that. So, Edward Masen, would you be my boyfriend?"

A million thoughts are swirling through my mind. They're many things I can say, but instead, I choose only one, "Yes."

He sighs happily and leans over the table, kissing me in full view of everyone. When our lips part, he sits back down with a smile that could rival the sun.

Our Waldorf salad appetizer leads way to our entrée of Black Angus New York Strip with a side order of buttered mashed potatoes for me, and the Bull & Bear French fries for Jasper. He allows me to select the wine when I ask to, and I go for the Brunella di Montalcino. I know it's a very expensive red wine and when I move to call back the waiter and changed the order to something more affordable, Jasper shoots me a glare making me laugh.

We continue to idly chat while waiting on dinner to arrive. I can't say I've ever felt this comfortable. The only other person that knows this much about me is Tanya. It feels really good to share this Jasper especially after his request to be my boyfriend.

"So you were a nerd then?" he asks after I explain my academicals achievements in high school.

"Yeah, you can say that, but it's mostly with reading," I say with a smile. "To tell you the truth, if I could read books and get paid for it for the rest of my life, I'd be a happy man. But that was then, now, I don't know." I sigh. "I want to do something that helps others; especially teenagers. Something that helps them know that they're not alone; that they can be whatever they want and don't have to feel sorry for it. It's not wrong to want to live and be happy, right?"

"No, it isn't," he says. "So you'd work with teens?"

"And adults, it doesn't matter. I just want to help someone."

"Hmm…" he says with a pensive look etched on his face.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about social work?"

"I've thought about nothing, Jasper." I smile. "I just know what I want."

"Okay then." He gets this gleam in his eye and it worries me.

"What are you planning?"

His eyes meets mine and he looks deeply into them as he asks, "Would you object if I helped you go to school?"

"I…"

"You wouldn't have to go alone. Tanya could go with you if you want and you guys could finally get to do what you really want to do with your lives," he says, anxiously.

"You can't stop, can you?"

"No." He smiles. "But, babe, I want to help you. I want to help you both. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I want you to know that the offer stands."

"I have to think about it," I tell him. "I'm not saying no, but I have to think about it."

"It's all I ask."

Dinner arrives and we dig in. We continue to chat and I learn a lot about Jasper's job at NYU. Halfway through our meal, I notice that Jasper keeps checking his watch.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to make sure we're on time. I don't want you to miss anything," he says.

"Miss what?"

"The show."

The moment he says that, I know what he's referring to. He's taking me to Broadway.

"I can't believe you," I say with a laugh. "You're unreal."

"No, you are," he tells me. "I never thought I'd have the chance to feel this happy."

I smile at the compliment and we finish up dinner in no time. Jasper pays and tips the waiter and we head out to the car for the evening.

My night couldn't get any better than this.

**~~sjfm~~**

"Oh my God!" I exclaim as we walk through the door of our suite. "Jasper, that was fucking amazing. Wasn't that amazing?" I can't get over the show. I loved every second of it and I can't shut up about it. Jasper just smiles and lets me talk. He leads me over to the couch and I throw myself down on it, pulling off my shoes and throwing them down as I go on and on about The Lion King.

"Look, I know I must sound like a kid, but you have to understand, it's The Lion King," I say, excitedly.

"You don't. I loved the show too," he says, calmly.

"Loved it?" wasn't it out of this world? Weren't you entertained?" I want to bounce in the seat, but refrain, thinking it would be a bit overboard.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he leans forward and brushes his lips against mine before he whispers, "I was very entertained."

The deep tone of his voice makes my skin tingle. I moan against his lips deepened the kiss, taking his tongue into my mouth as it brushes against my own. I can feel myself moving back against the couch, taking Jasper with me until he's lying flat on top of me. I can feel every muscular plain of his body, deliciously moving along my own and I revel in it. Minutes, hours even are lost as we explore the depths of one another's mouth.

As we lie there learning each other's moans and sighs while our passion grows and our bodies yearn for more, slowly, he reaches up and begins to unbutton my shirt. I push him up off of me and he looks at me questioningly as I break away from his swollen lips. But I make my intention clear when I move to unbutton his shirt too. We both stand and with his hand in mine I lead him to the bedroom.

We stay by the bed and undress each other, kissing every bit of exposed skin; running our hands fervently over each other. Taking our engorged cock in hand and stroking one another's length to completion, we cry out in pleasure while panting in each other's mouth. Our desire peaks, and I don't ever want to stop. Without a spoken word, I climb on the bed lying on my back as I watch Jasper pull out the lube and condom from his pants pocket. He says nothing. He only climbs on top of me and pulls my lips to his. As he coats his fingers with the lube, my lips find his neck, kissing it. Hands roam, and his fingers move to my entrance, preparing me for him. I writhe and thrash at the exquisite feeling. He moves them in and out languidly before picking up speed thrusting them until I start to beg.

"Uh...Jasper, please, I want you in me. Please, I want to feel you inside me." He answers my plea, moving his fingers away. Panting, I watch as he rolls the condom over his cock and coats it with the lube and then moves closer. With a hard kiss, he pushes inside me, my back arching in need. "Oh God, baby, deeper please. Fill me up…oh fuck."

He fills me to the hilt and I groan out in pleasure when he starts to move. The push and pull of our rhythm and the slapping of our skins, is all we hear as we search for the familiar high, that peripheral edge. Jasper's arms are strong as he braces himself above me, driving into me with long, hard thrusts that leaves grunting out for more. "Yes! Fuck, baby, yes!"

"Uh fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me, baby, I want to come. I want you to come on my cock," he says, pushing into me harder and faster.

"Just a little more. Yes...baby, right there. Fuck me hard, Jasper." I moan out, but when he hits that spot, when he hits my prostate. I lose it. "Uuhh! Yes! Fuck yes! Baby, yes!"

He doesn't stop. He pulls me to meet his lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangle and dance while he fucks me hard until my body convulsed and my come shoots out of me while Jasper thrusts hard and erratically until he pulls away from my lips shouting his release as his cock pulsates inside me.

Bodies tired. Minds gone, we collapse on the bed, Jasper's breaths matching mine as we try to find our way back to Earth.

We lie there until the stickiness of our mess starts to get to us and he pulls out of me and gets up, making his way to the bathroom. I turn into my pillow tiredly while trying to fight to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep, darlin'," he says as he runs the warm washcloth over me. "We've got a full day tomorrow."

I want to question him but I can't find the strength. Today has been nothing short of amazing. I had my first real date with the man of my dreams and I look forward to more of what life has to offer me with Jasper by my side.

Life can only get better from here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: The boys' second date. <strong>_


	15. Edward, this Alice

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__**nspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. **_

_** somethingjustforme-twilightobsessed09 (.) blogspot (.) com(Remove the spaces.) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I try my best and I'm really glad you liked everything. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All chapters will be posted on the story's blog (Address is above) and also on TWCS under the same penname. <strong>_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Asking Edward to be my boyfriend was one of the most nerve wracking moments of my life. My heart was in my throat as I said the words and sat there watching and waiting on him to tell me no.

However, Edward surprised me with his acceptance. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I jumped up and kissed him. Sure, we were in the view of the entire restaurant, but I didn't care. I just had to feel his lips pressed against my own for a small second.

All through dinner, my mind screamed, "Edward Masen is my boyfriend."

He groans and turns in my arms now, snuggling closer to me while burying his head in the crook of my arm. I kiss his forehead and he moans my name, wrapping his arm around me tighter.

If he's subconsciously worried that I'm going somewhere, he doesn't have to be. There is nowhere I'd rather be. I don't want to leave this spot. My body is so damn wired, I'd hardly closed my eyes last night. The events from it have left me feeling so alive. With everything we'd done yesterday, I still can't believe how great it all turned out.

At first, I was a bit nervous about how Edward would take everything but I'm glad to see that my fear was unfounded as he enjoyed the day and night, immensely.

Now I can only hope he'll let me continue to do these things from time to time without too much objection. I know Edward isn't use to the pampering, and maybe it's the fact that his family ripped it away from him that he doesn't really want to by reminded of what he could have had. But I choose to look past that and not let the thought of his parents ruin anything.

However after I'd left his place yesterday, I wanted to call his parents. To see him so sad and overwhelmed was heart wrenching and I was so angry, I would've gone as far as asking my own mother for her friends' number so that I could rip Edward's dad a new one. I wanted that bastard to know that the son he so desperately wanted to forget, is alive and well. I wanted his parents to know that he was...loved, wanted, cared for.

_Love? You love him?_

I don't know, but I was damn sure falling hard for him. To know that his dad was so cruel, angered me and I wanted the leverage over that man by letting him know that he didn't break Edward. He was going to be okay. However, I detoured and called Jake instead. He let me stay on the phone with him and vent. I told Jake all the things I would've said to Edward's dad and when I was through, he simply asked, "Feel better?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Good. Now don't ever do that shit unless Edward wants you to. It's his fucking battle, and if he wants backup then I'm all for it. But remember Jasper, they don't know shit yet and I'm sure with your parents and Alice on your back, the Masens are bound to find out about you and their son's relationship soon. So don't go after that prick half-assed, pump your brakes and wait."

Jake is right, I have to wait. I'll be here for Edward and I won't let them hurt him anymore than they already have. He has me now. He's mine, and I'll protect him.

His messy hair tickles my nose as he moves around. I sigh as he pulls away, falling back against the bed on his back, stretching and yawning. I watch as he opens his eyes, scrunching them up as the glare of the sun seeps into our room.

"Morning, darlin'," I say as those beautiful jade eyes lock with mine.

He turns his side, mirroring my position and smiling. How many more mornings can I have like this?

"Morning," he says, shyly.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you'd want to," he mumbles, turning over and burying his face in the pillow.

"Want to what?" I implore, running my hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him into telling me the problem.

He peeks up at me, staring into my eyes. I hope he sees my sincerity there and will ask, what he wants to ask.

"I want to kiss you, and we've never done that before..." I am about to answer, but he cuts me off. "I mean, we never really had a morning kiss and it's...I...I didn't think you'd want to, but I really want to kiss you."

With a sigh, I pull him up from the pillows, cradling his face in my hands as he practically lies on top of me. Drawing him close, I answer his doubt by pressing my lips to his. Slow and sensual, soft and sweet. Morning breath be damned, Edward's lips never leave mine as we explore the depths of one another's mouth.

Pulling away for much needed air, he leans his head on my chest, raggedly breathing as we lay there for what seems like forever before the need to get the day started gets in the way.

We're showered and ready to go an hour later. I guess sharing a shower wasn't the best idea when your boyfriend has such a tempting ass. Watching Edward under the spray as the water cascaded down his body quickly became unbearable and I grabbed him-much to his laughter-and had my way with him.

We head downstairs for day two's surprise, a trip to the spa. The Waldorf has the Guerlian Spa to offer and I've already booked Edward and I appointments. I know that he let me get away with the expensive stuff yesterday, but I doubt it'll work today. So today, we'll go to the spa, then to lunch, check out, and then head to the movies.

Edward is happy, smiling, and his hand never leaves mine. Every now and then on the ride down in the elevator, I'll lean in for a kiss, and he doesn't object. His lips are always there, waiting, and I'm more than happy to partake.

Getting off the elevator, we walk hand in hand, taking our time, exploring until we get to the spa. There, after introducing ourselves, Edward only using his first name, we're greeted by Tracy and then lead to our mutual treatments.

I'm not sure if this Edward's thing, but I want to pamper him, I want him to feel like he's on top of the world. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been to a spa?"

"No," he answers, looking around quickly before meeting my eyes with a slight smile. That smile leaves me a bit worried. Maybe he doesn't want to do this. Maybe, I'm going too fast. This is too much. With the million and one places I took him to yesterday, he's got to be freaking out.

"Baby, we can go if you want to," I tell him.

"Why?" he smiles, dissipating my fear. "I want to do this."

I can't do anything but smile as we walk into the room. We're led to the changing room, and after discarding our clothes for robes, we are then led to our tables for our massages. I want only the best for him so the package I've gone for is the raindrop therapy. It's a massage all about relaxation, something we both need. The therapist uses special oils, heat, and the massage within itself to soothe your entire body.

Edward and I are guided to our side by side tables and once we're on them, facing each other at first, our treatment begins.

I can't say how many times one of us has groaned out at the exquisite feeling of this treatment. With the mixture of the oils and my therapist gentle yet firm touches, I am lost on a cloud somewhere in my mind. Fighting against the relaxing fog threatening to lull me to sleep, I glance at Edward, surprised to find his droopy eyes on me. Reaching out, I take his hand in mine, wrapping his long fingers around my own as we soar together from the intensity of this intimate treatment.

An hour later, Edward and I are thanking our masseuses and exiting the room in infinite relaxation.

"I want to do that again," he says with a laugh.

"Take me with you when you do, because I want to do it again too," I tell him as we make our way to our facials.

Next, we have an energizing facial, a treatment that includes exfoliation, a facial massage and an eye treatment. We're done with that in no time and after getting dressed, I settle my bill and we make our way to lunch.

We decide to eat here in the hotel, going for the same restaurant we'd been to last night. Lunch is great and our talk is even better. Edward tells me that he's feeling a little nervous about starting work tomorrow morning, as he's never held a normal job.

"You don't have to worry, " I say, taking his hand in mine and rubbing soothing circles in the middle. "I'm sure you'll be fine. The other workers are great. They'll help out. Emmett, himself will help out."

"That's just it. why should they have to stop and teach me?" he counters. "I'm telling you, Jasper, it's going to be a disaster."

There is no getting around his doubt, but I have to try. "Or you could do really well and Em tells you to come back tomorrow. The objective is not to smash too many cups. Okay?" I tell him with a laugh as he scowls before joining in. Just like that, I have the carefree Edward from this morning back.

We wrap up lunch and go to check out. Having no luggage makes it a breeze, and Edward and I are thanking the concierge and walking out of the hotel in no time. He looks up at the building wistfully when we step on the sidewalk and I begin to lead him away.

"We'll come back," I tell him, happy that he'd enjoy himself.

"Promise?"

Leaning in for a soft kiss on that busy sidewalk, I whisper against his lips, "I promise."

As I pull away and about to move out of Edward's way so he can get in the car waiting for us, I see Alice, standing by the hotel's entryway, staring at us. Edward follows my gaze, meeting Alice's eyes as she promptly walks over to us. She rudely takes up the space between Edward and me, coming to stand directly in front of him.

"You're really serious about embarrassing your family, aren't you?" she sneers.

"The only ones who should feel embarrassed, are you and my parents," I tell her. "I've told you a million times I'm gay, but no, it wasn't enough." She moves to talk, but I cut her off. "Listen, I've already said what needed to be said, and I have nothing more to say to you, Alice."

"You know I will be telling your parents about this." She yells.

"Go ahead. I don't care." I reply, sounding more calm than I am.

"Oh really?" she says snidely with a chuckle. "So what, one little affair with this...whatever he is and you're off defying your parents and tarnishing your good family name by carrying on illicit affairs in expensive hotels."

She doesn't wait for me to answer. Instead she turns to Edward and says, "So, who or what are you?"

"None of your business," he growls at her.

"You're fucking _my boyfriend_. How is that not my business?" she says.

"Because he dumped your dumb ass and you're too stupid to accept it," he says in a dismissive tone. "Now, move!" Alice jumps out of his way and Edward climbs in the back of the car.

She looks to me expectantly, for what I don't know, but I simply smile and say, "You heard my boyfriend, move."

Leaving her there on the curb with her mouth hanging open, I climb in the back of the car next to the man that has just turned me on by getting rid of Alice with one sentence. I quickly tell our driver to take us back to my apartment, as Edward looks out the window completely oblivious to my lust at the moment while I sit there thinking about catching a later showing of whatever movie he may want to see.

He needs a reward, and I'm more than willing to give it to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to beanothercullen for all her help! <strong>_

_**Next: Second date continued and Edward's first day at work. **_


	16. You're Where I Want To Be

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

My back is slammed against his door. His lips are hot on mine as he tries to get it open. He bites my bottom lip, nibbling it. I open my mouth to him, our tongues dancing while he pushes his rock hard erection against me.

He finally gets the door open and we stumble inside, laughing as he kicks it shut and we start to rip each other's clothes off.

Jasper roughly pulls my shirt over my head, throwing somewhere behind us while he tears his lips from mine, working them down to my neck. He bites and sucks on his favorite spot just below my ear and for a second, I feel a little worried that it's going to leave a bruise. However, when he grabs my crotch and starts stroking me through my jeans, I suddenly don't give a fuck if he marks me. I'll proudly wear it, and besides, all that matters now is getting him out of the rest of his clothes and his hard cock inside me.

My body yearns for him. His eyes are on fire. His stares alone makes my cock weep to be free from the confines of my jeans.

I can't believe how turned on he is.

When I got in the car after my unfortunate encounter with Alice, I was beyond pissed. I wanted to hurt the bitch. I wasn't one for violence, especially against women, but Alice was making me reconsider that just a bit. Fuck, I even wished I was a woman so that punching her in the face for being such a nosy bitch wouldn't look so bad.

However aside from that, I was worried. While Jasper was light as rain, and didn't give a fuck about what she was saying, I did. I wasn't ready to face my parents and when everyone figured out who I truly was, I'd be forced to do that.

I wasn't ready.

Thinking about them made me cringe. My father alone will be bad enough. Maybe he'll think I didn't 'disappear' far enough for he and mom to forget I existed. Shit! I was having such a good fucking day. That bitch! She showed up, and now, I was stuck in this sort of limbo, wondering about what it will be like when I finally come face-to-face with my parents.

Jasper got in the car and the driver moved off the spot. I couldn't face him because one look in my eyes and that smile would be wiped off his face and he'd be worried about what was bothering and want to solve it.

Jasper couldn't solve this. It was between me and the Masens.

I felt his hand run up my thigh, leaving a trail of heat behind. Turning to him, I'm caught in his hypnotic gaze as he glared at me. The desire in his eyes is pronounce, and leaves me breathing raggedly. I want him more than anything. I want to feel the way I did this morning. I want him to make me forget everything.

Grabbing him, I pulled his lips to mine, and it was the invitation he needed. His hands found my hair, gripping it while his probing tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I granted it, and allowed him to delve into the depths. I let everything about Jasper surround me. His scent. His taste. He had no idea how much he was helping me right now. With him practically on top of me, grinding his hard on against me while devouring my mouth, I easily left the unwelcome thoughts of my parents behind and threw myself into the moment.

When I was alone, I'd come up with a solution to deal with them. Maybe I'd even share it with Jasper. If he was really serious about being my boyfriend, and I think he was, then this was something I'd have share because it concerned him too.

However, if talking to Alice the way I did, was going to turn him into a sex crazed fiend then I was all for insulting the bitch again.

"Ugh…fuck…Jasper," I groan, closing my eyes to the sensation of his teeth against my throat.

He pushed me into the wall next to his bedroom door, unbuckle my jeans and yanking them down my legs. He falls to his knees and I thank God that I'd decided to go commando when he wraps his lips around my length.

My head bangs against the wall repeatedly while he sucks, licks and nips at my cock. I bite my lip and grip his hair tightly, fighting the urge to roughly thrust into his mouth when he hollows out his cheeks and sucks on the head.

"Damn...fuck...baby...you're killing me," I groan. His only answer is to take more of me into his mouth, moaning around my dick. The vibrations send delicious shivers up my spine. I grab his hair harder, foregoing my worry about ripping it out, and still him so I can fuck his mouth.

"Baby, you look so good with my cock in mouth." It surprises me that I can manage to get out full sentences with Jasper's lips wrapped around me. He tugs on my balls, gently rolling them in his palm while his next hand runs up the back of my thigh to my ass. He circles the entrance, driving me crazy, and looking down at him, I can see that naughty glint in his eyes.

He's fucking killing me and he loves every second of it.

My stomach tightens and I break his gaze, when I feel the telltale signs of my orgasm coming on. Looking back down at my cock sliding in and out of his plump lips, I can't stand it, and an almost inhuman roar leaves me as I come down his throat. My head hits the wall as he milks me of my orgasm. I can't stop my hips from snapping forward while Jasper sucks and licks me clean. He doesn't stop until my knees buckled, and I fall in his arms, sending us tumbling to the ground.

"Fuck, fuck," I breath out. I can't find anything else to say. "That was...fuck!"

"It was." He chuckled.

My head is buried his shoulder while his hands languidly run up and down my back making my cock stir.

"Baby," I whine. "Come on."

"Still want you," he whispers, rubbing his hard dick against me, reminding me that I haven't taken care of him yet.

Pulling his lips to mine, I kiss him. I let our mouths slide over each other conveying whatever else is to be said. With his mouth on mine, I look up at the door to his bedroom and quickly pull away from him, getting up. He looks confused and all I want to do is laugh. I love horny Jasper. I push the door open, and a step forward makes me remember that my jeans around my ankles so I push them off the rest of the way leaving myself completely naked. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't look back.

"Go lie down," I tell him while moving over to the drawer where he keeps the lube and condom. After grabbing them, I make my way over to the bed. Jasper lies there, naked and propped up on one hand, watching me as I crawl on the bed and straddle him. He lies on his back, watching me while I gather a bit of the lube in my hand, and pull him up into a kiss while working my hand down his length. Slow, measured strokes have him grunting and moaning against my lips as I pump his cock from the bulbous head I want to wrap my lips around and suck the come out of him, to the thick base I want to ride. He grips my ass, kneading the flesh while I work him over as he hungrily nips at my lips. My hard cock is trapped between us, pre-cum seeping from the tip as it begs for more attention.

Jasper grabs it, pumping me as he tears his mouth from mine to shout, "Fuck, Edward!" when I grip him harder and pump faster. I smile, enjoying hearing him swear. I love making him do it. I love seeing him so free.

My hand speeds up until he abruptly begs me to stop. I do, but he doesn't give me time to ask why before he flips me on my back. I laugh as he climbs on top of me, but he's on a mission. His eyes are dark with desire and he wastes no time, picking up the lube and moving to prepare me. He rolls on the condom while I playfully wrap my legs around him, distracting him.

"Edward..." he says in a warning tone. "Behave."

Shaking my head 'no', I move to do it again only to have him spread my legs open, while he places himself at my entrance.

When he enters me, the world stops for a while. Nothing exists outside of me and him. He slows, allowing me time to adjust, and then, it's just Jasper, in me, around me. He's everything. Passion flows through me, pushing me to heights that only Jasper, as I've now come to discover can take me to. In and out. He circles his hips, pushing into me with a maddening leisure pace while my body begs for more rigorous thrusts. I lift my hips to meet his, pushing against him, showing him what I want, but he maintains the same slow movement.

"Baby, please," I resort to begging. I want, no, I need him to go faster. "Baby, please…uuhh…fuck me harder…please."

"I want it to last...I want to be inside you for...mmm...as long as I can." He moans. He clasps his hands in mine, moving them above my head, letting our lips meet repeatedly. The soft touch of his mouth and gentle caresses as he moves within me has me reeling. His breath is hot and heavy against my cheek, my neck and my lips as his moans mingle in with my own.

Our pace is slow and sensual. He fills me and leaves me not wanting for anything, and I begin to see what he means. My heart pounds as he makes love to me.

He's making love to me.

The realization hits me like a freight train while my body climbs and I beg him to come with me. This was the same way he was with me last night. The same care he showed when he...made love to me.

I thrash against him. Writhing and moaning while climbing that peripheral edge.

"Uhhh...Jasper...come...fuck, baby, come with me..."

"Come for me, Edward," he whispers, countering my plea. His soft kisses and loving whispers drive me up and up until my body can't stand it. Until the fight leaves me, and I arch into his body while flying over the edge with him close behind.

We find our way back to Earth together, relaxing in each other's touch as a post coital glow overtakes us. Jasper slowly pulls out and I feel empty, lost and sad without him inside of me.

"Now, that was..." he breathes out with an exhausted sigh as he lies down beside me. "Amazing!"

"You're not having a heart attack, are you?" I chuckle. He lightly punches my arm before getting up to dispose condom in the trash. He comes back with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning me off before plopping back down on the bed, crawling up to the pillows and throwing himself on them.

I brace my head up on one arm, watching him lie there with a shit eating grin on his face. His hair plastered on his forehead, his skin flush and glistening with sweat.

"You didn't answer me," I say, wanting to keep the joke going. "Is that my signal to call 911?"

"I'm fine." He laughs. "How about you?"

"Wondering if our spectacular date ends now."

He smirks, his deep dimples making me shiver before he looks at the clock. "Well, I think we can catch a late showing."

"Of what?"

"Of the next part of the date, darlin'," he says, moving off the pillows. I watch his naked body stealthy move down toward me, and I can't help but admire just how hot my boyfriend is. It feels good to say that word, boyfriend, and that's what Jasper is. He's my boyfriend, and a very hot one at that. It still feels so damn unreal that I can be here, happy, with a guy and a life outside of hooking.

Am I dreaming? Am I in a coma somewhere? I don't know, but if it's a dream and I have to risk the fact that Jasper isn't real then I don't want to wake up. He's too beautiful, and I want to stay like this forever.

I've had a few good looking clients before but Jasper is by far, just beyond. He looks like someone who belongs on the cover of a magazine. Crystal blue eyes, slender yet muscular body, nice ass, abs to die for, _he's_ to die for.

"Where are you?" he asks, kissing my lips as he crawls on top of me. I wrap my arms around him, welcoming the weight and reveling in the feeling of having him in my arms.

"Thinking about how damn hot my boyfriend is," I tell him. "I'm a lucky fucker."

"I'm the lucky one," he disputes with a smile and I kiss him before he goes on, "I've got a guy that looks like he stepped out of the pages of a romance novel."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, I ask, "Romance novels? Is there something you want to tell me, Jasper?" I watch as he blushes, and then tries to move off of me. "No, no, no, baby, do you read those?" He takes a while to answer and it's all the proof I need. "Holy shit, you do!"

"Oh, shut up." He pouts, making me laughing some more while he tries to get out of my arms. "I may have read one or two to pass the time."

He continues to struggle but I hold tight until he gives up and rests his head on my chest, but he won't look in my eyes. Instead, he finds something on the bed very interesting as this shy side of him comes out. I don't think I've been privileged to seeing this side of him yet, and I love it.

"What do you like to read?" I ask. "What are your favorite genres?" I find myself not being able to tease him anymore because I'm an avid reader too. Who may have come across a novel or two that I like.

Those girls in the books have it made. How in the fuck do you find an elusive billionaire after your car breaks down on a dark and stormy night? In reality, take out the elusive male lead and put in a crazed psychopath that you're sure to come across in the middle of nowhere, and you have yourself a missing person's report.

Nonetheless, that's the magic of books. They make anything possible. So I want to know what my boyfriend has been reading. Maybe we have the same tastes in this type of literature.

"Suspense, Romance," he answers brightly.

"I love that too."

"I love the drama of wanting to know who did it."

"Got any favorite authors?" I ask, wanting to know if he's read any of my favorites. I haven't really searched his bookshelf yet. But then there is the one in the living area and the one in his office.

"Right now, the top of my list is still Jane Austen," he says. "Can't knock Pride and Prejudice, darlin'."

"Shit! I love that book! Alright, fav author of all time."

"I might vary," he warns. "I read everything, not just romance."

"Me too."

"Alright," he drawls. I love that when he's excited or pensive or even horny, he slips into his Southern accent. "Of all times is Jane Austen, of course, then there's Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Edgar Allan Poe, Mark Twain…" As he reels them off his tongue, I can see myself sitting by a huge fire with him, reading. "H.G. Wells, Stephen King, J. K. Rowling…" I laugh at that. My boyfriend loves Harry Potter.

"What?" he asks.

"You love Harry."

"Read every book," he says, proudly.

"So, you've just named some of my favorite authors."

"Well, feel free to borrow a book at anytime if you don't have it."

"You too," I tell him, kissing him softly. "Thanks for sharing and sorry about teasing you."

I know there are things I should be sharing with him, but I don't want to ruin the mood.

"It's fine." He smiles.

We doze off a little after that, and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world to wake up in his arms yet again. With a quick kiss after he reminds me about the rest of our date, we shower together, with me pouting when Jasper says we have to behave. However, I got my revenge a while later when I teased him mercilessly by making a show of it while getting dressed.

By the time, we're at the front door, he grabs me and kisses me. We stand there, making out for a few minutes until I mumble against his lips that we have to go.

It's a quiet ride down in the elevator to the garage to collect his car. I ask about the driver, and he says the driver's job ended when he dropped us home.

Home. To hear him refer to his place as our home makes me shudder with both fear and delight. I'm happy because someone wants a home with me, but I fear what a person like me with a family like mine will do to Jasper. He won't deserve the hate I know I'm sure to cause.

Nevertheless, I keep it to myself. I _still_ don't want to ruin the mood. He's already helped me forget my worries before with mind blowing sex, maybe he can do it again with whatever he has planned.

Our ride is again silent with the music from the radio softly playing. We pull up in front of the cinema and Jasper finds a place to park.

"You're taking me to the movies?"

"Is that okay?" he asks, nervously. "I know it's probably corny, and you've been to the movies tons of times but I love it here, and I wanted to share it with you." I move to answer, but he tries to backpedal and provide an alternative. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No," I whisper. "I want to stay."

"Okay...I..." he starts, but I interrupt him.

"You want to know why?"

He nods.

"Because I've never had a guy, take me to the movies."

He looks at me in shock, before he mumbles, "But you were...you were with..."

"Yeah, but we met in secret, and we were teenagers, so it was basically about sex."

"He was wrong." He frowns. "It should've been more."

I don't have an answer, because Jasper, it should have been more.

So here I am, waiting on Jasper to get back with our tickets to whatever he's picked for us to watch. He comes walking up to me all smiles and shocks the hell out of me when he hands me a ticket to the movie "Brave".

"Whoa, Jasper, what the hell?" I ask, pulling him to a stop as he chuckles and turns to me.

"What?"

"I was joking about this," I say, waving the ticket at him.

"Oh, so you don't want to watch it?"

"Well, yeah," I mumble, looking down at my feet. I didn't want to admit that I want to see "Brave" because I was afraid he'd laugh at me for wanting to watch a kiddie movie.

"I saw a preview of it, and I think it's great so I was happy when you picked it," he explains.

"Oh."

"Well, if you don't want to watch it then I'll get us tickets to something else." His voice sounds dejected as he says that.

"No!" I shout, others look over at us, but I don't care. "I want to watch it. It's just that I thought..."

"I'd laugh at you for wanting to watch an animated film," he offers.

"Yes." I sigh in relief, happy that he gets it.

With a kiss to settle my worry, he drags me over to the concession stand, telling me to order for us.

"What do you want?"

"Anything," he says, kissing my cheek, causing the elderly cashier to smile. I still think this is all a dream because it's unbelievable that the amazing man standing next to me is mine.

"Umm...okay...you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," I say. He has no idea who he's dealing with. I've got a sweet tooth and he just hand me the keys to candy heaven. Looking at the cashier, I start to reel my order off my tongue. "Okay, I'll go first, and I'll take a large popcorn with butter, a Pepsi, a Butterfinger, Skittles, Nachos with Cheese, oh, and M&Ms."

By the time I stopped talking, Jasper and the cashier are staring at me like I've grown two heads.

"What?" I ask, looking between them.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling, "Nothing." He turns his attention to her and says, "I'll just have the Nachos with cheese, and a Pepsi, maybe he can share some of his Skittles with me."

He looks at me, and the look I throw him has him quickly ordering his own Skittles while laughing at me.

Jasper doesn't get it. I love sweets and am hardly up for sharing them. Tanya and I would always quarrel over my 'petty selfishness' she liked to call it when it came to sweets. She loved to tease me by take out some of my favorites without asking and make me watch her eating them. But over time, I'd start to share them with her. Maybe I'll do that with Jasper too.

Just not yet.

"You got everything?" he asks as we make our way to our seats. "Want some help?"

"Yeah." My hands are full of food. I have enough here for about three or four more people. Little does Jasper know that I can finish it.

We grab seats near the back and I dig in to my snacks. Who knows what he might have planned for later on, though, I'll need to get back to my place early because I have work tomorrow. However, I need the sustenance, just in case we end up making love again.

He pulls his glasses out, putting them on as he normally does when watching TV or reading. I can't help the groan that leaves me at the sight of my boyfriend looking like the hottest geek I've ever seen. My cock twitches at the sight, and I conjure up a fantasy of him wearing them while sucking my cock.

"What?" he asks, clueless to the effect his glasses have on my libido.

Clearing my throat, I still manage to croak out, "Nothing."

He looks like he doesn't believe me, but says nothing else.

The movie is something else. I love every second of it. Most of the time, I'll spin around to Jasper to say something, only to find him staring at me with this small smile on his face. His eyes radiate nothing but love and adoration and again, it all feels unreal.

The more that thought hits me, the more I eat my sweets. My feelings are all over the place. I want Jasper, but I'm scared. What if he's just like Seth? Is he stringing me along? Is he using me to come out? However, on the other hand, I want to believe that Jasper is nothing like Seth. He was afraid, but he isn't anymore. Jasper is ready to be out and happy, and he wants that with me. It's the looks he gives me that make me wonder. Can he love me? Even with knowing what I once did to survive, can he truly love me? What if his parents dig up my past? Use it against him. Will he leave me?

The more these questions plague me, the further I throw myself in the movie while scarfing down everything in front of me.

"Baby, slow down," he whispers as I take the last bite of Butterfinger as the movie ends.

"Mmhmm," I mumble as we get up.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I can hear the worry laced in his tone.

"Will you leave me?" I blur out.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I just want you to tell me if you're gonna leave me. I can't stand it if you pick me up like this and then drop me. It'll fucking hurt. I know it will. I can't stand another man walking in my life and using me like my johns. Or former johns. I don't...I can't..." I feel lightheaded while rambling on and on as he pulls me from the theatre.

He weaves us through the crowd, and as soon as we're outside and the cool night air hits me, I feel faint. My head is spinning and Jasper must've sensed it so he leans me up against his car.

"Edward, why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know," I whine. "I just...I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared."

"I'm scared too, but I know what I'm feeling and I want you in my life. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I hope we'll be together. I really fucking like you and I can be selfish man, Edward, and I refuse to let go...at least for now."

"So there is a possibility then?" Oh shit, I was right.

"Baby, I'm not God, so I don't know what the future holds."

"I know, but I want to know if you'll leave." Damn, I feel like the world is spinning out of control.

"I think you're having a sugar rush," he says. "Do you want to throw up?"

"See?"

"What?" he asks.

"You're the most caring person I've met."

"Then believe me when I say, I want to be in your life for as long as I can have you."

"I want to believe you, but I'm so scared of your parents knowing about us."

Jasper doesn't answer right away. He opens the car and I climb inside. He follows suit, starts the engine and turns on the AC before he says, "When my parents find out about us, which they already have if I know Alice, but when they finally know that you're a Masen, then we'll deal with it. When your parents come knocking, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, Edward."

"Is that why you did all this? The dates?"

"Partly," he says "But mostly because you deserve it and so much more. Baby, if you'll indulge me, I'll ensure you get the world. I could love you."

My heart stopped in that moment, and I wanted to tell him that he's the best thing to ever happen to me, and that Tanya was right, and that I could love him too. But something is holding me back. There is a hint of disappointment on Jasper's face while I sit here staring at him.

He smiles meekly and then says, "You don't have to think about saying it now or if you don't ever want to, I'm alright with that. I just want you to know that because of the past you had, it doesn't leave you incapable of being loved. And even if we go our separate ways, I want you to know that, I'll always be here. You'll always have someone to love you."

I can't answer now because I'm too choked up. The tears are pouring from my eyes, and he pulls me into a hug, coaxing me to let out. There is so much I want to tell him and I whisper this, but he tells me to save it for another time.

When he finally accepts that I'm okay, we make our way back to my place. Tanya is there to greet us, but I just tell her a quick hey and make my way to my room to lie down. Jasper must have stayed behind to talk to her, I don't know, I'm exhausted and need to just close my eyes for a minute.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, a hand is stretching across my stomach. I grab a hold of his arm, wrapping his fingers in mine. A contented sigh leaves him before he kisses my neck and tells me to go back to sleep.

Would it be too much after all I've been through to ask whatever deity existed, if I could keep Jasper for as long as I can?

Would it be too much?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx! beanothercullen for this. <strong>_

_**Next: Edward's first day at Emmett's coffeehouse.**_


	17. First Day

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. **

**EPOV **

Waking up alone after the night I've had should've left me feeling a little sad, but the note on the pillow next to me erases all doubt and leaves me with nothing but a broad smile on my face.

_It pains me to leave you, but I've got to go. I hope we can meet up for lunch. I look forward to looking into those beautiful eyes, baby._

_Your love,_

_Jasper. _

My love. He is. Jasper Whitlock has crept into my heart and awakened it. Where and when it happened didn't matter. All that matters is that I love him.

What he told me last night about wanting to be in my life for as long as I or life allowed it, was truer than anything I've ever felt or heard. I've never had anyone love me this much; anyone outside of Tanya. She had been the only one I had, who threw me a bone in the love department. I never felt from my parents. Come to think of it, even as a small child, they never acted like they loved me. They didn't act how I thought parents were supposed to act, and I felt more affection from my nannies and the maids than I did my mom and dad. I know realized that this was why I was so adamant in achieving so much when it came to my education. I wanted them to be proud of me. I thought that maybe, finally, they'd show me even an ounce of affection.

It hurts to think about it.

However, here was this great guy, Jasper, who took a wrong turn and ended up where I didn't want to be, but was refused to in order to survive. He unknowingly opened my heart. He made it beat again. Then, he did the impossible though I fought him the whole way. He pulled my best friend and me out of the rut. Now, he wants to love and be there for me no matter what.

God help me, I want the same thing.

I want to love Jasper. I also want to protect him, care for him and stand by him for as long as life lasts. I show him every day how thankful I am that I know him. I want to able to tell him that I love him too without worrying that he's drop me like tomorrow's garbage. It's what I fear the most, being brokenhearted once more over a guy I'd foolishly fall for. Am I being a fool to want to love Jasper? I don't think so. Somehow this love feels different. I feel different around him.

With Seth, I was always afraid that the other shoe would drop in a minute every time I saw him. But I'd push the feeling and tell myself that we were meant to be. How fucking stupid! Meant to be? When I called the guy and he didn't want anything to do with me.

_It had been a horrible night and if Tanya, Embry and his friends hadn't come to my rescue, I thought I would've been dead. The john told me it was only him, but it turned out he wanted to pass me around to his friends. We didn't go far, just a place around the corner. But just as we were about to get down to business, here comes more guys. He explained that he and friends wanted to party with me. Counting him, that was about four guys. I wasn't about to be ripped apart, so I backed out. _

_He was pissed when I threw his money back in his face and walked off. But that was my mistake. Someone smashed a bottle over my head and I went down. I wasn't knocked out so I shook it off, and tried to get up. Some of the others hookers had warned me about what happened with these type of johns and how some guys or girls never come back. I wasn't about to be a statistic. But the fucker was stronger than me. _

_We got into a fight as his buddies looked on, egging him on. I got a few punches as did he. But when they realized I was winning, his friends joined in. A hard blow sent me to the ground, but before I tried to get up, he kicked me in the gut. Suddenly, I heard a scream and saw Tanya on one of the guy's back, biting his ear while he screamed and tried to shake her off. Embry took down the john, pointing his gun at him while I crawled out from under him and got up, punching him in the face. Embry's friends handled the rest of them. _

_By the next morning, I was done with everything and ready to go home. I thought about Seth and told Tanya about him. She thought that it was wise to call first, see if he can let me stay with him or something. I was so blind. I was so homesick. I thought it was a good idea. _

_So we went to a payphone in the city, and she was ready to dip into her savings and pay for a ticket to Seattle, if Seth told me yes. _

_I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring. "Hi," I breathed out, happy to hear his voice._

"_Hello." His voice was so cold and distant, but I didn't pay it any mind. _

"_I missed you."_

"_Why are you calling?" His question, threw me through a loop. My knees almost buckled because I thought he'd at least tell me he missed me too. _

"_I-I-I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to talk to you. I love you, and I wanted to say how sorry I am that my dad acted like that. Seth, I-" _

_Before I could say another word, he cut me off. "Listen, I can't ever talk to you again. What happened with us was just…fuck! We're young and we were just experimenting for fuck sake. It wasn't something I took seriously, I hope you get that."_

"_Why the fuck are you saying this to me?" I shouted. I didn't understand what he was getting at. Tanya gripped my other hand, staring at me while my tears clouded my vision. _

"_Why? Why?!" he shouted. "Because of your bullshit, my life was almost fucking ruined. You influenced me! You tricked me! I thought I was experiencing something good. You were so fucking convincing and I fucking believed you. I almost disgraced my family." His family was listening to us, I told myself, but they were always nice to me so why would he be acting like this? I was so confused right now. _

"_Seth, please, baby, I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I'll come back, I'll explain to them."_

"_Come back?!" he yelled. "Don't you ever fucking show your face in Forks ever again. I never loved you. I was just going through something. Experimenting, you idiot! And you tricked me." I couldn't answer. I couldn't defend myself. I felt like the world was crashing down around me. Seth didn't love me. He lied. It was all that was in my head. _

"_Do you hear me, Edward?" he sneered. "Don't ever fucking come here again. Your parents are right. You fucking need help." He hung up. He hung up and I practically collapsed to the ground, taking Tanya down with me. Right there, on the busy sidewalk, Tanya held while I cried. _

I wipe the tear away at that memory and thought of Jasper and how amazing he is. How different. Jasper is beautiful and thoughtful, and when I think about what his parents have done to him, it makes me so fucking mad. Who would want to do that to a person? Make you suppress your life for them? But then again, I've got my folks, who kicked me out because I wasn't the perfect straight son they wanted me to be. A boyfriend that saved his own neck and hung me out to dry. The bottom line is, I didn't deserve to be a Masen because I was gay. When I think about it, it pains me. How can the people who are supposed to protect and love me do that? In a way, our situations are almost alike. We've both got parents who aren't satisfied with who we've chosen to be, and want to change us. Though, we've not talked in depth about it, I can see it.

Why would he date Alice, for appearances and otherwise? He knew he was gay, okay with being gay, but still had a girlfriend? Bullshit. It was forceful parents, in his case trying to force their ideals on him. My parents never gave me a chance to defend or explain myself. I was promptly thrown out. Everything I had done, the perfect grades, right attitude, getting a scholarship to a prominent college, was all for nothing. I was even invited to an early enrollment summer program at said college, but I didn't go...for Seth. I didn't want to be away from him, and in the end, he fucked me over. I stood alone. He blamed me for him being gay. He fucking blamed me for liking to take it up the ass. He escaped it all unscathed and I was the pariah.

However, as I lay here, my hands behind my head, staring up at my ceiling, I think about how dramatically my life has changed for the better. Since Jasper came into it, I've opened up my heart and mind to possibilities that I never thought I'd ever want again. I'm twenty years old, and after Seth, I swore to myself that I'd never love another, because it hurts too much when they throw you aside. But Jasper has been determined to change that.

Things that I once thought would take forever are now happening in the blink of an eye. I want to tell him to slow down... I _will _tell him to slow down, but secretly, I love the attention. I love that he wants me. I love that every look, every smile, and lustful gaze is because of me.

My heart feels like it is being ripped out of my chest when he's away, like right now, and it skips a beat whenever he's near. I love everything about him. His smile, his serious looks, the way he scrunches up his nose when he's concentrating, even his sad face.

Just every living thing about him.

"Lover boy! Wake up!" Leave it to Tanya to ruin reminiscing. "It's time to get up, unless you want to be late." The reminder of work, and it being my first day, has me scrambling out of bed. I almost trip over the sheets tangled around me in my rush to get to the bathroom.

"I've got breakfast waiting!" she shouts through my closed door.

"Thanks!" I yell back, running to the bathroom. I quickly strip off my clothes and jump into the shower. I'm in and out of there before I can think about it, and head to the sink get the rest of my routine out of the way.

Freshly showered, shaved, teeth brushed, and I'm standing in front of my open closet, wondering what to wear. When I went with Jasper to the coffeehouse, the girls I saw had on uniforms. Black pants, and a black t-shirt with the coffeehouse's logo. So maybe I'll put on a pair of black jeans and I'll probably get a t-shirt when I report for duty. It's seven am, and I've got about thirty minutes to get out the door. I throw my boxer briefs, the black jeans, a black t-shirt and head out to the kitchen.

"Hiiii," Tanya says in a cheery voice as I head for the table. I turn to give her a sarcastic remark, only to see her holding up a t-shirt with the coffeehouse logo.

"How did you?" I gasp. I can't believe she has that. How the hell did she get that?

"Met Emmett yesterday," she says as if she read my thoughts. "Jake brought him over and he dropped this off for you, I had a little interview for a cocktail waitress position at his club, After Dark, and then I got hired and got my uniform. Have I told you how much I love your boyfriend? He's my fucking fairy godfather."

I laugh out, telling her she's fucking nuts. "Wow, though," I breathe out. "He really is. I'm so happy for you. But, umm...listen...I'm sorry about blowing you off last night when I got in."

"Jasper explained." She smiles. "Ate a little too many sweets, I take it?"

"Yeah, but, I had a lot was on my mind after meeting Alice."

"Ugh," she says with disgust, rolling her eyes. Knowing Tanya, if she were there when I met Alice, there would've been a fight. Tanya isn't one to take people's insults well. She's an "I'll punch you in the face, if you say that one more time" kinda girl. "The stupid slut that thought if she fucked Jasper long enough, he'd go straight?" she asks with a laugh as she places a mug of tea in front of me with a plate of scrambled eggs and sit down.

"Thanks," I say, taking a sip of my tea. "And yes. She wasn't exactly happy, and I think she's gonna tell his parents."

_Tanya always knows how to calm me down. _I thought as I sip the herbal tea. She always gave this the next day after I'd have a sugar rush. Having experienced the madness I tend to unleash when I'm high on sugar. Plus, I really need the calm effect the tea has on me at the moment, because I'm going out of my mind with nervousness. I've never held a real nine to five job before and I don't want to screw this up.

"Whatever is bothering you, please let it the fuck go," she admonishes, reading me.

"I can't help it."

"Yes, you fucking can and you're gonna tell Jasper about it as well as not worrying about being perfect at work today."

"I'm trying not to worry about work, but I find it hard not to. As for Jasper, I want to talk to him. I'm really worried about what I said to Alice and how she's probably going to use it against us."

Tanya smiles. "What?" I ask her.

She sighs and says, "You said 'us'. God, I'm so fucking happy for you."

"Yeah, I'm happy about you and Jake too."

"Oh please," she says, quickly, making me laugh and choke a little on my eggs.

"What?" I mumble. "He likes you." I don't mean to stray from the matter at hand, because I can tell Tanya anything, but I love the way she's trying to deny that she likes Jacob.

"Of course, he likes me," she states. "I've got a beating heart, hair he can pull on when he fantasies about fucking me, and oh yeah, a pussy!"

I choked on my tea on that one. "I think it's more than that. But you two are going to play hard to get and I'm gonna sit back and enjoy the show." Tanya doesn't answer that one. Instead, she ducks her head, but I can see the pink of her cheeks brighten up with her blush.

"Guys like that..." she starts.

"Would be fucking idiots if they didn't see how wonderful you are." I get up and kiss her on the forehead before moving to the kitchen to put my mug and plate in the sink.

"Thanks, babe," she says as she comes up and hugs my middle.

As I move to the door without her giggling against my back and not letting go, I grab my phone, keys and wallet, pocketing them. She lets go then, moving in front of me and says, "But seriously though, does _Alice_ know your last name?"

"No, but..."

"But nothing, just make sure you and Jasper talk. Build a helluva defense against the bitch, because she thinks he's gonna come crawling back. At least her and his parents will expect him to when they come down on him." Just being reminded of that makes me panic a little. "And don't panic, Edward. Just stand by him and I'm sure he'll do the same for you. And I'll be here when your parents come down on you, you'll have us. You're not alone."

"I know that, thanks." I say, hugging her.

"Sure." She smiles. "Now get out of here."

We move to the door, before I remember that I've got no money. I'll have to run to an ATM for some cash from my savings. Since I won't be paying for an apartment for a while, I've got a good amount of money to pay for other expenses and I want to start looking into school.

"So are we good on our talk?" she asks.

"Yes."

"And what's our motto?"

"We face shit head on, and we fucking deal with it."

"That's my boy! High five?" I slap her palm and then pull her into another hug. "I want you to see you at the club."

"Get out of here, perv," she says, pushing me to the door. "You just want to see me in tiny shorts."

"Yes, I do." I laugh, opening up the door to see him standing there.

"Hi, darlin'."

"You had to go to work," I say. The smile on my face broad as Jasper stands before me in his white dress shirt, navy blue pants, boots and those glasses on his face.

He steps over the threshold, kisses my lips and bids Tanya good morning before turning to me. "I want to take my boyfriend to work on his first day. I just ran home to shower and change. Sorry if my note sounded otherwise." The southern drawl is coming out in volumes with that sentence and I can feel my jeans tighten. If only it wasn't the first day. Shit!

"It's alright. Thanks. I was going to call you for the address and take a cab," I explain, while trying to will my mind to think about something other than Jasper fucking me. "Except I've gotta find an ATM to draw some money to last me today. Plus, I don't want to be late on my first day."

Jasper is the picture of calm as he says, "Check your wallet." I eye him while hesitantly pulling it out of my back pocket and opening it up. As my mouth falls open in shock, he says, "I'm sorry, and I can't promise it's the last of my extravagance, but I will ease up from now on. I think." He laughs, walking over to Tanya and pulls out his wallet, handing her a wad of cash.

"Forgot to give you this last night," he says.

"This is like 500 bucks?!" Tanya yells.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "If makes you feel any better, Edward got the same. It's just until you guys work out your accounts, because everything has been so crazy. It's just pocket money."

"Thank you," I breathe out as he makes his way back to me. I should be mad. But he has no idea how right he is. It's just pocket money. I'll be working for my own money from now on.

We tell Tanya "later" and head out. The car ride over to Emmett's coffeehouse, "On The Run", is done in silence with his hand in mine. I memorize the turns he takes and when we pull up at exactly eight on the dot, he programmed the address and phone numbers into my phone.

"Thanks, Jasper," I say, pulling him into a kiss.

"Mmm...A guy could get use to this," he mumbles against my lips before pulling away. "Sure thing, baby, just promise me you'll have a good day. Try not to be too nervous. Everything will be alright, and I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," I mumble out against his neck as he pulls me into a hug. "Have a good day."

"You too." I get out and wait until he pulls back out in traffic and drives off. Turning around, I sigh deeply, hold my head up, and walk into the coffeehouse. Though, my nerves are wracked with nervousness.

_I can do this. _

**~~sjfm~~**

Everyone is polite enough. They all bid me good morning as I move past them. I nod to some, answer others, while making my way to the counter to ask for Emmett's office, but he walks out just then.

"Hey, Edward," he says, coming around the counter, and slaps me on the back in greeting. "Found your way okay?"

"Jasper dropped me off."

"That's good."

"But I have the address, and I think I can find my own way tomorrow," I'm quick to say. I don't want him to think I'm expecting some sort of special treatment because I'm dating his friend.

"That's good to know," he says with a smile. "Now come on, grab an apron and let's get started."

He leads me around the counter and hands me an apron. I tie it around my waist while Emmett gives me the lowdown on the rules and procedures.

"Okay, any bags, backpacks, store it in your locker by the office. Any problems, come and talk to me. Try not to be late for work. No drugs, there is no smoking in here, do you smoke?"

"Occasionally."

"Alright then, outside on breaks," Emmett says as a short brunette walks up, telling us good morning.

"This is Becky," he says as she turns to me. In a way, she reminds me of Alice, but with taller hair and a much friendlier disposition.

"Hi," she tells me, shaking my hand.

"Hi."

"You'll be working with Becky this week; she'll show you the ropes." Emmett says, leaning back against the counter with this laidback attitude that seems out of place for someone with bulky stature. He moves off the spot and heads over to the other workers to help them prepare for the rush. While Becky starts to show a few things and tells me she'll be working at the cashier register today while Lily, another worker, and I will be preparing the orders. I agree with a sigh while praying I don't fuck up.

At first glance, you'd fear Emmett because he reminds me so much of the bouncers I've seen at the clubs Tanya and me go to sometimes. However, look past that, and you see how wrong you are. Emmett has a bright personality. He's courteous, always smiling, and everyone here seem so relaxed. He must be a great boss, and I can see myself liking it here.

If I can survive the first day.

"Now, I've got an open door policy," he says, coming back over to me as a few people start to walk in. "So don't be afraid to come and talk to me if you've got a problem, cool?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile.

"Good." As soon as he says that, I look toward the door only to see a mad rush of customers pouring into the coffeehouse.

With a slap on my back, Emmett says, "Let's get started."

**~~sjfm~~ **

"No...umm...thank you, come again," Becky says to the customer. "No, Edward, leave that down there. Come up here."

She was getting frustrated with me, I can tell, but she just doesn't show it. Lily have given up on me long ago and with a timid smile stays out of my way, so that I won't burn her like I've already done myself. I've broken three coffee mugs, burned myself on the espresso machine, splashed cold cappuccino on a customer which Emmett had to talk down to get him to stop cursing at me, and I fear what I'll do next.

"I'm so sorry, I've never..."

"It's okay," Becky reassures me, after the swarm of people cooled down to a minimal amount. "I made a helluva lot more mistakes than you did on my first day, I'm not upset. Neither is Lily. Lily smiles and agrees as Becky goes on, "Emmett is a great boss, he kept me on and I learned quick and tried not to screw up."

"I don't think I can do it," I tell her.

"I think you can," she counters. "You just gotta find what works for you."

"I don't know."

"I do." She reminds me of Tanya in that moment. Always pushing me to believe in myself, and never letting me give up. Becky moves from the cash register, and Lily takes over with another customer. Becky helps me with the order and asks, "Okay, what are you good at?"

Now that is loaded question and I can't exactly tell her blowjobs, so I go with something I've known and loved all my life. "Numbers. I'm good with numbers."

"Ugh, you like Math?" She scrunches up her nose. "I hate Math."

"I'm a fan of it," I say proudly, as another customer walks in.

"Fine, that sounds good," Lily says, joining in. "Come here, you're gonna learn the cash register."

"What?" I whisper nervously, watching the guy draw closer. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Lily counters. "Now come on."

She pulls me to the cash register, standing beside me as I welcome the customer and take his order. Becky moves to prepare it with a smile, while I man the register. I feel good. I take his money, make his change and give him his receipt.

I chuckle as the guy walks off. "Shit, I did it."

"Yes, you did." Becky squeals as she and Lily hug me. "See, you were great."

"Thanks."

The day thankfully passes without any more disasters. Around lunchtime, Jasper walks in with a statuesque blonde on his arm. She has her arm wrapped around his as they approach the counter together. I should be jealous, but I recognize the girl from a picture on Emmett's desk, and Becky whispers "boss's girl" by the time they make it to the counter. Rosalie greets Lily and Becky before looking over at me. She seems to be analyzing me, but I only have eyes for the man on her arm.

"Hey," he says with a bright smile that just brightens up my day.

"Hey."

"You two are too cute," Becky comments, walking by with some coffee mugs. "Hey, Professor Whitlock, I'll be in class later."

"That's good; hope your assignment is complete." Becky nods while I realize that she's a student at NYU and in the class Jasper no less.

"Edward, do you have class today?" Becky asks me.

"I don't go to NYU."

"Oh. Cool." Becky says.

"Wow, really? You look so much like a guy I know in my sociology class." Lily says. "Weird, gotta go. Later."

"Later." Becky moves to go with her too. "Well, we'll see you after lunch, Edward, Bye."

"Bye, you two," I tell them as they walk off.

"Made friends? That's great," Jasper comments as I take off my apron and walk around the counter.

"More like my saviors, I was horrible."

"You'll get the hang of it soon," he says, taking my hand. I grip his, happy to feel it in mine. Just having him near, makes me breathe a sigh in relief.

"So, I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's T.A." Rosalie says, extending her hand to me. "So you're the guy who's put a bright smile on the professor's face."

Taking her hand in mine, I blush at the statement and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Edward."

"You're cute." I blush again. "You should really think about going to school there," Rosalie comments.

I don't answer, and she goes on, "Where are you from?"

"Rose..." Jasper says in a warning tone.

"What?" She laughs. "Are you in the Witness Protection program?"

"No, I'm not," I reply, smiling. I'm not afraid, and I don't have to tell her my life story. I can just say the basics and I'm now cool with that. "I'm from Forks, Washington, and I graduated high school the top of my class, but I had a falling out with my dad and he refused to pay for my other expenses since I was going to go to Dartmouth on a scholarship."

"What an asshole!" she exclaims, making me laugh.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"So what, you've got the Diploma, the SAT scores, and you even got a scholarship to a prominent college," she says. "What's stopping you?"

Jasper looks between us, leaning back against the counter, his hand still in mine, but says nothing. His face unreadable and I think he may be allowing me to handle this, which I'm glad for. "I've got everything but the money, Rosalie."

"Hmm, well, you never know what the future holds, Edward," she says as Emmett walks over to us, slapping Jasper on the back in greeting, much like he did me and then kissing Rosalie.

"I hope you'll think about it. I'd love to show you around campus whenever you're ready. Later, you two," she says, walking off with Emmett. "It was nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too."

"Go for lunch, Edward," Emmett says with a smile.

"Thanks, boss."

Jasper leads me to his car. The minute we get inside, his lips find mine.

"God, I missed you today," he groans. The sound of his deep, rich voice as he nips at my neck goes straight to my cock, awakening the feelings I had this morning. "Thanks for answering Rose. I know she can be a snoop sometimes."

"It's okay. I get it; they love you and want to protect you." He moves away, leaning back against his own seat while trapping me in his gaze. I'm lost to the depth of his eyes, but I break the spell by looking down at my hands.

Jasper says nothing and after a while he starts the car and we're off. We end up at a bistro he says he wants to try and wondered if I'd like to as well. He happens to pick a place on my list, Sullivan's Bistro, which I tell him is on my list of places to go. He's glad to hear that.

The feel inside the bistro is nice. A great lunch spot and we find a table quickly, ordering something to drink. Jasper tells me to pick lunch, and I go with two Tex Mex burgers. While waiting on the order to arrive, we get to talking. Sitting here, it feels like the right time to tell him about some of my worries surrounding our parents, and even school.

But Jasper is one step ahead of me.

When lunch arrives, and we dig in, he decides to ask after a moment. "So school? College? What are your plans?"

"I want to go, but don't where or how."

"What have you got?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rose mentioned some of the criteria such as Diploma, SAT scores. What's your GPA like?" he asks as he takes a drink.

"It's a 4.0."

Jasper chokes a bit on his drink. "A 4.0?"

"Yeah. And please don't ask how come I ended up being a hooker." I want to lay it out there. I'm aware of my talent, but it wasn't enough. Especially for my parents.

"Wasn't gonna, but...okay forget that, what was your score on the SATs?"

"About 2100."

"Shit," he mumbles, and then stops eating, wipes his hands in his napkin, and runs it through his hair. "Baby, the highest score is a 2400, and you got a 2100?"

"Yeah."

"You're fucking smart!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm real smart." I don't feel so smart. Not anymore.

"Baby, don't do that," Jasper says. "Look at me. You're smart." He reaches across the table taking my hand in his.

"Jasper, aren't you worried?" I ask, wanting to be off the subject of school for a bit when something else pops up.

"About our parents?" he asks, seemingly knowing what I'm thinking.

"Yeah."

"Alice already blabbed, so I don't see a reason to act any different now," he explains.

"What about the press? You're high society."

"So are you," he counters, lacing our fingers.

"You'll be a far more breaking story than me," he says. And it's true, he's right. I'm sure my dad has concocted a story for my absence, but how long did he think it would hold up?

"I am, aren't I?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, they've been telling people that you chose to go to school overseas. But I don't want you to worry about them; I'll be here when they show up."

"Thanks," I whisper, taking a bite of my burger with my free hand.

"Let me be clear, you're afraid and I know it," he says, staring into my eyes, intensely. He's as serious as a judge, but the soft touch of his calloused hand comforts me.

With a sigh, I explain myself. "I haven't felt this secure with anyone I've been with, the last guy to even come close was Seth, and I'm wondering, are you the same? I really don't want you to be. I want to forget these doubts and move the fuck on. I want my past to stay my past." I paused, taking a sip of my water. "But the more things work out for me, the more worried I get that something will come along and pull the rug out from under me."

"Whatever that will be," Jasper says. "It won't be me. I'm here for you. I want you, and if I have to fight for you, I will. I've never felt like this, and I'm not about to come this far, just to let it go. We're in this together."

His answer is all I needed. Every bit of doubt that has plagued me since last night seems to dissipate with Jasper's answer. But it's not only the answer; it's the look in his eyes. It's the truth that lies there.

"As for school, we have to figure something out."

"Like what?"

"Let me make a few calls when I get back to work."

He reaches across the table and kisses me, and with my mind at ease, we continue lunch with idle chat while he hints about a second date.

"No," I tell him when he mentions where he wants to take me.

"No?" he questions.

"It's my turn," I say, smiling. "Jasper, would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," he says.

"How about tonight?"

"Okay." He chuckles.

"Good. We're going to a club." He looks at me questioningly, but doesn't say a thing.

I'm thankful for that, because tonight will be nothing but fun. Yesterday, my mind was filled with doubt about Jasper's true intentions, but he's put that to rest. He's here to stay for as long as I want him to be.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Thanks to my girls, beanothercullen & abbymickey24!**_

_**Next: Enrolling E. Masen**_


	18. Out & About

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

The day ended great. Jasper was right. I had no reason to be nervous. By the time I got back, Becky and Lily were already back, and we went straight to work. By the end of my shift, I was feeling a lot happier than I was at the start. The rest of the day went by smoothly, and Emmett thought that behind the cash register was the best place for me. My first day had been an okay day.

Emmett ran us out, much to our laughter, and Becky, Lily and I walked out together. Before I hailed a cab back to mine and Tanya's place, the girls invited me to come and visit the NYU campus one day; telling me they'd be happy to show me around the school.

Becky and I had got to talking during the rest of my shift, and I told her about the subjects I was interested in, such as sociology. She told me her boyfriend was a TA for a sociology professor so she could get me some cool things to read. I thanked her while Lily volunteered to show me the school's library, saying it was one of the best places on campus. Lily was a literature major and reading was the greatest thing on Earth to her. She was as addicted to books as I was.

I couldn't wait to go.

The sight of Tanya attempting to cook dinner when I get home makes me laugh. Every time Tanya tries to cook something more than a simple breakfast dish, it always turns into some sort of disaster. At least, if it's without my assistance. Some of what she'll try to make is too salty while others are too sweet, and on many occasions, burnt to a crisp. Measurements are not her friend.

"Step away from the stove," I say, causing her to jump since I'd quietly entered the apartment. "I don't want to be forced to call the fire department."

She gives me the finger. "Shut the fuck up. I'm the one who made scramble eggs this morning, dick."

"Yes, but eggs are easy, you and chicken on the other hand…" I walk over to her, taking the baking dish away before she can put it in the oven. "…don't agree."

She huffs and rolls her eyes at me before stepping away. I take over, and soon, the stuffed Chicken Breast dish Tanya was trying to make is in the oven. I excuse myself to go and change out of my work clothes. Making my way back to the kitchen, Tanya is still there, sitting at the table, her head stuck in a book. When she realizes I'm back, she closes it and looks up at me expectantly with a smile. "Soooo….? How did it go?"

"You want it sugarcoated or right between the eyes?"

"You know I like it rough, baby," she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at her and her perverted mind. "Well I started out as a complete fuck up, but luckily I found myself in the company of two really cool girls, one of which is in Jasper's class at NYU, and they helped me out."

"So I guess you smashed a few coffee mugs, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, you can say that." I say. "So I also met Emmett's girl…"

"Yeah, Rosalie, I think," Tanya says. "What's up?" Tanya's eyes grow serious, but I'm quick to crush whatever she's thinking. She probably thought Rosalie was rude to me like Alice, and wouldn't hesitate to let Rosalie have if they ever come face-to-face so I've got to get her mind on the right track.

"Well, I told her a bit about myself when she asked."

She visibly sighs and relaxes before saying, "And you look like that's a bad thing." She is so damn observant sometimes.

"Well, I don't really know why I did it, but she asked about my education and it just reeled off of my tongue."

"As it should," Tanya says with a smile. "Jasper is a good thing for you, Edward. You're happy, and that makes me so fucking ecstatic." She gets up and walks over, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad he got lost, babe."

"Me too," I whisper in her neck before biting on it.

"Ouch! Now who's the pervert?" She laughs, walking back over to the table, taking a seat and continues reading. I buzz around the kitchen a little before heading to the living room. Propping my feet up on the coffee table, I relax, just letting my mind wander.

Tanya is right. Jasper is the best thing to have ever happened to me, and he actually wants to do more.

He was so enthralled after he learned that my IQ was so high and that I was accepted to a prominent school. I could see him salivating over the information and his eyes kept dancing as he seemed to be formulating a plan. Little did he know, I wouldn't fight him on it. I wanted to go to school. Anywhere. I wanted him to be happy, and if helping me made him happy, then I wouldn't fight him too much.

Speaking of which, I should call him. As I pick up my cell to do just that, it rings. Answering it, I'm treated to his deep voice as he says, "Hey, baby." The sound of it, and the sentiment he uses, sends a shiver down my spine while my heart beats a little faster.

"Hey," I reply, sinking further down into the seat, letting the smoothness of his voice wash over me.

"Are you good?" he asks.

"Yeah." _God, his voice alone is making me think up such dirty things._

"You got home safe?" He sounds a little worried, and it warms my heart to hear it.

"Yeah, but I miss you though." I really did.

He chuckles and says, "I miss you too, but I'll get to see you tonight for our date and I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Alright, I'm gonna leave work now, I have a few errands to run, but I'll be by later to pick you up for our night out. Later, darlin'."

"Later, baby." He hangs up and I sigh happily.

"Oh man, Jasper called," Tanya says as she walks in the living room and plops down on the couch next to me.

"How do you know?"

"You're glowing," she sighs, laying her head on my shoulder. "I just told you. I love the way he loves you."

"What about you?" I ask her. "Jake likes you."

She scoffs and then laughs at that. "Oh please, we'll see."

"Yeah, we will."

**~~sjfm~~ **

"Coming!" I yell at the door. I'd overslept this evening after dinner with Tanya. I just woke up about an hour ago, only to realize that I was running late. I jumped, dashed to the bathroom and rushed through my shower. While drying off, I heard a knock at the door.

Before sleep had taken me, I remembered Tanya wishing me a good night before she left for work. Jasper had text me for the time to our date and I sent him a quick reply before burying my head into my pillows.

A nightmare about my parents was what woke me up. I couldn't get it out of my head, and I was too disturbed by it to go back to sleep. I dreamed that I was getting ready for work and as soon as I opened up the front door, there they were, standing there. My dad ripped into me, yelling that I didn't run far enough and how disappointed he was to call himself my father while my mother cried about how ashamed she was. I didn't want to think about them now. Fuck, I wasn't even thinking about them, and they just popped up in my dreams. If I didn't see those two anytime soon, that would be great.

I skid to a stop at the door, yanking it open to my fucking hot ass boyfriend, standing there with a smile on his face. Dressed all in black, he looks so tempting. He looks so good, I want to skip our date and just stay in.

His eyes languidly moves up and down my body, lingering on the towel covering my bottom half before coming back up to meet my eyes. The way he licks his lips and then bites the bottom one, makes my cock twitch.

Not a word passes between us. I grab him. Pulling him into the apartment, I slam him back into the door and crash my lips to his. The door suddenly shuts under our combined weight, making us laugh but it's not enough to stop us. He rips the towel away and palms my already hard cock.

"God…baby…mmm…" I can't get anything out besides moaning as my mouth falls open when he grasps my dick, pumping it.

He pushes off the door, and lets go of my cock much to my dismay, and pulls me down the hall with him. We get to my bedroom, and our hands are busy. He takes my cock in hand, stroking it while I unzip his pants, reaching down in it to palm his dick. I pull back from our kiss, cocking my eyebrow at him in question when I realize that he's going commando. He smirks and I wipe it off his face when I start to stroke him.

"Fuck…baby…uuhh." He manages to get out and I smile, knowing I have him right where I want him. I'm about to take this to another level, but one glance at my clock in the corner, makes see that we're running late. I start to pull away, figuring we can do this later. However, Jasper isn't having it. "Don't! Baby, please, keep going. Uuhh! So good."

I can keep going, but I'm also feeling playful so I let go before he can come. "Later."

I move away and he groans. "Edward, come on." He sounds so whiny, but I won't give in.

"Let me get dressed and I promise tonight will be worth your while." I give him a quick kiss and then push him out of my bedroom. I can't get dressed in front of Jasper, because with that body and his face, it's too damn appealing. One look in his eyes, and I'll give in and let him fuck me.

My clothes are on my back in a hurry and we're out there. We're quiet all the way downstairs, but I can see Jasper pouting out of the corner of my eye. The sulky look that he's trying to mask makes me feel like shit. I feel terrible, and we're not leaving the garage until this is rectified.

We get in the car, and Jasper moves to start the engine, but I stop him by crawling closer. "Wait…Edward, what are you…" I quiet him by placing one hand on his chest, stilling him, and then worked his zipper down with the other. His eyes are frantic between my face and looking for anyone on the outside of the car. "Wait, baby...someone will see u..." I don't listen. I push my mouth on his, devouring it.

I then carefully kiss my way down to his exposed cock, taking it in my mouth. His hand finds my hair, kneading the scalp as he holds on for dear life. His hips rise and I push down on them as he moans, "Uuhh...just like that." I lap and suck on the head, working my way down to the base and back up. I take all I can into my mouth and I don't stop sucking. I bob my head while he grabs my hair a little tighter. My own cock is straining against my jeans but this isn't about me. This is for Jasper.

I still my hungry mouth, when he tries to thrust again, allowing him to fuck it. "Fuck…baby…fuck…" He groans and then pushes his cock into the depths of it over and over again until he lets go, coming down my throat. I don't stop licking his cock until his hips stop moving before I pull away.

Sitting back, I feel good. I grab a stick of gum and pop it in my mouth while watching Jasper catch his breath. He looks far better now than he did when we were coming downstairs. He looks so free to me, so unlike the guy I had met that night when he got lost and found me.

However, I love this guy. I love this Jasper. I love his courage, his joy, his happiness, I just love...him. I sigh happily as the realization hits me like a freight train. I'm in love with him. I'm falling hard and fast and I don't want to stop. My heart feels so good and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He's unaware of my newfound truth and I stay silent, lightly chuckling at him as he tries to find his bearings. "That was…Oh God…what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing you don't like." I smirk, knowing what it does to him.

"Like? I fucking love!" He laughs, tucking himself back into his pants. He shakes his head, trying to clear it before starting the car. What I've just admitted to myself, Jasper can't learn of yet. I need the right time and place to tell him so I decide to push it to the back of my mind. I know he has said that he could love me, and I don't doubt him. That's odd for me to trust someone outside of Tanya, but I do, I trust Jasper. However, I think it's best to wait. We are still fresh, new, and anything can go wrong at this point.

"So where to first?" he asks some minutes into the drive.

"Well, our first stop is Emmett's club." I'm excited to see Tanya and mess with her.

"I can't wait to see how Tanya is doing," Jasper says with a broad smile.

The city lights never looked so bright and welcoming as they do with Jasper by my side. Nights were usually when my work hours would start, but not anymore. Now, they are spent with a guy who makes my heart beat a little faster and my pulse race. Something I love.

We pull up at Emmett's club, After Dark, and get out. Jasper knows the bouncer and introduces me to the guy. When he tells the bouncer that I'm his boyfriend, I can't wipe the smile off my face. Jasper then tells, the guy, Darren, to let me whenever he sees me there, no waiting and Darren agrees.

We move inside, and it's an amazing experience to both have Jasper's hand wrapped around mine, pulling me through the crowd and the thumping beat of the music. It's loud, and people are everywhere. I fall Jasper's lead while bouncing my head to the song that's playing. He pulls me to a stop, standing aside and watching me. I'm not nervous under his stare. I feel honored to know that this amazing man wants me.

We stand there, his hands around my waist as we move to the music while taking in the scene. Everywhere my ass goes, Jasper's crotch seems to follow and I love taking advantage of that and dancing on him. No one looks like they care that two guys are practically grinding on each other and I fucking love that, because I'm no mood to be interrupted while tempting my boyfriend. Tonight is all about fun.

After Dark is fantastic. I love everything about this club. I love the look and feel of it. Its dark yet welcoming atmosphere has just enough light streaming through for you to see and enjoy what's before you. There is a great vibe to it, and I can see it as a great hangout for Jasper and me. Plus, it's a bonus that Tanya works here now.

The music is really getting to me and I can't stop moving to the beat. Jasper's hands are on my hips, and it prompts me to move even more. Tanya is the cause of this. She is the one who always drags me out to clubs, saying that we need to relax and enjoy ourselves. She was right, because it really helps.

"Wanna go out there?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, but not here. I don't want to crowd Tanya on her first night."

"Alright then," he says.

Just as we agree, I spot Tanya weaving her way through the crowd. She's balancing her tray perfectly as her head bob to the music, and I point her out to Jasper. We both smile, and then make our way closer. We want to catch up with her before she heads back to the bar. She doesn't see us, and I'm still feeling real fucking playful. We move a little closer, and I quickly whisper-yell a plan to Jasper over the thumping beat. He nods in agreement, and then we make our move.

Tanya looks so cute in her uniform. She's in a black t-shirt with the club's logo on it, and a pair of black shorts. I was fairly certain she was wearing boots with that, but I wasn't sure as I'd only peeked at her through sleepy eyes before she left for work earlier.

Jasper moves in close behind her and I move to the front. Together, we start dancing with her. Knowing Tanya, we have to move real fast before she gets defensive. "Hey, hey, what are you…" She isn't looking up, but when she does, she starts laughing and then dancing along with us.

"How's work?" I ask as another favorite comes on.

"It's good!" she shouts over the music.

"Happy to hear that!" Jasper joins in and says as she turns and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" Tanya says, smiling at him. "Just...thank you."

Nothing else is said and we stay with Tanya a little while. Rosalie and Emmett come through a little later and we all have drinks. After that, we say our goodbyes and then leave for my favorite club, Inferno.

Inferno is a hot gay club not too far from Emmett's place actually. Tanya figured it was the perfect spot for the both of us to unwind. In her mind, it was a great place for me to meet guys and for her to not get hit on by guys. A win-win situation in her book. However, at that time, I was more interested in just dancing and forgetting about everything not fucking. I did enough that at work.

Nonetheless, I think now I truly can enjoy my time at Inferno a helluva lot more with Jasper by my side. The ambiance of the club is a fucking fantasy. The pulsating music and the hot bodies grinding against each other is a fantasy land. However, tonight, I'm bringing my own eye candy.

The minute we step into the club, Jasper is lost. He looks like a kid in a candy store. "This is where you hang out?"

"Yeah, it's a favorite spot of mine." I smiles as we stand at the top of the short stairs that leads down to the dance floor and bar, taking in the scene.

"It's great."

"So you've never been here?" I ask.

"No. first time."

I kiss him. "I'm glad I get a first." He smiles at the sentiment.

"Ready?" I ask, dragging him down the stairs.

"Fuck yes," he says as we move to the middle of the dance floor.

We're face-to-face, bouncing to the music. Our bodies are grinding on each other and I fucking love the static coming off our clothes. There are guys all around us, but I see no one but Jasper. His eyes are solely on mine. His hands are around my waist and his clothed cock is rubbing against mine. Our bodies glide against one another as others start to push up on us, yet, it doesn't stop us. We just dance along. A few guys start checking Jasper, and I spin him around, grinding on his ass. He tilts his head back, moving to the beat. I slowly run my hand down to his crotch and with my eyes piercing into one of Jasper's admirer's, I grab it, stroking him while his mouth falls open and he pushes back on me.

God, I want him so bad right now. I want to claim him. I want to fuck him though I rather love getting fucked by him. However, I want to feel as close to him as possible. Sometimes, I wonder if Jasper is predominantly a top or would he ever be able to consider bottoming, and if so, I'd love to be the one to do it. I want to feel him wrapped around me.

The thought of making love to him is making matters worse. I can see him in my mind, sitting on my dick or letting me fuck the living daylights out of him. However, since I can't be with him at the moment, I bring my hand up to his waist and I move back a little from his ass. He looks up at me, spinning in my arms and pulling my lips to his. The kiss is intense as the beat of the music vibrates within us. His mouth is hungry, needy on mine. He pulls me flush against him, kneading my ass as he grinds his cock on me. I groan and pull away. "Jasper…ungh…we have to stop." It pains me to say those words, but Jasper isn't moved. Instead, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes and he makes me dance some more before pulling me from the floor.

We grab a seat in the corner and our lips and hands can't stay still as we make out. Finally, we part and Jasper goes to get drinks. The guy I thought was watching Jasper comes over and takes a seat.

"You look good out there," he says with a smirk as he openly flirts with me.

"Thanks." I want to keep this vague as I want him gone. The only person I want to see right now is by the bar.

"So…" He draws the word out, hoping I'll meet his eyes. Knowing the game well enough, I do just as I see Jasper making his way back.

"So…" I repeat and he foolishly smiles.

"Up for some fun?" He's a brave one.

"Can't. With my boyfriend." I point at Jasper as he places our drinks on the table.

He looks Jasper up and down, licking his lips. "Well, the more the merrier."

"I'm sorry, darlin' but this…" Jasper gestures between me and him. "Is a private party. Maybe another time."

The guy shrugs his shoulder and gets up, leaving us alone. I'm stunned while Jasper takes a seat and with a peck on my lips, moves to sip his drink.

"Fucking amazing," I comment.

"What is?" He laughs.

"You are." Another make out session between us is ensued before we finish off our drinks and run back to the dance floor.

The night goes on, we drink, make out and dance some more. Our kisses never stop and are heated and passionate. I can't wait to be alone with him. When we get tired, we move back to our seats. Jasper's mouth is on my neck, sucking on his favorite spot behind my ear. "Enjoying yourself, baby?" he asks, nipping on the area. I know it'll leave a mark, but I don't give a shit. It feels too damn good to make him stop. I arch my neck giving him better access, and he moans a little. He moves his hand to my crotch, rubbing it.

"Ugh...so good." I angle my hips; opening my legs a little wider to give him more room to work with. I'm trying so hard not to come in my pants, but he isn't making it easy.

"I can't wait to feel you wrapped my cock, darlin'. I want that tight ass on my dick and you coming for me," he says in my ear, biting it as he rubs faster.

I bite my lip, trying hard not to moan before it becomes too much. "Come on." I jump up, pulling him out of the seat as he laughs at me. I drag Jasper out of the club, making our way over to his car. We've both got a good buzz and I want to feel his skin on mine. He's a little drunker than me so I grab his keys, ready to drive us home.

"Hey," he says, flashing me the most adorable pout as I pocket his keys.

_God, he looks so damn sexy right now. _

"I'm driving."

"Why?" he asks, staggering back a bit before he shakes his head clear of the drunken haze. "I'm perfectly capable of driving us home, baby."

"I don't think so, love." I want to slap my hand over my mouth after saying it, but Jasper's eyes are so filled with love at my little mistake that I don't dare take it back. Instead, I smile, drawing closer to him. "I want you. I want us to go somewhere and be alone. I want that cock in me."

He groans and slaps my ass. "Damn you're bad," he comments. I meet his eyes, watching the lust and mischief dance in them before he drags me away from his car.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I laugh. He's walking bristly; like a man on a mission and I'm so fucking intrigued to see what he's about to come up with.

He stops for a minute after we get to an alley I know too well. I get an idea and pull him down it. We can hear others further down, enjoying themselves.

It's a little dark, but that's the point. I can still see Jasper's face in the moonlight and it looks perplexed. "Umm, Edward?" he whispers before I crash my lips to his.

He pulls away. "Edward, what are you doing?" He suddenly sounds sober, and I chuckle at him.

"Having a little fun, baby." I palm his dick and he jumps, gripping my shoulders as he moans in my ear. He grinds against my hand while trying to form words, "But...ugh...baby...but we can't...uuhh...feels good."

"Yes, we can," I affirm. The sounds of others fucking seems to excite him. The slamming of their skins and the grunts are driving me mad while Jasper's hands become hasty and demanding. He closes the space between us, kissing me soundly on the lips. He backs me into a wall, his mouth hot and heavy on mine. Our hands rip and tear at each other's pants. I pull a condom out, holding it between my teeth while Jasper pulls out a packet of lube.

Our breathing is heavy, our bodies, starving for each other. He prepares himself and then me. I brace my hands against the wall, ready for him. The feel of Jasper pushing his sheathed cock inside me is nothing short of heaven. I sigh in relief at the feel of him in me.

"Uuhh…oohh..." I push against him, letting him know I'm ready and thrusts hard. My blunt nails scrape against the wall while Jasper's hips slam into mine. One of his hands covers mine on the wall while the other stays planted on my hip. His cock pushes deeper and deeper with each move as he lets himself go and fucks me. I groan and grunt while his hard cock drives me to come. I want to scream, I want to shout, but we have to stay quiet. It's a good thing that the alley is dark enough that no passers-by can see us.

My body is on fire. I won't last long. He feels so deep now and I can't hold on. "I…uuhh…I'm….oh Jasper." I moan, exploding on his cock.

He comes, his cock moving within me as he fills my ass and the condom. We continue to move until he slows to a stop. My body feels heavy and I slump against the wall, chuckling. Jasper's chest is on my back, rumbling with his quiet laughter as he holds my body up the whole time. Gently, he pulls out of me and we move to redress ourselves. I lean on the wall, and he moves besides me.

We catch our breath, and I can see the smile on his face before he turns to me. His eyes are filled with concern as he asks, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply, leaning into him for a kiss. It grows a little heated, and another couple's chuckles makes Jasper jump as they pass us, making their way out of the alley.

"Oh shit," he mutters, looking down at himself.

I smile back at the guys, and then meet Jasper's eyes, winking at him. "You're cool, love. We're cool."

He isn't convinced yet. "You think they'll talk?"

"About?" I laugh.

He chuckles when he realizes what I'm getting at. "What we were doing?" He can't stop the guffaw from escaping himself, but he slaps a hand over his mouth after it does.

"Well..." I lean in for another kiss, and he grants it. "If they bust on us, then we'll have to bust on them."

"True." He sighs. "So, are you ready, Mr. Rendezvous?"

"Who? Me?" I laugh. "You were the one who looked like you wanted to rip me apart."

"And you were the one who's been teasing me all fucking night."

I grab my crotch, moaning for added effect before saying, "Nice choice of words there, baby."

He groans and pulls out of the alley, laughing. "Let's go home."

My heart swells at the sentiment but this isn't the time. Jasper will learn soon what he means to me.

We both seem to have sobered up a little and are hungry as hell by the time we get on the road to head his place. We find an all night diner, and get some food to chow down on.

Halfway through my meal, I decide to remind him that I've got no clothes for work at his place. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he replies, shoveling the fries in his mouth. Thank God we'd washed our hands before sitting down to eat. "You do know I've gotta go home. I've got work tomorrow morning, and I've got no clothes at your place, right?"

"Who says you don't?" He smirks.

"Jasper..." I say in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

He pouts again and I find myself feeling sorry for taking a harsh tone with him before I get that it's a trick. He's good; pouting to get out of trouble. Nice one, but it won't work this time. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, shoving more food in his mouth.

I say nothing. I just sit there, staring at him, unmoving, until he gives it up. "Alright, I may have bought a few more things, and asked Emmett for some work shirts for you."

"Jasper!" I shout. I look around the semi vacant diner before leaning in close to say, "I don't want Emmett thinking I want special treatment because we're fucking." He looks a little hurt by the term so I apologize. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I don't mean it like that, but I don't want him to think..."

"That maybe me and you might spend a work night together and you didn't go home. That I've seen Rosalie return to school sometimes in the same clothes she left in the day before with the exception of a new jacket." _He sounds pissed. _He's pushing the food on his plate around and not looking at me.

"Don't be mad."

He sighs. "I'm not mad. You just..." He sighs again, meeting my eyes this time as he says, "You just...I told you something the other day. I told you I could love you and I'll stand by you no matter what. I don't just fuck you, I'm falling...I'm falling for you."

"I already fell for you." It just effortless falls from my lips and I don't want to take it back.

Jasper looks stunned. "You have?"

"Yes. What you think you're incapable of someone loving you? You're an amazing man, and I never thought that I'd meet someone like you, much less, that a life or a love like this could exist for me. So fucking you isn't something I take lightly. I treasure the opportunity."

We smile, apologize, kiss, and laugh when we get food on our shirts. However, it doesn't matter. Jasper and I are in love. That's all that's ringing in my ear when we get to back to, surprisingly, my place. We and Tanya walk in together. She's dead on her feet and can't be happier.

After a round of 'good nights', Jasper and I head to my room, strip down, and crawl into bed. We hold each other, unable to fall asleep. His face seems to glow in the dim lit room, and I can't stop touching him. I don't want to.

He pulls me into a kiss, and our lips move at a languid pace until being apart becomes unbearable. He makes love to me. Slow and sweet. My body has never been this high. I've never felt like this before. Only with him. Only in his arms.

We come together, and the experience of watching my lover lose himself to the same passion coursing through me is phenomenal. Again, as we lie within each other's arms, sighing in relief at being so close, he asks, "Are you okay?" I want to laugh at him because in my former profession, no one would've cared to ask me that, so it seems so surreal.

"I'm fine." I sigh against his chest, kissing and then telling him to turn on his side, facing away from me.

"Why?" he whispers.

"Because I want to hold you. I want to feel that you're here and it's not a dream." He smiles at my answer, and does what I want.

I lie here, listening, and when his breath evens out, I whisper, "I love you, more than anything, and I always will."

Sleep takes me as my heart soars. I'm in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Alice tells all…<strong>_


	19. Outrage

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted without written authorization by me, the author. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog.**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV <strong>

Last night is still on my mind. I can't believe what I saw. To see Jasper with that...guy was so disturbing. I can't fathom the things that have been happening. Jasper has turned into someone I don't recognize anymore and it's very unnerving. It's absolutely ridiculous for him to pursue this notion of wanting to be gay. Yes, they are around and you see them, work with them, but come on, Jasper? Gay? What can a guy give him that I can't? We were supposed to be together, but he's now ruined that with his foolishness.

When I saw him and that guy walk out of the Waldorf the other day, it was an experience I never wanted to have. To see Jasper with him was so upsetting. What made matters worse was that Jasper didn't even bat an eye when the fucker insulted me. What has happened to Jasper? Isn't he thinking of his reputation as a Whitlock and the problems this could cause? What about his parents? Has he stopped to consider Heidi's feelings?

Obviously not.

She's given him so many warnings, but still, there he was last night out and about with a guy on his arm. He's being so stupid and if he would just listen, he would see how wrong he is!

I had been out with some friends and we were about to hit up another club. The night was alive and pumping with energy as it always was in New York, and I wanted to have fun. Jasper was being dumb, but while I had patience, I had no intentions of sitting around and waiting like a sour puss for him to come to his senses. No, I was going to have some fun in the mean time.

My friends Rory, Jessica, Marlene and I were out and looking good. Admittedly, Rory was more my friend since I'd known him since high school and the others, well, Marlene was his girlfriend and Jessica was one of the hottest models out there at the moment, not bad company to keep.

The last club we had left, there were a few guys flirting with me, and I flirted back, but I wasn't looking for anything concrete, just a little fun. So when things got boring, Rory and Marlene suggested we check out another spot and Jessica and I agreed.

We made our way out of the club and decided to walk down the block to the next spot. It wasn't far away and the streets were busy, filled with all kinds of people. Everyone was in a partying mood. Marlene said the club was a real hot spot and we'd really enjoy ourselves. She said the club was across from a great gay club called Inferno. I pretended not to hear that.

I could tell as we neared Inferno. I could see lots of men, scattered around the entrance. They were so many. Rory was watching me, but I tried to avoid his eyes. Rory was well aware of my conservativeness toward this, and he's always telling me to break free of my upbringing and accept the way of world. It was all about being happy.

It was then that I saw something that would forever be imprinted in my mind. Jasper ad that little shit, walking to his car. They were all smiles, and I couldn't help but feel jealous about that. Jasper never looked at me that way. I watched them get in, and then drove off to parts unkno

Immediately, I walked away from my friends. I felt like throwing up. I didn't want to stay. I left them without a word, promptly finding my car and headed back home.

My night was restless one and I was happy when Rory invited me to breakfast this morning.

"What is up with you?" he says as soon as I sit down at the posh table. "You just walked away last night after seeing those guys. What's wrong?"

He takes his girlfriend, Marlene's hand and a pang of jealousy shoots up my spine. I look away, sighing and rolling my eyes. I want to find the right thing to say. I can't have them saying that Jasper left me for a man. I have to spin this. None of them really knew Jasper. Rory doesn't know him too well. They only met once or twice, but whenever it happens, Rory constantly questions me about why I'm with Jasper. It doesn't mean he knows anything, does it? I'm sure he's only familiar with the name Whitlock, and their wealth.

However, before I can utter a word, Jessica says something that nearly makes my heart stop.

"You know, I recognize those guys from last night," she says, taking a sip of her orange juice. I try to stay calm; I don't want to give anything away. "I know one of them really well."

"Really?" Marlene interjects before I can do damage control. "From where?"

"That's Edward Masen," Jessica says.

_What?!_

"Wait, the Masens?" I cut in as the name Masen rings more than a bell. The Masens are old money like my parents. Full of prestige and family values. Julie Masen was in the same sorority as my mom and Heidi Whitlock. There is no possible way that her son - the one that's supposed to be in Europe - was the one I saw with my Jasper. "As in Edward and Julie Masen?"

"Yeah, from Forks, Washington," Jessica says with a laugh.

"Isn't that where you're from?" Rory asks her.

"Yes, and that was Edward Masen Jr. He's their son. He looked happy," Jessica says.

"Excuse me?" I say, rolling my eyes. "Happy? What do you mean, happy?" _She's pissing me off with her foolish little statement._ "How can he be happy with a guy?" _My guy._

Jessica looks at me as if I'm stupid which I find very offensive. She knits her brow, and then says, "Because Edward is gay. I always knew he was gay. I went to school with him, and he was in most of my classes. He was a very nice guy, stayed to himself mostly, but a great guy nonetheless. I guess he ended up in New York. No one in Forks has heard anything about him in a while."

"Why is that?" Rory asks. _Damn! They are so inquisitive._ I guess I have to find new friends.

"It's his parents that apparently couldn't accept it since they kicked him out," Jessica says.

"What?!" I practically yell. "How can you accuse the Masens of such a thing? If anything it was probably Edward's fault. His parents are outstanding people. For them to go to such measure, he must've been a very disobedient child."

How dare Jessica accuse the Masens? What gives her the right? She doesn't understand us. She wasn't born of money. She's just someone who happens to be beautiful and is a top earning model at the moment.

I, on the other hand, am born of money. I have wealthy parents and a trust fund. What does she know about our way?

"Wow," she says, turning her attention to me. "So I take it, you are not in support of homosexuality, are you?"

She's putting me on the spot. I look at Rory and Marlene, who have both grown silent as they glance between Jessica and I. "I never said that!" I try to laugh it off, but Jessica isn't letting it rest.

"But you don't seem happy to hear that most of the kids, and parents where I'm from, believe that Julie and Edward Sr. threw their son out right before college because they found out he was gay," she states as Marlene scoffs.

God, I'm seriously hoping that scoff means she sees through the foolishness Jessica is trying to spew. "How can they be so cruel? And right on the eve of school?" Marlene says, disappointing me.

"Yes," Jessica says.

_Shit! I can't catch a break today. _

"You said you were in his classes, was he a bad student?" Rory asks Jessica, while staring at me. I feel so judged under his gaze that I try to look away, but I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Bad student?" Jessica laughs. "Rory, Edward was valedictorian, okay? He was amazing at Math. He helped me with it. Fuck! He was good at any subject. The guy sounded like a genius sometimes."

"What his parents did sounds so awful. What world are the Masens living in?" Marlene says angrily.

_Yes, I'm definitely getting new friends. _

"I don't know, but I can remember that they were really standoffish and not nice," Jessica says.

"You obviously don't know them so you can say what you want," I say to her defensively.

Jessica looks at me and smiles, leeringly. The look in her eyes is very suspicious. I don't like it, and when she opens her mouth, I finally know why.

"You were really staring at _Jasper_ last night," she says as I sip my coffee.

The hot liquid burns my tongue as she says Jasper's name. My eyes find hers in shock, but it doesn't stop her from going on, "It must be hard to know that the guy you once dated, or obsessed over is with another man. I'm sure they were signs that he was gay, weren't there?"

"I-I-I..." Jessica doesn't give me any time to answer as Rory and Marlene stare at me.

"I heard that Edward's parents threw him out because they found him with a guy from our school in his bed, naked," she says with a smirk. "We knew the guy."

"You did?" Rory asks.

"Who was he?" Marlene adds.

"It was Seth Clearwater. He was this big jock at our school," Jessica says. "He got the most girls, but never seem to date them for long. A former girlfriend told me that she was out in Port Angeles, it's another town, and saw Edward and Seth there."

"Oh my god!" Marlene laughs.

"Yeah," Jessica states. "So after the so called fiasco with Edward, Seth's parents did damage control and Edward became the aggressor in the situation."

Jessica is getting on my last nerve. "So if you all know, why didn't anyone say anything?" I ask, accusingly.

"Don't you realize that the Masens come out here to your little parties and galas?" Jessica says.

_Fuck! She makes a point._

"That shit spread like wildfire, but to people like me, it didn't matter," Jessica says. "All I know is a great guy got screwed because he has the wrong parents in my book."

"That is so wrong," Marlene says sadly.

"Oh come on," I say. _I can't stand this._ "You're making Edward out to be the victim when the real ones are his parents. The Masens are wonderful people, and I'm sure Edward was very wrong for what he did."

"As the Whitlocks are for trying to cover up the fact that their 29 year old son is gay," Rory says, astonishing me. "Oh come on, Alice. Don't look at me like that."

"We know," Marlene adds. "My parents know the Whitlocks, particularly, Heidi, and we know how controlling she can be. Jasper got a raw deal too, in the parents department."

"I can't believe all of you!"

"About what?" Jessica says. "The fact that Edward is with Jasper Whitlock?"

"You don't understand," I say to her.

"No, actually, I think you don't," Jessica counters. "Whatever his parents are trying to do for the sake of reputation is bullshit." _How dare her! _"Just say you guys are anti-gay and be done with it. You'll sleep better at night."

"I can't believe you're saying this to me." I am appalled.

"Alice," Rory says. "It's not like it's this huge secret among most of us that Jasper is gay. Why do you think I was always questioning certain things? I know you, Alice, and you don't give up on things, but this is pointless. Just find another guy."

"Oh really?" I counter as Rory sighs. _Screw him!_

Turning to Jessica, I try to make her understand. "In our world, these are not things you go shouting to the world, no matter how much you think it has changed."

"It has changed," Jessica counters. "It's just some people that haven't."

"Well, my parents taught me that marriage is a union between a man and a woman."

"And I agree with Jessica," Marlene says. "Time has changed. Everyone has a right to be happy with whomever they choose."

I don't dignify Marlene with a response. I keep my focus on Jessica. "Well, I think it was a difficult decision, but Edward's parents had a reputation to uphold and they had to save face." Jessica knits her brow, but I pay her no mind. She isn't from high society. She doesn't understand things.

"Personally, I'm happy to see Edward," she says. "I'm glad that his parents' wrong decision didn't seem to affect him too much. Although, I don't know. I would love to see him and talk to him though."

"I'm sure you will," Rory says. "Aren't you coming to the gala?"

"Yes," Jessica says.

"Well, if Jasper isn't into hiding things anymore, I'm sure he and Edward will be there," Rory states, his eyes again on me.

However, it's what he said that has me scampering from the table and out the restaurant after a hurried goodbye to them. I don't think we'll be talking for a while anyways so I have nothing to feel apologetic for. Their views and mine are obvious different. Nonetheless, it's the fact that I have to let Heidi know that Jasper just might plan to do such a disastrous thing that has me running.

When I call her from the car, Heidi has the most astounding news. The Masens are in town for the gala. Actually, they are at her home right now. I rush over, wanting all parties to know of the disaster that is about to unfold.

When I arrive, I'm ushered inside by Heidi herself to the living room. "Hello, everyone," I say, taking a seat across from the Masens.

"Hello, Alice," Julie says with a smile.

"Alice," Mr. Masen says and I can't help but notice the similarity between him and the guy outside the Waldorf; his son, Edward.

The Masens are seated at one end, waiting patiently, and the Whitlocks are on the other with me in the middle.

"Now Alice, you said you had some dire news," Heidi says, checking her IPhone as she speaks. "What is it?"

"Yes, I'd really like to know as well," Julie says.

Looking toward the Masens, I sigh, not wanting to be the one to tell them this. "Well, I'm extremely sorry to be the one to say this, but I've..." For a minute as I look in their eyes and remember the smile on Jasper's face, I don't want to say anything, but I push the thought aside.

"What is it?" Julie says.

"I know where your son is."

No one says anything. I look at the Masens, and they are frozen on the spot. Not a word passes between anyone for a few seconds until Heidi breaks the silence when Mr. Masen starts to throw me a questioning glare.

"Don't be that way," Heidi says in my defense. "Alice is well aware of my son's continued defiance and she is in full support of our decision."

"Well then, Alice, I'm very sorry you had to see Jasper that way," Mr. Masen says. "I'm sure my son is the one influencing him."

For a minute, I remembered what Jessica said about how harsh she thought it was to treat one's child like that. I tried to stamp it down, but the coldness I hear in Mr. Masen's voice as he talks about his own son unnerves me.

"Actually, Jasper was the one pulling him along," I say as if it makes a difference.

Heidi throws me a cold glare but says nothing. Mr. Whitlock speaks up and I turn my attention to him, avoiding his wife's irate eyes.

"So where did you see them?" Jasper's dad asks.

"They were apparently at a club. I saw them on the outside, laughing and...well, kissing before they left in Jasper's car."

"I see," Julie says quietly. "Alice, thank you for telling us. We'll handle it from here."

This isn't finished. I have to warn them. "You all need to be ready."

"Yes, Alice is right," Heidi says. "Remember, we have a gala coming up and Jasper will be in attendance, per request of his grandfather so I'm sure you will..." Heidi starts to say, but Mr. Masen cuts her off.

"You will not see my son with your boy if I have anything to say about it. That boy has embarrassed me enough."

"Yes, but Heidi is right," Mr. Whitlock says. "I know my son, and Jasper can be a very stubborn man. He won't allow you to stop Edward. Plus, this will be in the papers. If our sons show up together, they will have a field day with it."

"Yes, and it's just a couple of days away," I add. "So I think you should all be prepared."

"I want to know where Edward is exactly, and what he's been doing," Julie says. "I want to speak with him."

"I think that would be best, before we get an unpleasant surprise," Heidi says. She turns to me and directs me to use her sources to find out if Edward is working and where.

We sit and plan what's to be done while waiting on Heidi's sources to come through with the information. After getting what I need, I leave the Whitlocks with the promise to call and head to Emmett's coffee shop, On The Run.

Walking through those doors, minutes later to see a smiling Edward standing there behind the cash register is daunting. He looks so much like his father. He spots me, and as I draw closer, his green eyes seem to darken with anger as they pierce mine. A slither of fear runs up my spine. He hates me as much as I despise him. I can see his dislike written all over his face.

"Welcome to On The Run, what can I get you?" he says as I step up the counter.

Up close, he looks like a normal guy. Young, attractive, and perhaps, even intelligent. However, he's messing up things for me and he has to go. "Well, _Mr. Masen,_" I say, watching as he bristles and then slightly jump at the use of the name. His name. The move makes me smile. "I would like a Caramel Frappuccino."

"Y-y-yes," he says. Edward beckons to the girl next to him. I briefly glance at her as she throws me a stink eye mingled with confusion. This makes me want to push him a little more. "You look so much like your father. You're like a younger version of him."

Edward doesn't answer me. Good. The girl hurries and prepares my order, handing it back to Edward. _Just a little more_. "It's a pity he thinks you're such an embarrassment." He seems to freeze, and I have him right where I want him. However, before I can say anything else, that big oaf, Emmett comes out of his office. He sees me, his eyes flashing with anger as he races to the counter.

"What do you want?" He sneers.

"Now, is that any way to speak to a paying customer?" I ask, taunting him. Edward has yet to move and he looks like he's turning blue which makes me want to laugh.

Emmett bristles as he takes my drink from Edward, handing it to me. "Here, it's on the house. Now, please leave."

I take the Frappuccino, but on my way out, I turn to Edward. I want to see his stunned face one last time before leaving. "Thank you, Mr. Masen."

With that, I walk out, laughing my ass off. I call Heidi, telling her that Edward is at Emmett's coffeeshop. After hanging up, I realize that my schedule is pretty clear for the day, thanks to Heidi, so I decide to go see Jasper.

Traffic is lighter than usual and I'm thankful as I get to the university in no time. Parking is a bitch, but as I make my way to Jasper's office, I'm elated. I still know his class schedule, so he isn't teaching right now.

I knock on the door, sighing at the sound of his rich voice as he says, "Come in." Walking in, the sight of his broad back as he stands there reading something, is appealing. I can't help the sudden mount of desire that throttles through me.

_I want him. _

The Ralph Lauren shirt, with the sleeves folded up, fits him like a glove. The black dress pants make his ass look so damn good. "Well, well, still looking so good." The sound of my voice makes him spin around. I take a seat in front of his desk, waiting him to wipe that unneeded scowl off of his face. I hate that he's staring at me with such fury.

"Why are you here?" he asks. _I wish he'd smile. _

"To see you," I answer with a smile, while admiring his strong body, remembering what it looked like naked.

"Alice, please go," he says with an exasperated sigh. "I've got to get to work, and I'm in no mood for you."

If he thinks I'm leaving, he has another thing coming. So I ignore him. "Go. I'll wait."

"No mood for you and your antics, Alice," he says, taking his glasses off as he takes a seat behind his desk. I forgot how fucking hot he looked in those.

_God, I want to fuck him!_

"Oh please, Jasper," I say, rolling my eyes as I cross my legs allowing him a chance to peek under my incredibly short skirt. He doesn't even bat an eye, and it angers me, but I don't give up.

"Seriously, Alice, I've got a splitting headache," he explains and I think back to what I saw last night. The thought of him with_ Masen_, laughing and doing God knows what else makes my stomach turn. "I can't deal with you right now."

Getting up, I saunter around his desk, taking a seat on top of it as he sighs, closes his eyes then reopen them. He rubs his temples, but I ignore the move. I jump up on the desk, sitting near him. I nudge him with my leg, and he moves to get up but before he can, I move to the middle of the desk, spreading my legs on either side of him.

I know what he can see when he opens his eyes, and I smirk at him, hoping he's appreciating the sight of my lacy underwear. "Do you want some help?"

Jasper snaps his eyes to mine. The move makes me slightly shiver both in fear and excitement. "Get off my desk." His tone is harsh, threatening, but a huge turn on all the same.

I pull myself closer to him. "How about now? Still don't want any help?"

"What is wrong with you, Alice?" He springs up and says.

Jasper swiftly moves from the desk. He's acting like I have something and it disgusts me. "What is your problem?" I scream at him, jumping down.

"You are!" he yells back. "What is your issue? What don't you get about me being gay or the fact that I'm with someone."

_Yes, that little shit! This is all about him. That fuck!_

Just hearing about Edward leaves me feeling very spiteful. My distaste for the bastard is like a bitter taste in the back of my throat. He's nothing but a bane of existence.

"Oh yes," I sneer, fixing my skirt and following him around to his side of the desk. Jasper's back is to me, and it offers up the perfect opportunity. "Edward, is it? Edward Masen?"

Jasper flashes around and I nearly jump back from his furious eyes as he glares at me. "How do you know his name?" he asks in a menacing tone.

"Never mind that," I say, loving where this is going. "The Masen's kid? Isn't he a little too young for you? Also with the fact that his mom now knows where he works, I'm sure he'll be coming face-to-face with them."

"You're fucking evil," he says.

I laugh and take a seat, humming as I sip my Frappuccino. "No, I'm not. You're the one being stupid, so I see this as a way to open your eyes."

"Open them to what?" he shouts.

"The truth."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Your family is right."

"Then my grandfather is right and you're all loonies, so thanks for clearing that up," Jasper counters as he begins to pace to the room. He seems nervous, but why I don't know. If this crap he has with Edward ends, then he can have the time away to breathe easy and realize that this is bad for him. Even more so he can realize that he's met to be with me.

"Let me be clear, _your parents_ are right," I tell him, hoping he'll see the truth.

"Oh, not this again." He rolls his eyes and walks over to the door, opening it. "Get out."

Jasper appears to have forgotten how persistence I can be. I continue to sit, languidly sipping my beverage. "So are you going to the gala that's coming up?"

He sighs, and maybe growls a little. It's really turning me on to see him like this. All strong and demanding. "Don't I always?"

"Are you taking your little _boyfriend_?"

Jasper sighs again. "Alice, leave."

Getting up, I lean against his desk. "Why are you doing this, Jasper?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm the one that has let go of the fantasy you and my parents wanted to build around me and I walked away."

"With your secret boyfriend?" I counter. "And can you handle it when the world knows that one of the largest business giant's son likes to fuck men?"

"Yes," he says, shocking me. I wasn't expecting that. "I'm in love, Alice, and I feel sorry for you because the more you listen to my mother and her foolishness, the unhappier you'll become. Move the hell on with your life and find someone to love you."

"You were supposed to love me."

His hard eyes soften. "Well, I can't. I'm not the one for you, and even if Edward wasn't in my life, I still wouldn't love you. I'm gay. I may have tried to appease my parents and you, but I was lying."

"Sometimes we need to lie a little," I insist.

"No. I don't," Jasper says softly. "I have never been this happy, and..." his voice grows serious. "I will not allow you or anyone to ruin it. Now, please leave."

"You bastard!" I shout, stomping over to him and slapping him in the face. "You disgusting son of a bitch!"

Jasper is seemingly unfazed by my outburst. "Think what you want. I'm happy and you're the one here trying to stir up trouble. Now, leave or else I'll call security."

How dare he tell me he's happy with a man. That he can't be happy with me. Suddenly, what Jessica had said about Edward, comes back to me. "You want some guy that his parents threw out over me? How dare you?!" I lift my arm to slap him again, but he catches it, the fury, back in his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Jasper's eyes are on fire. "Answer me!"

"Oh, I know all about your little Edward." I cheer. "The Masen's son, who they threw out for being an embarrassment to them, and their good name." Jasper's little TA, Rosalie walks into his office right then.

"What's going on here?" she asks.

We both pay her no mind. We hold each other's cold stare as she goes on, "Jasper let her go."

"That's right, Jasper, you _better _let go." He does and I grab my bag from the little bitch as she hands it to me with a smug look on her face.

"You're a fucking sad human being, do you know that?" he says. I'm actually stunned and taken aback by his harsh words. I've never seen Jasper so mad. However, this can't be helped. He's the one acting like an idiot, not me. All I'm trying to do is show him the right way.

"I want you to stay away from me, Alice. Don't call me, don't come near me. I want you to stay the fuck away from me!" He thunders. "I hate you!"

"I think you should go," His little assistant says. "Don't ever come back here."

Before another word can pass between us, security shows up at the door. I look at them, shocked that they have the audacity to call security on me. "You bitch!" I shout.

"What?" she says as if it's nothing is wrong. "I feared for Professor Whitlock's safety." She bats her eyelashes as the men step forward, ready to make me leave. Jasper has his back to me, breathing heavily.

"You'll pay for this, Jasper," I shout, walking out with the uniformed men behind me. "I'll see to it that you pay!"

The security officials escort me to my car. They wait on me to leave. I'm more than pissed off and ready for a little revenge.

I call Heidi, letting her know what happened with Jasper after my surprise visit. She says she'll handle it as she's found out where Edward lives. I smile at that. If there is anyone that can run Edward out of Jasper's life, it's Heidi.

Jasper is right. I should stay away from him. I _will _stay away, because I want to watch it all come crumbling down around Jasper Whitlock. No one messes me and get away with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx beanothercullen!<strong>_

_**Next: "This is who I am. Let's have a sit down."**_


	20. Who Are You Really?

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over. **

**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on the Something Just For Me blog. Thnx to beanothercullen for ironing this chap out!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

"_How does Alice know my last name?"_ I thought as she leers at me before exiting the coffee house.

When she'd said it, my heart lurched and it felt like I was about to collapse, because if Alice knew the truth about me, what was stopping her from sharing it with the world? Not to mention, with her delusional belief that I stole Jasper from her, she was bound to try and find a way to use it against me…and Jasper.

Jasper. I'm in love with him, but for a split second after Alice said my last name, I began to plan my escape. I didn't want to shame Jasper. I didn't want my father attacking his credibility because of me.

I know how ruthless, Edward Sr. can be, and I don't want Jasper under his sickening microscope. I know Jasper's parents will probably be helping my father, because they want to shove him back in the closet and have him live the life they want. But I don't want that for him. I want him happy, and just the thought of what my running away will do to him, has me reconsidering.

I'm being stupid, and if Tanya were here to hear me second guess my decision to stay in New York and live my life, she'd kick my ass.

How can I possibly think about leaving her and Jasper behind? What the fuck is wrong with me?

My life is so much better with them in it. I can't leave them behind. I have to stay and fight. With all I have experienced, with all I have been through, and the johns I had to fuck to survive, why would I allow my father to come back into my life and control me?

I'm not longer his son, right? He made that perfectly clear to me while kicking me out, didn't he? The only reason he'd choose to acknowledge me now would be because prestige requested it. He hated the spotlight being on him in a negative light, so if he were force to, he'd accept me back for publicity purposes. But otherwise, Edward Sr. wants nothing to do with his gay son.

I won't run. Not anymore. I won't let him or my mom or anyone influence and intimidate me into disappearing for their purposes. Fuck them. New York is my life now. It holds my family, my friends, and the man I'm in love, and I'm not going anywhere.

Alice can run and tell whoever she wants that I'm here and that I'm a Masen. I don't care. I may be scared as shit to face my father, but I'm ready to fight for what's mine. For the life, I've built here.

"What the hell is that about, Edward?" Emmett asks, pulling me from my thoughts. I slightly jump and he looks at me worriedly.

"My past," I simply say, looking Emmett dead in the eye. "It's about whom I really am and the fact that Alice now knows that."

"And that's a problem that Jasper already knows about?" I can't wrong Emmett for looking out for his friend. Maybe Jasper shared my former profession with Emmett, or at least, he told him about how we met.

"Yes," I reply. "Jasper knows everything."

"Well, it's time I do too," Emmett says. "Come and talk to me." He nods toward his office before walking off. Becky and Lily look a worried, but I throw them a reassuring smile and stalk off to Emmett's office.

I knocked once, and he yells for me to come in. When I open the door, stepping inside the small but comfy space, Emmett's bulky figure greets me from behind his large mahogany desk.

"Hey."

"Hey, man," Emmett says. "Take a seat."

I close the door behind me and walk over to one of the two chairs in front of his desk, taking a seat. Emmett's office is really nice. The desk takes up most of the space, but everything else, from the leather chairs to the dark drapes are situated for comfort. The space rings true of a boss's domain, yet, you're not intimidated or nervous to speak to him.

Emmet clicks away on his laptop, before he closes it and eases back in his large chair, eyeing me. "So, what's up? What had you looking at Alice like you saw a ghost and why does she knowing your name mean something?"

"Because of who I am."

"And who's that?"

I sigh, not wanting to say this, but ultimately deciding that sharing the truth would be the best thing for me. "My full name is Edward Anthony Masen." Emmett seems to perk up at the mention of my birth name.

"You're a Masen as in Edward Masen Sr. I take it?"

"Yeah. He's my father."

"So…you're the kid studying overseas?"

"Yes," I reply, realizing that Emmet knows quite a bit already. _So that's the lie they're using._ "Umm…is that the lie they telling everyone?"

"Yeah." Emmett chuckles. "Jake told me that recently."

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say they weren't pleased to know that you were gay?"

I smile at how on the spot he is. "No. They weren't."

"So you were kind of in Jasper's position with the family being unwilling to accept you guys?"

"Yes. In a way."

Emmett nods and goes on, "But with you, they threw you out?"

Being reminded of that brings a few tears to my eyes. I quickly swipe them away, and answer Emmett. "My father thought that I was a disgrace and he took me to the airport and paid for a ticket to wherever. He didn't care where I went as long as it wasn't where they were."

"That's some serious bullshit!" Emmett exclaims. "I'm sorry, man, but your folks are assholes. Your mom couldn't defend you?"

"No." I say, remembering the look of loathing and embarrassment on her face.

"Wow." It's Emmett's time to be stunned.

We're silent for a while before he breaks it. "You know, I've met your old man."

I'm shocked to know that. How does Emmett know my father?

He answers my unspoken question before I can say anything. "Yeah, your dad, he owns a couple properties up here in New York and he fought me hard for this space here." I already knew of the properties my father inherited from my grandfather when he died, but I didn't know that one was here in New York.

For a minute, the need to run again reared its ugly head. But I beat it down with the love I feel for Jasper and not wanting to leave his side.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Emmett laughs. "But your boyfriend helped me out."

"Jasper helped you fight my dad?" I ask astonished that Jasper has already faced my father and won.

"Yes." Emmett smiles triumphantly. "Jasper and his grandpa are really close and apparently your old man is afraid of Grandpa Whitlock. When we had our meeting, your dad actually shook when Grandpa Whitlock barked at him. It was a sight to see." I would've given anything to see that.

"I would've loved to see that."

"It was funny as hell to watch." Emmett chuckles.

I laugh along with him until he grows serious. "Why are you so scared about your parents knowing where you are?"

"I don't want to deal with them," I tell him. "I want to live my life. They threw me out for being true to myself and if I can go on without ever coming face-to-face with them again, it would be great." I chuckle at my own answer and Emmett joins in.

"Remembering your old man, I wouldn't want him in my life either," he expresses. "To me, that man is either the devil or he's got some serious fucking issues."

"He loves control."

"And when he can't have it?" Emmett questions.

"He doesn't know what that's like," I tell him. "My father really didn't know what it felt like not to be in control. I think my sexual orientation coming to light was the first time he had to deal with something he couldn't control."

"Well, that's bad," Emmett concludes.

"Yeah," I whisper. "It is."

We talk a little more until his phone interrupts us. He tells me to wait and takes the call. When he hangs up with what sounds like Rose, we continue to talk. But this time, Emmett advises me.

"I know when it came to the hooking, you had to do what you had to do, and it makes me really sorry you didn't meet us before you had to resort to that type of job."

"But I wouldn't have met Tanya."

Emmett smiles. "She's a real firecracker that one. Jake will have his hands full if he ever toughens up and makes his move."

I laugh. "Yeah, he's in for it."

Emmett looks at me questioningly. "Tanya has really made a difference in your life, huh?"

"Yes," I reply honestly. "She's the reason I'm still here, and even the reason why I met Jasper in the unconventional way I did."

"Well, I guess you're right," Emmett says. "But I'm glad you're both out. Both you and Tanya are better off doing what you're doing now until something better comes along. Don't think about running…" It's like Emmett is seeing right through me, because the thought of it is dancing around in the back of my mind.

"Wouldn't it be better for Jasper's reputation?"

"Jasper doesn't give a fuck about that," Emmett says crossly. "He's happy and that's what matters to him. Yeah, he's got money and notability but he's not frightened by it. He doesn't let his wealth go to his head."

"I notice that." I smile.

"Good." Emmett smiles along with and then states, "Don't go. Stay. If you're considering it, fuck that thought. Your life started the moment your dad kicked you out. Your life is here in New York. What about other relatives? Do you have anyone that you can think of that can help you fight?"

When he says it, I remember her, but I don't know where to find her. "I have an aunt. Her name is Esme Platt; my mom's maiden name, but I don't know how to find her. She and my mom were never on the same page, and my dad says Esme was scatter brained and a slut."

"Fuck," Emmett mutters. "Sounds like another person Papa Masen couldn't control."

"Yeah," I say. "The last time I saw her was at my grandmother's funeral. She and Mom got into an argument and she left." As I say it, I remember that the argument had started after Aunt Esme was speaking to me. I was a child so I didn't understand it at the time, but thinking about it now, makes me suspicious.

Why couldn't my aunt talk to me?

"I'm here whenever you want to talk, alright man?" Emmett says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Anytime, man."

I get up to leave his office with a renewed vigor, ready to face the rest of my day, when his phone rings and Emmett talks to the person for a minute and mentions Alice. When he does, I immediately knew who it was. Jasper.

Emmett tells him about Alice and what happened briefly before calling me to the phone. When I take the phone, Emmett smiles and leaves the office.

His sweet voice fills my ear when I say, "Hello?"

"_Hey, I feel so much better hearing your voice,"_ Jasper says in a concerned tone. _"Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine."

"_Come on, baby, are you sure?"_ he asks, his voice laden with anger.

"I'm sure. Emmett and I talked."

"_What did Alice say to you?" _His menacing tone makes me shiver a bit. I'm not used to hearing an angry Jasper.

"My last name, while I don't feel very good about her knowing it, we were expecting this, weren't we?"

"_Yeah."_ He sighs. _"We were, but it doesn't make it any less..."_

"I know."

"_Listen, I want you to head straight home after work, I'm skipping the rest of the day,"_ Jasper explains. _"I'm just waiting on the substitute to get here. If Alice knows, then I'm sure my mother knows and that means..."_

"My parents know. But Jasper?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I want to have a sit down. I want to talk about some things before we go any further."

"_Okay, we will," _Jasper sounds a little suspicious but I let it go, choosing to ignore it. We need to talk. _"But please, he__ad straight home, and I'll be there. Also, baby…"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you too."_ I gasp, and he chuckles. _"I heard you last night, and it feels really good to be able to say that to you."_

"It feels so good to hear it." I smile.

"_Good. I love you, bye."_

"I love you too, bye." I walk to the door, and open it to Emmett leaning up against the opposite wall. "You guys through?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He laughs, moving pass me to re-enter his office. "Then get back to work, Masen," he says, and for the first time in a long while, I smile when I hear that name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Mrs. Masen comes face-to face with Edward. <strong>_


	21. You're Not Welcomed Here

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

**Thnx beanothercullen!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

I head back out to the front in a better mood than when I had entered Emmett's office. Between the talk we had, and the call from Jasper, I'm far more relieved than I had been earlier. But Becky and Lily are still looking at me worriedly.

Becky takes the brave step forward and asks, "Are you okay?" The concern laced in her tone makes me smile. These two really cared.

"Yes," I tell her as Lily looks on. "Talking to Emmett did wonders."

They both seem to sigh in relief and return my open smile before Lily says cheerily, "I'm happy to hear it." before we get back to work.

Things flow smoothly after we got back to work. Every customer that came through the door, I smile and greet them while the girls handled their orders. We're working in unison and it feels great. Being here, has cemented my decision to stay for the sake of living my life with my friends and Jasper and I'm over the moon about that.

However, by closing time, and just as I'm about to sigh in relief that my work for the day is done and I'll get to see Jasper, I'm stunned silent and frozen in shock when _she_ walks through the door.

"Hello, Edward." She walks up to the counter and says in that calm tone that used to make me smile.

"Hello…Mom."

She slightly smiles, though her face looks like it hurts to do it, and looks around. "This is where you work?"

"Yes."

"Well…" She sighs. Mother is pristine as usual, and looks the same since the last time I saw her. It's like she's frozen in time. Her white Dolce & Gabana coat sits on her shoulders as if it was made just for her, and her hair is as immaculate as I remembered; not a strand out of place as it flows down her shoulders.

I want to speak. I want to say something else, but for the love of me, I can't think of what.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asks snidely with a perfectly arched eyebrow while searching my eyes for God knows what.

It's a look I know all too well. It's full of expectancy. She wants an explanation. She wants to know why I'm here.

Here in New York.

This is one of those moments when you want to say what is exactly on your mind, but I decide on another route. I decide to mess with her a bit. "Welcome to On The Run, can I take your order?"

Her brows knit in anger, and she bristles at my response before she manages to hiss out, "Is that meant to be a joke, Edward?" The authority in her should scare me, but doesn't. Not anymore.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I say harshly, the anger stirring inside me. Our eyes are locked, but I can hear Emmett behind me, joining Becky and Lily, who are also behind me, taking in the show.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you care?"

"Edward…" She sighs, rolling her eyes.

Emmett moves in closer, and my anger is bubbling to the surface. I'm trying my best not to make it get the better of me, but seeing the woman who stood by and watched my father kick me out, forcing to leave my home and head to parts unknown because their reputation mattered more than my well being, is killing me. I want to be rude. I want yell and scream at her. But Emmett's presence calms me down a little. He steps up to the counter, coming to stand beside me. He glances at me briefly and then let's his authority be known as he addresses my mother. "Do we have a problem, Ma'am?" The anger dangling in his tone almost makes me want to smile, seeing as it's directed at her.

"_Yeah, I'm not defenseless this time around,"_ I thought, and I can't help how good that feels. This would've been perfect if Tanya was here, but I'm not scared and I can handle her on my own.

Mother gives him an exasperated look and sighs. You can see the disdain at being questioned written all over her face; it's as clear as day. "No, I'm merely speaking with this young man over here."

"Edward?" Emmett says, ignoring her ridiculous answer; opting to turn his attention to me. "Are you good?"

"Yeah." I smile, my eyes solely on my mother. "We'll be done in a minute."

Giving her my full attention, because I want nothing more than for her to go away, I ask, "So since you're not going to order anything, Mom, what do you want?"

She looks a little shocked when I call her 'Mom', like I didn't just call her that a minute ago. She looks behind me, probably eyeing Becky and Lily who are standing there, and shifts uncomfortably. It's like being my mother should be a secret so I chuckle, and then let her know how things stood here. "Don't worry, Mom. This isn't Forks. Nobody knows about us here. At least, not yet."

"Edward…I…" Again, she tries to give me one of her fake smiles and it pisses me off. Does she remember that I'm her son? That I grew up with them and I know them inside and out; right down to when they're being fake.

What the fuck is wrong with her?

"I, what?"

"Edward, I would like to talk to you," she says, trying to sound like the caring, loving mother I wish I'd had.

"About what?" My tone is bitter, but I don't give a damn. I've earned the right to be angry.

She looks astonished by my harsh reply, yet, it doesn't deter her bullshit. "About you being here."

"I work here," I say smugly; even though I know what she means.

"Edward, don't patronize me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" My fist slams down on the counter, making the girls gasp and Emmett places a hand on my shoulder while my mother stares on in shock.

My anger is no longer stirring. It's risen to the peak and its getting out of control.

"Edward, how dare you?!" she whisper-yells.

"What do you want?" I repeat, trying to rein in my temper as Emmett keeps a tight grip on my shoulder in support.

"What are you doing _here_?" she asks; she's giving me a migraine.

"I live and work _here_ in New York," I say through clenched teeth. "What's it to you?"

She looks positively horrified by response. "I-I-I thought..." I don't think I've ever heard my mother stutter. She clears her throat, gathering her wits about her and looks at me with a stern expression. "I thought you would've gone farther than this. We travel to New York a lot, don't you know that?" Her pathetic attempt at a giggle grates my brain.

"Good for you, but this wasn't exactly a planned trip, now was it, _Mom?_" My tone reeks of the loathing I feel for her and the scowl on my face is unmoving.

"Still..." she continues with a slight chirpiness to her tone that makes me want to do bad things. _What?_ I'm not about to be the good little idiot they raised and listen to whatever crap she'll say next and obey. To hell with that.

"Still nothing," I'm quick to say, my voice raising. Becky and Lily are etching closer, but they maintain a good distance all the same. They're all here for me. I can feel it.

"Edward..." Mother gasps quietly, feigning embarrassment.

"What?"

"I know," she whispers.

_What the hell does she mean she knows?_"Know what?" I ask irritably.

She seems reluctant to say it and I have no time for this. I want to leave. I want to get home before Jasper gets there. We have to talk.

Sighing in frustration, I say, "Just say what you want and go." She's still silent so I go on, "Listen, it's closing time and my boss wants to lock up. Say what you came here to say."

"Well, I wanted to say that…" she pauses again and I want to scream.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I ask in a commanding tone. "Is it just me or did you forget that you and dad kicked me out? Didn't you two say that I'm no longer family and for what, Mom? For wanting to be me? For wanting to be true to myself and fucking happy?" I feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the frustration of her standing before me after all this time, and still, nothing has changed. She's still cold hearted and selfish.

She has the audacity to look saddened by my remarks. But what she says next, nearly gives me a heart attack. "Let's forget about the past for a moment."

What the fuck?

How easy it is for her to say some shit like that. But unfortunately, I can't _forget_. She isn't the one that was kicked out, forced to live on the streets in a city that she didn't know, and she definitely wasn't the one who had to fuck men for money.

"Let's forget about that?" I repeat, wanting to grab her but Emmett's grip got impossibly tighter. "If only you knew, Mother." I'm so tempted to say it; to tell her what I used to be. To say that I was a prostitute. To let her know _exactly_ what I had to do.

"Well, what concerns me," she continues, not even remotely aware of what I want to say to her. "Is this…relationship you have with Heidi's son, Jasper. Edward, please stop this…foolishness. You have embarrassed the family enough. Why are you dragging Heidi's son into it? Didn't the last…" She moves closer as if Becky and Lily still can't hear her in the quiet coffeehouse since we are the only ones there. "…boy suffer enough for the sake of your experiments?" I want to kick Seth's ass. "Edward, stop this."

I'm speechless for a minute. I can't believe her. This is incredible. This woman actually birthed me? What is wrong with her? I don't to feel it, but the only emotion coursing through me right now after what she just said, is hate. God…I hate her. I hate my own mother.

She's here to tell me to break up with Jasper. She's not even happy that she's looking into my eyes and not at a headstone. She's only here for her and my father's own selfish reasons.

Turning to Emmett, I realize that I have to leave, and leave now. If I stay, it won't be pretty. "Listen, thanks for what you said. I really needed it." I move on to Becky and Lily. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay," they say in unison; their eyes holding nothing but sadness.

"See you tomorrow, Edward," Emmett says with a small smile.

Nodding, I move pass him, and head for my locker to retrieve my backpack.

"Edward?" My mother beckons, but I don't answer. Instead, I throw my backpack over my shoulder and breeze pass her, heading for the door.

"Edward, you need to leave!" she says as soon as I open it.

"I am leaving, Mom," I counter, taking a step over the threshold, "I'm heading home."

"Stop it!" She shrieks. "Edward, people will start to figure things out."

Letting go of the door, I stomp over to her, and Emmett moves from behind the counter swiftly, heading toward me. His intent is to block me from my mother, but I'm before her in three long strides and towering over her. "And what exactly does that have to do with me?!"

"Everything!" She yells back, her eyes blazing. "This is your damn fault!"

"No!" I shout back, fuming. "It's yours. You're the selfish, cold hearted ones!"

"Well, we couldn't very well stand by and let you disgrace the Masen name!"

"And putting me on a plane to disappear, while you two lie to people about my whereabouts was the best solution?!"

"Edward," Emmett says calmly. "It's okay, man. Calm down."

"Yes." She breathes, making what Emmett just said fly right out the window. "Calm down, Edward."

Calm down? How can I do that with this _woman_ standing in front of me?

"Calm down? You and my father are fucking nuts! How can I stay calm when I know that half of what happened to me was because of you two idiots!" She stares at me long and hard, fury raging in her gray eyes, before she moves to slap me, but I grab her hand midair.

"Don't you dare," I hiss through gritted teeth and a shocked gasp leaves her.

"Edward…" Emmett tries and I quickly let go of my mother's hand as if it burnt me. I don't even want to touch her. Becky and Lily's faces both hold grim expressions, but it's my mother who has my attention. My cold stare is been countered by her disgusted one. But I'm through. This time I am walking away before I do anything I'll end up regretting.

I turn to leave again, but Mother's voice stops me.

"Why couldn't you have gone somewhere else?" she asks bitterly. I say nothing, and she goes on, "You should've found somewhere else to go. They are 50 states in this country, for heaven's sake!"

"Excuse me?" I sneer, stepping closer to her again, only to have Emmett block my path, but I move around him. She backs up into the counter upon my approach.

"Let it go," he whispers encouragingly. "Don't let her get to you."

I want to hear him. I want to use Becky and Lily's pleading looks for me to calm down and take heed, but I can't. "You expect me to get up, pack up my life, and move away because you think people will start to see you and Dad for the lying, manipulative, self-centered assholes you both are? I don't fucking think so!"

"How dare you?" she shouts back. "We gave you everything!"

"Really?" I laugh manically. "Everything? How about a home? How about that since you're so embarrassed by me and my 'gayness'? Huh, Mom?" I say snidely. "Why didn't you send me to my aunt Esme?"

A strange look comes over my mother's face at the mention of her estranged sister. "That wouldn't have worked, Edward."

"Why's that?"

Her eyes start flying all over the place; she looks at everything but me. A tell I knew all too well. She's about to tell a lie.

"Esme is wild, and unapologetic. She's not welcome in our home much less, our family affairs. So how could I have sent you to someone I didn't even talk to?"

Chuckling darkly, I choose to address her beady eyes, instead of her bullshit answer. "You looked weird when I mentioned her. Why?"

"That's none of your business," she's too quick to say, fueling my suspicion. "My sister and I don't speak and I wish to keep it that way. So sending you there was not an option. You're the one who started this ridiculousness, so you were the best person to deal with it."

That makes my temper boil over. "Deal with it? You're sick. By doing what? Coming to a strange city alone?!"

"Well…" she starts.

I can't stand it. I have to go. If I continue to stand here, I'm definitely going to get in trouble. I stalk off to the door again, yanking it open, and with my back to her, I seethe, "Don't ever come back here again, you hear me? If you came back, I'll have you arrested for harassment. As of now, I don't know you, and you don't know me. Goodbye, Mother."

A tear falls from my eyes when I walked out and I wipe it away. I quickly hail a cab, and the entire ride home, my cell rings, but I don't get it. Maybe it's Jasper. Maybe it's Tanya, but I don't care. I'll deal with it when I get there. Jasper and I have to talk but I don't want to take out my anger on him because of what just happened with my mother. I want to be calm when I talk to him.

Mostly though, seeing how nervous my so called mother got when I mentioned Esme, makes me want to find her. _Mrs. Masen_ fears her sister and I want to know why.

When the guy pulls up to my building and I pay him and get out. My aunt Esme stays on my mind all the way to the elevator and even when I get on it and press the button to my floor. I have no way of knowing where Esme lives or works, but maybe if I ask Jasper, explaining the situation, he'll help me. I hate that I'll have to pull him into this bullshit, but I'm too curious to let it go. Something is wrong here. Something is up, and I want the truth from someone.

The clearest memory I have of Esme is when I was ten years old and at my grandmother's wake. I'd spotted her at the burial. She was crying and a blond haired man was comforting her. I found so beautiful, how caring he was to her because I had never seen my own parents act so affectionately toward each other.

But something else was strange.

My father was looking at Esme and the man in fury. He was angry and I didn't know why. He couldn't stop staring at them.

Anyways, I didn't see Esme up close until we were back at the house. She approached me with a kind smile and said…

"_Hi, sweetie," The caramel haired lady said, bending down to my level. _

"_I'm your Aunt Esme," she said, holding out for me to shake. _

_I took it, it was warm and inviting. It was like when I would shake my father's dad's hand. My granddad was always kind to me too. Even when he wasn't being kind to my dad. I felt that same warmth and love in Esme's grip. _

"_I'm your nephew, Edward Masen." _

"_Well, hello, Edward." She smiled brightly._

"_Hi, Aunt Esme." I smiled back. _

"_Wow…" she whispered as she took me. It was strange, because all I could think of was that Esme and I had the same color eyes; the same jade eyes. "You're so big, but then again, I haven't seen you in a long while." She looked almost sad when she said that. _

But before I could've answered her, Mom had stormed over and they got into a heated argument. The blond haired man had to pull my aunt away after she tried to punch my mom in the face for whatever she said to her. Esme yelled as he hoisted her in the air, trying his best to hold her back. Mother looked horrified.

Whatever it is that my mother had said Esme, it angered her a lot.

The funny thing is, I could've sworn I heard a bit of what was being said, I just can't remember it. But I'll speak to Jasper. I'll ask for his help.

The elevator dings on my floor and I get off, heading to my door. I move to take out my keys, but when I try the door, it's unlocked. Tanya must be awake. Good, because I want to talk to her. I want to tell her about my mother being in town.

"Tanya?" I call out, moving to the living room while my phone rings, and Tanya's face flashes on the screen.

I answer it. "T, why are you…" My words die out in my throat when I see her sitting there on our couch. I don't have to ask who it is. The air about her says it all.

"Hello, Edward," she says in a deadly calm tone. "I'm Heidi Whitlock, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Heidi comes to visit.<strong>_


	22. I Don't Want You Here

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over. Thnx beanothercullen!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. You guys rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV <strong>

The rapping at the door is starting to get on my last nerve. _Whoever the hell it is needs to go away because I want to sleep!_ A side of me wants to get up and get it, but the other side says, _"Fuck it, if I'm lucky enough, they'll go away."_ My bed feels too damn good to get up. It isn't a bill collector because I don't owe shit, and it isn't anyone I know because Jake and Jasper at work and so is Edward, who like Jasper, has his own key.

I love my soft, comfy bed and pillows too much to be interested in getting up right now. Whoever it is, can fuck off. I've got a shift tonight at the club and I want some more shuteye. Maybe Edward can make dinner tonight.

_Knock Knock! Damn, this person is fucking insistent! Who the fuck is it? Can't they get the message? _

For a minute, I thought it might be Jake, because he's annoying like that sometimes. But if it was him, he would've just call my cell to bug me since I'm not getting the door.

Thinking about Jake makes me smile. He's been so great. When I entered this situation with Edward, I didn't think I would've come out of it with the possibility of someone caring about me the way Jasper cares for Edward.

But Jake is determined to prove me wrong.

I was content in just watching Edward and Jasper fall in love and be happy for my best friend, but Jake has being slowly creeping into my heart, awakening it.

Growing up, I didn't have the best life and I've been hurt in the past. I've spent my life not trusting anyone, because there was no one to trust before I met Edward. I'd only live to survive, and left such things as love and all that other shit to other people.

I was convinced it wasn't for me.

However, Jake was rapidly changing my opinion on the subject, and Edward couldn't be happier because he says I deserve it, and Jake has been making it his duty, almost every day, to show me that he cares.

The other day, he showed up here around lunch time, saying that he was there to take me out for lunch. I couldn't believe him and I'd put my foot in my mouth when I told him not to think of me as an easy lay because I was a hooker. He couldn't just be nice to me and flash money and expect to fuck me. It was the wrong thing to say.

Jake looked enraged as he said through gritted teeth, _"You far more than that. Don't ever say that again. You were a hooker, so what? You were surviving, and that's it." _

I couldn't believe he'd said that. It touched my heart, and I didn't even know I was crying until he wiped the tears away.

We went out after that, and went to every damn store Jake could think of after lunch at his favorite place.

By the time I got home, I had a new IPhone, clothes, and shoes from designers who I only saw in magazines. When he hugged me at the door, I felt so safe. And when he kissed my cheek, I felt so loved.

Since then, we've talked a lot on the phone, and emailed and texted each other almost every day. Jake frequents Emmett's club too. He sits in my section and has driven me home after work on more than one occasion.

Jasper and Edward love what's been happening between Jake and me. They're encouraging it, in fact. Those two! I love them to death.

Curiosity led me to question Jasper one morning. He'd stayed over and he and I were up before Edward so we talked. I asked him what exactly Jake did for a living and Jasper proceeded to tell me that Jake was one of the top financial advisors in the state if not the country. Jake was worth millions according to Forbes, and I asked Jasper about that since he'd been in the article too. I wanted to know how come the two of them were so cool about money.

He smiled and said that he and Jake weren't shocked by it, and didn't want it to defiant who they were. It felt so good to talk to Jasper that I started to share my insecurities with him. I told him I didn't see Jake's interest in me when I had seen him with models in those high society sections of the daily paper. Edward had already rebuked the argument when I brought it up, telling me that Jake would be a fool not to be interested in me.

Jasper felt the same, and even said he'd kick Jake's ass if he ever hurt me.

"Jasper, I'm just an ex-hooker." I cried.

He wiped my tears away. "You're a beautifully wonderful person with a great personality and a caring heart." I smiled. "Jake is just nuts about you and I think you two would be great together. I understand that you and Edward have a past, but don't let it dictate your future. I don't let it stop me from falling for Edward, so don't let it allow you to doubt yourself. Jake is the one who needs to worry about being worthy of you."

These guys knew how to talk.

The knocking is too fucking annoying for me to ignore it anymore and I jump up, stomping out of my room, grumbling all the way down the hall, and swearing that whoever is on the other side of the door is about to get their asses kicked.

I take a breath, trying to calm myself and unlock the door, yanking it open. What greets me on the other side makes me take a step back and calm down significantly, but only because the woman standing there puzzles me. She's well dressed and reeks of money. This bitch is loaded. _Who the hell is this, and what does she want?_

"Is Edward here?" _Oh!_

"No. What do you want?" I'm not about to even consider being nice to her, because this could be his lousy mother and if it is, I'm really about to kick someone's ass. Edward's bitch ass parents are loaded so his tramp of a mother could've found us. _I wonder if Jake would bail me? _

But something is telling me that this isn't Mrs. Masen. This is someone else. The woman standing before me seems familiar somehow, and I quickly realize that it's her eyes, it's like I've seen them before. While she's looking at me like I'm a piece of gum, stuck to the bottom of her shoe, and I want to punch her in the face. "Well, is _Edward _getting back anytime soon?" she questions with disdain. Her entire posture is laced with it. I feel uncomfortable just talking to her, and I hate the way she stresses on his name. It sounds like she's talking about trash and it pisses me off.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well then, I'll wait." She breezes past me before I can get another word in and practically glides over to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

_What the hell? Did this woman just stroll past me and plant her ass on our sofa?_

_Oh fuck no!_

"Hey!" I yell, slamming the door shut and stomping over to her. "I don't know who you are so you've gotta go. Leave me a name and I'll let Edward know you're looking for him."

She doesn't even bat an eyelash at my request. "No…I think I'll wait right here. We have urgent matters to discuss."

This is fucking unbelievable! Who is this woman? Does she know who's dealing with? I'll drag her ass out of here by her ears. "Urgent matters? Who the hell are you?"

She glances up at me from her place on the sofa and her smile gives me the creeps. It feels like I'm staring in the eyes of the devil. The way one of her cheeks lifts as she leers at me reminds me of some wicked witch I used to read about when I was a kid.

She slightly chuckles and then says, "I'm the mother of the man who's paying for all of this."

Holy Fuck! This is Jasper's mom. No wonder her eyes are familiar to me. They're the same color as Jasper's.

With her revelation, it's like my pissed off, ready to kick ass attitude is sidetracked for a minute only to be replaced by shock and dismay. Shock, because why in the hell is she here besides to cause trouble for the boys? And dismay, because I can't believe that someone as wonderful as Jasper came out of this wretch.

I try to maintain my composure. I'm not about to give myself away or sell out my best friend to the wicked witch. She looks like she eats small children for breakfast. "Well, as you can see," I say in the snidest way I can muster. "Edward isn't here and I don't see a point in you wasting your time waiting for him. So leave."

"My my, aren't you concerned?" She teases and I wanted to smack the evil grin off her face while she ignores the second part of my statement.

"The only thing I'm concerned about, lady, is my sleep," I reply harshly. "I've got to go to work later, and your presence is annoying me." I'm not about to be nice to the devil's sister.

"Well, you can blame your friend for my impromptu visit, trust me…it _was not_ my intent," she explains with a sneer.

Rolling my eyes, I huff and stomp off to the kitchen. I've got to think. I've got to get the guys here. If I can get Jasper here, he could definitely get rid of his evil mom before Edward gets home. So I grab a bottle of water, snap it open, and gulp it down while watching the witch on the sofa picking at invisible dust, which is really pissing me off because I just cleaned before I went to bed. I want to stick my foot up her ass for that disgusted look on her face.

Leaning back against the counter, I observe her. She looks so out of place in our living room. You can see that this is someone that cares a lot about money and the things it entitles her to. Shit! Even her wardrobe tells you that this bitch is as pompous and bossy as they come. Where Jasper is modest in his state of dressing, opting for comfort rather than exorbitance, mommy dearest is another story. She looks like she just stepped off the pages of a European magazine.

"He's at work, you know." As I say it, I hope like hell he's already left, just in case she changes her mind about waiting and decides to head to the coffee shop.

Not that I wouldn't be following the bitch. If she thinks she's gonna come in our lives and fuck anything up for my best friend, the broken nose she'll get will tell her otherwise.

"Then…I'll just wait," she says. Fuck! Even her voice is irritating. It's like nails on a chalkboard, but with a chime to it. I'm telling you, she's a witch. A real life witch!

She gets up and strolls over to our bookshelf. I throw away my bottle and walk out of the kitchen area. She's looking over our bookshelf as if she's surprised to see one in here. _Yeah, bitch, we can read!_ But since Cruella is preoccupied with that, I make my move and head to my bedroom, grabbing my cell and dialing the first number that pops up. I've got to get backup because I don't want Edward to come here, the wicked witch says something to offend him and I have to choke her.

"Hello, Tanya?" The way Jake says my name makes me swoon. Damn, he's got a smooth voice. It sounds so sexy but I can't think about my hormones right now. This is an emergency.

"Listen, you need to get Jasper and get your asses over here now, because his witch of a mother is here waiting for Edward." I don't even try to catch a breath before I add, "And if she thinks she's about to start some shit and get away with it, she's got another thing coming. Bring bail money." I hang up before Jake can say a word. But I don't need to worry about being rude. He gets me and he'll do what I want.

Next, I try calling Edward, but he isn't answering. What the fuck? I could kick his ass right now. I'm trying to warn his ass and he isn't answering. Although, that's weird because Edward always answers my call. Something must be up.

But what?

I can't think about it, and looking down at myself, I realize that I'm still in my pajama shorts so I take them off and throw on a pair of jeans to go with the tank top I'm already wearing. I have to dress properly just in case I'm going to jail in a little while.

Walking out of my room, I speed dial Edward, and this time it rings only once before he picks up, but two things happen. I can hear his voice in the living room, and the rest of his sentence dies out when he sees Jasper's mom on the couch. She introduces herself and then tells him she has a proposition for him.

**EPOV**

Tanya is looking between us, she's fuming and I look down at my phone for a minute, going through the missed calls from her. "Edward..." she tries but I don't answer, I just nod. I get it. She was calling to warn me that Jasper's mom is here.

I've been through a lot today and while I don't need any more issues, I know these women and they won't stop until they get what they want. The only thing is, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying true to my word, I've built a life here and I'm not running away on their say-so, so they can go to hell.

Heidi is looking between us as Tanya says, "Edward, I called Jake."

Heidi chuckles darkly. "Oh…you called my son's little meddling friend. Is he fucking you?" _Excuse me? How dare she talk to Tanya like that!_ "There's nothing that Jasper or Jake can say or do that'll stop me."

"What do you want?" I finally ask her. I don't have time for this shit.

She turns to me, her beady eyes so unlike the kind ones Jasper has as she smirks and it reminds me of some evil witch. "Simply put, you…gone," she says.

I smile at her; giving her the assumption that I'm listening. I may not want to deal with her, but I know people like this. They think the sun rises and sets on their asses so I'll listen to her and then drop her on her ass. "And what are you offering?"

A surprised gasp leaves Tanya, but I pay her no mind. Instead, I'm watching Heidi's face light up at my answer, while smiling internally. "Well, what do you want?" she says with ease and a devilish grin on her face.

Wiping the smile off mine, my brows knit and my look is murderous as I glare at her, sending every ounce of hate building inside of me toward her. "I want you…gone."

Tanya scoffs and then chuckles. Heidi snaps her eyes to her then looks back at me. "Obviously, you do not understand something, Edward. I can make life very hard for you if you don't listen to me and crawl out of my son's life like the insect you are." Tanya is advancing. I can see her fists clenching out of the corner of my eye.

But, I can handle this. "And you can go to hell." A gasp leaves Heidi and she springs up, glaring at me.

"Listen to me, boy! I'm not like your mother!" She sneers. "And I don't take lightly to people like you trying to interfere with our lives."

"The only one around here, interfering with anything, is you!" I shout, making both women jump. "Now, you sent your little minion, Alice, and then my mother to my job. And now you're here…"

"Telling you to get the hell out of my son's life!" she screams at me.

"So you can do what?" I ask with a slight grin. I'm getting to her. If she thought this would've been easy, she has another thing coming. "Fuck up his life some more with your lies? Shove him back in a closet and expect him to stay there? To be unhappy forever? What are you thinking, Heidi?" She bristles and looks indecisive. She doesn't know what to say to me. "Him fucking Alice will make him straight?"

Tanya laughs and I chuckle along with her, but I'm as serious as a judge. Heidi's eyes and mine are locked in a cold hearted war; the battle for Jasper's freedom and I watch her every move until she smirks at me, probably deciding on what she's about to use against me. It's obviously something profound; something that will get to me.

"You're just like your father, you know," I sigh, realizing her intent. She knows my dad and they have probably talked. Hell, mom and her are sorority sisters, right? So of course, she knows my father, and sees any mention of him as my breaking point.

But not today.

"Edward…" she says softly, probably in hopes that it will persuade me to listen to her crap. "I'm a very wealthy and influential woman. I can give you whatever you want."

"That's funny, because you're not giving me what I want right now," I counter before adding, "I want you gone, and still, here you are, standing in front of me."

Her eyes grow angry and she stalks over to me. "Jasper will not be influenced by the likes of you." She says bitterly. "You're just a pathetic little brat!"

"And you should really fucking disappear right now," I seethe, towering over her. "My mother is your lapdog, not me! Now, listen to me, and hear me good, get out!"

She's stunned silent, gapping like a fish out of water. But I don't think she's going to give up so easily. You can see the fight dancing in her eyes. "Edward, let's leave your mother out of this. This is between you and me." Heidi tries and Tanya scoffs. She's right to scoff; this woman is relentless. "I can give you both anything you want; anything your hearts' desire…" She says, looking between Tanya and me.

"For the price of leaving Jasper," I conclude. "For us, getting out of his life, especially me."

"Now we're on the same page," she says with gleaming eyes. "And I think we can come to a mutual agreement."

"Are you listening to yourself?" I ask her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm a Masen."

"And they don't want you," she says with a triumphant grin. "You have nothing. You are nothing."

It almost gets to me. To hear it and to feel it is really sad. I know my family doesn't want me. I don't need her to tell me that. "Get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

She laughs in my face and Tanya races over, but I grab her around the waist before she can get her hands on Heidi and then _his_ voice comes from the doorway.

"It's time to go, Mother." His voice is ferocious and I turn toward Jasper, looking at his furious eyes and his cold stare, which is fixed on his mother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jasper…" she tries.

"I heard everything you said!" He yells. "You are out of line!"

"Oh, and you embarrassing this family is what?!" she shouts back.

"Stop being ridiculous!" He exclaims. "I'm not the one interfering with others' lives and trying to tell them how to live because it pleases you." He's very mad. I have never seen Jasper this angry before. "Listen to me, you better hear what my boyfriend says and leave!" He hisses. "You're not welcomed here."

"Jasper…" she moves to speak but he cuts her off. "I don't want you here!" He thunders. Jake is standing behind him and places a hand on Jasper's shoulder, trying to calm him while I keep a good hold on Tanya.

If I let her go, she'll pound Heidi into the ground, and a side _is_ telling me to let her go. But I don't want Tanya getting into any trouble over this woman. She's awful.

"How dare you embarrass me before these…people!" She shrieks. "You're going to stop this foolishness and that's it!" She just can't accept that Jasper is living his own life.

He chuckles and moves away from the doorway, while I watch him walk over to me. I'm confused as hell, but his presence before me instantly makes me smile. He moves in close and captures my lips between his. Heidi gasps, probably in shock, but I hear and feel nothing but Jasper's soft lips molding around mine. It makes me weak in the knees and all I can think of is, wrapping my arms around him so I let go of Tanya.

Heidi's scream is what makes me jump away from Jasper's intoxicating lips in time to see Jake grab Tanya as soon as she leaps on Heidi, taking her down and yanks Heidi's hair, trying to get it out of her skull. Jasper and I rush over to help Jake.

Jake and I hold on to Tanya, trying to get her to let go of Heidi while Jasper tries to pill his mother out from underneath Tanya, who's screaming that she's going to burn the witch.

When we finally pull them apart, Heidi is screaming that she'll have Tanya arrested, Jake is threatening that he'll make her life a living hell if she does that, and Jasper dragging his mother out the door while Tanya is cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

"I'll kick your ass if you show up here again, bitch!" She screams while Jake throws her over his shoulder and walks off to her bedroom while she continues to curse Heidi, who's screaming outside my door.

I throw myself down on the couch. Exhausted as hell. This has been a long fucking day and it isn't even over yet.

Jake and Tanya come out of her bedroom and she comes to sit beside me. I look at her and smile. She returns it, caressing one of my cheeks before kissing both of them both. "We need to do this," I say to her. Jake looks lost as to what we're talking about, and Jasper walks in when Tanya sighs and nods her head in agreement. Jasper is looking between us, just as confusedly with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Jasper asks.

I don't address the question. Instead I say, "I'm not going anywhere. You're my life now," I tell him, loving the broad smile that brightens up his face. Looking at the three of them, I go on, "But this will be getting out of hand very soon. Jasper, our parents are the same thing and they think we should do whatever they want and to hell with how we feel. We all have feelings for each other." I state. "Jake, you like Tanya." He smiles and nods, ducking his head. "And, T, you like Jake."

"Yes," she whispers with a smile and a slight blush.

"And Jasper…" I turn my attention to him. "I'm in love with you."

His eyes widen and he smiles, and then utters exactly what I want to hear, "I'm in love with you, Edward."

I smile back, my heart wanting to leap out of my chest, but I need to get this over with. "So we all need to talk. We need to know what we're getting ourselves into. They're going to keep on coming at us, and if we feel so strongly about one another, then we have to be ready. And we can't do that without knowing the truth. Let's talk."

They all nod in agreement and we decide to do it over dinner. What will come of this, I don't know but I'm in love and I'm about to fight for what I've earned. Jake orders takeout and Tanya sets the table. When it arrives, I pay the guy and Jasper tips him. We each take a seat at the table, and Jasper's free hand hardly leaves mine while our early dinner begins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next:<strong>_ _**The sitdown.**_


	23. The Sitdown

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! Thnx to beanothercullen!**

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>SJFM won 3<strong>**rd**** place in the "Most Promising Slash Fanfiction" category in The Energize W.I.P. Awards. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

Edward's silence is killing me, and Jake looks as nervous as I feel as he takes Tanya's hand in reassurance while she steals glances at Edward.

Edward's hand is almost painfully rigid in mine and it makes me fear that today has been too much for him.

The questions and the uncertainty are thick in the air. Has Edward changed his mind? Does he still want to be with me or is this too much? Edward is so young; he's just twenty years old and everyone is pulling him in a million directions.

But I'm no better. I'm asking a lot of him too. I want him to love me and though he just told me that he did a couple minutes ago, is it enough to stop him from leaving this mess behind and making a run for it?

I can't let my doubt get the best of me. I have to trust Edward.

However, if he leaves, where he goes, I'll go. I'm not letting him leave me behind. I love him and I want to spend my life with him.

I'd walk to the ends of the Earth for Edward.

Maybe I'm crazy, but I don't give a fuck. I'm in love with a great guy and I don't care who doesn't agree with that. This is about me and Edward. And that's why we're here.

Edward squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back, lifting his hand to kiss the back of it. Jake sighs heavily and drops his fork, leaning back in his chair. "Okay, I'm an anxious fucker and I can't stand the silence. So, someone please say something."

"Fuck, I'm on an edge too," Tanya adds, throwing down her fork as well.

"Fine. Are we all ready?" Edward says, looking at all of us. We nod and he goes on, "Let's talk then."

With that decided, you'd think someone would start, but we all sat there, staring at each other in an awkward, nerve wracking silence. Who should go first? Our eyes say it in volumes. But no one will take the lead.

Again, Jake sighs and says, "Fuck this, I'll go first." He turns to Tanya, kissing the back of her hand. "I want you to know me. Jasper already knows me." He turns to Edward, smiling mischievously as he says, "Not like that, you don't have anything to worry about."

"I know," Edward chuckles. But the conviction in his voice isn't lost on me and I smile proudly, gripping his hand a little tighter. He loves me and he isn't afraid to show his jealousy over me.

"Good," Jake says, interrupting my joy to continue on with his mischief. "Because I've seen him naked, and you're just being cruel to yourself, Edward."

We all laughed before Jake grows serious and asks, "So, how do we do this?"

"What do you want us to know?" Edward asks.

"Basically, everything I already I know about him," I reply and Jake smiles.

"Alright," Jake says, taking the lead. "Let's see, before I begin, I want to say I agree with you guys. Jasper, Edward, your folks and mine are determined to make us into what they think we should be, but fuck 'em. We're adults, and we're not about to take that shit with having that shit so we're gonna fight."

"But we can't do that without knowing everything about each other that they think they can use against us," I say before adding, "It'll be a shock enough if they find out that Edward used to work as a hooker."

"And how you two met," Tanya adds.

"Exactly," I say to her.

"My parents will be digging, but…" Edward starts.

"What?" I ask, because all of a sudden, he looks so far away; deep in thought.

"Nothing," he shakes his head and says. He meets my eyes, giving me a crooked smile. "At least, not yet."

We turn to Jake and tell him to go ahead. But while my eyes are on my best friend as he begins to speak, my mind is on what Edward wanted to say a second ago.

"So, I'm a Black, and we love money," Jake says, making us chuckle. "Jasper knows most of my history because we've gone to the same schools and hung out in the same places since kindergarten."

"Wow," Tanya whispers.

"Yeah," Jake laughs and looks at me. From the nasty glint in his eye, I can tell a joke is coming at my expense. "Jasper wouldn't stop stalking me."

I shake my head and scoff at his silliness. But I love him for trying to lighten the mood.

However, Jake grows serious as he moves on, "I've known Jasper all my life. He's the best bud a guy could ask for, and I love the idiot because he keeps me sane. My dad and I aren't the best of friends and anything outside of business always ends with us in an argument."

We all look on as Jake continues, "Yeah, we've got a lot of money, but not a lot of love. I don't find my happiness with the Blacks, I find it with my best friend when I talk to him or we hang out." I smile at him. "Jasper gets me, he tolerates me, and he makes me feel human. Thanks, buddy," he says to me.

"You're welcome," I smile.

Jake nods and goes on, "So while I'm damn good at my job and I fuck or date beautiful women, I'm not happy. Do you want to know the last time I was happy?"

"When?" Tanya asks, gripping Jake's hand tight in support.

"Before my mom died," Jake's eyes gets glossy as he speaks of Mrs. Black. She was the light of his world. She meant everything to Jake. "You see where my dad and I didn't get along; my mom and I were best buds. She loved me and my sisters wholeheartedly. Everything we did, it never mattered if we won or not, she just cared that we were happy. She was so unlike my father."

"What happened to her?" Edward asks.

"She died from cancer, cervical cancer, and I got stuck with the old man." Jake chuckles darkly.

"I'm so sorry," Tanya says meekly, kissing the back of Jake's hand. He gives her a watery smile.

"Do you think your father may have missed your mom too?" Edward asks. "That's why he was or is the way he is?"

"You mean it's why he acts the way he does?" Jake questions.

"Yes," Edward answers.

"No," Jake replies. "My father was an asshole to my mom too. He constantly cheated on her. He even used to hit her. But she stayed for a while until she couldn't take it anymore and divorced his ass. When she left, she took us and it was the happiest years of me and my sisters' life."

"I'm sorry," Edward says softly.

"It's okay, man," Jake says. "You see, I'm in the family business, not because of my father, but because of my grandfather. When he died, he stated in his will that I inherited his shares, angering my father."

"So it's been a competition ever since," Tanya states.

"Yes," Jake says.

"You see, my dad does have a favorite child. My cousin, Sam Uley," Jake says. "Sam is my dad's little sister's kid and he loves Sam."

"But you're his son!" Tanya argues. "That's bullshit!"

"Yes, but Sam is more like my dad than I will ever be."

"Gimme an example," Tanya asks him.

"They are both very unkind to women." Tanya looks a little sad when he says that. But Jake goes on to explain, "Don't do that. Just because I've dated or slept with a good amount of women doesn't mean I don't care. I'm nothing like them. I'll never hurt a woman the way those two do. Sam is dangerous and I'd never leave him in a room with you. There is no telling what he'd do."

"He sounds horrible," Edward says.

"He is," Jake says and then sighs, "But I know my story can't compare to yours, nor can it be used against me. I wanted you guys to know that about me, because aside from the womanizing, I'm a great guy who would love to find a great girl one day, hopefully…" Jake looks straight at Tanya as he says this, "…I already have."

A tear falls from Tanya's eye and she quickly wipes it away. "I guess that's my cue."

"You don't have to," Edward whispers sympathetically as if he wants to save her from something. "I'm sorry to force this on you."

"You're not forcing me, hun," she says to him, taking his hand. You can see the care and love radiating in their eyes. "It's time, because…" She turns to Jake. "I really like you too, but I'm afraid you won't want me after this."

"Tanya…" Jake starts but Tanya cuts him off, sharing her story in a mundane voice like she's ripping off a band-aid. "I'm from Nashville. I don't know my dad and my mom died after giving birth to me, I was raised by my grandparents."

"I'm very sorry," I say, smiling at her.

She returns it. "It's okay, Jasper. Edward knows this, but I agree, these things can be twisted and used against you because you guys are related to some fucking idiots." We laugh at her description of our families.

Tanya sighs and goes on, "Life with my grandparents was awesome. They were so loving and kind and I was very happy. But it all changed one night. There was a fire, and my grandpa had gotten me out first and then went back inside for my grandmother. They never came out."

Tears roll down Tanya's eyes. "They were the best thing to have ever happened to me until I met Edward. I lost a piece of me in that fire, and I was only ten years old."

"It's alright, Tanya," Jake says. "You don't have to."

"I want to," she tells him. She wipes her tears away and starts again; this time, anger replaces her sadness. "Needless to say, my life dramatically changed when I went to live with my aunt and her husband. They were nothing like my grandparents. They had problems. They had bills. And I got blamed because they went through the insurance money like it was nothing. Luckily, my grandparents got a decent funeral before those two finished the cash." She chuckles darkly. "My aunt and uncle weren't fit to be parents or guardians for a dog much less, a child."

Tanya stops talking for a second, and we allow her the minute. When she starts again, her voice is lacking emotion when she voices the rest of her story, "I was ten when I went to them you guys, and I was fourteen when my uncle started to abuse me. The first time he touched me, I told my aunt, expecting some sort of action. Wanting her to protect me the way I knew my grandparents would have. But she didn't. She slapped me across the face and told me to shut up about it. She went as far as to say I was helping her out, and I should be a good girl and take it."

My world stops when Tanya says that. How can anyone be so cruel? What the hell kind of monster does that to a child?

Jake looks murderous as he tries to rein in his temper but I know he wants to explode. Fuck, I want to explode too.

But we maintain our calm, letting Tanya continue, "I can't tell you why I stayed, because I don't know. I was a child and I had nothing. The only thing I knew for certain was that my uncle would be hurting me at night. And then, he started to bring in his friends."

"No…" Jake hisses.

"I told you," she says to Jake. "You wouldn't want me when I'm done talking." Edward growls at her statement.

"I never said that," Jake says through clenched teeth. "Please go on."

Tanya looks uncertain. "Please, Tanya," I add. "We want to know."

She nods, and does what we want. "When I turned fifteen, I was through. I had to get away. I had a friend and she helped save up a little cash. And what we didn't save, we stole. Because I couldn't keep it to myself. I had to talk. I had to tell someone, but her parents were afraid of my uncle and his friends. So she had to help me in secret. And when I finally had enough, I went out my bedroom window one day after I got home from school. I ran and I didn't look back." She looks so triumphant when she says that part.

"What happened to you after that?" I'm curious to learn how she got to New York.

"Oh, that money got me food and a bus ticket and from then on, it was the more of the same thing," Tanya says. "I went drifted from place to place, keeping my head down and working odd jobs like washing dishes, until I caught a bus to New York and stayed here," she smiles. "Life was hard here and I got into stripping, and while the money was good, I needed a little more so I followed a fellow stripper and went into hooking. That made paid far more." She shrugs. "Since, it was all I knew, I only knew how to please men, why not, huh?"

"It wasn't what you knew," Edward says with vigor, his voice trembling with anger and Jake nods in agreement. "That knowledge was forced on you. You didn't ask for it and it shouldn't have happened."

"Those fucking bastards!" Jake exclaims, slamming his fist down on the table. "If they're still alive, I'll fucking kill them!"

"I'd help," I tell him and Tanya cries even harder. Jake pulls her into his arms and Edward leans his head on my shoulder; I can see a tear running down his face.

When Tanya is calm enough, I ask, "So how did you two meet?"

She smiles, sniffling as she turns to me from her place on Jake's shoulder. "I was taking a break, and I saw him. It wasn't the first time, but I didn't approach him the first night. I just watched him. It was great that I didn't have a pimp, because he would've been beating my ass to get back to work and not stand there and watch Edward. It was great that I only had to pay Embry a fee so that he and his goons could watch over me. Hell, if I want, he'd still do it."

"And that worked?" Jake asks.

"Yeah," she says. "I still have his number, and if I got anybody who's giving me a hard time, all I got to do is call him."

"Embry always watched out for us," Edward adds. "He's feared down there." Hearing Edward saying that, suddenly felt so weird to me, because I've been trying to forget what he used to do for a living. But that's wrong of me. If I don't face it, it'll hurt us in the long run. It's a part of Edward's past and I shouldn't be denying it.

"I'm glad he did," I tell them, loving the smile that lit up Edward's face.

"So I went to get myself a burger and some fries," Tanya recalls. "And I was heading back when I saw Edward again, by the trashcan, going through it."

"Wait, what?" It's my turn to feel angry as her statement hits me like a ton of bricks. Spinning to Edward, I'm in shock. "You were going through the trash for food?!"

My voice is a little higher than I intend it to be, but Edward remains cool and collected as he moves to responds. "I ran out of money and I didn't know what to do. Nights before Tanya helped me, I had to fight for my food or at least the scrapes I found."

"Your parents, if you want to call them that, are fucking bastards," Jake growls, kissing Tanya's head.

"I can't believe this!" I express, my anger racing through me. I want to hit something; smash something. All I feel is rage. "Edward, they've been to my family home, eaten at our table, and you've been going through trash for food?! Fuck!"

My boyfriend was starving on the streets. What if Tanya hadn't been watching him? What if she hadn't helped him?

I can't think about it. It's killing me to think about it.

"Do you want me to go on, Jasper? 'Cause I can stop," Tanya says, concerned that I may be losing it. But her question sobers me up. If I can't handle Tanya's story, how am I going to handle Edward's? I have to go on. And in order to do that, I need to calm the fuck down.

So I sigh, throwing myself back against my seat, playing with Edward's fingers. "I love you," I tell him; not wanting him to be afraid to share his tale with me.

Edward doesn't look like he utterly believes me and I lean forward, bringing his lips to mine for a brief kiss. "I can handle it, baby."

"If you're sure," he whispers against my mouth.

"Please, go on, Tanya."

She clears her throat and straightens up in her seat with a determined sigh as she looks at me long and hard, gauging my reaction before she goes on, "So, Edward didn't look successful in finding anything and I guess that night was the one I was supposed to talk to him."

Edward takes over with a chuckle, "So she waltzes up to me and offers me something to eat."

"You didn't want to take it," Tanya argues.

"I still had a bit of pride left."

"Yeah, until being hungry as fuck won over," Tanya laughs.

"Yeah," Edward chuckles and Jake and I join in. "After she gave me the burger, she told me to follow her and thought, this girl had no self preservation, she was inviting a homeless guy up to her place."

"Hey, fucker, I would've kicked your ass, if you tried anything." Tanya says with a grin.

"I know," Edward responds with a laugh. "And the rest is history."

When Edward stops, Tanya takes over. "I left a nightmare behind, I found great guy for a best friend whom I love more than anything, and who I'll kick anyone's ass for." She kisses Jake's cheek after saying that, making him blush. "I love Edward, and I love you guys too for helping us get out of there. It wasn't the life for us, we were just surviving and trying to make a way out."

We fall into a comfortable silence after that. From what we've learned about Tanya and Jake, it seems that they have both lacked a love they've been searching for since they lost the people who meant the most to them.

I'm glad they seem to be finding it with each other. I want Jake to be as happy as I feel.

Edward turns to me with a crooked grin that I just want to kiss of his handsome face and asks, "So, who are you, Jasper Whitlock?"

I look at him and smile; giving him a quick kiss before I started, "I'm the only son of John and Heidi Whitlock. And while I've always wanted a sibling, I wouldn't dare wish it because of how horrible my mother is," I tell them. "She's always been like that," I say to Tanya, making her laugh.

"Well, you've got me now and I'm more than happy to take her ass down a peg or two when she fucks with you," she says without hesitation.

"Thanks," I smile. "So I'm an only kid, and I love my grandpa. To me, he's my real parent."

"Grandpa is awesome, Edward," Jake tells him and Edward smiles.

"Yeah, I really want to meet him. I've heard that my dad is afraid of him and that you faced off with him over at Emmett's coffeehouse." Edward chuckles, letting me know that he knew about what went down between Grandpa, myself, and his dad over the space for Emmett's coffeehouse.

"Shit," I mutter. "Yeah, I did that, but Emmett wanted that spot and your father was being a dick."

"I'm glad you're not afraid of him," Edward says softly, growing sad and ducking his head.

I lift his chin, making him face me. "He'll never scare me away. I love you too damn much."

His wide grin makes me giddy with happiness. "I love you too. But why the closet?"

I knew what he meant. "At first, and I know this will sound stupid, but I thought if I made my parents happy, it would be a good thing. But I've come to realize that I wouldn't have had the chance to be this happy if I had stayed in that closet."

"How could you be with me?" Edward grins.

"Exactly," I laugh. "But I've known since my early teens that girls didn't do it for me. Jake was the first to know and I thought he wouldn't want to be my friend afterwards."

"You mean, when I asked you to let me think about it?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, it was the most nerve wracking two days of my life," I reply as Tanya punches Jake's shoulder.

"He's your best friend, what the fuck did you have to think about? You made him wait two fucking days?" Before Jake can answer, she punches his shoulder again, making me laugh.

"Damn! You can throw a punch," Jake hisses, rubbing his shoulder.

"And don't you forget it," Tanya threatens with a kind smile.

"So…" Edward urges, wanting me to continue.

"Mom fed me this speech about doing what was right for the family and their image. Also she told me that she feared other prominent business men wouldn't want to invest in our family's company because of the stigma I'd cause by being gay. So the best thing for all of us was for me to stay in the closet."

"But while hiding she brought in Alice, because she thought she could change your opinion," Edward concludes. "She doesn't respect you or your wishes, so why try to make her?"

"I honestly don't' know."

"She was destroying who you truly are, Jasper," Tanya says sympathetically. "You shouldn't have gone along with it. You should've told her to go stick herself in a closet and stay there. Bitch!"

We all laugh.

"I dated guys behind her back. She ruined it when she found out," I say, feeling a little sad about how things ended with those guys, but happy they did because I love Edward so much. "The only person that she couldn't get rid of was my best friend." Jake fist pumped and I laugh, looking at Edward. "The night I met you, I was so fucking lost. Literally. But when I saw you, it suddenly all made sense. I was so nervous when I asked Tanya about you, and I was shaking when you climbed into my car. But when you looked at me…God, darlin', it all made sense. And I hope, it'll stay like that for a very long time."

He doesn't answer. He kisses me.

When Edward moves away, staring straight ahead, his brows are knitted and his face is void of all emotion. His eyes are dead and all the light that was in them a moment ago has faded into nothingness.

"To me, my life began when I met Tanya," he says. "But way before that, I thought I had a life," he goes on in a mundane tone. "I was a straight 'A' student at Forks High. A nerd if you want to call me that. Everything I did, was for the love of my parents, and wanting them to be proud of me."

He looks at me, and I will him to go on. "It's okay. I want to know."

He nods and continues, "Yeah, some of my schoolwork helped take my mind of the pressure of trying to please my parents. They relaxed me."

"That's good," I say.

Edward smiles a little, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, but the proud look on my father's face whenever I achieved another award was all that mattered. But I wasn't happy, because I was lying to them." He faces me. "You see, Jasper, like you, I knew I was gay in my early teens, and I wasn't sad or confused about it. I accepted it. I thought of it as just another thing that made me different. But I didn't know how to tell them. So I hid it."

He sighs as we all gear up for what comes next. His hands shake and I take one in mine. "I'm here."

"I know, and I'm glad you are," he tells me.

"Tell us the rest, Edward," Jake urges. "We can help if we know everything."

Edward nods. "I met Seth in my senior year of high school. And things changed. Suddenly, I wanted things. I wanted to be out. I wanted to show the world that we fell in love and wanted to be together. I'd met Seth because he wasn't good at Math. And one study session led to another and another until he kissed me and told me that I was all he could think about. And then we just fell into this…thing. And I was happy, Jasper. I was so happy. I thought he was everything."

He swallows hard, and I knew where we were. "It was graduation. Everything was working out like we planned. The both of us got into Dartmouth and we'd be together and happy, but there was one thing left…"

"Come out to your parents," I surmise, watching the tears cloud Edward's vision, and I wipe them away.

"Graduation night…" He starts and then mouths, "Sorry". I shake my head, dismissing his worry. I just wanted to know what happened. "We'd made love, but Seth was too tired to climb out of my bed and we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, my parents caught us, and they were so furious, Jasper," Edward sobs. "Mom cried and Dad screamed, calling me all sorts of names. I couldn't believe that was my father. He went crazy and started to grab my things. He threw clothes at me and told me to put them on, so I did."

Jake is silent and Tanya has tears rolling down her face. While I'm trying to keep it together. I'm trying to rein in my temper. If I explode, Edward will clam up and I can't have that. "Go on."

He nods and stares at me. "He didn't want me. He told me he didn't want a faggot for a son. I begged. I pleaded. And he told me to forget the family; that I wasn't wanted. I reminded him of college and he told me to forget it. I was stupid, Jasper, I didn't know I could go without him. I had never worked a day in my life. I didn't know how things worked without money readily available. But I soon found out."

"What happened?"

"He told me to say goodbye to my mother, but I begged her not to go along with my dad, and she turned her back on me," Edward recalls. "Dad dragged me to the airport. Bought me a ticket, and told me to pick a destination and get the hell out of his life."

The anger bubbling inside me almost choked me. I want to scream and destroy everything in my sight. "So you came to New York."

"Yes," Edward whispers. He sounds so innocent. He almost sounds like a child. "The money he gave me ran out quickly and then I didn't know what to do. I got hungry." He chuckles darkly at a memory and then continues, "The first time I ate food from a trash can, I laughed at myself and then cried. I couldn't believe I had gone from mountains of food at my disposal to eating food that didn't smell too bad, from the trash." He looks over at Tanya, who is being comforted by Jake. "When I met you, Tanya, I thought you were an angel. When you brought me up to your place, I thought you were crazy, but I loved you anyways. I was so thankful. You kept me safe. I had to help in return."

He turns back to face me. "You know, Tanya didn't want me working the streets like her. But, Jasper, I felt so worthless. I never felt a thing. From my first john, right up until I met you, emotionally, I never felt a thing. I was trash. I had to be, why else would my parents throw me away like I was nothing. So I thought it was fate, being a hooker was me being trash and nothing else."

His words burned me. They're like fire and I died a little more, as each new revelation fed yet another flicker of flame. My heart is breaking. They are tears in my eyes, but I have to make him understand.

"Edward, you're more than they will ever be. Do you hear me, baby? You survived. You did it on your own. I was just a lost fuck, living in a closet because I thought it was for the good of everyone who cared about me. But I didn't realize how bad it was for me, or how good it could be, until you came into my life, Edward."

"Jasper…." He sobs and I pull him into a kiss as tears ran down my own face. "Edward, you're everything to me and I'll do anything to make you see how beautiful you are. How you inspire me. How your love makes me the happiest man in the world. I want to spend forever with you. I'm done looking."

"You're it for me too. I love you so much." Edward says, pulling me to him and I lose myself in our embrace while our friends share their own moment.

It's been a hard day and our problems are not over, but at least, they're in the open. Whatever comes along now, we'll handle it…together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Jasper wants to find Aunt Esme. <strong>_


	24. Let's Find Her

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**Thnx beanothercullen!**

* * *

><p><strong>This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

We abandoned dinner after our talk. And what was left, Tanya stored away in the fridge.

She didn't bother to head in to work. Jake had called Emmett and asked if Tanya could have the night off, even amidst her protests.

But Jake wasn't taking no for an answer. And furthermore, when Tanya saw Edward cradled in my arms like a child, work became the last thing on her mind.

"See?" Jake points out. "Edward needs you."

Tanya's eyes fill with tears and she walks over to me, pleading with her eyes to let her into the tight hug I have Edward in while he cries.

I do as she silently asks, and placed an arm around her too. She's sad, upset, and explained to me that even though she knew Edward's story, it still hurt every time she heard it.

Hurt. I'm not hurting. I'm out for blood. I want revenge. I want to humiliate them. Mostly, I want to fuck his parents' lives up!

It looks like Tanya is reading my thoughts. "Don't do anything to them, Jasper," she says warily. "I know you want blood, and fuck, if I don't want it too. I want to fuck them up, but don't touch a hair on either one of them. They'll want that. Don't give in." She strokes Edward's hair as he sniffles. "Edward taught me that. Let them make the first move. Let them fuck themselves up."

"We know everything that they think they can use against us, don't we?" I seethe, my anger spewing out in every word.

But Tanya isn't fazed by my harsh tone. She welcomes it. "That's what I'm saying, and we can use it against them. I can only imagine what your parental units will do when they figure out how you two met, and even though Jake's dad is a dick…" Jake laughs and Edward chuckles in my arms. "…he'll still be shocked that his top financial advisor son wants to get his dick sucked by an ex-hooker."

Jake chokes and Edward laughs while I shake my head. Tanya has no filter, and she doesn't even think she said something wrong. "What?" she asks, picking her head up and looking around at us like she's looking at a bunch of idiots. "Am I wrong?" She turns to Jake with challenge in her eyes.

And he's just as daring and crude as he answers, "No, just giving me something new to fantasize about."

Edward gets up from my chest, moving out of my arms, but laces his fingers with mine. "You two are perfect for each other," he croaks, his velvety voice laden with sadness.

His eyes are painfully red when they meet mine and it makes me angrier. His father should in this position, not Edward. Edward Sr. should be the one who's sorry. Not Edward. He's done nothing wrong. He only wanted to be truthfully and happy.

And he will be…with me.

"It's okay," he says with a sad smile. "I feel better because I talked to you. I wanted you to understand that I did what I did to survive. That I didn't see another way and what I thought of myself. But you're steadily proving me wrong. Every single day. You're what I never used to dare to dream about."

"You should have, but you don't have to anymore, because I'm here to stay," I tell him. "You're magnificent. You're brave. You inspire me. So much so, that I fell in love with you."

Tanya moves to Edward's other side and leans on his shoulder, lacing their fingers as I watched them closely. She leans in close and kisses him on the lips.

There is a love between them. It's not as strong as the love building between Edward and me, but there is something beautiful there. An understanding. A need and a wonderful relationship between two very close friends.

Their friendship will be for years to come. You can see it. They will never be without one another. It's in their eyes.

Tanya brings me out of my thoughts as the question I've longed to ask, dances on the tip of my tongue. "He's everything to me," she says, confirming their everlasting bond. "And I couldn't be happier that you've found each other." Her undeniable blessing on Edward's and mine's relationship.

Edward tightens his hold on me and kisses Tanya's forehead while Jake takes a seat before us. I can see my question dancing his eyes also.

"Have you two ever been more than friends?" I don't want to beat around the bush. I don't want to hide from the truth. I want to learn it, accept it and move on. Edward is teaching me that with his ever present love.

"Have we ever slept together, is what you mean to ask, Jasper," Edward says.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too," Jake adds, making Tanya chuckle.

Edward and Tanya look at each other; their hands are tightly clasped while they hold a quiet conversation. When they stop, Edward meets my eyes and says, "Yes. We've been together."

"Oh."

"What?" he asks me.

"It's nothing," I'm too quick to say that for Jake's liking, and he jumps in.

"Nothing, my ass," he says. "Jasper is a possessive dick, and worse, he loves you and it's not like you both had sex with Tanya. So he has reason to be jealous because he wasn't there." He eyes me then with a cross expression as he says the next bit in the same breath. "By the way, you try and fuck Tanya, and I'll chop your dick off."

My mouth is hanging open. I can't get a word out. While Edward and Tanya can't contain their laughter as Jake goes on, "So what was it like?" My eyes snap to his. "What?" he questions, looking at me. "He's not interested in chicks, so…it's like how I asked you how could you stomach fucking Alice? Except, my girl is far more doable. I mean, look at her! She's fucking hot!" Tanya blushes and then starts to laugh with Edward.

I shake my head as Edward answers him, "Basically, Jake, while Tanya is far more fuckable in your eyes than _Alice_…" Edward says her name with malice, and I can't help how my body reacts to my boyfriend. It's so sexy to see him angry. "…which I agree with a 110%, with Tanya and me, it was more because of choice and need. It's sex. It's not that different. We were both seeking pleasure and with each other, it was our choice."

That made sense. In their former job, they couldn't handpick their 'clients' so being intimate with one another would be freeing in a sense.

"So having sex with Tanya, was in a way, freedom of choosing your lover and not having them choose you," I say, airing my inner thoughts.

"Yes," Tanya says with a bright smile. "When I slept with Edward, it was freeing because it wasn't some son of a bitch I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole under normal circumstances so Edward and I came to an understanding. But, I want you to know that it ended when he met you."

I nod while Edward asked her, "Were you sad about that?" Tanya looks a little confused but I wanted the answer to that too, so I'm glad he elaborated. "Since everything was happening so fast, I haven't really had the chance to ask you that."

"Edward," Tanya sighs happily. "Hell no! I love that you're happy and I love Jasper." Jake growls. "Not in that way!" She laughs, but then looks at me and winks, and further pisses off Jake when she says, "Although, I mean, who knows what a drunken night with him and Edward could bring? I already know how Edward is in the sack, so…Jasper? Hmm? I'll have to give it some thought."

I try not to meet Jake's eyes while Edward attempts to hold in his laugh, because Jake looks like he wants to murder me on the spot. "Not funny, Tanya," I say to her, finally meeting Jake's furious gaze. "I think you meant Jake when you said that."

"Nope!" she says brightly. "I mean, you. I got all the delicious details out of Edward."

"I'm standing by my statement that she hypnotized me," Edward interjects.

"Whatever," Tanya says, smacking his arm. "I still want to see what is so fascinating about Jasper's dick that has you glowing and shit," Tanya goes on.

Jake looks like he's about to burst or attack me. I'm not sure which.

Tanya moves from beside Edward, who starts laughing again, which I'm happy to see. She sits in Jake's lap, kissing his lips while he's stubbornly holds my gaze with an 'I'm gonna rip your balls off if you touch my girl' look in his eyes.

"I'm just kidding," Tanya assures him. But Edward's laughter tells me she isn't finished. "Don't worry, Jakey, I'll only fantasize about Jasper's dick. I won't try to ride it. Not that he could resist me you know." Jake growls again and I start to laugh, causing Jake to just shake his head and chuckle along with us.

"But, seriously though, Jasper," Tanya says. "You're great for Edward. You're doing exactly what I wished for him, you're making him happy. You're loving and taking care of him. Edward is an amazing guy, and the best friend a girl could ask for, I want nothing but the best for him."

"I want the same for you," Edward tells her.

"Thanks, babe," she says to him and turned to kiss Jake on his forehead, while he wraps an arm around her. "I think I found it." She looks down at Jake with all the love, I'd always hoped for him and asks, "Have I?"

He glances up at her, his eyes shining with a happiness I haven't seen in them in a while and says, "More than you know."

Edward moves closer to me, kissing my cheek. "Are you okay with hearing that?" he asks, suddenly seeming unsure.

"Knowing that you slept with Tanya?" he nods in reply. "You're mine, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answers right away, making my heart leap in joy.

"Then I'm okay with it." I hold him to me and kissed him slowly, loving the taste of him on my tongue. When I finally pull away, he looks dazed and gives Jake the finger when he chuckles at us until Tanya pulled _him_ into a searing kiss, making Edward laugh. "I'm fine with whatever makes you happy."

"I don't deserve you," he whispers.

"Yet you're stuck with me now, so, deal with it," I smile and Edward returns it, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my chest.

"How did you do it?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jasper, I've met her, how the hell did you stomach Alice enough to fuck her?"

"That's what I want to know!" Jake exclaims, jumping in. I roll my eyes at him and answer Edward.

"Truthfully, I don't really know. I tried to think about whatever I could come up with that turned me on, but nothing really worked until…" I pause, remembering the dream of that guy; the perfect green eyed guy in the field I used to dream about making love to.

It was Edward. It is Edward! I was dreaming about him before I met him. I don't usually believe in premonitions or try to decipher dreams, but it all made sense to me now. I feel the comfort and love racing through my veins for Edward, the same way I felt for that guy in my dreams. It had always been Edward.

"Jasper?" his velvety voice brings me back. I look at his beautiful face in realization, and pull his lips to mine. When I move away he asks if I'm trying to shut him up and I laugh, "No. I just realized why I could stomach sleeping Alice."

"Why?" he says softly.

"Because I was dreaming about you." Edward stares deep into my eyes, long and hard, looking for answers. Seeming to find what he's looking for, he didn't question me any further.

The rest of the night went on that way with questions flying between the four of us until we couldn't keep our eyes open.

By the time, I climb into bed behind Edward's sleeping form, I knew all there was to know about him; his favorite color, his favorite place in Forks, and in New York, his favorite meal to prepare and that he loved Tanya more than anything. She was everything to him. And I also knew that his parents were fucking assholes and I would do everything in my power to protect Edward from them. And if I ever saw that prick, Seth, I was gonna stick my foot up his ass.

The next morning at breakfast the conversation is light and flows between the four of us without effort. We'd learned so much about one another that nothing felt uncomfortable. There were no more secrets. Our friendship and the bond between us all, was growing and becoming stronger.

But something is bothering me. There is something Edward wasn't saying. He'd been distant since we woke up in each other's arms. He seems lost in thought through most of our morning routine, but he's very present during breakfast.

When we get in my car, I couldn't stand it anymore, he'd very nearly shut down again.

"What is it?"

"It's…I don't know why I just can't spit it out," he says more to himself than me. "I need to ask you something, but…"

We'd arrived at the coffeehouse so I parked and give him my full attention. "Just say it, baby." I want to reassure him that he can talk to me about anything. Is there something he hadn't said last night, something he needed my help with?

He looks frustrated, and sighs, shaking his head, and jumps out of the car.

It won't be that easy to get away from me. I'm out of the car right behind him. I take his hand and we walk in the coffeehouse together. "Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

He takes a second to gather his thoughts, before saying, "Yesterday, it seemed like such a good idea when I thought of it after my mom came here," I lead him to a table and we take a seat.

"If you don't tell me, then I can't help you, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah, but what if she's just like my mom?" Edward asks.

"Who?"

"My aunt Esme."

"You've got an aunt?" That surprises me. He has family out there. But why didn't he go to her when his dad kicked him out?

"But why didn't you…"

Edward cuts me off. "Esme and my mother don't talk. They're enemies and I don't know how to find her. I want to know where she is. I want to meet her and talk to her. I thought you knew my parents?"

"Yeah, I know them, but I don't get too in depth into their lives."

"Which is why you didn't know that much about me," Edward smiles, taking my hand in his.

"Exactly," I smile back, squeezing his hand. "Okay, so you want to look for Esme? Well, alright."

He looks stunned. "Are you sure? I mean, it could get nasty. Yesterday, my mom acted like if Esme were involved with me, she would've had a heart attack. I want to know what that was about."

"Okay, we're going to find out what's going on."

**~~sfjm~~**

Jenks is very willing to help. Money isn't a factor for me and he has been working with Grandpa for years.

We'd been on the phone for a while now, and it's near lunch time. I have a free period with only one more class to teach today after lunch. Then my day will be done and I can focus on Edward and me.

I want us to go out tonight.

I called him before talking to Jenks and asked him out on a date, which he readily accepted then I called Jake and invited him and Tanya. I wanted us to have nothing but fun tonight.

"It isn't that hard to find out about her, Mr. Whitlock," Mr. Jenks says as Rose peeks into my office after knocking. She's all smiles and blushing at something someone behind her is saying. I'm curious but I want to know why Jenks thinks Esme Platt is easy to find.

"Well, what do you know about her?"

"She's a brilliant artist who lives in Chicago with her husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and they have one daughter, Bella Cullen, seventeen years old."

"Really?" This should be easy. Edward and I will go to Chicago and meet her when he's ready. I won't leave him on his own with this. I'll be there for him every step of the way.

"She has a website, Sir," Jenks says, giving me the address.

"Good," I reply, typing in the URL and watching Esme's website come up on my tablet's screen. Oh my God! Maybe Edward doesn't remember Esme well, because I nearly lose my breath when I look at her.

I'm staring straight into my boyfriend's eyes! What the fuck is going on here?

I quickly tell Jenks to start digging because something is up and end the call; opting to go through Esme's web page more fully.

She's brilliant and her family is beautiful. Bella looks like her, but she has Carlisle's brown eyes. Edward looks like Esme.

What are the Masens hiding?

"What's wrong, boy?"Grandpa asks, making me jump.

"Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she left while you were staring at your tablet's screen," he says with concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I hand him the tablet. Grandpa looks down at it, scrolling through the pictures while I pace the room. Can it be possible? Is Esme Edward's real mom and the Masens have been lying to him all this time? But why, what happened?

"What am I looking at?" Grandpa asks, but he's got that look on his face; his 'I know something you don't' look.

"What do you know?" I ask harshly. I don't care right now. Something is fucking up in the air. "Is there a scandal here? There is, isn't there?"

Grandpa gives me a wide devilish grin and almost makes my heart stop with his question. "Does Edward look like his mama?"

"Esme is his mother?!"

"I don't know the full details, but Edward's 'mom'…" he says so with air quotes. "can't have children. She has endometriosis, boy. Had it long before Edward was born. But walks around saying he's her 'miracle' baby."

"How the hell do you know that?!" What the fuck is going on? Grandpa knows about the Masens?

He looks like he's reading my mind as he continues to gleam at me. "You should know your enemy, boy."

"I know, but…"

"You're sleeping with the enemy's son, you should know all you can about Edward Sr.," he scolds. I nod and Grandpa goes on, "Now, I got it from my sources after you told me about Edward. I hope you two are prepared for the shitstorm that's about to come."

"Yes, we are," I reply confidently. "I'll walk through fire for him."

"I loved your grandmother like that," Grandpa smiles. "Now, I found that some didn't believe that Elizabeth could have had Edward because they knew of her condition. So it was surprising that she showed up with this bouncing baby boy a few months later saying he was hers and Edward Sr.'s."

This is unbelievable, but definitely true. Sometimes the secrets that lie in high society would shock the world.

Grandpa relaxes back in his seat as he continues, "Now, what made matters worse was that my sources distinctly remembers seeing Esme –since their mama somehow lost 'control' over her for some reason – with a huge stomach before Elizabeth showed up at this social event with baby Edward."

"They took Edward and passed him off as theirs, but why?" Why would the Masens do that and now they kick him out?

"I guess you're wondering why they would treat him the way they would now, aren't you, Jasper?"

"Yes," I reply. _That's exactly what I'm thinking. _

"Think hard, boy," Grandpa says. "Why would they do that?"

The answer is right on the tip of my tongue and I have to chuckle. "Because Edward didn't turn out the way they wanted. He was wild like his mother." _How am I going to tell him this?_ "He says he was smart and tried to do everything they wanted. He wanted them to be proud of him."

"Which means that they treated him like he was estranged," Grandpa concludes. "They acted like he wasn't theirs. Pity, he didn't know the truth."

"Do you know Esme?" I ask Grandpa. I can't believe he's done this. He's gone ahead and found out about her. He's aware of the family and they weren't his favorite people, but because he's willing to accept Edward for me, and he's learned the Masen's deepest secret to protect us.

Grandpa doesn't answer my question verbally. He takes out his cell and dials Jenks, telling him to cancel what I told him to do. Jenks must have agreed and Grandpa ends the call. "Her address is on the website. I think that Elizabeth took Edward Sr.'s side when they found out Edward Jr. was gay because she now saw that he had the same defining spirit like his mama. Now, your job is a hard one."

"I have to tell him."

"Exactly," Grandpa agreed. "But not yet."

"I don't want to lie to him," I say. _How would I do that? I can't keep this from Edward. _

"Buy a little time," Grandpa argues. "Do something. Take him out. He needs to be in a calm state of mind when he learns this. Did you tell him you're gonna look into it?"

"Yes."

"Good! That should give you some time," Grandpa says. "I suggest doing it after the gala."

"Fuck! That's in two days."

"Yeah, my boy, that's when you two are going to come face-to-face with the truth and let the world know," he says with a laugh. "I'll be there for you two."

"Thanks," I whisper worriedly. Grandpa is right. I can't tell Edward that Esme is his mom yet.

"Don't worry, Jasper," he says, getting up and coming to take a seat beside me on the edge of my desk.

I didn't even realize I had moved there.

"I'll help you," Grandpa says. "Come on, it's lunchtime and I want to meet Edward."

He moves to the door, opening it as I say, "Before we go, I want you to do something for me."

It wasn't hard at all. It took me just a couple of minutes and a sizable donation from my grandfather and I had everything Edward would need for his first day as a student at NYU.

"Money makes the world go round," Grandpa laughs as we climb into my car, heading for Emmett's coffeehouse.

Grandpa really wants to finally meet Edward. While I'm dying to blurt out that I've found Esme and he wouldn't believe what I found out.

But luckily, Grandpa is here to help me keep my mouth shut.

We pull up and I park while Grandpa warns me to keep my mouth shut. He wants to meet Edward under normal circumstances, not have the poor guy shut down on him because I opened my big mouth. I snap my eyes to him and he scolds me for it, making me apologize.

We walk in together, and my heart skips a beat as I watch Edward serving a lady her coffee. He looks so handsome. I can see her hang on his every word; positively swooning.

"He's definitely Esme's," Grandpa comments.

"You're not helping." How could I keep my mouth shut when he said things like that?

"Just stating a fact," he laughs. "I've met the girl. Granted, it was when she was a child, but she was always a charming little thing. I can see that it has been passed down to her boy.

Edward looks up after the woman walks off. He sees me and smiles broadly, tapping Emmett on the shoulder, maybe asking for his break. Emmett waves me and Grandpa over.

"What's up, old man?" Emmett cheers, pulling Grandpa in for a one armed hug when we get close, and hitting me on the shoulder. "What's up, man?" He looks over at the counter, where Edward stood. "Edward? You're on break."

"Thank you," Edward says, watching Grandpa. He walks around the counter, hesitantly making his way to me.

"Hi," he says meekly. "Is that?"

"Yeah, that's Grandpa," I smile.

Edward smiles and kisses my cheek while Grandpa walks over to us after he and Emmett finished their short chat.

Edward jumps away, grabbing my hand, and shyly looking down, not meeting my grandfather's eyes.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Grandpa smiles, holding his hand out for Edward to take.

Edward hesitates a little and then takes it. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"I should be thanking you," Grandpa tells Edward.

He looks confused. "For what, Sir?"

"Opening this boy's eyes and showing him a way out of that closet his mama built," Grandpa is never one to mince words. He speaks his mind.

"And I want to thank you for raising such an admirable man," Edward tells him, squeezing my hand and looking at me. His eyes shine with nothing but love for me.

"It was a pleasure," Grandpa tells him. "But nothing pleases me more than seeing Jasper so damn happy. I've been praying for this to happen to him. I've wanted him to find a love like I had with his grandmother for so long. And now, it looks like he has."

"I've found the life that I never dreamed I would have," Edward answers and Grandpa smiles.

"So, it's lunchtime and I'm as hungry as a dog," Grandpa chuckles. "What do you say, Edward? How about some lunch?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward replies.

"Good!" Grandpa cheers. "Let's go."

He walks past me and Edward whispers, "I really like him." Before he follows Grandpa out of the coffeehouse with me trailing behind them. Grandpa tells Edward that I need to talk to him about school. And then Grandpa turns to me, giving me another devilish smirk and I shake my head. His way off reminding me not to say anything.

How am I going to do this? How will I enjoy the double date tonight knowing that I can't tell Edward about Esme?

_I have to do this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Double date<strong>_


	25. Let's Have Fun

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for this, beanothercullen. You rock!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

We're at one of Jasper's grandfather's favorite restaurants here in New York. Lunch is over, but I can't part company with Jonathan, as he's told me to call him, just yet.

Jonathan is a great man. He reminds me so much of my grandfather, Easton Masen. My grandfather was a stern yet loving man.

And Jonathan is just like him, but a bit warmer. Whereas, my grandfather could be downright cold when he felt like it. I can remember my father fearing him. But I never had to. My grandfather was always so kind to me.

I'm having the nicest time but I can't help but feel worried about Jasper. He's been so distant all through lunch. While I've enjoyed my time with getting to know Jonathan, I can't stand that something is bothering Jasper.

Is it about me? Should I ask?

Jonathan takes a sip of his drink and I take the opportunity to question Jasper. "What's wrong?"

Jasper plasters a smile on his face but it doesn't light up his shimmering blue eyes like it usually does. "It's okay, just a long day and it isn't even close to being over yet." I want to ask if I can help, but he cuts me off by saying, "I'm sure by our date tonight, I'll forget all about it."

Our date. Jasper wants us to go out with Tanya and Jake. He's already asked Jake, and Jake informed Tanya, who agreed. But I'm worried about Jasper. Something is definitely bothering him, and I think it has to do with me.

He keeps throwing me these awkward, sad looks when he thinks I'm not looking, and it makes me want to scream.

But I have to wait. I won't rush him. I'll let him talk when he's ready to talk to me.

So I throw myself back into conversation with Jonathan. "I tell ya, Edward," Jonathan laughs. "I nearly choked on laughter, when Jasper came to me, mud from head to toe."

I laugh along with him, as I eyed Jasper out of the corner of my eye. "That must've been quite a sight." Jonathan was telling me about the time when a horse threw Jasper into mud back on Jonathan's ranch in Austin, Texas.

"Yes, it was," Jonathan answers, taking in Jasper's sullen appearance too. From the look on Jonathan's face, he knows what's bothering Jasper. Jasper has been too nervous since we left the coffeehouse and Jonathan has been leading the conversation since then.

But should I call Jasper out on it?

"You know, Jonathan, you said something about Jasper talking to me about school." Let's see what they both do with this. Turning to Jasper, I ask him, "What do want to talk to me about?"

Jasper perks up and smiles my favorite toe curling smile. "I wanted to know if you'd object to attending NYU."

Holy shit! He didn't. But who am I kidding? This is Jasper. Anything is possible with him.

I have to play it cool, or I'm going to scream at him, out of shock or happiness. I get to go to college? "Because you've already enrolled me?"

Jonathan chuckles. "After the sizable donation I fed them, they better say 'yes'. I think you'd do great there."

But Jasper doesn't look happy. He's smiling but again it doesn't reach his eyes. "I did it, but then I wondered how you'd react. Which is probably something I should've thought about first, but I wanted to help you, baby."

I smile and lean forward, bringing my lips to his. "Thank you."

Jasper is surprised and actually smiles broadly, the way I love him to. "Well! We'll see about getting you a schedule after you choose your courses."

"I already know what I want." I do know what I want; I've known for a while. "I want to help others."

"Sounds good," Jonathan drawls, and looks at Jasper pointedly; who suddenly goes back into his shell.

"Alright, that's enough!" Both men look at me quizzically and a little shocked by my outburst, but I don't care. This needs to be said.

Looking between them both, I start, "Something is wrong and whatever it is, it has to do with me, and you…" I face Jonathan when I say this. "…know something, and you…" I look at my boyfriend. "…are hiding it from me. What is it?"

"I…." Jasper start but shuts his mouth almost immediately afterwards. His hesitance is beginning to piss me off.

"Just fucking say it!"

"I found Esme," Jasper says solemnly. "We can talk to her right now if you want; I know how to contact her."

And he did. Jasper pulls out his tablet and brings up something and passes it to me. "That's her website."

I can't stop looking at her as I go through her photo gallery. She's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. The same wavy caramel hair and piercing green eyes. They are so hypnotic, that I only glance up at Jasper to ask, "Who is she now?"

"She's an artist," he says. "She lives in Chicago with her husband, Carlisle. He's a doctor and they have a teenage daughter, Bella."

"Oh wow!" That's great to hear. "I have a cousin?"

Jasper looks pained when I say that. "Listen, did you find out something strange? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I told him not to tell you," Jonathan answers for Jasper. "The truth about your family will be too much for you to handle. Edward, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to trust me," Jonathan says. "What you'll learn is too much for you to know right now. The secrets in your family are too deep to take in all at once."

"But I need to know."

"Of course you do," Jonathan agrees. "But I need you to do something else for me first."

"What?" I ask, feeling a little annoyed. Jonathan knows something big and he's not sharing.

"I need you to go to the gala with Jasper," he says.

Jasper scowls. "His parents will be there."

"Think of it as your coming out party," Jonathan says coolly to Jasper and then turns to me. "For you, Edward, I need you to have a clear head when you walk into that room. Afterward, Jasper will explain everything. Will you do this for me, Edward? Will you trust me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," Jonathan says. "Now after the gala, I want you two to sit and have a nice, long talk. I'm going to contact Esme and have her come out here and meet you, Edward. I'll take care of everything. You boys have nothing to worry about. Once we part ways today, I'll get her on the phone and have a chat with her."

"Yes, Sir," Is all I can say.

Jonathan chuckles and says, "I know your aunt and your mama. I met them both when they were children and out of the two, Esme turned out to be a fine woman, while your mama, I'd have to say otherwise but I do not want to insult you, alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So stop questioning Jasper, he won't disobey me," he looks at Jasper's pained face and chuckles, "No matter how much he wants to."

I glance at Jasper in time to see him scowling at his grandfather, but Jonathan just laughs it off. "It'll be alright, Jasper. If Edward wants to blame someone, he can blame me."

Whatever this is, it's serious. But I'll do as Jonathan says, and wait.

By the time we leave the restaurant, Jasper is pretty much back to his old self. When he drops me off at the coffeehouse, he gives me a heart stopping kiss and tells me he can't wait for our double date with Tanya and Jake tonight. He also says he's going to get all my information together and we'll talk about classes.

I already know I can't take his class and I pout about that fact. But Jasper just smiles and says while it pisses him off too, we'll find a way around that.

God, when he says it, my mind fills with all sorts of images of him fucking over his desk. And the naughty glint in his eye isn't helping matters one bit, because all I can think about for the rest of my shift is a way to get Jasper inside of me; his powerful thrusts driving my body into a pleasurable oblivion.

When my shift ends, I hastily say goodbye to my friends and they laugh at me as I race through the door. I can't wait to get home and get ready for my date.

**~~sjfm~~ **

"This is a great place," Tanya whispers, taking her time to look around the posh steakhouse Jasper and Jake have taken us.

I nod while watching the waiter approach with our dinner. Jasper's hand is in mine under the table, at my request. He wanted to put it on top but I told him we'd continue to be a little discreet until after the gala. I know we've been out together before, including that great first date he took me on, but still, not a lot of people know about us or him being gay.

That will all change after the gala, so I'm letting him have the pretense one last time.

When I told Jasper this, he scoffed it off and said he was glad to be outside of his closet and he has no intention of going back. But he thought it was sweet of me to want to protect him and he'd allow me to without complaint.

"I love you," I told him with a kiss he wholeheartedly returned.

Admittedly, I've been preparing myself since I agreed to go to the gala. I know my father will be there, and most certainly, my mother has already relayed my argument with her to him. So he will not be pleased to see me show up on Jasper's arm ready to 'out' him and Mom and their ridiculous lies.

Being outside of it and now knowing that they're telling people that I was at school abroad, makes my parents look like idiots to me.

How long did they plan on fooling these people? Even Jasper now thinks that his own mother doesn't know the entire truth.

"How can you be so sure?" I had asked him.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I know my momma. If this is something to bring great scandal, she won't want to be a part of it."

"So maybe my mom hasn't been totally honest with her," I had concluded.

"Maybe not," Jasper added. "But my momma knows some of it and she'll try to use it against us."

"We're stronger than they are."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I hope we are."

"Let me be the first to say that I'm glad you suggested this date, Jasper," Jake says with a smile, taking Tanya's hand and kissing the back of it. "Personally, I need a night of nothing but pure fun before the fucking gala. I hate pretending to like my father."

"Yeah, it sucks all the fun out of you," Jasper chuckles, taking a bite of his steak.

"So what are we thinking?" I ask, glancing around at everyone. We need to have more fun than a dinner.

"Simple. Food, booze, dancing and sex," Jake explains all in one breath, making us laugh.

"I guess, we're one down." I point at my half eaten dinner.

"I like the way you think, Edward," Jake says with a nod and everybody chuckles.

We make idle chat all through dinner and dessert. Jasper pays the bill, and I get to tip the waiter before we leave for a club.

In the car, we decide to go to Emmett's club. With no hassle at the door, we're inside and knocking back shots of Jack in no time. Tanya and I get up to dance after our game of downing five shots of Jack, back-to-back.

Jake laughs and cheers us on until Tanya starts to grind up against me and then his look turns to murderous or at least like an angry dog, at which point, Jasper start to laugh at him.

But nothing bothers me. Between the shots and the dancing, I'm on top of the world.

Emmett and Rose join us a little while later on while Tanya treats Jake to his very own lap dance that leaves him in a daze, and threatening to fuck her in front of everyone.

I really still can't believe Tanya has found someone that speaks her filter free language. But, I'm elated for them.

Jasper is happy as fuck. His troubles today seem to be on the backburner tonight, and I'm actually happy about that. I hate to see him hurting and I can't help. Whatever he knows about my family, we will discuss after the gala. Grandpa Whitlock is right. I need a clear head before I face my worst adversary, my father.

My freedom from my thoughts about what could be the secret I'll soon learn is free from my mind tonight as I suck on Jasper's neck while he groans and begs me to behave. I want to find a way into his pants, but my boyfriend is doing his best not to let me.

"Come on, baby," he begs. "Behave."

"Not until I have your cock in my mouth and you coming down my throat." I've been around Tanya for too long or my alcohol induced haze is giving me a free tongue.

"Edward," he moans when I bite his neck. "Baby…"

"Oh come on, love, don't you want to feel my hand wrapped around your hard cock? Don't you want to let me pump your dick it until you cum, and you can get to watch me lick my fingers clean?"

"Oh shit," he groans and pushes up against my hand, letting me palm his crotch. "Wait, wait, Edward, people can see us." He's saying that, but I can hear the need beneath his cautious words. Jasper has a little freak in him. He likes sexual acts in public. It turns him on. And a turned on Jasper guarantees me getting fucked tonight.

"But you want to," I whine, biting his ear while I skim a finger along the seat of his jeans.

"Mmm…" he moans, and then tries to pull away. "But we can't. Our friends are here…we can't." I don't listen.

In the time it takes Jasper to say that, I have his zipper down and I'm stroking his length. I love that my boyfriend is going commando. It makes things like this, so fucking easy. "Oh fuck, Edward," he whispers out, gripping my hand, trying to get it out. I slap it away with my next hand.

"Later, love," I groan while sucking on his earlobe. "I'll let you fuck me all you want when we get home. Right now, I just want to feel your cock in my hand, Jasper. But later, I want to feel your hard dick in me, fucking me into oblivion. I want us to fuck over…" I stroke a little faster, while mine and Tanya's eyes meet and she signals with a nod that she's aware of what I'm doing and she'll keep the rest of our friends on the dance floor for a little while longer.

"Edward…" he moans, grinding into my hand. "I want you. God, I want you, baby."

"You'll have me…later...but for now." I stroke harder and faster until he buries his face in my neck and cums.

"Wow, you guys can't wait, can you?" Tanya says, alerting us of her presence. She winks at a tired looking Jasper, giving me time to get my hand out and wipe it off in his pants. He has it fastened before the rest of our friends rejoin us. We excuse ourselves and head to the bathroom while Tanya and Jake teases us with wolf whistles but nothing happens. As tempting as it is, I want Jasper on a fucking edge before we leave here tonight.

He has me under his predatory stare for the rest of the night and I love it. It makes me shiver in delight of things to come.

"So what's next?" I ask happily at one point.

Tanya smirks and shouts, "Body shots!"

We drag all guys over to the bar, and Tanya's co-worker hands her a bottle of tequila, the limes and the salt.

Emmett is first up and Rose does a great job. Tanya is next with an overly excited Jake. He's putty in her hands by the end of it while the club cheers. I'm up next with an already horny Jasper, and I take great pleasure in teasing him.

From then on, it's a chorus of screams and cheers as Tanya, Rose, and I take turns taking shots off the guys. At one point, it's Tanya and me taking shots off of Jasper to the excited cheers of the crowd behind us while 'I love Rock n Roll' pounds through the speakers as everyone sings along.

**~~sjfm~~ **

"I fucking want you so damn much," Jasper growls in my ear while his erection digs into my ass. I try to get his door open as fast as I can but I'm getting a little frustrated. Between his stubborn ass locks, my drunken haze, and my lust, I feel like pulling my pants down and letting Jasper fuck me right here outside his door.

"Want you too," I whisper back with a groan when he takes an ear between his teeth and nibble it.

"Get the door open or I'm gonna suck your cock right here and I don't care who sees." He drives his body into mine again, letting me feel the effect I had on him, and I work faster.

Thankfully, I get it open and stumble in with Jasper slamming the door shut behind us. I grab him and kiss him; my body hungry for him. It's been too long.

I was being starved. Of his taste, his touch, his lips, his body. I missed it all so much. Too much has been happening and we haven't had the time to just be.

Our hands are a swirl of frenzied movement as we rip each other's clothes off. Our lips smack, and the empty space fill with our mutual moans as Jasper's hand wraps around my hardened length, and pumps me.

"Oh fuck, love," I hiss when he drops to his knees and takes me into his hot mouth; sucking me vigorously.

His head bobs up and down my straining cock while I try to hold out but Jasper's mouth is too good. I can feel my orgasm building. It races from the tip of my toes, thrilling my entire body as I grip Jasper's hair and fuck his mouth until I'm coming down his waiting throat.

After Jasper licks me clean, I slump to the floor, and kiss him hard. The taste of myself on his lips is driving me mad and forces me to say, "I wonder what it would feel like to be inside you."

Jasper pales and pulls away by the time I realize my mistake. He's only topped. "I'm sorry, Jasper. It's just…it feels so good. It's just my mouth running away with me."

"It's okay," he says softly, meeting my eyes; the stark blue of them holds my gaze while he plays with his fingers. It's odd seeing Jasper so innocent and scared. I just want to protect him. "I've been thinking about that actually. And when the time is right, because I don't think it's now, I want to experience that with you."

I take him in my arms and we lay on the floor. "I'd be honored."

"I love you," he says with a sigh of relief.

"I love you too."

We stay there for a while until our tender kisses turn into something more. And Jasper and I make love leisurely on the floor.

To watch him move above me is a wondrous sight. I kiss every part of him I can reach as he pushes my body to new heights only he can take it to. I grip his shoulders and wrap my legs tight around him while his cock pulsates inside of me and he cums, shouting my name and his love for me with me following him over the edge, telling him how much I love him.

But that's only the beginning.

Once we've rested, I start to feel a little naughty and decide to tease Jasper; which gets me what I want. Bent over his home office desk and fucked. His cock is deep inside of me again, while he grabs my hair, yanking my head back, and harshly whispering how good my sweet little ass feels wrapped around him.

All I can say to that due to his powerful thrusts driving me into the desk in front of me is how I don't want him to stop fucking me.

"Oh…Edward!" Jasper stills and fills the condom when my ass clenches around him, pulling him over the edge with me.

We collapse on his desk in breathless laughter. "That was fucking amazing," I say tiredly. "I want you to fuck me over your desk."

"I just did." He circles his hips and then gives me a hard thrust.

"No," I moan and get up, turning so our lips can meet. "I mean the one in your office on campus."

"Anytime you're ready," Jasper whispers against my lips.

My life can't be any sweeter. Jasper is my forever and I want to spend the rest of my life in his arms. I feel safe here. Nothing can hurt me here.

_**Next: The Gala **_


	26. The Gala, The Truth

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beanothercullen, how do you handle my madness? Thnx! Because Edward rendered me speechless with this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

I look myself over in the mirror one last time before heaving a shaky breath and walking out of my room. I meet Jake and Jasper in the living room. Tanya isn't done yet and her last minute preparation is giving me the time I need to psych myself up for this.

Jasper and I will be coming out as a couple tonight. He will be coming out of the closet his parents had forced him into, and I will be letting everyone in my former world of high society know that my parents were nothing but selfish, despicable liars.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asks, coming to sit beside me on the couch. He looks so handsome in his tailored suit; it makes my mouth water.

"No," I chuckle, "But I'm not backing out of this. I want to do this…for us."

"I love you," he says, kissing my lips. "And I'm here. I'll be by your side through it all."

At least he's prepared. I keep going back and forth between wanting to go and wanting to stay. The brave side is saying go, and let your parents look you in the eye and feel the shame you've had to endure for their selfishness. While the scared side is saying, run and hide under your covers. Lock the doors so Jasper can't get in and convince you to go. Your father will rip you apart with his mere words.

But I choose to be brave. "I love you too," I mumble against his lips.

It's my time. It's my time to live and to love. So if I already faced my mother. Then I better puff out my chest and brave the fuck up for my father. He's going come at me with all he's got and by the end of the night, who knows?

But I have to do this.

"Oh, get a room," Jake scoffs and Jasper and I pull away, laughing while I try to ignore this sickening feeling I have. It's been there since I opened my eyes this morning. At first, I thought it was because Jasper wasn't beside me, but it persisted even after he arrived earlier, decked out in his Armani suit that continues to make me drool.

So I now think it's because Jasper and I have to talk after the gala about the secrets my parents have been keeping from me. What the hell was it? Jonathan was solemn as he went through the sketchy clues. He'd only lighten up when he told me that Jasper wouldn't disobey him. Jonathan asked me to trust him and I was. I will be.

"Oh shut up," Jasper chuckles. "You're only pissed off and anxious because Tanya isn't out here yet."

"Yeah," Jake pouts. "What's taking so long?"

"It hasn't been that long, asshole," Tanya says, walking out in a gorgeous form fitting gown. It's low cut in the back and a bit in the front, and it's in her favorite color, blue. "Okay, how do I look?"

We are all stunned too silent for Tanya's liking. "Well, speak up, boneheads!"

"You look great," I enthuse.

"Absolutely gorgeous, darlin'," Jasper adds.

"I want to rip that dress off of you with my teeth," Jake says, making Jasper and me sigh and then laugh; at least I have Jake's jokes to take the edge off.

Tanya blushes and says jokingly, "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard." She turns to Jasper and I, batting her eyelashes. "Isn't he the sweetest thing?"

We all laugh while Jake continues to gawk at Tanya.

We're all sharing a limo; which is good, since my nerves are getting the best of me again once it starts moving. I grab Jasper's hand, keeping a vise grip on it.

"It's alright, darlin'," He leans in and whispers with a kiss.

Tanya looks at me sadly, and quickly grabs a bottle of water from the mini bar. She snaps it open and offers it to me. I take and whisper my thanks before gulping it down, while that nagging feeling makes itself known again.

"_Turn around and go home."_ It's like a voice in my head. _"Get the fuck out of this, Edward!"_

Alright, I'm hearing things now. What happened to the brave side? Where is the strength I mustered up earlier? Who gives a shit?

I take deep breaths, trying to keep the negative thoughts at bay, but something in me is still telling me to turn around and go home. I don't know what it is, but I'm not listening to it.

I'm doing this.

The limo pulls to a stop, a bit too prematurely for my liking, and it's time. My heart jumps in my throat. This is it. "_I can do this." _ I tell myself, while Jasper's keeps a firm grip on my hand. He's my strength.

Someone approaches the door and I suck in a breath, holding it until Tanya mutters for me to relax and I let it out, feeling lightheaded. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten. When the person on the outside of the car reaches for the door to open it, I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"It'll be okay," Jasper says encouragingly.

Tanya squeezes my knee in reassurance while Jake nods in encouragement and lets me know the game plan. "We'll go first," Jake directs. "Just follow Tanya and me."

"Okay," I answer nervously; my own usually deep voice sounds foreign to me. It sounds weak and timid.

Jake and Tanya move forward prepared to do exactly what he said he would. The doorman opens the door to the flashing lights and deafening noise, and Jake and Tanya climb out first. I watch through the tinted window of the limo as a barrage of cameras turn their way and start flashing away. My heart pounds so loudly, I can hear it in my ears. My eyes are fixed on Jake and Tanya. She's a pro. She hangs on to Jake's arm like she's always been there and this is just another event they're attending together. She flips the back of her ponytail and looks intensely at the limo.

"Thanks, Tanya," I whisper to myself. She's letting me know what to do. Hang on to Jasper and don't let him go. It's the only way to get through this.

"Don't let go of my hand," Jasper says in the same instance, jarring me from my Tanya induced tutorial.

I tremble when Jasper moves to the door and knocks and it opens for him. He looks at me, holding his hand out and smiles, "I love you," he gives me a soft kiss and moves forward.

Jasper climbs out and I follow. My breath catches when the cameras turn our way and it's like a collective gasp leaves everyone and then a sea of whispers started, about Jasper's hand being clasped in mine. It's not my suit. I had gone with a relaxed look in my opinion. My unruly hair is sleeked back and the black suit with the white dress shirt and skinny black tie looks like it was made for me.

It's the fact that the Whitlocks are well known in this world. And if they don't recognize me yet, by the end of the night, they'll realize that they were staring at Edward Masen Jr. from Masen Corporation, and the only son to one of the richest and most powerful couple in the country.

When the shock wears off, a barrage of questions are shot our way as Jasper leads me to the entrance of the building. He smiles and walks briskly with me trailing behind him. His hand is securely in mine and I have never felt safer. He stops us for a few pictures and then moves on again. _He'll protect me._

The questions are inquisitive and persistent as the entrance looms closer with each step Jasper and I take.

"Who are you with?"

"Are you gay?"

"It's this your boyfriend?"

"Hey! What's your name, guy?" That one is directed at me.

Jasper doesn't stop anymore until we are inside and Jonathan comes to greet me with a tight hug. "You did great, Edward."

When he pulls back and slams my shoulders, I nod and try to smile back. Tanya is next while Jonathan moves over to his grandson as the attendees in the lobby begin to whisper while all eyes are on our small group.

"Are you okay?" Tanya whispers, while Jasper greets other friends but his eyes hardly leave mine.

"I'm fine now." And I was. I have my friends with me. I could do this.

**~~sjfm~~ **

These types of events haven't changed since the last time I've been to one. The same pompous people are here. The same gossip is being ushered around along with the same mundane questions about who is with whom. But a few new additions have been added to that ring of gossip; namely Tanya and where Jake met her? Not to mention everyone being stunned that Jasper is here…with a man.

I can't tell you how many people blatantly stare our way, or begin to keep track of the amount of whispers I can hear. I'm seated at Jonathan's reserved table, but we haven't taken it yet. It's meet and greet time and I've already met a few of Jasper's friends who support his decision to come out, such as Marcus Volturi and his wife.

Marcus tells me, once he gets over the initial shock that I'm the son my parents are claiming is overseas, that his father Aro was a good friend of my grandfather's. We talk about them for a while. Marcus tells me and Jasper that my grandfather, Easton, was a mentor for business and money to his dad, Aro. He says that his father valued my granddad's opinion above all else. But he states something else that surprises me. He says my granddad was always talking about me and how he plans to groom me for the family business when I'm old enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Marcus says. "Your grandfather, according to my father, thought that you'd make a fine CEO of your family's company."

Jasper and I exchange looks. "I wasn't aware."

"I suppose your father took pleasure in not telling you that since your granddad died when you were young." This is true. Easton Masen died from a heart attack after barely surviving two strokes. I was only ten at the time.

"I think he did," I comment and Marcus chuckles darkly, looking out at the crowd at someone. I follow his gaze and see my father, who in turn, sees me. His eyes widen and practically see the fire in them from all the across the room. He whispers something to the people he and my mother are talking to and starts to move my way.

But before he makes it, _she_ stalks up. Her eyes are angry and Tanya immediately takes her place by my other side, shooting daggers at Alice as she eyes Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing, Jasper?" Alice sneers.

"Jasper, what is going on here?" Heidi asks, appearing out of nowhere with Jasper's father, who stands quietly by her side eyeing me with an unrecognizable look in his eye. I can best describe it as solemn as he looks down at mine and his son's clasped hands. Jonathan brings up the rear. He's on his phone and smiles at something the person on the other end says before he bids them goodbye and hangs up.

"I'm not going to explain myself again, Mom," Jasper says defiantly.

My eyes are on Jonathan who keeps checking his watch. I didn't hear all he'd said on the phone, but the finale had held my attention. "Hope you get here soon," he had said.

He catches me watching him and winks at me.

What does that mean? Who's coming? Is it Esme? He did say he was going to contact her. Is she coming here? Is she coming to help me? I know she knows everything. I have already figured out that she's a part of the secret. I just don't know which part.

I tune myself back into the argument developing between Alice, Jasper and his mom, Heidi. "I told you," Jasper defends in a fiery tone, his brows knitted together. "I'm through with the secrets. Edward is my boyfriend and my date."

"Do you have a problem with that, Heidi?" Jonathan asks in a defensive tone. He promised me that he'd be here for Jasper and me. He'd never leave his grandson to the mercy of his parents and whoever else might try to attack us tonight.

Heidi huffs but says nothing as my parents, who look like a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief at my presence at Jasper's side, joins us.

My world stops when my father's eyes meet mine and I can hear my own breath in my ears. I can feel every beat of my heart. But mostly, I can feel Jasper's strong hold on my hand.

"I'm here," his sweet, gentle voice whispers and he kisses my cheek, much to my father's dismay and scowl.

"What are you doing here?" My father says to me. The accusatory, disdain tone in his voice is enough to make me want to tremble, but some reason, I don't. He's still the same. Not a damn thing about him has changed. Why should I fear him? Nothing has changed but me. I have evolved. I'm a man now. Through my experience, and what I have had to do to survive, I am a man now.

"I'm here with Jasper," I say to my father. The strength returning to my voice surprised me, but I go with it.

Dad steps closer, hoping to intimidate me. "I don't care. I want you gone."

"Excuse me," Jasper interjects. "He will leave when I leave and I don't appreciate you speaking to Edward that way." The scowl my father gives Jasper is deadly. You can cut the tension in our small group with a knife. My father is about to say something, but my boyfriend cuts him off with a menacing, "Don't do it again," the statement comes out of Jasper's mouth with an almost growl.

"I'll speak to my s…to him, whichever way I want," he grounds out, taking on Jasper while my mother hid behind Heidi, trying not to look my way.

"No, you won't," I says, taking control of the situation. Jasper squeezes my hand both in an effort to control his temper and in support of me. "Don't speak to Jasper that way. He's not a child and neither am I."

Dad looks at me and I square my shoulders, ready for war. We're almost the same height now, and looking at him is like staring at an older version of myself. The only thing is, I will not be the despicable human being he is. Fuck no!

He takes another step forward, evading my space and I step back. I almost don't want him to touch me; like he's contagious or something. He chuckles lightly while Marcus and his wife grimace in the presence of my parents and Jasper's. Jonathan is smirking as it all unfolds before his eyes.

The way my father is looking at me with hate and shame, I wonder if he remembers he's in a room filled with gossiping socialites within a earshot. Alice is stunned silent looking between all of us while Tanya continues to shoot daggers at her.

"What can I do to make you disappear?" Dad smirks sinisterly.

"Not a fucking thing, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh really?" he says crossly.

"Yes, really," I fire back, not backing down. "My life is here now and that's the end of it. I'm through running and hiding because you can't deal with the fact that I'm gay!"

I may have said that a little louder than I intended, but I don't care and I don't stop for anything; not my mother's widened, frightened eyes as guests seem to draw closer to us. And the funny thing is, neither does Dad. "I got rid of your selfish ass before, and I'll do it again!"

"And how'd you do that?" I yell back while Jasper pulls me back. I'm not even aware I'm moving forward until Marcus's hand finds my shoulder too. Jake is behind Tanya ready to hold her back. "By letting everybody think I went away to school? Who are you calling selfish, you bastard?"

"Edward…" my mother hisses.

Turning my attention to her, I hiss right back, "Don't speak to me."

"It's alright, Edward," Jonathan says softly. "We're here."

Dad looks at Jonathan. "Whitlock, you're in on this embarrassing charade?"

"I think you should control yourself, Mr. Masen," Marcus jumps in, as I glance at Tanya, who's still eyeing Alice with a cold stare. I know that look all too well. If Alice says one word, it'll be all over for her. Tanya will jump her.

Marcus goes on, "I think these gentlemen are very happy together. I have known Jasper for years, and I personally didn't understand why he chose to live a lie. But I must say, I'm extremely happy for him tonight. What confuses me now is why lie about your son, Edward, just because he's gay? Sir, that is despicable." A gasp leaves a couple of women standing within earshot of us and they quickly scamper off; no doubt to tell others who are out of earshot.

After Marcus growls that last bit, he and his wife, who smiles kindly at me and kisses Jasper's cheek, leave my speechless father and us.

Others are now drawing closer while Heidi and my mother are shaking in their heels. Both hate unwanted attention, and my father and I are about to garner a lot of it.

"Look what you caused?" he says to me; his face reddened with anger. "Is this what you wanted? To embarrass us?"

"You embarrass yourselves!" I shout. "You acted like being true to myself was a sin, and being gay was a disease."

Dad scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Get out of my sight."

"Not before you." He stares me down with all the hatred he could muster and then storms off with all eyes and ears focused on our exchange.

**~~sjfm~~**

The rest of the night is spent listening to the gala's reasons for the event. Marcus is honored for his humanitarian work and I proudly applaud even if I've just met him tonight. I try to take my mind off of my parents who aren't seated that far away at Jasper's parents' table, but the curious looks from other patrons or their courtesy nods at my bravery earlier on tonight forces me not to forget about them.

I stay with Jasper and Tanya with Jake. She isn't faring well either. She's had the displeasure of meeting Jake's father, who I watched and scowled at while he glared at Tanya like she's something to eat. And she's had the utter unfortunate of meeting his womanizing, chauvinist cousin, Sam, who again, placed her under a distasteful microscope.

Jasper and I are the ones who save her and Jake before Tanya could go off on his family. The battles lines are drawn, but I won't let it ruin my night. Things have been going significantly better for Jasper and me. Even though there are a few whispers and even others who have been brave enough to confirm with me that I haven't been out of the country this entire time, I'm still having a shockingly good time being Jasper's date. I especially love it when he walks off to speak with someone and leaves me at one corner of the room, his eyes are always on me. He even winks at me teasingly with that breathtaking smirk of his that stirs pleasurable things in me.

I avoid looking my parents' way at all cost. It's not that I fear their dirty looks while others avoid them like the plague; it's that I'm determined not to let them ruin the remainder of my night. Edward Masen is a part of the world again and he's happily in love Jasper Whitlock. My life can go on; I've gotten my shame off of my back and placed it on the ones who forced me to carry it around. My parents.

The air is thick with gossip and comments about my parents' deceit. It's unbelievable and while Jasper and I take a few walks around the room, I'm apologized to a thousand times. Jasper too, because of what has now been surmised that Alice Brandon was only on his arm those years before as a part of a ruse cooked up by his mother.

I pull Jasper aside. "What's going to happen to our parents?"

"They have to live through the scrutiny they brought down on themselves," he says simply. "We're not the cause, Edward. They did this to themselves. Do you actually care about your father?" I can hear Jasper's disdain for my father as he says this.

"No," I answer honestly. "I just want to know what will happen. So are we free now?"

Jasper smiles and looks around. When he spots what he wants, he ushers me into a small conference room and crashes his lips to mine. When he pulls away I'm dizzy with want. "Yes, we can do what we want. Go where we want."

"What about school?" Will this affect his job?

"The dean knows already, and he has insisted that you can't take my class," I pout while Jasper laughs with his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"But I was looking forward to history." I kiss his neck.

"Really now?"

"Yes, Becky told me about this really hot teacher there who everyone wants." Jasper blushes and ducks his head in my shoulder.

"When can we leave?" I ask.

"Soon," Jasper sighs. He looks at his watch.

"What?"

"It's Grandpa, he keeps checking his watch," Jasper says curiously.

"I was wondering about that too." I don't share my theory with Jasper. I want to see if it's true.

"Maybe it's nothing," Jasper breathes, kissing me again. "I think we're past the worst."

I'm about to respond when the door swings open and I jump. My parents are staring at us along with Jasper's. Apparently, they are looking for somewhere to talk, and look what they stumbled on.

Jasper and I move apart but hold hands when they enter with dutiful Alice behind them.

"What the hell is this?" My father speaks first. Always the control freak.

Alice looks disgusted and Jasper's parents, aghast, but no disgust. Again, Mr. Whitlock is wearing the same solemn expression.

"What the hell do you all want? Can't you see we want some privacy?" Jasper says in an demanding tone.

"To do what?" Alice inquires. "Act like…" she looks like she's about to throw up. "…that?"

Heidi steps forward. "Jasper, you will stop this. If we…" she points to herself and Jasper's father. "…are going to accept this, then it's on one condition, you have to break up with Edward. The fact of what has happened with his family means there is too much scandal there."

"You expect me to break up with my boyfriend because of a scandal?" Jasper asks incredulously. "Have you lost your mind?" Jonathan walks in; he must have seen them walk in and Tanya and Jake follow him in.

Here we go again. All soldiers are here and ready for war.

But Alice's gasp brings all attention to her as she screeches, "What do you mean 'accept it'? What about what we talked about?" she screams at Heidi, who's trying to stay cool and collected but failing miserably as she scowls at a ranting Alice. "Jasper is supposed to be mine and that piece of shit is supposed to disappear!" She expresses, pointing in my direction.

Tanya is being held back by Jake, who's whispering something to her while an oblivious Alice continues on with her rant like she's a five year old. "You promised, Heidi!"

Heidi eyes Tanya and moves closer to her husband, making me smirk. She's afraid of Tanya. "Yes, Alice, I know what I said, but I was…wrong and things…" she glares at my mother who squirms when she does that, and then goes on, "changed."

Heidi is doing damage control. She feels if she accepts Jasper it will ease the animosity they're facing at the moment.

The fake smile plastered on Heidi's face doesn't give her the desired effect she's hoping for, and she continues to remind me of a witch. "Well, Alice, I have to accept my son." What a hypocrite! "And be happy with his decisions. As long as he gives us this." She's still trying to bargain.

Jasper laughs, and then acts like he's really pondering the idea. "If I break up with Edward, then you'll accept me."

"Well…" Heidi starts with that fake smile while my parents sneer at Jasper and me.

But it's Alice who takes the spotlight again. "No!" she yells. "You promised me Jasper, Heidi. I will not stand around and watch him parade around with…with…with THAT!"

I'm about to give her a piece of my mind when Tanya comes into play. "You bitch! How dare talk about my best friend like that!"

She turns and makes a face at Tanya which sends Tanya in a frenzy to get out of Jake's arms.

Heidi looks at Tanya fearfully and goes on calmly, "Alice, I don't see a future for you and my son. I think my son has made it clear that you're not his type."

"But you told me…" Alice starts as Heidi cuts her off.

"Yes, Alice! I know what I said! But Jasper isn't interested in you!" Heidi tries to compose herself while Alice turns her hatred to me.

"You!" she shouts like a mad person. "This is all your fault. Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of?"

"You first," I say snidely and Jasper chuckles.

Alice screams and shakes her head side to side, even hitting it. Fuck! She is crazy. She looks wild and I prepare myself for whatever comes next. I used to work on the streets. You come in contact with all kinds of people. The good, the bad and the crazy. I'm always ready for anything. And if she makes one wrong move toward me or Jasper, the whole 'I don't hit women' thing is going right out the window.

But Tanya takes control. She saves me the trouble when Alice says, "You fucking son of a bitch! Get out of Jasper's life, he's mine!"

"That's it!" Tanya shouts and stomps on Jake's foot, which causes him to let go of her. An unfortunate mistake for Alice, because Tanya is on her before she can blink.

"Jasper, speak to your friend," Heidi pleads while Alice screams from the floor, while Jake and I try to pull Tanya off of Alice.

Alice hollers out when Tanya punches her right in the nose before Jake and I manage to get Tanya off of her. She scrambles to her feet and slaps Tanya across the face.

Tanya trembles with fury in my arms, but I hold tight. Jake is pleading with her, but I know my best friend; her mind is locked off. She only sees Alice and knows she wants to rip her to shreds.

Alice is gripping her bloody nose and sounds nasally when she bellows, "You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Next I'm gonna break your face, you little slut!" Tanya screams, kicking off her shoes. Jake tries again and she hits him and wrestles out of my hold while Alice eyes widen and she screams and runs out of the room with Tanya on her tail.

"I'm gonna marry that girl," Jake laughs and runs after Tanya.

I turn back to a smiling Jasper, a petrified Heidi, a smirking Jonathan and my scowling parents. "See what you caused," my father says. "Once you're around, every bad thing that can happen, does."

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask. I really wanted to know. I could never think of treating my children the way he treated me. "Over the years, all I did was fight to get you to love me. The way granddad did it so easily. The way our helper loved me and asked about my day when I came from school. Something you and Mom never did! You two only cared about the awards I garnered. Never about me."

"And look how right we were," My mother says, letting her voice be heard. "Look what you turned into. Nothing more than a disappointment. No amount of training could have prevented it."

"Training?" I say, the tears close. "You were training me?" And then the dam I held on to earlier broke. It was too much. They were nothing but bastards. Even Heidi is looking like a model citizen to me right now.

Actually, she looks baffled by what my mother just said. The entire Whitlock clan is staring at my mother while tears spill over in my eyes. I let them flow. I don't wipe them away.

This was the warning. It's what I would've learned. That's why I shouldn't have come here tonight. I was nothing but a project to them; a thing.

"I'm some sort of disease to you, aren't I?" I ask them both.

My father scoffs. "You said it, not me." Jasper takes a step forward and I stop him.

The tears are clouding my vision and I wipe them away. "Sometimes I think you would've been happier if I were dead. That would have made the lie more believable." I don't wait for anyone to answer me. I go on, "After everything, everything I tried to do for you both, how I held myself back; hid in the shadows, not tell myself the truth until Seth, I'm a fucking disease?!"

My mother and Heidi jump at the sound of my raised voice. It thunders through the small conference room and I can hear the chaos and screams coming from outside the door, making me assume that Tanya has caught up with Alice. But I don't care.

"Edward, you have to understand," Mother pathetically tries to explain when her 'friend' starts to shoot daggers at her. "You've embarrassed the Masen family to the core. You've destroyed us. You're nothing like we expected. Look at all the time we wasted on you, you are nothing to us. You are dead to us!"

I crumble at those words. _I'm dead to them._ I fall apart at the seams because of her words. I can hear Jonathan's voice trying to convince me not to believe her, but it's like he's talking to me from underwater. Jasper is desperate. He's calling to me too. Someone touches my shoulder and I shrug them off. I hear Jasper's voice again, and I ignore it.

"Do you know I used to think that?" I say to everyone and no one in particular. "Before I met Jasper, I thought I _was_ nothing. I knew for a fact that I was dead to you both." I look at my parents and laugh maniacally. "Nothing made me feel alive until Jasper. Tanya, she's my friend, and she tried her best, but nothing worked."

"I'm sure when you met Jasper, that all changed," Jonathan says, giving me the boost I needed.

I snap my eyes to his. "Yes! It did. Jasper was like a breath of fresh air. He was the calm after the storm." I look at Jasper. "You're everything I know I don't deserve, but I'm too selfish to let you go."

"Get out of our lives, Edward," My father sneers and I return my full attention to him.

This is it. I've come this far. I've walked over the threshold and I've jumped the line. There is no turning back from here. All I have to do, is say it. Maybe I was wrong in coming here tonight, but this needs to be done.

"Oh, I tried, Dad," I say softly, speaking solely to him and my mother. "I tried to forget you. With every guy I fucked for money because I felt like nothing, so why not be nothing, I wasn't like the other hookers…" A collective gasp leaves everyone but Jasper and Jonathan and Jasper's father. "…and with every guy I let fuck me, I tried to forget you. I didn't want to be a Masen, and on the nights I sold myself, I wasn't. I was just the prostitute they wanted me to be."

Heidi looks like she's about to have a heart attack. She spins around to my parents so fast, I hardly see it in my mental haze. "He was a WHAT?"

My mother is stumbling over her words, explaining that she didn't know. And my father is staring at me dead on.

I laughed at them, without humor. "I was raised right, wasn't I? I was taught to get the money, no matter what." More tears come but who gives a shit?

"How did you meet my son?" Mr. Whitlock asks. Speaking up for the first time, and I finally recognize the solemn look on his face and what it stands for.

He already knew. Jonathan must have had a long talk with his son.

"He saved me," I say simply.

Heidi is going berserk. She's screaming at my mother and father about why they didn't tell her the full truth and the fool they have now made her out to be.

"Why?" Jasper asks me.

I caress his cheek while his eyes plead with me, trying to understand my reason for telling my parents and his in this moment that I was a prostitute. "I had to. I can't keep it in anymore." And then I prepare myself to let him go. I was dead to my parents, right? I was wrong. I'm not alive for the first time in my life. I'm dead.

I feel confused. I need to think. I need air. I need to go. Alone. "Do what you want with that."

"Jasper," Jasper's father calls him and he glances at him, giving me the opportunity I need. And I walk out.

I stalk out of the conference room. I walk past everyone in the ballroom. I can hear Tanya calling to me. I can hear Jake. But when I hear Jasper, I run.

I can't look at him right now. I'm so confused. I love him, but what will I see there? So I run faster. I slam through the doors, and I'm hit with questions and flashes of light from the cameras, but I run pass them. I hear Jasper screaming after me. But I keep running.

I run and run. And I don't stop until all the sounds fade away.

_**Next: Jasper's search..**_


	27. Where have you gone?

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Edward ran? It became too much. Yes, he'll regret later, but for the moment, it was just too much. He needed to escape. Not even Jasper or Esme appearance could have made a difference in that moment. But Jasper can help E now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx to beanothercullen for letting me go crazy with this! The drama continues..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

"Do you see him?" Tanya asks when Jake and I walk back through the door.

Dad hands me a bottle of water, and Grandpa smiles at the gesture. I still can't believe my father knows everything about Edward. Grandpa has some explaining to do because I don't see how my father will want to help. But not now. That will have to wait until later.

Alice is somewhere in the room screaming about pressing charges against Tanya, who only cares about Edward, and my mother is yelling at her to calm down and shut up. This gala has turned into quite an event. And I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. My mother is defending me and Edward?

His parents are in my line of sight and while I want to beat his father into the ground, it'll have to wait until another time. Right now, my sole focus is finding Edward and chewing his ass out for running away and then hugging him to me and never letting go. I feel so confused. I just want him in my arms. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, because my boyfriend is a fucking track star. Edward can really run.

"No," I say breathlessly as Marcus handed me a small towel to wipe the sweat off. "He's too fast."

I'd run after Edward, until all I could see nothing but his silhouette disappearing in the dark.

"Shit!" Tanya curses, slamming her fist down on the table and getting up to pace the space in front of me. All eyes are on us and I don't care. I have to find Edward. "Everything has gone to shit."

I see Grandpa on his cell. He says something and then hangs up and I attack him about it. "Who's that?" I demand.

Grandpa gives me a stern glare, but I'll feel bad later. "Who is it?" I ask again. "All night you've watching the door and been on the phone. Who's coming?"

"Esme, but the jet got delayed so she didn't make it here in time," Grandpa explains.

"Fuck! She's could've stopped this."

"Where is she now?" My dad asks. "Is she still in the air?"

"They're about to land. She had to hang up with me because they warned her to come off the phone," Grandpa replies. He looks as nervous as I feel. It takes a lot to make my grandfather lose his cool composure. "None of this is going as planned."

I'm so pissed off and when he says that, it drives me over the edge. "This is my boyfriend's life! Why would it go as planned? It's not a fucking deal! It's not a fucking merger! I told you to let me tell him!"

"Tell him what?!" Tanya shouts.

I glance at her, and then around the room of gossipers. "We can't talk here. We have to find him and tell him the truth."

"You're gonna fucking tell me first," Tanya hisses and walks off, heading into Jake's arms.

My father is the voice of reason as my mother joins us. "If Esme is coming in…"

"Esme?" Mom says. "Why is Esme coming in?"

"We can't talk about that here, Heidi," Grandpa says to her and the two of them look around the room.

My mother's eyes widen and she grimaces, "Does this go further than I think?"

Grandpa laughs. "When you're through painting a pretty enough picture of all of this, I just might like you."

I have to chuckle at that. And I can see that Mom understands that it's something big when she says, "What the hell is going on? What has Elizabeth been hiding from me?"

"I don't have time for this," I scowl.

"Son, go find Edward," my father says, again playing the voice of reason. "Dad, get Esme here, like yesterday. From what you've told me, we're going to need what she knows and her help with Edward."

Grandpa and I nod and walk off. But Edward Sr. doesn't let me go quietly. You would think a man whose reputation has probably been permanently damaged by his lies would back off, but no. The fucking control freak has to say something.

"You and that…has ruin everything!" he shouts at me. I give him no time to say anything else. I punch him right in the face much to the collective gasp of the room. He's staring up at me in horror while his wife is cowering away from me. I kneel down, fixated on Edward Sr. with a cold glare as I say, "I dare you, come near Edward again. Try it and see what happens." With that, I get up and beckon to Tanya and Jake. We're going to find Edward.

Grandpa follows us out to the limo while Tanya and I take guesses as to where Edward could have gone.

"What about the apartment?" I ask Tanya.

"I'm hoping," she whispers nervously. "Jasper, I can't lose him. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"We're gonna find him and bring him home," I swear to her. "He holds my heart, Tanya."

Grandpa checks his phone and says, "The jet has landed." He types something and then continues, "I just let your dad know." He gets a message in return and reads it. "He's sending a town car for her."

"I let you know when we've got Edward," Jake answers for me.

"I'm sorry for getting pissed at you," I tell Grandpa and he brushes it off.

"I don't mind, boy, I just want you to go find him and end this," he says. "That boy deserves the whole truth."

I nod and get in the limo behind Jake and Tanya. I instruct the driver to take us to Edward and Tanya's apartment building where he'd picked us up. We're going to use my car to find Edward. I try to call him but his cell keeps going to voicemail. And every time it does, my heart beats faster. I feel like something is wrong. I feel like he's in danger. Everything in me is saying, _"Find him. Find him now!" _

I want to be so mad at him for running but I get why he did it. It's too much. And to hear your own parents to tell you that you're dead to them is unbearable. I wanted to scream when his 'mother' said that they were just training him; like he was a dog.

The limo comes to a stop and we rush out of it. We head up to the apartment, with a part of me hoping I'd see Edward sitting on the couch or in the kitchen, but no such luck. Tanya runs to her room, stripping as she goes. "I'll be back in two minutes."

And she is. Tanya storms out of her room, makeup washed off and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. We race out the door and head down to the garage, hopping into my car, and we're off.

**~~sjfm~~**

"Fuck! I feel like I can't breathe," she comments as Jake rubs her shoulders from the back seat. "Where the fuck is he? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

We've been everywhere we could think off, but still, no sign of Edward. I even called Emmett and he says he hasn't seen Edward either. I give him the lowdown on what's happened and he says he and Rose will be on the lookout.

New York is a big city. And it can be dangerous at night if you don't know what you're doing or where you're going. So we check parts of Central Park, bars, diners, and even clubs. But Edward is nowhere to be found.

"Train station," Tanya suggests, and we go there. No Edward.

"I'm out of ideas," she says, sounding thorough exhausted.

But I'm not. Somehow I know where I should go from there. I don't know why I think I should, it's Edward and Tanya's past, and they haven't been back there still I moved them out. But I just know I'm supposed to go down there.

I'm shocked that I remember the way. Tanya is surprised that I'm heading there and Jake wants to know why.

"Because he's down here somewhere," I say, not wanting to believe it myself. But when I arrive, I slow my car, cruising past the hookers on the corners, while something in me is screaming that I'm in the right place.

"You really think he's down here?" Jake says in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know," I reply truthfully. "But something in me is telling me that he is."

"It's worth a look," Tanya concludes. So I drive on. I go up and down the street while hookers, both male and female do their poses to convince a 'customer' to stop. Tanya tells me where to head and I do. New faces now stand on the corner where Edward and Tanya used to stand.

"I can't stand this. Where the hell is he?" Tanya growls; pulling out her cell and dialing. "I'm gonna get us some help." Whoever she wants comes on the line. "Embry, where are you?"

He must've instructed her, because Tanya tells me where to drive.

We pick up Embry a minute later and Tanya explains what's happening. We drive around for a while and I start to get angry because I feel like we're going in circles. But Tanya does her best to keep me calm, while my mind is yelling that Edward is in danger.

"Something is wrong," I sigh exasperatedly; nervousness wracking my nerves. "I can feel it."

"Then hurry," Tanya encourages.

The streets are dark and gritty as we cruised along and my fear spiked with every turn I take under Embry's direction, and with every thug I see on the corner.

Suddenly, I spot movement out of an alley. It looks like a fight. A guy gets kicked by someone and then gets up and rushes back into the alley.

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Embry growls; telling me to stop. "Who's down here without my permission?" He pulls out his gun and climbs out of my car. I follow him as the sounds of a fight grow louder. "What are you doing?" he asks me incredulously as I move pass him in haste.

"It's Edward."

"What?" Embry says, and I don't wait for him. I'm running with footsteps behind me, no doubt, Embry's.

What I come upon makes my heart stop and sends me in a rage simultaneously. Three guys are trying to fight my defenseless boyfriend. I'm a blur of rage as I grab the one closes to me and shove him into a wall…hard. I hear something crack and he screams. I think it was his arm breaking. I hear Embry's gun fire but I don't care, I'm yanking the one holding Edward back his hair.

"Fuck!" he hollers in pain and lets go of Edward, letting him fall. "Let me the fuck go!"

I don't answer. I slam him down on the ground while Tanya runs pass me, going over to Edward's limp body. I see her try to lift him out of the corner of my eye and then scream for Jake.

"Jake! HELP!" Tanya screams, crying. "Help me, Jake!"

Jake races pass me while I grab the asshole's head and repeatedly slam it down against the wet pavement. Embry is trying to pull me off but I'm not having it.

It's Tanya who breaks through my blood hungry rage. "Jasper!" she screams and I look up at her through fiery eyes. "He needs you," she expresses softly. "Edward needs you."

"Go," Embry says while I slowly let go of my rage to go to Edward's side. Embry has his gun pointed at the guy under me. "I'll take care of this. Go. You and E got nothing to worry about. Get out of here."

I fly off the bastard and help Jake with Edward.

We're loading him in the back seat with Tanya when I hear the shot. I don't look back. I just get in and drive.

Jake is on the phone. He mouths 'Grandpa' letting me know he's talking to my grandfather.

"Get her and get to the hospital!" Jake shouts and hangs up. I buck and weave through traffic and run red lights until we are careening into the hospital's parking lot.

We jump out and call for help. A doctor and two nurses come running with a gurney. They carefully unload Edward and he slightly groans and I scream at them to be careful. They nod and run off with Edward with Tanya and me trailing behind.

When we get inside, another doctor joins the team working on Edward while we rush with his battered form to a trauma room. They're all talking at once and when we get to the room, the nurses cut Edward's clothes off. His face is filled with blood and I feel like I want to throw up at a mixture of my anger for not finding him sooner and because I want him to be okay.

"What's his name?" A doctor asks me.

"Edward Masen, he's twenty years old."

"Who is he to you?" he demands frantically.

"My fiancé." It rolls off my tongue without effort.

Tanya's hand is gripping mine and a nurse comes over to us when a machine connected to Edward starts beeping uncontrollably. "You have to go," she says, trying to push us out of the room.

"No!" I argue. "I can't leave him!"

She remains calm. "You'll just be outside the door," she says in a soothing voice. "Let us help your fiancé."

She escorts me and Tanya out of the room. She goes back in and I watch as they start to run around Edward's bed in apparent panic. And then I hear the sound I never wanted to hear; a flatline and a doctor yelling, "We're losing him!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: What happened to Edward? And he got where he was when Jasper saved him. <strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

I huff out a breath and finally stopped running, hoping that I'm far enough from it all by now.

I see a bench and take a seat. After loosening, and yanking off my tie, I stuff it in my pants pocket and brace my elbows against my knees, hanging my head. I have to think. I can't stay out here too long, because this is New York. And I'm sitting in an area I don't really know. But I need this time myself.

Pulling out my cell, I contemplate turning it on. It's been off since I left home to go to the gala.

My finger strolls over the 'on' key, smiling as I think of how many calls I must be missing from Jasper and Tanya. But I need a little more time to myself.

I know when I get back, I'll have to stand Tanya being pissed off at me for running and I know Jasper will want an explanation. And I'll give him that after I call him to come and get me.

But not yet. I want to clear my head. There is too much up there and I love my boyfriend and friends to much to take this shit out of them. They did nothing wrong. In fact, Jasper stood up for me a lot tonight. He never faltered in his defense of our relationship once. He showed no fear and it made me love and respect him even more.

I'm determined not to let my parents' words get to me. My mother's especially. There were harsh and heartbreaking, but when I'm curled up into Jasper's arms, I'll allow myself to go over them.

One thing is certain though, I'm through with them.

It feels like long enough. I get up and start walking, letting the cool night air sweep across my face, relaxing me as I move to turn on my phone.

But just as I'm about to, I hear someone calling out to me.

"Hey!" I look up in time to see a car slowing to a stop and the man on the passenger's side, beckoning to me. "Don't I know you?" From where I'm standing, I can see the car clearly, but not the man. The sidewalk is pretty well lit, but way over by the car is dark, and I'm not about to etch any closer; although, I hate the fact that whoever they are can see me, but I can't see them.

"Don't think so!" I yell back. This asshole better not try anything. Not because I'm wearing an expensive suit doesn't mean that I'm some pansy ass who can't defend himself. I'd kick anyone's ass if they tried some shit.

"Yeah, I fuckin' know you!" His speech sounds slurred on that last part.

"Well, I don't know you so leave me the fuck alone!" I'm not in the mood to deal with this, I briskly walk off; a little angered by this punk while I turn on my phone.

But he isn't through.

"What did you say?" he questions, and I hear a car door slam shut. I stop and roll my eyes, with my back to him. Tonight is not the night for this shit. And if this drunken fuck is looking for a fight, I just might give it to him. All I want to do is call my boyfriend and get home.

"Listen, I don't know you," I turn and say strongly to the guy who actually looks vaguely familiar to me. But I just can't place his face.

"Yeah, but I know you," he smiles drunkenly and his breath nearly makes me stagger back. It's astonishing that he's even able to stand up, much less be capable of coherent speech. He's a little taller than me. Burly, with brown eyes, and a cropped haircut.

"Hey man, listen…" I start, only to be cut off by his revelation.

His eyes widened and he smiles broadly, "You're that hooker." My world comes to a screeching halt when he says that.

No, this can't be happening.

He turns back to the car while I'm lost in disbelief, shouting to his friend. "Hey, man, Fred! This is him!" He glances back to me and I try to act like I'm not shaken to my core by this. Of all the nights for my past to come back to haunt me, it had to be tonight.

Nonetheless, I'm not going to be defeated by this. I'm going to find a way out of this and get to Jasper. "You're mistaken," I say, trying to play it cool, but he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No, I'm not," he almost growls. 'Fred' makes his way around the car, and over to where we're standing.

Fred is about my height, and my built, with sandy blond hair and beady gray eyes. The way he looks me up and down makes my fucking skin crawl, because all I can see in his eyes is unguarded lust.

"What are you doing out here, coming off a job?" Fred asks. _They think I'm still a hooker. _

"Man, don't tell the wife…" The first guy chuckles, "…but he's got one of the sweetest asses I've ever had the pleasure to fuck."

"It's that right?" Fred says lowly, and if possible, his gray eyes darkened with even more lust while he appraises me as I try not to visibly tremble.

I look around, wondering if I should make a run for it, but I don't see a safe place to go. It's mostly apartments around here. And it looks like the kind of area where nobody hears or sees shit until the victim is dead.

Since there is no Embry for me to signal for help, I improvise.

"Actually, I'm heading to a job," I say brightly; hoping that with enough conviction in my voice, it'll make them back off.

"Oh fuck! You're in house now?" My former john asks, but it's Fred's predatory looks that mostly holds my attention. "So you're like what? One of those five thousand dollar a night hookers?"

"Exactly," I try to smile, but fail miserably.

I'm scared, petrified, and pondering how the hell I'm going to get out of this.

"Well, we can drop you off," Fred offers with a leering smile.

"I'm not far from the place."

"Maybe we can walk you there," Fred insists, showing me that he's not giving up that easily.

I know these types of guys. Straight fuckers who'd kidnap your ass and fuck you at their leisure then head home to their wives or girlfriends like nothing happened. Tanya and I used to talk about them with others, and we'd warn each other about _not_ getting into cars with them.

Run and scream 'murder' if you have to, but never get in their car. Now what the fuck am I going to do?

"Not necessary," I smile. "Actually, I'm late."

"I think he can wait," Fred says, stepping closer to me, and running a finger down my lapel.

"Whoa, Fred, what are you doing?" my former john asks in a panicked tone. I guess his friend's blatant move sobered him up a bit.

"Having fun," Fred says with his eyes solely on me.

_Oh fuck! _"I've gotta go," I say, backing away, but Fred grabs my jacket and yanks me closer to him with unbelievable strength and forces his lips on mine.

He bites my lip, moaning in my mouth as his crusty lips bruises mine. I shove him off, screaming, "You fuck!" and punch him in the face.

"Hey man, Fred! What the fuck?" the other guy yells; he's in a full blown panic now. "What are you doing? I just saw him and recognized him. Leave him alone."

But Fred and I aren't listening. We're eyeing each other furiously. Both our lips are bleeding; his from my punch and mine from his hard kiss and bite.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!" I yell.

"Oh really?" Fred challenges. "I want to know what my friend is talking about, and I'm gonna find out tonight."

"You're not touching me!" I seethe.

"We'll see about that," Fred growls, charging me.

He tackles me to the ground while his friend screams at us to stop. Fred hits me in the face and my head bangs against the pavement. I can taste blood in my mouth but I pay it no mind. I have to do this. I have to fight him off and get away. They're not raping me, not without one helluva fight.

I punch Fred in the face, and he hits me back. I grab his throat and he grabs mine. Fred matches me move for move. He's squeezing my neck hard, cutting off my air supply and making my vision blur, but I have to keep a level head. Somehow, I have to get away from them.

"Come on, man," my former john whines. "Quit! And let's just find another guy!"

"No!" Fred wheezes when I grip his throat tighter. "I want him!"

_Fuck that!_I punch him in the gut and then manage to get my foot out from under him to kick him in the chest, sending him flying off of me. But when I scramble to my feet, something heavy hits me over the head.

**~~sjfm~~**

I'm moving. I'm going somewhere. I'm in a car. _In their car._

Slowly, I open my eyes and touch the back of my head only to feel a wet sensation there. I'm bleeding, but I don't want them to know I'm awake.

"_I'm so sorry, Jasper." _It's all I can think. I'm so sorry I ran away. I should've stayed, but it's too late. It may be unrealistic to think it, but I'm going to find a way out of this and back to you. I'm not giving up.

My injury is pulling me under. I feel like I'm floating or flying. I'm so dizzy. There are more than two people in the car and they are all discussing me.

"We didn't have to take him like this," the former john argues. "He's a fucking hooker; you could've just talked him into it! What the fuck are we going to do?! Let's just drop him off and find someone else."

"No! I want this fucker," Fred hisses. "I've got a few things to teach him."

"Damn, he's really good looking," The third guy says from the backseat with me; making me thankful that he wasn't paying attention to me a minute ago when I touched the back of my head. "Can a man be pretty?" he goes on, running a hand through my hair and I want to hurl. I don't want them touching me. This wasn't the life for me anymore. My life is by Jasper's side.

I can't listen anymore. I just want to escape. So I let the sleep pull me under. "_I'm so sorry, Jasper."_ I think to myself before passing out.

**~~sjfm~~ **

The next time I wake up, I'm being dragged somewhere. The first guy is still telling them to let me go, but Fred and the other guy aren't listening. And seeing as his ass is following them, that means he's still going to partake.

But all that pares in comparison when I realize where I am. I can never forget the smell or sound of this place. I glance up at the decrepit buildings as they drag me in an alley and think myself, _"I'm back."_ And I am. I'm back to where I used to work every night, trying to earn enough to escape this life and trying to forget that I was ever a Masen.

"Listen, I told you guys where to go, but we don't have to do this," my former john pleads. "We can let him go and find another one. They're lots of them down here."

Fred and the third guy ignore him as I listened to the sloshing sound of my feet while they pull me further down into the alley. "Fuck that, man. I'm horny as hell," the third guy complains. "When are we doing this?"

"Now," Fred says, and they drop me. Now is the time. I've got to work up enough strength to fight my way out of this. "Let's just get him somewhere where we can start."

I can hear belt buckles being undone while Fred says, "I'll teach you a thing or two about fighting back."

I fight pass my dizziness, determined to find a way out. I probably have a concussion, but I can't faint just yet. Not again. I need to fight back.

"Now who goes first?" Fred asks.

"Me!" Third guy says enthusiastically.

"You?" Fred says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah!" The third guy shouts in protest. "If it wasn't for me, he would've gotten away."

"I don't want any part of this," my former john says and I glance his way in time to see him walking away and Fred going after him.

"Hell no," he says to former john, slamming him into a wall, holding him by the throat. "You pointed him out, saying you knew him, saying you've fucked him once already. You're doing this! We're each gonna take our turn in his sweet little ass, and that's the last time I'm gonna say it!"

It's time to make my move.

Fred is about to say something else, when I quickly trip the third guy and spring up, making a run for it. But Fred anticipates me and he slams me to the ground hard. He grabs my hair roughly, yanking my head back but I take the pain, spinning around and hitting him in the throat, and he goes down, gagging.

I get back up and kick Fred in the face; he goes down and wheezes at first guy to grab me. But when my former john moves to grab me, I kick him in the stomach.

I try to escape again, but Fred is faster. The fucker has probably done this before and I don't see it coming until it happens.

Fred smashes a glass bottle across my face, blurring my vision and I fall to my knees, screaming. It's in my eyes and it burns. I know there is glass in my eyes. I can feel it.

Someone yanks me back by my hair, pulling me along. It's probably Fred as he drags me back down the alley.

"You son of a bitch!" Fred says hoarsely.

"Man, let's kick his ass," former john says. He sounds pissed off at me. But Fred wants more.

However, I wait until they are arguing again about who goes first, to make another move. Third guy comes forward, and though my eyes are burning like hell, I'm still using them, so when third guy gets closer, I kick him in the balls. He goes down hollering.

Fred punches me in the face and flips me over on my stomach_. No! This can't happen to me. No! _Fred is muttering angrily while he tries to get my pants off. But I push back on him, throwing him off. He growls and grabs me when I get up, slamming me into the wall and I hit my head again.

I slide to the ground with Fred over me, shouting at the others, "Don't just stand over there, fucking help me!" I wish someone could hear them and call for Embry. This is his area and he doesn't like trespassers. If Embry was here, they wouldn't make it out of here alive.

The third guy must have moved over to Fred willingly, because they're laying me down. I can't open my eyes anymore. It hurts too much so I try to plead, "Don't do this," I say when they move to take off my pants again. "Don't do this."

I'm growing weak. I know I'm going to pass out. I've used up all the strength I had. And I can't hold on to my consciousness anymore. But before I do, I hear a car pull to a sudden stop and Fred hissing in my ear, "I always get what I want."

**~~sjfm~~ **

_Jasper._ I think I see Jasper. Maybe it's a dream. Maybe I'm being violated and I blacked out. But I think I'm looking at Jasper. I angle my head to try and see clearly, and Jasper just slammed the third guy into the wall and something cracks loudly. My eyes are still burning, and everything is blurry, but that's Jasper! _"But it's all in your mind,"_ I keep thinking. But I don't care. I'd hold on to any thought of Jasper forever. I don't care. I don't care if I'm imagining it.

Jasper pulls Fred off of me and I want to cheer. He lifts him over his shoulder and slams Fred down…hard. Jasper growls at someone who's telling him something and then I hear a gunshot. _Embry!_ He's here too.

Tanya is over me. My head is in her lap, and she's screaming for Jake to help her. She's crying. _"I'm sorry, Tanya."_ But Jasper, I want to see him. I want to beg Tanya to make me see him. I want to tell her that my eyes are burning me so bad. I hear a groan, only to realize it's coming from me.

"_It's all in your head,"_ my mind says._ "I'm so sorry, Jasper." _I want to say that out loud, but I can't. I'm falling into the dark. There are loud, angry grunts and then weak groans like someone is in pain. It's not coming from me but I don't know who it's coming from. And then someone lifts me up and all I can think of is how much I love Jasper.

_I'm so sorry, Jasper. _

I'm being moved. Someone has my head in their lap. I'm not dreaming. _Jasper._ He's here. There is another shot. Embry. He must have killed them. _Jasper._ He's in the front seat. Something is moving with me. It's another car. I'm not imagining it. I wasn't imagining it. Jasper saved me.

_Then the lights._ They are so bright. I'm being moved quickly. My eyes are burning but I'm trying to look at the light.

They're people, and they're shouting. _Jasper._ I can hear him; I can hear Tanya. The man asks him who I am. Jasper answers. But I can't hold on. I want to. So bad. But I can't. _I'm so sorry, Jasper, and I love you. _

_**Next: Jasper, Esme and the aftermath. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **__**No plagiarism! **_

_**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**_

_**We're drawing closer to the truth.**_

**EsmePOV **

The plane finally touches down and my heart is in my throat.

It's not a fear for flying, it's the fact that I'm about to see my son face-to-face and I finally will be able to tell him the truth. I will be to look at Edward and say, "I'm your mother." I've impatiently waited for this moment for years. I don't care if he hates me afterward; I want Edward to know the whole truth.

It's been too fucking long.

I wish I had a cigarette and I was tempted to ask the driver Jonathan had sent for me to stop and let me buy a pack. But I couldn't. I promised Carlisle and Bella that I would quit and I was going to stick to that promise.

But fuck if I didn't need to take the edge off. I was so nervous.

Jonathan's driver was good. The ride was smooth but the traffic we ended up in was not. It didn't matter, by the end of tonight, Edward is going to know the truth and I will finally be able to tell the world that he's my son.

The drive and stop, bump to bump thing was doing nothing to alleviate my craving for a cigarette or the nervousness dancing around in the pit of my stomach. I was on edge.

I've been skydiving, bungee jumping, and none of that made me this nervous. Hell, I've had demons in my past like Edward's father, and not even Edward Sr. scared me like how what I was picturing Edward's reaction to be.

But as I said, I don't care if he hates me afterward, after tonight, he'll know the whole truth and nothing but.

Tonight I will be able to talk to Edward without my horrid sister's interference. Jonathan promised me that. They were at a charity gala but Jonathan was adamant that I should meet Edward and his grandson, Jasper, there.

I look down at my attire of jeans, t-shirt, a cardigan and my boots and smile. Yeah, I'm dressed for a gala alright.

The traffic thankfully eases up and the driver speeds up a little. I'm grateful.

While he drives, I think about all that got me here and the questions that plagued me that I wanted answered. Jonathan had revealed a few things to me but he said the rest would be explained when I was face-to-face with him. He said he had found out a lot and that what I had shared with him was far from the truth.

What did Jonathan mean Edward wasn't in college? I had called after his high graduation and my sister, after we quarreled, said Edward was in college and hung up on me.

Since I didn't believe a word that bitch said, I checked around for myself for days and I really couldn't find him anywhere. So I couldn't wait for an explanation to that.

I was proud of Edward's achievements in high school. He was smart…like me. Carlisle was a proud dad too. Even though, he didn't father Edward, Carlisle loved Edward as much as he loved our daughter, Bella.

I've been waiting so long time to get a chance to speak to Edward without Elizabeth or Edward Sr. lurking around. Twenty years ago, they stole him from me. And now, Jonathan Whitlock was giving him back.

Mostly, I wanted Edward to know the truth about his paternity, about his grandfather, Easton Masen's wishes for him, and most of all, how much I've loved him all these years.

But some truths were hard to swallow like when Jonathan solved another mystery for me.

Edward had been in New York all this time. He told me that Edward had been there since after high school and he was now dating Jonathan's only grandson, Jasper.

I knew that name. I've never met him, but I hope he was treating my baby good. Jonathan said that Jasper has been a pillar of strength for Edward; especially after my sister and Edward's father's arrival to New York and how my sister embarrassed him at his workplace. They're adamant in getting Edward out of Jasper's life.

What the hell? When would they stop punishing Edward? I know my sister hated him. She hates him because she hates kids and because he was too much like me.

We were never the best of siblings. I was carefree and loving like my dad while Elizabeth was as frigid and loved attention as much as our mother. My mother was the one who caused this. If Dad had been alive at the time, Edward wouldn't have been taken from me. Everything would've been different.

But I'm going to rectify that with the truth tonight. And then I'm going to rip Elizabeth to shreds. The last time I got a hold of her was at my mother's funeral and this time, Carlisle isn't here to stop me.

That bitch knew the truth about everything. The only reason she took Edward when Mother forced him on her was for social standing. She hates kids! She just wanted to gloat like she always has when we were children. That bitch loved nothing but attention.

I warned my mother. I cursed her, I begged and pleaded for Edward, but she didn't listen. Instead she acted like it was all my fault.

I didn't ask to be drugged and raped. But I loved Edward.

I may have only been seventeen years old at the time, but I loved my baby and I would've taken good care of him. I had Carlisle and if anybody should have been Edward's father, it should have been Carlisle.

I thought of him as Edward's father anyway. We just never had the chance to raise him together.

Mother hid me during my pregnancy. After she found out what went down between Edward Sr. and an unwilling me, she lied to Easton, telling him that it wasn't rape. She wanted to protect her social standing, and I was a victim who couldn't say anything.

Rich people and their secrets.

By the time Easton found out the truth I was too far along and he was very sorry. He apologized to me, directly, for his son's actions, but he had to protect his wealth too. So my unborn baby became a bargaining chip and a way to punish Edward Sr.

Easton confided me that he was an old man and upon his death, he had no intention of leaving his business and wealth solely in the hands of his son. So he would be making Edward, my baby, his successor.

But as wills go, Easton had to make his son the stand-in until Edward was old enough to take over. Easton died when Edward was young and Edward Sr. took over. It's a position he won't want to give up.

A lot has been done to keep these secrets. I was forced to give up Edward upon his birth. Carlisle's career and his life were threatened whenever he tried to help. I was cut off financially from the Platt fortune. But it didn't matter, I had Carlisle, I had my art, I just wanted my son.

And today, the lies stopped here. We've all suffered enough because of them.

I try to be patient as the driver draws closer to my destination. My cell phone rings and I pick up. "Hello?"

"Esme," Jonathan says frantically. What's wrong? He sounds sad. "Where are you?"

"Heading to the gala," I chuckle nervously. "Though I'm not dressed for the event but I don't care." I look down at my casual wear and roll my eyes.

"Give the driver your phone," he demands.

"Why?"

"Do it, Esme!" Jonathan stresses. Something was wrong. I can feel it in my bones.

I do as Jonathan says. He tells the driver something and then the driver hands me back the phone and changes direction.

"What happened?" I ask frantically. "Tell me!"

"I'll see you when you get here," Jonathan says calmly. But I don't like his eerie tone one bit.

"Tell me!"

"When you get here," he hurries and we disconnect the call while my heart feels like it's about to stop.

To calm myself, I try to think about Edward. I hold on to the image of the few times I've seen him over the years. The bouncing baby boy in my arms looking up at me with eyes as green as mine before my mother takes him away and hands him over to my bitch of a sister. The intrigued little boy I met and was mesmerized with at my mother's funeral when I came for him. The handsome eighteen year old guy on the podium at his high school graduation giving a wonderful speech since he was valedictorian.

"_Not yet." _Is all I can think. I haven't talked to him. I haven't told him how much I loved him. I want him to know that I have no problem with him being gay. I knew about him and that boy, Seth, but I didn't care then and I don't care now. I just want my son happy.

I want to tell him I know he's with Jasper now, and they're extremely happy together. I'm overjoyed. I want to apologize for not fighting harder. Carlisle wouldn't agree with me because he knows the lengths I went to. But I want to apologize anyways. I want a place in his life. I don't care if he hates me. I just want to hear him call me 'Mom' even once.

The driver turns into a hospital's parking lot and I start to shake. "Where are we?" I ask dumbly.

"This is where Mr. Whitlock requested that I take you, Ma'am," the driver says, "He's waiting for you by the emergency room doors."

"_Not yet. Not Edward." _I think as I nod at the driver and then climbed out of the car with my small bag. I take off in a run and dash toward the emergency doors. They open and Jonathan Whitlock, the man who was once a good friend to my father, accepts my crying, trembling form in his arms.

My heart is in my mouth. "Esme, come with me."

I don't answer. I just cry and let him take me to the elevator. "It's going to be okay, Esme." Jonathan soothes.

"Am I too late?"

"I honestly don't know," he whispers as we part. "Jasper is with him now. I don't know what happened fully, but Edward was attacked and Jasper brought him to the hospital after he and his friends found Edward."

I'm a mixture of emotions; shock, confusion, sadness and anger. "Did they catch the person?"

"I don't know," Jonathan says quietly.

"Well, find out!" I say harshly amidst my tears, roughly wiping them away. "I want that bastard! I want his head on a stick!"

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't the way it should've gone.

**JPOV **

I hear the elevator doors opening but I don't look up.

"Jasper?" my mother says softly and the tenderness in her tone sounds foreign to my ears. "I'm so sorry. Where is he?"

I still don't look up. "How did you know?"

"Your grandfather," she replies, taking a seat next to me. "Don't you want to wash your hands?"

I look down at them, red, filled with the blood of Edward's attackers. "I'll wait."

Mom says nothing for a while. Tanya is pacing in front of me. She's nervous and I'm not doing much better. I'm falling apart. I can't be without him. I can't live without Edward. I'm not about to lose him.

Mom finally tries again, "We should wash your hands."

I nod and she goes to speak with someone and then comes back for me. "Let's go."

I let Mom pull me into a room with a pair of scrubs and soap in her hand. She must have gotten it from a nurse.

Mom pulls me into a bathroom and washes my hands for me. She looks so strange doing it. I don't expect this motherly nurturing from her and it puzzles me. But I don't stop her. She continues to wash my hands while her eyes fill up with tears and then spill over. She discreetly tries to wipe them away.

That shocks me to the core. "Why are you doing this?"

She looks up at me, her eyes glistening with more tears. "I didn't know, Jasper. I honestly didn't know that Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were doing things at that extreme. And I helped. I helped in my own way. Look what I did to you! I put you with Alice," she cried. "I didn't stop to think about how much I was hurting you. What I forced on you! I am not Elizabeth! I am so sorry! What they drove him to do! What they drove him to be! I am so sorry!" she wailed. "I know you hate me and you have every right to. I am sorry."

I can't answer. I just watch as she shuts off the water and takes a towel and wipes my hands dry.

Mom leaves me to change after that. I take off my bloody clothes and dump them in the trash. And as I change, I remember the shots I heard and I want to feel sorry what must have happened to those men that did this to Edward, but I can't. They hurt the man I love and they deserve whatever they got. They nearly ripped my heart out by almost taking him from me and I cannot feel sorry for them.

When the doctors had lost Edward's pulse, I nearly died on the spot. And when they got it back, Edward was rushed to the operating room. But my heart stuttered in beats. At least he was breathing. There was hope.

I walk out of the room and spot Tanya on the chairs, staring at the doors as if she's willing one of Edward's doctors to walk out in a second. Tanya is dressed in a similar fashion as me and I wonder if my mom got her those scrubs too.

When I sit down next to her, she glances at me and promptly says, "I still don't like your mom," It makes me chuckle despite my despair. "I don't care how nice she's being, I don't trust her."

"It's okay, I don't trust her either."

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes and sigh as I let the tears fall. I've been crying on and off. Tanya lays her head on my shoulder and wraps an arm around me. We love Edward, each in our own way, and we both can't see our lives without him.

"It's my fault," I sob to her. "It's my fucking fault!" The anger is still lingering in my veins. "I should've kept running after him. I shouldn't have stopped."

I ramble on and on until Tanya pulls me in a fierce hug while I sob harder. "No, it's not," she whispers into my hair. "You save him. You found him for us, Jasper. And he's gonna be okay. He has to be."

The bang of the door makes us jump and look up. I know her. She looks like Edward. Grandpa has her in his arms and walking her crying form over to the chairs in front of us.

Esme Cullen is clinging to him for dear life as she cries, "Please," she begs Grandpa while he seats her across from us. "Please, not Edward."

Esme sobs pull at my heart. She doesn't even know Edward the way we do and this is the way she'll get to see her son for the first time. Hooked up to machines? But why am I sorry for someone who didn't protect Edward?

She continues to plead to any deity that will listen, "Please, not Edward," while my anger toward her builds. I want to hate her. But I know some of the story and how can I? They took him from her and did their best to keep her away.

She lets go of Grandpa, wraps her arms around herself and rocks back and forth while mumbling to herself. She does this for a good while. Grandpa and I exchange sad looks and Esme mumbles.

Our eyes meet and she sniffles and stops crying to speak to me. "You're Jasper," she states. Grandpa must've told her that I'm dating Edward when they spoke.

I sit up, detangling myself from a confused looking Tanya and answer, "You're Edward's mother," I state.

Esme nods and cries harder and Grandpa pulls her to him.

"She's who?" Tanya asks incredulously, looking between all of us. "What the hell are you talking about? Is she the secret?"

I turn to Tanya. "Yes, she is. She's Edward's real momma."

Esme cries harder and Tanya freaks out. "What the fuck?!" Tanya shouts. She turns to Esme, her eyes filled with anger. "You bitch! You gave him to those bastards?!"

Esme gets a crazed look on her face and for a split second I think the two of them are about to fight as Esme screams back, "They took him from me! Those fucks took my baby from me," she sobs.

"And you didn't search for him?!" Tanya yells, springing up from her seat and stomping over to Esme. Tanya will fight Edward with her last breath.

"I did…" Esme looks up at her; she cries but speaks through the sobs. She gets this far away look on her face with her answer and I can almost feel the truth of her words. "I sent gifts for Edward for every birthday and every holiday you can fucking think of."

Tanya calms down a little and eases back in her seat as if she understood. "They kept him from you?" Esme nods. "And you…" Tanya turns to me. "What were you waiting for?"

"The right stupid time," I say regretfully. "I don't know everything but I wanted to tell him after the gala. I didn't want him walking in there with what I had to tell him on his shoulders. A part of me knows it would've been worse if he knew what I'd found out. Look at the things they said to him."

Esme stop crying. "What did they say?" she asks crossly. "What did my sister say to Edward?"

Tanya glance at her and growls, "A lot of shit."

Esme tries to remain calm, but she's failing miserably. "I'm going to kill her! What did she say to my son?!"

"A lot of things," I whisper, wishing that Edward's doctor would walk out right now and tell us he's okay. "But we'll discuss it later. Right now, we're here for Edward."

Esme shakes and rocks but she nods her understanding and calms down. Tanya folds her arms and grimaces as she shoots daggers at Esme. "You better not be anything like your sister." That's Tanya's warning that she'll fuck her up if she tries to hurt Edward. At least Esme gets one. My mother and Alice didn't. The thought of Alice running away from Tanya at the gala makes me slightly smile.

"I'm far from it," Esme says, "They took him from me. I need to speak with him; he needs to know the _whole_ truth."

That catches my attention. "What do you mean the whole truth? There's more to this?"

"Jasper, there is so much more left to be said," Esme says.

**~~sjfm~~**

I think we all held our breath when we saw one of Edward's doctors walk out. He looks tired and solemn and my heart skips a beat.

Dr. White walks up to us and greets us. He turns to me and says words that makes my heart sing in joy; at least a little. "Mr. Whitlock, your fiancé is doing fine. He's stable, but we've got him under observation," he explains. "We want to watch him throughout the night for any changes. He's not completely out of the woods yet, but he's far better than when he was brought in."

I nod my understanding while being highly aware of the other three's eyes on me for the 'fiancé' statement, but I don't address it. Instead, I want to know where Edward is. I need to see him. "Where is he?"

Dr. White starts to speak, letting me know where Edward is, but I'm not satisfied. "Move him to a private room," I demand and the doctor nods and leaves.

"His fiancé?" Grandpa says and I smile, running a hand through my hair.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time."

Grandpa smiles and nods.

Moments later, a nurse comes and escorts us to Edward's room. My knees nearly give way when I see my beautiful boyfriend, battered and bruised and hooked up to those machines. I hate the beeping noise, but I'm thankful for it. It's what's telling me that Edward is alive.

Seeing him makes me blame myself for what happened to him. I know I had no control over it, but I feel the blame all the same.

Edward's eyes are bandaged and I ask the nurse about it. She tells me that the doctor will explain and goes to get him.

When Dr. White arrives, both Esme and I are firing questions at him. "Why?" is our main concern.

Dr. White explains that Edward had sustained a lot of injuries, including damage to his eyes. I take a deep breath at that revelation and try to keep my anger under control. Tanya asks about Edward's eye injury, and Dr. White says that shards of glass were taken from both eyes. Edward now has a possibility of partial blindness and while Dr. White says an optician has to make the final diagnosis, I ask for his estimate.

"Edward is looking at life with the need for glasses at least seventy-five percent of the time," Dr. White says and Tanya mutters, 'shit'.

Dr. White goes on to say Edward also has a fractured left arm, three broken ribs, and his heart had stopped twice during surgery while his spleen was being removed.

I can't breathe when he stops talking. So Esme takes over. She's aware of most of what Edward's doctor is telling us and tells him to expect another physician coming in to care for Edward. Dr. White welcomes it.

As soon as Dr. White leaves, Esme pulls out her cell phone and calls her husband, Carlisle, in front of us. I nod to Grandpa and he tells her to relay to Carlisle that he should expect our family jet.

Jake walks in a minute later, and Tanya runs into his arms. I feel too weak. So tired. All I want to do is curl up in bed with Edward.

Tanya explains Edward's condition to Jake and Jake tells us how sorry he is.

We all sit with Edward until a nurse comes in and tell us that too many people are in the room. I know I'm not leaving, and neither is Esme or Tanya, so Jake and Grandpa opt to leave.

Jake goes and gets food for us, but I'm not interested. Grandpa somehow gets recliners for us to sleep in, and no one argues with the three of us staying.

After Jake and Grandpa say their goodbyes, I pull my chair close to Edward's side and lay my head on the bed. I need to be close to him.

Later on after the ladies have fallen asleep, I climb into bed with Edward. "I'm going to help in any way I can, baby. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again."

I try to stay still because I don't want to rouse him prematurely, but I have to talk to him. I want to hear his velvety voice. I miss it. "I'm here and I love you, Edward. I don't think you heard me because the doctors were working on you, but I told them something and I hope you'll agree with me when you're healthy again. I told them I was your fiancé, but I don't want to say it for fake, Edward. I want it to be real. But I'll wait until you're ready."

I sob quietly after admitting that to him. "I love you so much," I say when I finally find my voice. "And I want to make you mine forever."

I must've cried myself to sleep, because the next time I open my eyes, it's morning. I know I should get up before the doctor or a nurse comes in, but I don't want to move yet.

My body is protesting from the uncomfortable position I slept in, and I should get up and stretch, but I don't want to leave Edward's side.

Not until he tells me to.

I close my eyes for a bit and then I hear a groan and feel his fingers in my hair, running through it. I spring up and jump out of the bed, staring down at the love of my life with tears in my eyes. "Baby? You heard me?"

He smiles and then croaks out, "I love you too, Jasper. And I want to marry you some day."

Esme and Tanya's sniffles let me know that they are awake and heard us.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I…" he pauses and takes a painful breath. "…love you so much."

I smile at his sentiment. A real smile since all of this happened. And then I lean over and kiss his bruised lips.

_**Next: Edward learns the truth. **_


	30. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **__**No plagiarism! **_

_**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**_

_**AN: Please remember Edward's eyes were damaged from the shards of glass so they're bandaged. **_

**JPOV **

The girls giggle and I pull away from Edward's soft lips. "Who's that?" he asks, tilting his head toward the sound. "Who's in here with you?"

"Tanya and your…Esme," I'm quick to catch myself because I don't think I should say anything right now. Edward has just been through a horrible night. I don't want to add to it by telling him that his parents have been lying to him all these years.

"Esme?" Edward says curiously.

"Yes, Edward," she answers. "I'm here," she squeaks and steps closer.

"How long have you been here?" he asks her.

"Since last night," Esme replies.

Edward tries to chuckle but ends up coughing. I jump into gear and get him some water.

"Why?" Edward says and we all look at each other. Should we do this now? Edward must have sensed that something is wrong, because he speaks up. "Someone…start talking."

"She came for the gala," I say to him. "She came to see you."

"She's the reason your grandfather was checking his watch every minute?" Edward says it like a question, but he's merely stating what he obviously realized.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to wait or lie to you anymore. Edward, I knew apart of what was happening and I should've told you, baby."

"Yes, you should have, but…" he angles his head toward Esme's nervous heavy breaths. "Why are you here and what did you want to tell me?"

She swallows hard and visibly shakes. "I don't know how to start and I feel like we should wait until you're better."

"No," Edward says with conviction. "We're doing this now."

"But you need to rest," Esme stresses. "Carlisle should be getting here later today."

"Your doctor husband?" Edward inquires.

"Yes, I want him to help you," she tells him.

Tanya is by my side now, running her hand up and down his knee and he turns head to the sensation. "Hi, Tanya," he smiles.

She pulls back behind me and says in an astonishingly meek voice, "Hi, Edward."

He turns his head my way. "She's like this, love. Tanya hates when I'm hurt."

"Oh." I pull Tanya closer and wrap an arm around her.

"Yeah," Edward smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I tell him.

"For what?" he whispers.

"For knowing a part of truth and not telling you, it was dumb."

"You wanted to wait and it almost cost us," he simply states, but the weight of his words and how true they are, kills me.

"I was stupid," I say angrily, "and look what happened."

"No," Edward says defiantly. "This happened because some assholes found me and recognized me. It could've happened at another time. Please, baby, don't blame yourself."

I try to accept his words while Edward turns his attention toward Esme. "So, Aunt Esme, why are you here?"

His tone has grown serious. His face, hard, and his brows knitted. "What is it that no one is telling me? My parents already told me, in so many words, that I'd be better off dead. So, Esme, just tell me."

Esme starts mumbling to herself. "I…don't…I…can't…I want to."

"What is it, Esme?" Edward says crossly and one of the machines beeps. That must be because of his blood pressure. This is agitating him. "Why can't you talk?!"

"I want you to get some rest," Esme tries to insist. "I want you to be ready to hear this."

Edward tries to ease himself up and I help him. "Thanks," he smiles when I put another pillow behind him and kiss his forehead. It feels so good to do that.

He sighs and turns his attention to Esme again. "I want to know. What are you here to say?"

"But, Edward…" Esme starts nervously.

"No," he growls. "Listen to me, I did a very stupid thing last night and I almost died because of it. I let my parents get to me, break down my self confidence, and then I ran from Jasper." He leans his head toward me. "I'm so sorry for running. I shouldn't have, baby. I was wrong."

"I was wrong too, but never again. I'll never take my eyes off of you."

"Me neither, Edward," Tanya says tearfully. "If you pull this shit again, I'll hunt you down and beat your fucking ass into the ground."

Edward and I laugh. I need Tanya's threats right now. They're really helpful.

But Edward isn't letting Esme off the hook. She looks at Tanya and me nervously when Edward says, "Esme, are you ready to talk?" and we both nod at her to go ahead. It's time. We can deal with this…whatever Esme has to say.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I came here for you, Edward."

"Why?" he questions in an edgy tone.

She takes a shuddering breath and squares her shoulders; staring straight at him as she says, "Because you're my son."

Edward falls silent and the minutes tick away before he even breathes. His attention is solely on Esme, but I know this is going south. I'm learning my boyfriend's traits and this will not go well. He's getting angry. I can see his shoulders squaring. I can hear him breathing and when he finally turns to me and ask in a deadly calm voice, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes."

He turns to Esme and she's trembling; positively shaking on the spot as he asks her, "Why did you wait so long?"

"I couldn't get you," Esme says. "Your father…Edward Sr. He really is your father. They kept me away. And whenever I tried, they fought back."

More silence from Edward and it makes us all so fucking nervous. I wish he'd say something. Tanya's grip on my arm tightens, and I welcome the slight pain from it because my worry is through the damn roof. I wish Edward would quit with the questions and let us know how he feels. I want him to scream at us; get mad. Just fucking do something.

Esme is crying and shaking. She must have expected this reaction somehow, but I guess watching the son you've long to know treating you with disdain hurts a helluva lot.

More time passes in an uncomfortable silence until Esme breaks it when she breaks out into hysterics. "Edward, I've wanted you for years, honey. I've wanted you to be with me, sweetie," she cries, "and for years, I tried. I fought so hard for you. I tried. I tried so fucking hard!"

My eyebrows rose at her cussing, but Esme is desperate. I can understand her need to get her truth across. She needs Edward to understand.

"I visited. I sent gifts for you on every single birthday," she sobs hard. "I love you, Edward. I love you so, so much!"

Nothing. Edward is silent while Esme sobs and shakes like a leaf. I'm about to say something and then he asks softly, "Were you in love with my father?"

Esme is truthful. "No."

"What happened then?"

"He drugged me."

"And?" Edward says. I know what he's doing. He does this. He's going to take the blame. He's going to make Esme's assault his fault somehow.

"Don't do it," I reprimand him. "Don't you dare, baby."

"He hurt her, Jasper," he tilts his head toward me and says.

"And it's not your fault, Edward."

He goes silent again, but not for long this time. I can see the questions swirling around in his mind. His suddenly twitchy posture is giving him away. He has so much he wants to ask Esme.

"Just ask, baby," I say to him.

He angles his head toward Esme. "You're the reason they didn't want anything to do with me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she says to Edward. "Elizabeth despises me. She didn't like kids as far as I knew. But our mother was a very demanding woman. She forced Elizabeth to take you; strictly on the basis to protect the family's social standing. Elizabeth was engaged to Edward Sr. at the time," Esme chuckles. "I wasn't going to name you after him. It was mother's…idea."

The way Esme says it; the hatred on her tongue makes me see that she still hated her family for taking Edward away from her, despite how he came into being. Here's a mother who would've loved and protected him from harm.

Edward chuckles, "What would have it been?"

"Anthony," Esme smiles ruefully. "It was supposed to be Anthony Carlisle…and he was going to give you his last name."

"So I would've been Anthony Carlisle Cullen," Edward surmises, but I still don't like the edge in his tone or the fact that he hasn't exploded on us yet. He's too calm. Something is coming.

"Yes," Esme says happily. "You and your sister would've both been Cullens."

"Really?" Edward says a little too enthusiastically, and what I fear comes to the surface. All the hatred and anger I'm expecting is in his tone when he growls at her, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Esme whispers shakily. Her smile wiping off her face as she stares at him wide eyed.

"Good, because I'm still from a bunch of fucked up people who only care about money and standing!" he shouts. "And you…you left me behind," Edward hisses; raising up from the pillows. "You left me to the mercy of them! I wasn't theirs. I was yours! And your excuse is that they took me?!"

"Edward…" Esme tries but Edward is too far gone.

"Shut up!" he roars and the women jump at the thunder of his voice. "Tell me the whole truth…NOW!"

Esme sobs and trembles and I try to calm Edward. "Baby, please…"

"No," he growls at me. "I want to hear every damn thing, Jasper. What do _you _know?"

I don't hesitant. He needs this, and then he needs time to process it. "That Esme is your mother. Elizabeth is your aunt, and she has endometriosis. It's not possible for her to have had you because she was diagnosed before your inception."

"What else?"

Esme speaks up this time. "Your father was always hanging around me, but I was in love with Carlisle. By the time you were born, Carlisle and I had formulated a plan for me to run away with you, but they threatened his plans to become a doctor, his life and means to support us. My mother and your father were instrumental in making Carlisle's life hell so I told him that we'd wait and build a life and then come and get you. My mother had cut me off. So I had no money..."

Edward sighs loudly and exasperatedly, "Yeah, yeah, and no fucking prospects; so you couldn't exactly take them to court for custody."

"Exactly," Esme says. "But I still tried my best to let you know about me. But Elizabeth was there at every turn."

Edward chuckles darkly, "But don't you see? You did get to me."

"How?" Esme asks with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"You're an artist," Edward starts, "and I love art. I can draw. I don't do it a lot, but the skill is there."

"Edward…" Esme tries tearfully. But he cuts her off. "I smoke. I wish I had a cigarette right the fuck now. Do you?"

"Yes," Esme replies, "I smoke."

Edward laughs and then groans and rubs his side with his good arm. "Here I thought it's because I was in New York. It was winter and I was fucking cold. I didn't know it was a family trait," he sneers at her and Esme squirms and cries softly.

But Edward goes on. "Like PB&J sandwiches?" he asks.

I know how Edward loves those. He makes them a lot. "Yes," Esme replies nervously.

"Ha!" Edward laughs and the women jump again while he takes a deep breath and groans again.

"Baby, your ribs," I say to him in warning. "Please take it easy."

Edward doesn't answer me. He smiles and finds the hand I have on the railing, and run his hand over it. But what I'd just said apparently gave Edward the boost he needed to drive another nail in Esme's coffin.

"Hey, Mom?" he says it with so much malice, it burns me. "Do you want to know why those guys attacked me?"

"Edward…please," I beg him.

"Edward, don't," Tanya warns; we both can see where he was going with this. But Edward pushes on.

"Why?" Esme foolishly asks and Edward smirks.

"Because they wanted to fuck me."

_**Next: "Get out!"**_


	31. The Truth Is Out There

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **__**No plagiarism! **_

_**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**_

**EsmePOV **

"_Because they wanted to fuck me." _

"What?" I ask Edward; watching him smirk at me sinisterly. He has no idea how much he looks like his father when he does that and a shiver runs down my spine.

My eyes move questioningly between Jasper and Edward's friend, Tanya. But neither of them says anything to me. They seem to know why Edward was attacked and why he said such a thing. So I ask Edward, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he pauses with the same evil smirk etched on his beautiful face while Tanya and Jasper beg him to stop. "The guys that attacked me wanted to fuck me raw, Mama. What is so hard to understand, Mother? They wanted to fuck your baby boy!" He sounds so triumphant as he hurts me to the core. "What to know why?"

I'm at a loss for words but I managed whisper 'yes', and Edward is more than happy to share while Jasper and Tanya look defeated.

He's about to talk when the door opens and my husband and Bella walks in. I look at them teary eyed and they're by my side in a second.

This makes Edward seem pleased and he says, "Well, the party just got merrier! Who are here? Wait, let me guess, my intended family." He nods in Carlisle and Bella's direction and continues, "I supposed you were supposed to be the one who fucks my mother and knock her up with me, right?" He directs that question to Carlisle and I look up at my husband, expecting an appalled look on his face at Edward's crudeness, but Carlisle is calm as hell.

"Yes," he simply says. "You were supposed to be my son. And I truly believe that if you were half the shit that happened to you wouldn't have. I would've protected you from everything. Even the world if I had to. But even though, I'm late and I'm not your birth father, I'm willing to do that now. You were always my son in my heart, Edward."

I look back at Edward and I see that Carlisle's words have definitely affected him but he's too angry to back down so he turns his attention to Bella. She's clinging to me but she's staring at her brother furiously. Bella hates when anyone hurts me. But I understand Edward's anger and I deserve it. I'm too late. I didn't save him.

Edward regains his angry composure and targets Bella just as Peter walks in. He nods to me and looks worried. Edward turns to the sound. "Who the hell else is here?"

"My boyfriend," Bella sneers.

"Oh! Here's mine, little sis…" he gestures in Jasper's direction and Bella nods at Jasper. Jasper returns it while Edward continues his rampage. "Jasper is rich…" Edward laughs a little manically and continues, "Really rich. Is…"

"Peter," Bella provides.

"Is Peter from a rich family?" Edward asks her. "Because if Peter knocks you up, we'll be forced to take the baby from you and give it to mommy dearest here to raise, and then we'll keep the baby from Peter until the baby grows up and you throw him out because he or she is gay." His head is angled toward me when he says that. Carlisle curses under his breath and Bella and I gasp.

"That's what happened?" I ask him.

"Why, yes, Mommy, that's what fucking happened!" Edward yells. "You see, my father doesn't want a gay son and when he caught me and Seth in bed together, he was furious. He went on a rampage and kicked me out. Can you imagine that? He gives me a few bucks, takes me to the airport and tells me to never return to Forks."

"It's not only…Edward Sr. did that because he knew…" I start, but Edward cuts me off.

"No!" he shouts. "No more fucking excuses!"

"But, Edward…" I want to tell him about what his granddad had left for him and how much his father hated that Edward was the head of the family now.

"I struggled because I didn't know how to take care of myself outside of money and high life. I lost that money he gave me quick and then I was on the street and starving." I cry as he talks, but it doesn't faze Edward. He goes on in a monotone voice. He sounds robotic. "Soon enough I was stealing people's leftover from their half eaten plates at outside cafes. My things got stolen and I was beaten and whatever food I found was stolen from me. You see this girl…" He points in Tanya's direction. "She saved me. I was going through garbage when she found me. She saved me in more ways than one. She made me feel. Period," he sighs and I could hear the sob in his voice. "I was staying at her place and she was feeding me and clothing me. But I wanted to help. You see, Mom, I thought I was nothing, so why not have a profession where I wouldn't starve and I could go on night after night being nothing!" he seethes.

"Edward, please…" Jasper begs him.

But Edward is manic and revengeful. He wants me to know the truth but he's going to make it as painful as possible. Carlisle and Bella are holding my hands and Edward smiles evilly as he answers Jasper, "Don't worry, baby. I'm getting to you. So where was I? Oh yeah! I wanted to help out."

Tanya begs this time. "Edward, don't do this."

"She should know, Tanya."

"Tell me." I don't know where I found the strength to say it but I do.

Edward smiles, "I remember having to convince Tanya to let me and after we fought about it for almost a week. She finally sat me down and taught me ropes. Don't go off without another partner knowing what car or truck you got in. Pay the guys that protect us. Pick a corner and stay there. Don't venture into another hooker's territory." Just hearing him say the word 'hooker' makes me shudder and cry. Bella, Peter and Carlisle all gasp but say nothing and Edward goes on.

"Always have protection; both a weapon and your lube and condoms. Never go bareback." My ears are burning from listening to him reel this off his tongue. "And be whatever the john wants you to be. Price everything. Don't give it away for free. It's easier and puts more money in your pocket to just pay for protection from the thugs than have a pimp. So after she relentlessly drilled that into me, I was ready and nervous as fuck two nights later. I remember the first guy vividly. He was in his thirties, a teacher, and married. He wanted a blowjob and for me to fuck him." I cried loudly and shook as I picture the scene in my head.

"That was easy," Edward says with hate. "Most of them were easy. Horny guys looking for sucks and fucks. The worst type to me, were the married guys. Those fuckers were always rough and unkind. They thought that the way they felt was my fault; like I asked them to come down there." I felt faint. I felt like I wanted to vomit. "You feel faint, don't you?"

"Edward, stop!" Jasper shouts.

But it doesn't even move Edward. His head is turned toward me and I can picture him giving me an angry glare behind his bandages. "Good. You should know this. I felt nothing and the more I went to 'work' the more it helped. I was losing myself. Only Tanya was my reason for sticking around. She kept me grounded. I even fucked her a few times." The room gasps again, but Tanya and Jasper aren't fazed by Edward's admission. "It was the only time we could pick who we got to sleep with; that was until Jasper. I didn't care about a whole lot until him. I didn't see a reason to." Edward turns to Tanya and says, "The truth is, I was only going to help you get out, go back to school, further yourself in life and then kill myself."

Tanya starts to cry. "I knew," she says softly. "A part of me always knew that you planned to leave. I just didn't know how."

"Well, that was how," Edward says and then angles his head toward Jasper's direction. "You changed that, you know. You got through. I still don't fucking know how but you got through to me. I love you, and because of that love, I don't want to leave you and it makes me see that leaving Tanya would've been so wrong. When those men attacked me, all I could think about was how sorry I was."

"I love you…so much," Jasper tells him. "And I'll always be here."

"Don't promise me that," Edward tells me.

"Tough shit," Jasper counters. "I just did. And I'm not taking back shit."

When Edward turns his head back to me, he tilts his head and I want to imagine that he's giving me a softer look if I could see his eyes. But his anger is still there. "Those men attacked me because I had to be out there. The one who knew me, he wasn't really into it but it was too late. The others were too horny and I was the perfect thing for them at the moment. I fought but it wasn't enough."

"Did they…"

"Rape me?" Edward chuckles. "No. But I didn't walk away unharmed, did I?"

"No."

"I need you to get out, Esme," Edward resigns, "I need you to go away and never come back." I cried harder as he goes on, "I don't need you. I don't want you. You…are…too…late. Take your family. The family you wanted…"

"Edward…please…" I beg.

"No. Bella and Carlisle and even her boyfriend are who you want, so take them and go."

"Edward, please…" I sob.

"Get OUT!" he shouts. "Get the fuck out! I don't want to hear it! As a matter of fact, everybody…get the fuck out! Get OUT!"

The doctor and nurses come running. They order all of us out of the room. I struggle against Carlisle and Peter as they pull me from the room while Edward fights against the doctors and nurses' hold on him until they jam a needle in his arm and put him to sleep.

**~sjfm~**

**EPOV**

Dr. White wanted me to rest, but only nightmares plagued me.

When I open my eyes behind my bandages, they hurt because I've been crying in my sleep. And even now, I'm still crying at how fucked my life is.

My mother isn't my mother. My aunt is my mother. My father is still my father because he drugged and raped my birth mother who I thought was my aunt.

Wha the fuck kind of nightmare am I living in?

My maternal grandmother was a demanding woman and she took me from my birth mother and gave me to my aunt Elizabeth to protect the money and social standing in the family. They fought my mother and Carlisle when they tried to get me for the same reasons. My aunt was already comfortable in her makeshift roll as my so called mother. Elizabeth loved the attention I supposed.

But they are more questions. I want to ask more things but I don't want to call Esme back in here. I know she's here. She hasn't left the hospital. The same way Jasper is still here. I don't know how I know and I can't explain that shit. I just know that they're here and they fucking love me; each in their own way.

I want to call them back in here but I'm too pissed to. As far as I'm concerned right now, everybody lied to me. They're all a bunch of liars. Every last of them. I just want to sit here and stew in my anger for a bit. But someone isn't about to allow me to do that. But she isn't who I expected to walk in first.

"It's good to see you awake," she says and the voice sends a shiver down my spine; I'm used to it being full of hate, not care and intrigue.

"What do you want?" I scowl in the direction of her voice.

"For you to stop blaming my son," Heidi Whitlock says neutrally. You'd think she isn't talking to a man in a hospital bed that'd almost died last night.

Heidi is only concerned that I'm hurting Jasper's feelings and I want to applaud her for it, because I'm being a jerk to him. At least one of us is thinking clearly.

"Who says I blame him?" I ask cheekily.

"I spoke to them before coming in here," she says calmly. "Everyone is still out there, you know? Waiting on you."

"Why?"

"Because they love you," she says like it's the most obvious thing. "My son…loves you, and I blinded myself for too long while trying to dictate how he should live his life instead of just being there for him."

"So what does my fucked up life have to do with that?" I hiss at her.

"Everything," she says. "Because Jasper has a big heart, and it's kinder than mine. And when he loves…he loves wholeheartedly. It's why I was the only one able to manipulate him; because he loved me no matter what. He may never trust me again, but still, he loves me. Edward…" She takes my hand in hers, and as strange as it feels, it's comforting. "I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I shouldn't have. I was blind. I didn't know the whole truth and I didn't look into it. I was foolish and wrong and I'm deeply sorry for that. About what happened last night, I apologize for how I judged you. I was so wrong. But you can come back from this, Edward. You have so much love waiting outside this door for you. It's more than you can even imagine."

I start to cry. My whole body, though in pain, shakes with my loud sobs and Heidi does the unthinkable. She pulls me into her arms and I grip her for all it's worth, and cry.

Heidi holds me the entire time; whispering words of encouragement. She doesn't let me go until I hoarsely whisper to her that I'm okay.

Afterwards, once I'm calmed down a bit, Heidi begins to tell me how she tried to change Jasper's mind about his sexual preference and how awful she surprisingly felt every time she made such an attempt.

"I knew I was hurting him, but I was so stubborn, Edward," she tells me. "I was so selfish," she chuckles, "and it was stupid. How could I ask my son to not be himself because it didn't suit me? I'm sorry it took your tragedy for me to see that and while it's wrong to thank you, I do. You've shown me the light, Edward. Because I thought that I knew exactly what my family should look like, but that was wrong. I can't stop saying how wrong I was."

"I don't know what a family is," I confess softly and Heidi grips my hand as her cell phone rings. She groans and curses under her breath before she offers me some advice.

"Then let us show you what a family is," Heidi says. "I have to go, but between Jasper, myself and your family and…as scary as she is, your friend, we can all show what a family is. And let me tell you something, Edward. It definitely isn't what Edward Sr. and Elizabeth showed you. Understand that." Her phone rings again but she isn't through with me. She moves away; probably toward the door and then says to me, "Edward, please don't push Esme away. She's your mother and she loves you very much. You sons are all mothers like Esme and myself have…" Heidi sounds like she's crying. "Don't make my mistake, Edward. You don't want to feel my pain. For rest of my life, I'll have to look into Jasper's eyes and see his mistrust, don't push her away today and need her tomorrow and then be sorry. Fix it."

She leaves after that and I get doctor visits and lunch. I eat a little and then fall asleep.

When I wake up, she's here. She's stubborn like me and it makes me smile internally. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for being angry with me," Esme says sincerely. "I knew you would be."

"I know."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," Esme says curtly and it makes me smile outwardly. "I'm staying here until you look into my eyes and accept me, Edward Anthony Masen. Because I'm your mother! And I love you more than any fucking thing!"

"I know," I cry and she hugs me. I inhale; taking in her scent and let it envelope me. "I don't want to lose you."

"Never again," Esme promises me with a kiss to my forehead. "I'm here now. I'm your mother and I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I love you, Edward."

"I love you…Mom."

_**Next: Edward goes home to recuperate and more truth comes out. **_


	32. Get Better

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **__**No plagiarism! **_

_**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**_

**JPOV **

The last couple of weeks have been murder. But the most important thing is that Edward is doing a helluva a lot better.

The pain of the last weeks weighs heavily on us, but Edward and I are swimming through the shit to get to our slice of happiness.

With each day that passes, it gets a little less hard. Things lighten up and I learn to remember to breathe a sigh of relief that I still have Edward in my life. Things between him and me are healing and I'm thankfully for it. I'm also grateful that he's hearing Esme out.

After that day in the hospital, Edward and Esme have been gravitating toward one another. She's extremely happy about it.

Carlisle, Bella and Peter have returned to Chicago. Work called for Carlisle, though Esme wanted him to stay and help with Edward. But he had to go. Carlisle was the chief of surgeon and he could only be away for so long.

Bella and Peter had school to return to. But Esme had unfinished business here, and she wasn't leaving until Edward gave her a happy and genuine smile. But I also think Esme will be making a trip to Forks before she goes back to Chicago. Now that most things are out in the open, there is nothing stopping Esme from confronting her sister.

I get along really well with Bella, Carlisle and Peter. As does Edward; he's developing a fairly good relationship with his little sister.

Edward and I got to learn a lot about her while she was here, and Bella was wonderful. She's as intelligent as Edward and has aspirations of becoming an English professor; she loved English that much.

What was surprising was how well she and Tanya got along. They were like two peas in a pod and took to teasing me mercilessly before Bella left for home.

But as I said, things have been looking up. Even an unlikely friendship or understanding has been struck between my mom and Edward. Grandpa, Dad, Jake and I are all baffled by it. But Edward and Mom, who was once adamant about getting Edward out of my life, have been talking.

In a way, she's been of great help to him and has been helping him deal with all the stuff that had popped up in his life.

Aside from that strange occurrence, my dad and I are speaking more regularly now. Alice is officially out of my life and has been spending time in Paris. Edward had relayed that to me one night while we were in bed together. He said my mom had told him.

"_She left," he said giddily. "Your mother said she was ashamed that not only did everyone at that gala learn some truth about our families, Alice was a liar and fraud. She was aware of your sexual preference and still went around painting this perfect picture of you and her."_

"_Was she crazy?" I was mildly aware of this. "She knew I was only doing for my parents and the family. When it became irrelevant to keep denying myself, I walked. What's wrong with that girl?"_

_Edward scoffed. "She got caught up in your stormy eyes and got to ride the bologna pony. I think you 'dickatasized' her." _

_I tried to remain serious at Edward's lame joke but I quickly lost the battle and burst into laughter. "I'm happy she won't be a problem anymore." _

"_Me too." _

More things happened aside from that.

Edward's 'parents' went back to Forks. They have been laying low since the events of the gala. They're living in shame and embarrassment. Edward is now in college and majoring in Psychology. His ambition is to become a social worker or guidance counselor. _"I want to help someone like me in the future,"_ he told me when I asked him about his major.

He's doing very well. He and his friends, Becky and Lily, from the coffee house, where he still works, hang out around campus. My boyfriend has also gotten incredibly hotter if that's even possible.

Edward wears glasses now and I can't say how many fantasies I've had about fucking him with those things on.

Tanya is going to school as well. She wants to further her education and attends community college. She wants to be a peer pressure counselor. She and Jake are officially an item. She and he have been seen out and about and Jake's even been quoted in a magazine saying he's off the market indefinitely. As am I.

Edward and I go for walks now–out in the open. Freely and happily. Something about the tragedy that almost stole him from me has pushed us closer together. It's like he's always been in my life. And I can't see myself waking up without him next to me.

We've discussed my little white lie at the hospital about being his fiancé and though it's not official, Edward and I have no problem in thinking about ourselves as engaged.

I'll have to get him a ring soon because the thought of marrying him is a very happy one for me.

But they're still moments of weakness on my part. I hover now. But it's not as bad as it was a few weeks ago.

_I was bordering obsessive in the first few weeks after those assholes almost stole Edward from me. He was out of the hospital and recuperating. But I was so obsessed with knowing his whereabouts, I was almost crazy. It got to the point where Edward simply went for a walk one day and met up with Becky and Lily and lost track of time. He forgot to call and I freaked out. _

_I called the cops; frantic that my boyfriend had gone missing. By the time Edward walked through the door, I was on the floor suffering from a panic attack with Carlisle and the cops over me, trying to help me. _

_Edward rushed to my side, despite the discomfort it caused him; he was still healing after all, and calmed me down. He apologized over and over again and then he took care of me. _

_While lying in his arms that night, I broke down. I cried and told him how scared I was when he ran off and how much I blamed myself for what happened to him. I told him I shouldn't have gone back to the gala. I should have kept running until I caught up with him. _

_He listened to me and then he told me something shocking. He said he didn't blame me for any of it. Not his attack or the fact that I knew about his true paternity. In fact, he sympathized with me; telling me that it must have been hard to hide that from him. _

_I was showered with relief and admitted to him that the situation had slightly put me and Grandpa at odds because I desperately wanted to tell him the truth. He told me he wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. I told him despite the strength it took, I hated it and I was never doing that shit again. I wouldn't keep anything from him. _

_But I was still hung up on the fact that I didn't save him sooner from those fuckers. However, Edward had an answer for that too. _

"_Can you even fathom how I would've felt if you were there?" I couldn't answer. I wanted him to elaborate. And he did. "Jasper, you're an attractive man. If you were there, they would've tried the same shit with you. I couldn't stand that, love. I wouldn't be able to stand there and let them hurt you because I feared for my life. No, I would've fought and I would've lost. It happened the way it should have and I'll never do that shit to you again. Anything else that comes our way, I'll stand my fucking ground and face it…with you." _

"_Thank you," I whispered and tightened my hold on him; nuzzling his neck until I found a comfortable spot and fell asleep. _

I wash my face and dry it in my towel before looking in the mirror. I look the same but I feel so much older. I have so many things on my mind. I'm surprised my head hasn't exploded yet. "Are you okay in there?" Edward asks through the door.

After wrapping the towel around my waist, I open the door to him. I smile, watching him fix his glasses before leaning in and kissing his lips briefly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Edward sighs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you?"

Esme is needed back at her gallery in Chicago. But she promises to be back as soon as the exhibit is over. She wants to make sure her and Edward are okay before she leaves, so she wants to share the rest of the truth. It's been put off long enough, but for understandable reasons.

"Yeah, I am if you are," he counters with a smirk and leans in to kiss me again. I lose myself in the feel of his tongue massaging my own until the phone interrupts us. I answer it while Edward grinds his erection into me and sucks on my neck. We've yet to make love and we're both beyond yearning to, but we're taking things slow. What happened, not only affected us physically; it also affected us emotionally and I now can't stand the thought of Edward in pain. So I haven't done anything more than touch him when he asked me to, or give him a blow job. I don't want to hear a hiss come out of him if it isn't because he's lost in pleasure.

Edward thinks I'm being silly because even his physical therapist says we can fuck, I think those were Edward's words and not his therapist's, and I'm still stalling and I don't know how to stop.

"Hello?" I try to hold back the moan that almost escapes when Edward palms my hard cock and starts stroking it.

"Hi, Jasper," My mother's voice sobers me up and I pull away from Edward. He looks at me questioningly. 'Your friend', I mouth to him.

Edward's mouth forms an 'oh' and steps back to calm himself.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm fine," she says softly. It's still strange to hear my mother sound so delicate; innocent. "I hope we can talk one day." She and I have spoken before and she keeps expressing this wish.

"We will, but not today," I say. I know I'm being curt, but I can't help it. I need to maintain my distance until I make the decision to either let my mother into my life or keep her at arms' length.

"I know," she says sadly. "Umm…"

"He's right here. Talk to him," I tell her. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Jasper." I hand the phone to Edward and he smiles sadly at me and kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

I get dress and stay in my room for a while. I want to give Edward some time to talk to my mother. Their talks always help him and he's shared that it was my mother's advice to let Esme into his life or else he'd grow to regret it.

After a couple of minutes to myself, I get up and head out to the living room to find Esme and Edward already seated at the dinner table with Chinese food and beer spread out in front of them while they talk animatedly about art. As I draw closer, I can hear their voices rising in excitement about certain artists. Edward and his mom really do have a lot in common. A small smile plays across my lips at the thought and then Edward spots me.

"I thought you'd decided to take a nap," he says playfully; with that crooked smile on his lips that always makes me think dirty things.

"And what were you two going to do?" I ask them as the same pair of emerald eyes smile up at me. "Eat all this food by yourselves?"

"Yes," Edward says cheekily.

I go for a plate and take a seat in front of them. "I don't think so."

Esme laughs and starts to share the food. "I love seeing you two together. So when are we going to have an official engagement?"

Edward blushes and ducks his head. I answer for us, "We want to wait a little."

"Okay," Esme says happily and then timidly goes on, "But please let me know when. I want to be here every step of the way."

Edward glances up and smiles brightly at her. "I'd love that. I want you all here…" He grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes, "…whenever we do it."

"Yes! Whoo!" She jumps up and hugs us both and then goes back to sharing the food. Esme has been really happy about being involved in her son's life. She asks a lot of questions and has been telling me thank you for pulling him out of prostitution since Edward left the hospital.

I told her that it was all Edward. He and Tanya made the decision and Jake and I are just following along. She still feels grateful; especially to Tanya.

They had a tearful talk at Edward and Tanya's place. Jake relayed it to me and said Esme broke down drastically; thanking Tanya for saving Edward so that it was even possible for me to meet him. He said the talk left both of them completely drained.

We start eating while eyeing each other as we wait for Esme to begin.

We are almost finished when Esme finally says, "I suppose I should start talking, huh?"

"Yeah," Edward and I say at the same time.

"Okay, let's go to the living room," Esme advises; mumbling to herself that she wants us to be comfortable. "I want you to absorb this, Edward. And you too, Jasper. I want you to be able to take this in and understand it before making any decisions, alright?"

"Okay," we say together again and chuckle; grabbing our beers and moving to the living room. We each take a place on the couch. Edward sitting close to me; leaning into me, and Esme sitting at the other end of the couch, cross legged; her elbows resting on her knees.

"So where are we picking this up?" Edward asks after taking a swig of his beer.

"Right where we left off," Esme answers. "Just fire whatever questions you both want to ask."

We nod and Edward goes first. "You said my father wanted me away?"

"It's not only because you're gay," Esme says with disgust when she has to mention Edward's father. "It's more than that. He's been lying to you for years. I think when he found you with Seth, he saw an opportunity."

"To do what?" I ask.

"To deny Edward's true place in the Masen family," Esme says with a smirk that could rival Edward's. I see where he gets that attitude from.

"Well, I want to know it all," Edward expresses; taking another swig of his beer.

Esme nods and sips her own beer before saying, "I didn't really like your father. He was too controlling and thought the sun rose and set on his ass. He was always hanging around and bothering me when he came to Elizabeth. I hated it. No, I had someone and he was great," she smiles.

"Carlisle," I state.

"Yeah," Esme says whimsically. "I liked Carlisle. I met Carlisle during a trip and we stayed in touch and things grew from there. But I don't know, looking back now I think Edward Sr. was always eyeing me and I just wasn't receptive."

"It doesn't excuse what he did," Edward growls.

"I know!"She replies quickly. "I'm just saying. Anyways, you happened because of a party my mother forced me to go to. I picked fights all day but she won in the end and I had to attend. I had called Carlisle in the day and he made me feel better about it but while at the party, I was itching to talk to him. So I snuck away and called him from an office."

"It was a society party?" I know those. It's always formal and pompous. Like the galas I had to attend but worse. Society parties to me were all about bragging rights. It's the 'who's richer than who' party.

"Yeah," Esme sighs sadly.

"Okay, so after you called Carlisle, then what?" Edward asks; getting us back on track.

Esme sighs again. I can see her growing uncomfortable but she wants to do this. "Your father was standing there the entire time. He said so. He heard our conversation and I felt defensive but somehow he convinced me he meant nothing by it. I still didn't trust him so I left the office. I didn't want to be anywhere alone with him. But he followed. He kept talking about himself and Elizabeth and all the problems they were having. I didn't want to hear it and told him so. I remember us ending up outside and he left for a little while and came back with two drinks. I was hesitant, but he convinced me and I took one. No harm right?"

"What happened after that?" Edward says softly.

"That part is still hazy to this day," Esme laughs mirthlessly. "It's bits and pieces. But the pieces I can still see clearly are of Edward Sr. coming close and then things go black and then we're in a room. It's a bedroom. And then black. And then…" Esme takes a shuddering breath.

Edward moves from me and reaches for her hand as she begins to cry. He grips it and Esme goes on. "It hurt and I tried to fight but the darkness took me under again and when I woke up again, I was alone. Even my clothes were fixed. I remembered days after that. I tried to tell my mother, but she didn't believe me. My sister was worse and when they found that I was pregnant because I fainted right at the dinner table, Edward Sr. switched stories. I was the one who wanted to talk now. And I was the one who came on to him. His dad didn't believe him." She laughs manically. "My family believed him but his father believed me."

"But?" I ask. This is sickening. How could they do this?

"He wanted it silenced," Edward says as if he was right there and Esme nods sadly, tears streaming down her face.

"I was quit along in the pregnancy when your grandfather found out. He took over my healthcare but my mother ensured that I didn't say too much. But the only I knew was that I wanted you, Edward. I didn't want you growing up around them. They were poison."

"You lost," Edward reminds her.

She nods and sniffles. "Yeah. But I won't lose again."

"No, you won't," Edward smiles.

"So I lost custody and they kept you away from me but I knew the surprise your grandfather had for your father," she smiles amidst her tears. "You see, he can't do without money and power and he does not like to be told what to do. I learned that the hard way."

"Yeah, whatever he couldn't control, he hated," Edward confirms.

"Sick," I growl.

They look at me and smile sadly. "You have no idea," Esme says.

"So, Edward, you being gay was viewed as…"

"Defiance against him," Edward finishes me.

"Something he or my sister can't control," Esme explains. "She's like him. They're like two peas in a pod."

"So what was the surprise Edward's grandfather had?" I inquire.

Esme smiles cunningly. "The entire Masen fortune belongs to Edward."

Edward's mouth falls open and I rub his shoulder encouragingly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Edward, your grandfather's final punishment was to leave you everything," Esme says proudly. "But the tricky part is, seeing as your dad was an only child, your granddad still had to leave him in the spot as the head of everything temporarily until you turned twenty-one."

"That's now," Edward laughs. Edward's twenty-first birthday had passed with him in the hospital. It was during his last days there and we had a little party in his room.

"I know," Esme says smugly with a proud look in her eyes. She must be relieved that Edward now knows the whole truth. "Your birthday has passed."

"It all belongs to you, baby," I say and he turns to me with a wide grin.

"Those bastards!" Edward yells and then laughs in disbelief, "He knew! No wonder he was eager to get rid of me. And what if I want it now?"

"It's yours for the taking," Esme says. "You can be like Jasper; live your life and have broad members run things with your say so. You can do whatever you want, it's all yours."

"I want it," Edward says firmly. "This wasn't only about me being gay when they kicked me out. This was about them being greedy. I had to suffer for their gluttony! I want it."

Edward is pissed but it isn't at us. He springs up and groans. I'm at his side and so is Esme. We're frantically asking him if he's okay and it's fucking with his already pissed off mood. "I'm fine!" He snaps and then apologizes to us.

"Tell me what you want to do."

He looks between me and Esme and then asks her, "How long until you have to go to Chicago?"

"I can delay it for a day or two. Do you need me here, because…" Esme is more than willing to walk through fire for Edward.

"I need you to go somewhere with us," Edward says through clenched teeth.

"Where are we going, darlin'?"

"We're going to Forks."

_**Next: Edward goes home. **_


	33. You Owe Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

**JPOV **

"How much farther, darlin?"

"Don't worry, we're close now," Edward says, squeezing my knee in support although he should be the nervous one. He's the one about to confront his parents on all the lies they have been feeding him all these years.

When he said he wanted us to go to Forks, I was shocked. I thought he would need some time to process what Esme had said but my boyfriend wanted more.

He wanted to know the whole truth…from all sides.

I was more than happy to help him. So my family's jet was readied by the time we and Esme got packed and went to the airport.

When we arrived in Seattle, I thought Edward would chicken out, but he didn't. He had blood in his eye for his folks. He wanted to know why. The drive down was a long one but it gave us enough time to plan.

"I hate being back here," Edward says.

"We don't have to do this now." I want him to know he has the option of letting me turn the car around if he wants.

He smiles at me. "No. This needs to be done now. I won't have to deal with them after this. Let's get it over with."

"You're right. They need to know that you're no longer in the dark. They should know that you know the truth."

Edward nods in agreement but he has a question. "Jasper, since it's all mine, do you think I should just take everything?"

We talked about this on the plane. The Masen family fortune was willed to Edward. But he wasn't sure if he should take it all. Esme let him know that if he changes his mind and wants nothing to do with it, he has his own money. She's been putting away money in a trust for him for years. He had the option not to claim.

But I thought he should. When they asked my advice, I told them so. "It's for all they have done to the both of you. This belongs to you, Edward."

"Only if you want to."

"Would you do it?"

"Yes," I reply. "I told you before. It belongs to you."

Edward doesn't ask anything else. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too."

I take his hand in mine and kiss the back of it while we continue down the road.

I drive a little more and after I turn where he tells to, come upon a road that leads us to host of mansions on a small avenue. "You're almost there," Edward says in a whisper. He squeezes my leg and I slow to a stop in front of the gates of an ostentatious mansion before Edward points out, "This is it. We're here."

Esme leans forward from the backseat and asks, "Are you guys ready for this?"

Edward takes a determined breath and steels himself with a hard glare at the gates before he lowers his window so he can speak to whoever answers the intercom. "I'm more than ready. Let's go."

I drive up and Edward speaks to someone through the intercom and the gates open and I drive in. Esme and Edward are holding their heads high and I feel proud of them as I pull up in front of the front door. They're about to stand up for themselves.

Looking up at the house, it's a beautiful and vast mansion. It's so elegant and unlike the cruel couple that lived within it.

We get out of the car and walk to the opened front door. A maid stands there and she timidly greets us. I can only imagine how horrible it is to work for these two. She invites us inside. She tells us to wait in foyer and goes to get Elizabeth. We hear shouting and Elizabeth comes storming into the foyer, glaring at us while Edward Sr. steps around the corner and comes into view. He sneers at Edward and me, but stares at Esme like she's something to eat. I can see that she feels uncomfortable under his gaze. She steps closer to me, and I shoot daggers at Edward Sr.

The bastard looks smug as he says, "I'm only standing here to tell you to leave my house right now and never return."

Edward glares at him, cold and deadly, as he replies, "And I'm here to claim what's mine. By the way, stop looking at Esme like she's a piece of meat. I'll never let you hurt her again, you bastard."

Before we left New York, I'd fill my grandfather in on what's happening. He immediately got on the phone with our lawyers and they were ready to defend Edward as the rightful heir to the Masen fortune.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth says, moving to her husband's side to glare at Esme.

"You heard what I said," Edward states. "I know. I know everything."

Elizabeth bristles. "You've been spouting lies again, I see, Esme. When are you going to stop? Edward chose me, not you."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Esme yells and moves away from me. "I told _my son_ the truth. The whole damn truth! And that includes the fact that Easton Masen left everything to Edward. My child, Edward!"

"That's a lie!" Elizabeth says and you can see the lie written all over her face. She knows everything. How dumb is she to think would believe anything they have to say?

"You know the truth!" Esme accuses. "Don't pretend that you don't! This is all Edward's."

"And I suppose your slutty ass is here to claim it," Edward Sr. says to Esme snidely.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother that way!" Edward shouts.

"Don't you dare address me, you faggot!"

"Fuck you!" Edward yells and his father advances on him.

"We heard what happened," his father says smugly; referring to Edward's attack. "You should have died."

I'm moving before I even realize it. I have Edward's father by the throat and slammed into the wall, gasping for air while he claws at my hand. "Who do you think you're talking to? You think I'm going to stand here and let you say shit like to him again?!" He's fighting to breath and Elizabeth is beating on my back until Esme pulls her away from me. Edward is in my ear telling me that his father isn't worth it and to let him go.

I don't listen. I squeeze tighter.

This is the man that caused Edward's turmoil. This is the bastard that started it all.

"Let him go, love," Edward pleads. "He's not worth it."

I look at his father menacingly. I pull him close and watch as his eyes pop and his face turns blue from lack of air. "Don't come near him again. You will not speak to him or about him. You are nothing to him. If I see or hear a word out of you in any derogatory way toward Edward, I will not stop until you and your bitch of a wife are living out of a cardboard box and eating out of the garbage. Do you hear me?" Edward Sr.'s eyes are watering and he's trembling under my hold. "Nod if you understand me." He nods and I let go, letting him drop to the floor.

I step away and Elizabeth gets in my face. "I'm calling the police!"

"And I'll sue you for everything you're worth. I'll buy out Edward and take control of everything you know. I'm richer than him, you know?"

She backs off with fear in her eyes.

"Get out!" his father says hoarsely.

"Not until you know that I will be hiring my own broad and you will not be a part of that," Edward says in a commanding tone. "This house means nothing to me. You can stay here," Edward looks back at me and smirks, "on Jasper's terms. One wrong word said about me, and I'll let my boyfriend loose on you and he can be ruthless. And he will not stop until he wins. These are the terms."

"You can't…" Elizabeth starts while Edward Sr. glares at a strong Edward as he cuts her off and holds his father's cold stare with one of his own and continues…

"You can live in this horrible house. You stay away from the business. You'll have your necessities paid and a hefty sum in your bank accounts. You will not contact me. You will not speak about me. I am nothing to you but a distant memory. But if you cross me, I will destroy you."

By the time Edward finished speaking, I'm calm. Esme is proud, and the Masens look like they want to throw up.

We turn to leave and Elizabeth is the stubborn one. "I never wanted you!" she says to our backs and Esme clenches her fists as her sister goes on, "You are just like her, Edward! My mother forced you on me and I know the truth, Esme has always been jealous of me!" Edward and I roll our eyes while Esme stops and turns to look at her sister like she has grown two heads.

"Excuse me?" she says with a quirked brow. "I own and run a gallery. I'm married to a wonderful man. I have two children that are the world to me. I have two soon to be son-in-laws that I look forward to loving as much as I love my babies. I don't need anything you have, you dumb bitch."

At that, Elizabeth advances on Esme but it's a mistake and Esme throws one hard punch, knocking Elizabeth flat on her ass. "Fuck you," Esme says and turns and leaves.

We walk out of the Masen home with our heads held high and smiles on our faces. My boyfriend's past is in the open and we are only looking toward the future now.

We're in the car and driving out of the gates with a sigh of relief. We will never have to deal with those bastards again.

Edward and Esme are animatedly discussing what just happened. Esme thought it was so hot how I held Edward Sr. off his feet and how strong I looked. She teases Edward mercilessly until he blushes.

It's great to see them interacting. Grandpa calls and I hand the phone to Esme. She relays everything to him while I hold Edward's hand through the drive out of town.

When she hangs up, she tells us Grandpa's plan. "You granddad says he and your father are working on getting board members in place for Edward to approve of."

Edward looks at me and I smile reassuringly at him. "I'll help you pick."

He smiles back and she continues, "He says that Edward can run the Masen Corporation like how Jasper sits on the board of Whitlock Industries."

Edward and I nod in agreement. Edward will get to be who he wants to be and still able to manage his wealth.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry," Edward says.

"I could eat," Esme says as a restaurant comes into view and we pull into the parking lot.

We're out of the car and inside in no time. I only realize how hungry I am when I hear Edward and his mom ordering. I order something too.

Edward and Esme are talking about the exhibit that will be taking place at her gallery. She's inviting him out there the next time and he agrees. She looks at me and I agree to tag along too. Edward is taking leaps to be with his mother and I'm happy about it.

Maybe I'll even talk to mine when I get back home.

We're talking animatedly because they've now included me into their conversation. But I can't take my eyes off of a guy watching our table.

He's tall, well built, and his stunned eyes have been on Edward since we walked in. He's sitting with a model type girl but his eyes are constantly drifting over to Edward.

My boyfriend is laughing at something his mom says about me and I watch the guy excuse himself from his table and stands. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk in our direction. I look away but it's too late and Edward catches my eye and follows them to where I was just looking.

The guy is close now and I watch as my boyfriend freezes on the spot. What the hell is going on? Edward knows this guy.

The minute it takes for me to connect the dots and for Esme to look between all of us, the guy is at our table and smiling down at Edward as if nothing was wrong and Edward is the only one sitting here.

I realize that my anger is rising because I know who this is. He's the one that left Edward hanging. He's the one that insulted him and broke his heart all over again when Edward called him. This is Seth.

He smirks at Edward, his eyes gleaming as he openly gives Edward the once over and I want to beat him into the ground.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Seth."

The glow on Edward's face a minute ago disappears. He's now scowling and looks like he's about to explode.

My boyfriend is not happy to see this guy.

_**Next: Edward talks to Seth and things get out of hand. **_


	34. Unwelcomed

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

"It's nice to see you again, Edward," Seth says; his eyes gleaming as he looks down at me. In the past, it would have meant the world to me to just hear his voice, but not anymore.

"I wish I could say the same."

The smile on Seth's face falters, but it doesn't fade. "Oh, come on, Edward," he chuckles and runs a hand through that wavy black hair I used to love. "You know you're happy to see me."

"Can't say that I am," I smile up at him while taking a hold of Jasper's hand. He's been far too silent since Seth walked over. I know Jasper is angry. I am too. The perfectly good mood we were in is now ruined. And to Jasper, Seth and my parents are the enemy. They have all hurt me in their own way. I can't say I wrong him for that, because if the tables were turned, I would've felt the same way.

"Now, that's not true."

"I'm not lying, Seth," I sigh, squeezing Jasper's hand. Seth cocks an eyebrow at the move and smirks, but I don't pay that any mind. I want him gone. "It's good to see you, Seth. But you should get back to your table. We're about to have lunch and I'm sure your date is wondering why you're over here."

"She can wait," he says dismissively, eyeing me and Jasper with a triumphant smile on his face. I want to wipe it off. I know what he's assuming.

He turns his attention to Esme and introduces himself to her. She's courteous and answers, but she's displeased with his presence.

Esme knows what happened to me after I was kicked out of my home. We had sat down and talked about some of my experiences one day. It was hard to even tell her the 'pg' version of things. She had expressed that it was difficult for her to hear it, but she wanted to anyways. She said she blamed herself for some of it because she should have fought harder and I honestly couldn't tell her not to because a part of me still blamed her too.

Esme had said that she understood and hoped that one day we could move passed it.

I agreed.

When Seth is through with Esme, he turns back to me. "So, Edward, what brings you to Forks?"

I didn't have to share anything with him. "Business."

"What kind of business?" he inquires, leaning down closer to me. His fists are on the table and Jasper's grip on me tightens.

"His business," Jasper bristles.

Seth narrows his eyes at Jasper and Jasper returns the cold glare. Seth glances back at me and smiles coyly. He thinks I'm putting on a show.

"Does he always speak for you?" he says, nodding toward Jasper.

"No."

Seth laughs. "Could've fooled me."

Jasper huffs out a breath and shakes his head with a dark chuckle. He's trying to keep his temper in check. And I don't want to cause anything to happen. So I turn my attention to the woman at Seth's table. "Does she know?"

He smiles seductively at me. "That I'd rather you, no."

"Back off," Jasper sneers at him. "Edward is with me."

Seth rolls his eyes with a devilish grin. "And I was his first. You know what they say about 'firsts', don't you?"

"You're more than forgettable," Jasper fires back. "Don't bother to think of yourself as anything special. Edward has moved on."

Jasper is pissed off. I try to squeeze his hand reassuringly to let him know I want Seth gone as much as he did. But with the tight smile he gives me, I can see that it isn't working. Seth will have to leave our table or we'll have to leave the restaurant.

"Seth, it was good to see you, but we're about to have lunch and you're interrupting. I think it's best if you go."

He looks between myself, Jasper and my now scowling mother and says in a teasing tone. "Why? Because your little boyfriend is uncomfortable with me?"

Jasper's chair scrapes loudly against the tiled floor of the restaurant, drawing attention to us as he moves to get up, but I drag him back down in his seat. He glares at me and I glare back before snapping my eyes to Seth. "Seth…go! I don't need this. Today has been trying enough. I don't need you messing anything else up."

"Your boyfriend is the touchy one."

"And you're an asshole who should watch how he talks to me," Jasper growls.

Seth moves to say something but doesn't. Instead, he eyes Jasper long and hard as if he's trying to remember something. "You're him, aren't you?" he says after a while.

Jasper scoffs at him. "And who might that be?"

"The one Edward is with. The…you're Jasper Whitlock. Your family…the Whitlocks, they're very powerful."

"So why are you still in front of me?"

The smirk that was on Seth's face a minute ago makes a re-appearance. "Because I'm not afraid of you. And I'm here to tell Edward that I'll take him back any time he wants."

I chuckle and shake my head. "You're unbelievable."

"You know it."

I ignore that. "Were you always like this? I take the fall for everything. You get off easy. I get screwed. Literally! And I'll want you to want me back. I'm going to leave Jasper for you?"

Seth doesn't back down. "I knew you were coming to town, Edward. I know you're in charge now. What went down at the gala in New York, my parents were there."

So that's his reason. He knows that I'm the head of the Masen fortune and he and his family want in.

"Are you nuts?" I ask with a hearty chuckle. Seth has the decency to look a bit embarrassed by my statement. "You honestly think that I'm that naïve? What do you take me for?" I get up and turn to Jasper and my mom. "We're leaving. We can find another place to eat. I don't want to spend another minute here."

Jasper handles everything while Esme and I head out to the car. But Seth isn't through. He follows us outside.

"I'm not through with you!"

I don't even turn around. Esme opens her door and climb in. I'm about to open my door when he grabs a hold of my hand and spins me around. I push him away. "Watch it. Don't fuck with me!"

He shakes off my warning and goes on, "I'll never be through with you. I'm not over you."

"You don't want me," I argue. "You want money and all that comes with it. And now that it comes with me, you're trying to get on my good side. You walked, Seth! I took the fucking punishment and you got off scotch free, you bastard!"

It feels so good to say that. I look over his shoulder and see Jasper hastily making his way to us. "Leave. Better yet, I will."

Seth doesn't answer and I turn to the car as soon as Jasper makes it to my side. He sneers at Seth and walks around to the driver's side, getting in. I'm about to follow suit when Seth says in a small voice, "I was scared, Edward."

I don't turn around. "And when I called, what were you then? Still scared?"

"I was…" he starts. "I wanted to say that I wanted you but I couldn't." I want to believe him. But I can't.

"Sorry can't begin to cover it." I turn to him then. "You broke my heart into pieces. Not once, but twice! I felt like I had nothing left and I picked the phone and called you, only to hear that you want nothing to do with me. Do you know how that fucking feels?"

Seth still insists, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for denying you when you called. But…"

"I don't need to hear it anymore. I told you, I don't want your apology. It's the past, with every day that passes with Jasper by my side, I'm learning to forget all about all of you. He's what matters now. He's everything. It was nice knowing you."

I'm about to get in the car when Seth fucks everything up. It happened so fast, I don't have time to react until it's too late. Seth spins me around and as I'm about to shout 'why' he plants his lips on mine. I don't know what this is supposed to mean to me, but it does nothing but leaves me enraged.

I shove him off and yell as I heard the car door slam. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Seth looks triumphant and smirks at me. "No one will ever be better for you than me, Edward. You always remember your first."

He's about to spew some other shit and my fist is tight and ready to hit him, but Jasper beats me to it. His fist connects with Seth's jaw, making him stumble backward.

"What the fuck you do think you're doing?"

Seth spits blood and glares at Jasper with a bloody grin. "You touch me again, and I'll..."

"You touch Edward again and see what I'll do to you."

"Jasper, stop." I'm not begging him for Seth. I'm begging him for himself. I don't want any more controversy to be rained down on his family because of me. I'm not going to stand aside and let anyone hurt him.

But Jasper doesn't see it that way. His eyes snap to mine and he demands to know why I want him to stop. "Are you defending him?"

"No! I'm looking out for you, stupid!" I yell. "He'll use this against you." I look at Seth and shake my head in disgust. How could I have ever felt anything for this asshole? He's just like them. Rich and spoiled.

"I don't fucking care! He touches you again and I'll…"

"Shut up! Don't let him drawl you out!"

I try to yank Jasper back because he's advancing on Seth, and Seth is egging him on. "Come on, you pussy, don't let him tell you what to do. I'll do it again and again if I want to. Edward will always be mine."

"Who the fuck set you up to this?" I seethe at Seth.

"I told you, my folks were at the gala," he answers with a satisfactory smirk.

"What do you want, money?" I'd give it to him if he stops the foolishness. I'd write him a fat check to make him disappear.

"And you," Seth grins evilly. "I want that tight, hard body on mine. I've miss it. You had the sweetest ass I'd ever seen."

My grip on Jasper loosens then and he takes full advantage of it and launches himself at Seth. They fall to the ground, throwing punches while rolling in the dirt. Esme screams at them while I try to get Jasper off of Seth.

"Jasper! Stop!"

He shoves me off and kicks Seth in the stomach after punches him on the face, busting his bottom lip. Esme goes for help while I still try to stop the fight and comes back with three guys, who help me.

Between all of us, two guys hold back Seth and Esme on Jasper's back and me and another guy holding him back, we finally stop the brawl.

"Can I let you go?" I ask Jasper while he eyes Seth murderously.

"Let me go," he growls at me, making me sigh sadly.

This is my fault. I shouldn't have entertained a word out of Seth. I should've run him off. Now, Jasper is pissed off with bloodied fists and a busted lip. He's huffing while he glares at Seth. And Seth is trying to steady himself on his feet. He shakes off the guys helping him and smiles at Jasper. Of the two of them, he looks worse. His right cheek is bruised, his mouth is gleaming red and his lips are swelling.

"I'll see you in court," he says to Jasper and spits blood at his feet.

Jasper gives him a cold stare before pulling away from me and storming off.

Seth looks at me and winks and I walk up to him and punch him in the face, sending him to the ground, before running after Jasper.

He's walking down the road. "Jasper!" I shout and jog to catch up with him. "Jasper!" When I'm close enough, I grab a hold of his shoulder and spin him around to me. He shrugs off my grip and starts walking again.

"I'm sorry!"

He stops and sighs before turning to me' his eyes softening. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have overreacted, but he was being an asshole."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Are you?"

"If it's concerning Seth's well being after the crap he just pulled, no. If it's about you, then yes. If he sues you for what you just did to him, then what?"

"Then I get my lawyers with walk all over him and beat it down to a settlement."

I smirk and step closer, lifting his bruised knuckles to my lips and kissing them. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"You could say that."

I lean in and kiss him, because there is nothing else I can think of doing right now. He doesn't let me go. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. And when we part, there's nothing in his eyes but his pure, undulated love for me. "I love you."

Jasper smiles brightly at me. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: Back to normal and steps forward. <strong>_


	35. It will always be you

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. ****No plagiarism! **

**This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over. Thanks to beanothercullen for making this look awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

A week has passed without incident, because as soon as we got back to New York, Edward got on the phone with my mother, and while she wasn't happy to learn about the fight, whatever she did, stopped Seth in his tracks.

Edward was pleased.

I wasn't too proud of myself after we got home. I shouldn't have let go that far, but I just couldn't stand there and let Seth continue. I wanted Edward to understand that.

But I had nothing to worry about. He did. He said that things escalated so quickly, and Seth was out of line. And he loved me for defending him.

"You're not a violent person, Jasper," he had said. "But that doesn't mean you won't defend yourself or someone you love. You will do whatever is necessary."

I was glad he understood that.

Seth was being an ass and I couldn't stand there and let him stake some ridiculous claim on Edward after he had hurt him so deeply. He had abandoned Edward. That was enough in my book to hate the bastard. And to add insult to injury, he saw us there, together, and still, he wanted to be an asshole about things. He wanted to throw what they had in my face, like he wasn't the one I heard about whom Edward had called and he ran him off the phone, stating that he was just experimenting and Edward was the one to blame for their relationship. Edward was the bad influence.

How was I supposed to sit still while a fucking piece of shit like that insults everything about Edward? I couldn't.

He had obviously come over to our table with an agenda and Edward figured it out. His parents were at the gala and news traveled fast. Everyone knew by now that Edward Masen Jr was in charge of Masen Corporation. And Seth foolishly and selfishly wanted in. He thought Edward was some guy, the boy from high school who loved him, and he saw me as some rich guy with no backbone. The asshole thought he could be an ass and get away with it.

The idiot was wrong. I was no punk. I was the man who loved Edward and would defend him against anyone.

I've loved the changes in my boyfriend since we've gotten home. Edward has been happier and things have taken a turn for the better in our lives since we have resolved his past. Edward now calls Forks, his parents and Seth, his past. "Distant memories at best," he had stated.

Our relationship has grown stronger and we're inseparable.

Edward is now living with me. He moved in a week ago. I couldn't stand waking without him anymore. And Edward felt the same way when I confessed that to him.

When we told Tanya, she wasn't surprised at all. All she wanted to know was what took us so long to figure it out.

"What the fuck took you two so long?" That was her way of saying 'I'm happy for you'.

Edward has been carefully building a relationship with Esme, Carlisle and Bella. He wants them in his life and I'm glad for him. It's nice to see my darling smiling.

We've been taking leaps and bounds in our lives. Between Edward, me, Dad and Grandpa, we've found suitable board members for Masen Corporation. Mom has pitched in at Edward's insistence and gotten a great PR team for the corporation.

Mom has become more involved in my life in the past two weeks. She's been subtly trying to apologize for her mistakes and I've been trying to be forgiving. But there's still a long way to go for us.

I've gone back to work and the NYU campus is more tempting since Edward's been there. Teaching feels lighter and more enjoyable since my return from Forks. It feels like years have been left behind us in that little town.

Edward loves that he goes to school where I work. At first, he wasn't so into it. But now, he teases me every chance he gets.

We dance around each other on the grounds. He loves to wink at me in the halls, or he makes sure to deliver any orders I send to Emmett's coffeehouse so he can kiss and grope me in my office until I'm pleading for mercy, or simply dropping by my office for advice, even though he's not in my class.

Because of the vivid dreams I've been having for the past few nights, I solemnly swear to myself that I'm going to fuck him across my desk one of these days.

Our relationship is going smoothly and I'm happier than I have ever been in my life. But sometimes, when I look back on my foolish days in the closet, I wonder what I was thinking.

But Jake has been there to give me a smack over the head and tell me to forget it and be glad that Edward came along and I woke the fuck up.

He had said this during a visit to my office the other day. He brought lunch.

_I'd finished grading some papers and was looking over some files Edward asked me to before he ran out for his psych class this morning; it was the only one for the day. And after class, he was heading to work. I'd pick him up from the coffeehouse. _

_Jake came bearing lunch in the form of sandwiches and was joking around when the topic came up and I suddenly felt sad that I had wasted so much time not being myself. _

_Jake promptly told me to… "Shut the fuck up." _

"_What?"_

_His eyes were smiling but he was dead serious. "Whatever the fuck is bothering you, shut the fuck up and stop thinking it. If it's about you and Edward, it happened when it was supposed to." _

"_Since when did you believe in that shit?"_

"_I don't. Not really," Jake shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I just believe in love." _

"_You didn't used to." _

"_Not after Mom died, but since Tanya…she's opening my eyes and heart, Jas." _

"_I can see that," I chuckled. "You're in love." _

"_You don't miss a thing," he said with a cocked brow. _

"_You're my best friend." _

_Jake nodded and smiled but said nothing further on the subject of him. He focused on me instead. "Good. So fucking listen to me, Jas. You came out of the closet when you were supposed to. Edward came along and you realize that you were bullshitting yourself. He became your light in the damn dark. He's everything. He means everything. And I can't tell you how happy I am to see you happy and in love with someone. Not to mention, you, being truthful to yourself. It's what I've always wanted for you, asshole." _

"_Thanks." _

"_You're welcome." _

_Our talk stayed on our respective partners until Jake got x-rated. Not that there were many things that Jake could ever not relate to sex. _

"_Well, I gotta go," he said, getting up. "Sam's in town and I want to keep him away from Tanya."_

"_Alright, you do that," I agreed. "Don't let him anywhere near her." _

_Jake had nodded and left. Sam shouldn't be near Tanya. He was bastard who was completely horrible to women. _

The incoming text jars me from my thoughts.

_Masen620: Are u in your office?_

I smile and shake my head. I wonder where he is.

_WhitlockJay: Yes. _

_Masen620: Will be there in a sec. _

I continue to look over some more papers and answer a few emails until the knock comes. "Come in!"

Edward peeks in and smirks. "Are you alone?"

I gesture to my empty office, except for myself. "As you can see."

He adjusts his glasses and gives me that crooked grin that makes me want to jump him and enters. I don't move from behind my desk, because he obviously has something in mind and I'm hoping it is what I think it is. I've been fantasizing and planning it.

He locks my door, and hearing the click makes me raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you up to?" _Please be what I dream about. _

He leans back against the door with a lazy, cunning grin on his face. He's beautiful, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that.

A barge of emotions races across his features as he stands there, eyeing me. "You know, when I got in your car that night, I didn't think I'd end up here. The best psychic in the world couldn't make me believe that I'd end up yours."

"I didn't know what I was getting either," I say. "But I'm thankful for one thing."

"What's that?" he asks as he pushes off the door and starts to slowly make his way to me. He bites his bottom lip while running his hand down his body to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them.

My breath catches, but I keep a straight face. "You. Not just the guy I met, the one who climbed into my car, the one who I slept with and couldn't believe that I felt so good after. But all that you are. Your kindness. Your strength. Your vulnerability. All of you. You're what I've been waiting for. You're what my life has been missing."

He smiles and ducks his head, adjusting his glasses again before he meets my eyes. It's his new nervous tick; adjusting his glasses. His friends, Becky and Lily have asked why he didn't just get contacts, but Edward doesn't want them. And we're not sure he can wear them yet. The healing of his eyes still has a way to go.

He takes his shirt off and I moan softly at the sight of his ripped stomach. He's been working out and now has tight abs that I love to lick.

"Well, you're missing one thing," he says in a whisper as he comes to stand in front of me, pushing my chair out and stepping between my legs.

My hands run up his sides, over his ass and finally lands on his firm waist before moving down to his ass again, which I smack and he moans and bites his lip. "What am I missing?"

Edward climbs onto my lap, pulls me into a deep kiss that draws moans from me. He breaks it and moves his tantalizing lips down to my neck and then up to my ear where he whispers, "I'm also your fantasy. I can be anything you want, baby." He grinds his body into mine, to further prove his point, and it's my turn to bite my lip. I have to bite back the loud moan that threatens to escape me.

"Well, as my fantasy, what are you willing to do?"

Edward pulls back with a naughty grin. "Well, right now, I'm your failing student who's here to do anything for an 'A', Professor."

I can't begin to tell him what it does to me to hear him call me 'Professor'. That shit goes straight to my cock.

I love this fantasy and when Edward climbs off my lap and falls to his knees, looking up at me through those thick lashes of his as he unbuckles my belt, it gets even better.

When he frees my aching cock and licks the tip, I want to scream. When he places his glasses on top of his head so he can suck the head of my dick and he works his way down to the base, my heart threatens to stop. When he swallows around me, I lose it and fuck his hot mouth. And after I come down his throat, he gets up and strips and I return the favor by making him stifle his moans while I suck his hard cock.

We're breathless and horny. Edward bites his lip and eyes me. I feel like a feral animal about to attack before I give in and pull his body to me. I take his glasses and place them safely away from us. There will be another time to fuck with them on. I throw him down on my desk and spread his legs. He tells me that the lube and condoms are in his jeans and I quickly retrieve them. This will not be sweet and I warn him of such. I've wanted him like this, in my office and across my desk, for too long.

"Make it worth my while," he looks back and teases with a shake of his ass, which I smack. "Mmm…fuck me, Jasper. Want you, love."

I don't need any more motivation than that, and I take Edward against my desk as I've been fantasizing about. My hips pistols into his while he holds on to the end of the desk for dear life and pushes back at me with just as much force. Our bodies slam together, moving my desk forward, until we both come, toppling over the edge while moaning for each other.

"That was…" Edward chuckles breathlessly as he collapses against the smooth wooden surface.

"It was…" I reply, just as out of air as he is before kissing his back and then expelling myself from him.

He sighs and pouts at the loss but I kiss him soundly on the lips with a promise for more later.

But there's no time later. We change our plans as soon as we get home to going out and then maybe things will go from there. We need some fun.

Edward decides on Emmett's club, After Dark and I agree. He calls Tanya and she invites us over for dinner, promising us that Jake cooked. He won't allow her near the stove anymore.

She's at the apartment by herself now and Jake visits frequently. Things are moving just as fast for them as they did for me and Edward, and I'm glad. I love seeing them together. Because of Tanya, my best friend is surprising me more and more every day. He's becoming domesticated and happy about it. He's sticking to one woman instead of having a different girl on his arm almost every three days. I never thought I'd see the day. But I'm happy it's here. Jake has been there for me all my life and all I want for him is to find the happiness that I have found.

Dinner is a happy occasion. As soon as Edward and I walk into the apartment, he's whisked away by Tanya and they head to her bedroom to chat while she gets dressed. Edward's bedroom has been turned into a guest room.

I find Jake in the kitchen.

"I cooked so you're setting the table," he promptly says and I laugh and accept, but Jake helps me anyways.

However, it's under the disguise so that we can talk before Tanya and Edward join us. He isn't acting like himself. "What's wrong?" I have to ask because he's quiet; pensive. As opposed to the talkative and ever mischievous friend I know.

He goes and gets the main course of grilled steaks and sets it down with a heavy sigh. "I want Tanya to quit the club but I don't know how to tell her."

"Don't want her to think you're trying to run her life?"

"Among the fact that she'll have my head if she knows I talked to Emmett about it."

I scoff in shock. "She doesn't like that. She'll have your head for it."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he replies sarcastically.

I ignore that and go on. "Why would you do that?"

Jake looks down and grumbles, "I don't like the other guys looking at her."

"So you pull some macho bullshit?" I can't believe he did that.

"Yeah, and now I'm worried," he says. "If she finds out, she's going to…"

"Have your fucking head for such a dumb move?" Tanya says, making us both jump while Edward laughs. She walks over to Jake and wraps her arms around his waist. Edward moves to my side while she speaks. "Oh, I know that you talked to Emmett. I just didn't know what was said until now. And as much as I admire you doing that, don't ever do that shit again. I can handle it, and if I want to quit, it'll be my decision. You got me?"

"Yes," Jake resigns before countering, "It'll be your decision. But I'll kick any punk's ass who tries to harass you. You got me?"

Tanya smiles ruefully. "Yeah, I got you."

We sit down to eat and soon the talk moves from the day's events, to which Edward and I exchange looks and smirk at the question because we damn well know what we did today in my office today, to Edward and me getting hitched.

"Oh, come on, Jasper practically proposed in the hospital," Tanya reminds us all.

"Yes, but I didn't do it officially."

She turns to me and relaxes back against her chair with a mischievous grin. "Well, go ahead. Do it now."

"Tanya," Edward hisses, and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh please, Edward, you know you want him to."

"Do you want Jake to propose?" Edward fires back and Jake takes up an interest in the tablecloth. Hmm, that's funny. No witty comebacks from him? What's he up to?

I keep an eye on him while listening to Edward and Tanya's banter.

Tanya is a little caught off guard by Edward's counter but recovers well. "I wouldn't say no if he did."

"I didn't say no," Edward reminds her with a pout.

"So when's the engagement party then, or better yet, why not elope?" she urges. "It's not like you two are going to be looking for anyone else." She doesn't give us a chance to answer, she goes on, "Jasper, you're not going to find a guy as great at a blowjob than Edward, and Edward, you're not going to find a sweeter ass than Jasper's."

"Too much info!" Jake finally chimes in and shouts, putting his hands over his ears.

But Tanya just scoffs and ignores him with a retort. "You know you fantasize about Jasper," she teases, making me raise an eyebrow at my friend in question, causing Tanya to laugh at him, and me, to realize her intent.

"She's fucking with you," I tell Jake and he sighs in relief. But I like the joke so I keep it going. "Unless there's something you want to tell me, Jake. You're not fantasizing about me, are you?" I bat my eyelashes at him for added effect while Edward and Tanya try but fail miserably to keep their laughter at a minimum.

Jake scoffs and puffs out his chest. "No!" he says and then adds, "besides you couldn't take me even if you tried."

"Don't underestimate my boyfriend," Edward warns him.

"Ooohh…fight! Fight! Fight!" Tanya laughs, egging the guys on before she returns to the topic at hand. "But seriously, when are you and Edward tying the knot?"

Edward glances at me and I take his hand, kissing the back of it. "We're thinking about it," I tell her as I stare into his beautiful eyes.

After dinner, we relax and continue chatting until it's time to leave.

Jake is ahead of us with Tanya in his car and Edward is pensively staring out the window in mine as we drive to the club.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He looks over at me, giving me a small smile. "It's nothing."

"It looks like something," I say with a hand on his knee.

He places his hand over mine. "I'm thinking about what Tanya said."

"About marriage?" Edward nods. "Edward, we don't have to rush anything. I can wait as long as…"

"I don't want to rush but I was just thinking about what she said and how right she was. I'm not looking for anyone else and I don't want to. I just want you. And I don't give a shit whether it's tomorrow, next year or when we're old and gray, I'm going to marry you." He finishes with conviction and then leans over the console and kisses my cheek. "You're it for me, Jasper Whitlock, and it'll always be you."

"Just let me know where and I'll be there, baby," I tell him as I pull into a parking spot outside of After Dark. "I'm ready to marry you."

Edward smiles and kisses me again. This time on the lips. "I think we have some planning to do."

"I'm pretty simple, and I'm not willing to listen to anybody else's suggestion, only yours."

"Well, I want a simple affair too. Family and close friends, that's it."

"Good, we just need a venue, food and good music to dance the night away to."

It's surprising that by the time we're out of the car and heading inside the club, we've already got our wedding details down. Now, all we need is a wedding planner because between Tanya and our mothers, it'll become a larger affair without guidance.

Edward figures that we should tell Tanya and move on from there. I agreed as long as Grandpa is next. He's more than happy to hear that.

Hanging out with Tanya until the club becomes a sea of dancing bodies while the music thumps, is a thrill. She and Edward have danced, I don't know how many times now, sometimes dragging me and Jake out there with them.

I'm currently sitting at a table in the back where I can see everything going on the dance floor and nursing my beer. Jake is beside me doing the same.

"They look happy together," he comments while we watch Tanya grind up against Edward.

"They do."

"I'll tell you something, if I didn't know Edward was gay and in love with you, I would've knocked his lights out for getting handsy with my girlfriend."

"And if Tanya was a guy, I'd probably be thinking the same thing with the way she loves to grope Edward."

We look at each other seriously and then burst out laughing. We watch the best friends finish up their dance and leave the dance floor.

"That was something else!" Tanya comments, taking Jake's beer and drinking it. "But I've gotta get back to work! Break is over!"

She kisses mine and Edward's cheek and leaves for the bar. It looks to be a good night.

But things take a turn for the worse when Edward and I are out on the dance floor and I spot someone I don't want to see near Tanya. He's at the bar, bothering her.

"What is it?" Edward asks, following my hard gaze.

"Jake's cousin," I say through clenched teeth. "He's not the nicest guy to women and he likes when they play hard to get."

"Tanya's mentioned him; she says he's asshole and Jake doesn't want her anywhere near him."

Edward and I begin to move to the bar. But Jake gets there first and we draw close in time to see him getting into his cousin's face.

"Stay away from her," Jake hisses at him and Sam laughs in his face.

"I don't think so. She wants me."

"Get real!" Tanya retort. "Order a drink or get out of here!'

Sam turns to me. "Oh, here with your boyfriend, fag?"

"Yeah," I answer proudly. "Stay the fuck away from her," I nod toward Tanya and he scoffs and calls her a bitch before stalking off.

But something doesn't sit well with me after that and I can't stop watching Tanya as she makes her rounds for the rest of the night. Edward and I do have fun and we even get Jake to calm down and relax a little, but we're all still on our guard.

And it's with good reason.

I don't know when it happened or how we lost Tanya in the crowd. Jake is in full panic and Emmett even comes down from his office, inquiring why. When I tell him about Sam being around, he calls a bodyguard to go look for Tanya. She hasn't returned to her post at the bar.

"We'll go out back!" I tell Emmett over the loud music and Jake, Edward and myself make our way out there.

What we come upon in the back alley makes us jump into action.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Tanya screams and claws at Sam's face before he slaps her hard across hers.

"Fucking bitch!" he seethes while trying to unbuckle his pants.

"Fuck you!" Tanya shouts and punches him in the face before Jake and me drag him off of her and Edward pulls her to her feet.

"This asshole jumped me!" Tanya says. Her lip is bleeding and her wavy blond hair, that was hanging loosely down her back tonight, is now dirty and in disarray.

"What happened?" I ask with an eye on my best friend. Jake hasn't said a word to Sam, who's fighting against our hold.

"I came out here for a smoke. I wasn't alone but this asshole made Cherie think that me and him had to talk. After she left, he blocked me from getting back inside and when I shouted at the prick, he knocked me to the ground and then tried to get my shorts off." She tries to get away from Edward, but he holds her tight. "Let me go so I can kick this asshole's ass!"

"Come and try it, you pathetic bitch!" Sam shouts. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

He doesn't get to say another word because Jake punches him right in the nose and breaks it. Sam falls to his knees and Jake shoves me away, not that I'm stopping him, and knees Sam in the balls. He's hollering on the ground and Jake gets on top of him, beating the living daylights out of him.

By the time Edward and I drag him off of Sam, Jake is huffing like a wild dog and Sam is a bloody mess.

Emmett comes and gets us all inside and we stay in his office. Sam is revived and he tells Jake he's going to press charges. Tanya speaks up and says she'll press charges against him and he backs off. We stay until the situation is resolved, and finally, around four am, Edward and I are walking into our place, tired and ready to fall asleep.

"Do you think Sam will ever go anywhere near Tanya again?"

I shake my head 'no' while toeing off my shoes and climbing into bed with Edward; we're too tired to change our clothes, and opt to do it in the morning.

"He'll never go anywhere near either of them again."

"Has Jake ever done that to him?"

My eyes are closing but I want to answer. "Not at that magnitude. I've never seen him that angry and crazy before."

Edward is quiet for a while and I think he's fallen asleep. "Jake is in love with her."

I sigh and smile. "I know."


	36. You're More

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is short and sweet and to the point. More to come in the next chapter as we get closer to the ending for these boys. Thanks for the awesome reviews on the ending of Want You to Want Me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Es…mom…Esme…" Edward has been trying to talk for the better half of five minutes now. "Seriously! Okay, yeah, I'm happy that you're happy. Yeah, no! Don't go booking tickets!"

The fiasco with Tanya and Sam hasn't dampen Edward's and mine's plan to marry. As soon as we got up this morning, we checked on Tanya and then got to planning. The only problem is we have no idea what to do, we just know what we want.

Edward's solution to that was to call my mother. She was more than willing to help and we would be meeting her for brunch tomorrow.

It left me suspicious, but Edward was thankful. He dismissed my suspicion, saying that I was only that way because my mom was such a bitch to me.

"She's up to something."

"No, she wants to kiss your ass and beg your forgiveness instead of being kicked out of your life forever and ever," he said with a smirk I wanted to kiss off his face.

"I don't like it," I pouted.

"Then tell her so, but don't fuck with her wanting to help," he said. "Let her. And if we're not sure about it, there's always Tanya to keep her in line."

"I like the idea of Tanya."

I look at him now while he rolls his eyes and paces the room with the phone at his ear. "Listen, you guys, we've just started planning. Es…mom…Esme! Calm down!"

"What is she doing?" I ask. Edward comes over and puts the phone to my ear. Esme screams and I jump away.

"She's excited," he says.

"You think?" I chuckle and get up, moving to the kitchen.

Edward finds me in the kitchen preparing a late breakfast for us. He leans on my back, groaning.

"They've stopped screaming?"

"Oh God," he groans. "Carlisle had to come on the phone and get them to stop."

"They're happy for us."

"Es…mom wants to come in from now," he says, taking the plate of scrambled eggs I offered.

"Did you say yes?" I tease while we sit down to eat.

Edward gives me a look and I laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Jasper, if Es…mom comes out here now, it sounds like it will be chaos."

"She's a proud mom and she wants to be a part of her son's life. She's got a lot to make up for. I think being involved in his upcoming nuptials is a great start."

"Stop teasing!"

I love how much he knows me.

Our day starts off separately. Edward takes a cab to school while I meet up with my dad for a board meeting with our family company. I hate going to these things, but being on the board and the importance of the meeting requires my presence.

Edward texts me during it, making me laugh and apologize for the scoffs leaving me because of his jokes. After the meeting, I go to work. My students are studiously waiting and we start the lesson. It's a really good discussion and Rose is of great help. We grade a few papers from the essays I gave, and then my day is through. On my way out, Edward texts me, asking for a ride home, making insinuations about what type of ride he's talking about and I can't wait to get him behind closed doors. I text back and tell him to meet me at my car and I'll give him the ride he wants.

I'm by my car, waiting on him for only a few minutes when I spot him coming across the lush green grass and heading my way, but he's not alone. The guy with him is tall, well built and attractive with brown hair. But the long looks he's giving my unsuspecting boyfriend is unnerving me. What the hell does he think he's doing? Doesn't he know Edward is involved with someone? Edward must've said something.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he stops watching his feet as he walks and talks with his admirer and looks up. When he spots me, he smiles radiantly and quickens his step. As he gets closer to me, he stops and says something to the guy and then bids him farewell, before jogging the rest of the way over to me. He leans in for a kiss which I heartily return.

"I missed you today," he whispers with a kiss to my neck as he hugs me.

"I missed you too," I say with my eye on the guy who's watching us. "Who's your friend?" The question is out before I can think of berating myself for asking.

Edward pulls back and glances behind him. "Oh, Oliver?" he turns back to me and says. "He's my classmate. He was having some trouble in class so I helped him."

"Oh." I step out of his embrace and move around the car. I unlock it and we get in and take off with Edward grinning at me. "What is it?"

He laughs. "You're jealous?"

"No," I quickly deny.

"Yeah! You're jealous and it's so cute."

"It's not cute," I say with a pout. "The guy is obviously attracted to you."

"So? Do you know how many girls and guys are attracted to you?" he counters. "You should hear them. The ones who know about you and me, either hate me or like me."

"What?" I feel defensive. If anyone is bothering him, I swear to God, I'll…"Tell me who's bothering you."

"They're not bothering me," he sighs and rolls his eyes, showing me that he's okay. "But you should know how much they want to fuck hot ass Professor Whitlock. I've even heard detailed fantasies."

I shake my head. "I don't want to know."

"Well," he starts, leaning over the console and placing a hand on my thigh. "I was thinking we could play a few of them out."

"Edward, I'm driving."

He comes closer and whispers while biting the shell of my ear. "Get home faster." His hand moves up my thigh and lands on my crotch where he squeezes and strokes me through my pants.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to see straight."

He continues the ministrations. "I'm sure you can manage."

I do, and we're home and tearing down the front door while stripping in no time. We don't even make it to the bedroom. I push Edward down to the floor and have his cock in my mouth before he can say another word. I suck until he's shouting my name and coming down my throat. Flipping him on his stomach, I lovingly prepare him for my hard dick and when I push into him, it's nothing short of heaven. We groan and fuck on the living room floor until we can't hold on and come with each other's name on our lips.

We collapse. I'm exhausted and Edward is laughing at me. "Are you tired?" he teases.

"Shut up."

He laughs and then sighs, coming to lie on my chest. "Jasper, Oliver is just a classmate. Nothing more. If he wants to like me, fine. But he's wasting his time because I've only got eyes for one guy and I plan on marrying him and spending the rest of my life with him," he says and then jokes, "I think you know him too. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he's the hottest piece of ass I've ever met. He's got a dick that makes me…"

I shut him up with a hard kiss. "I love you," I smile when I pull away.

"I love you too," he chuckles while taking me in hand and stroking my length. "Round two?"

"Meet you in the bedroom?"

"Catch me if you can!"

He gets up and runs off while I solemnly vow to myself to chase that ass anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>Next: Brunch with Momma Heidi and Jake shocks Tanya. <em>


	37. Preparations

**EPOV **

"Edward, I don't want to be here. Let's go home."

"No."

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me if I don't have to set foot inside that house."

"As tempting as your offer sounds, we're going in. She offered to help and we don't know shit about weddings." I take the keys out of the ignition and pocket them so Jasper can't drive off when I get out of the car.

"Last offer," he says while I stand at the open car door staring at him with a smirk. He wants to be difficult today. I can understand his apprehension about his mom, but I don't want him to waste his life hating her. I want Jasper to free himself. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to think of his childhood home as enemy territory.

"What's the offer?"

"I'll give a blowjob, right here, right now, if I don't have to go in."

I pretend to think about it for a second. "I I'll let you fuck me into oblivion if you get out of the car, go inside the house, listen to what your mother has to say and then we're heading back home so you can have your dirty way with me."

Jasper looks like he's about to spring on me. "You're driving me crazy, Edward. You expect me to sit and listen to my mother while I'm thinking about fucking?"

I gave him a devilish smirk. "Yes. Let's go!"

He pouts in the cutest way, sighs and gets out of the car, stomping off to the front door. I'm behind him, trying not to laugh. "I love you, baby!" I shout and he gives me the middle finger from behind, making me lose the battle. I break out in laughter. I catch him up at the front door and decide to make him smile. "You love me too, right?" I try to sound whiny because it makes him smile. He loves to know that I need him.

"I do," he grumbles, playing stubborn. "But you're not my favorite person right now." He refuses to look at me and I start to laugh again, even if I understand.

Jasper is lucky to have a woman like Heidi in his life. I didn't see it at first, but now I do. She's a mother and she's not afraid to climb down from her pedestal, well, after being thrown off, and realize her mistake. Jasper is a wonderful man and Heidi now realizes that she has a great son and should be thankful for such a gift. No one stole him from her. He never lied about himself until after she made him do it. She told me how stupid she feels for all the years of making Jasper live a life he didn't deserve and it's going to be hard to get him to see how sorry she is.

I agree. My fiancé is like his mother in that sense. Both of them are incredibly stubborn. However, he and his mom need to mend their relationship. They have to fix it. I'll never be able to make him understand how jealous I am of his opportunity, so I'm doing everything in my power make him not waste it.

I'll never get his chance. I'll never have parents who love me and still want me after everything. Edward and Elizabeth will never apologize for the shit they put me through for the sake of my inherited fortune. They'll never relinquish their high horse for humility. I'll never hold my breath for that impossibility. I know I have Esme and Carlisle, but the apology isn't supposed to come from them. It's supposed to come from the parents I grew up with.

I should just be happy with where my life is. I have Jasper, Tanya, Jake, Emmett, and I'm a son whose real mom loves him. I'm a stepson whose stepdad loves him. I'm a big brother, whose little sister wants to know him. I should be happy with that. I have a lot.

"Hey, where are you?" I feel her hand on my shoulder and I realize she and Jasper are staring at me with concern.

I plaster a smile on my face. "A million miles away, Heidi. A million miles away."

Heidi smiles, as she rarely does, and nods. She steps back and lets us into the house. It's a beautiful home. Luxuriously designed and compliments the Whitlock wealth nicely. Heidi is a rich woman and her home shows it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" she says as she waywardly eyes Jasper, who hasn't spoken to her since we crossed over the threshold and step into the foyer.

"I'm fine." I smile. "I would be better if Jasper says 'hello' though."

He narrow his eyes at me and then cuts them to his mother. "Hello, Mother."

"Mom."

He sighs and grumbles about not wanting to be here and rolls his eyes at my correction. "Mom."

I smile widely. "Good! Let's get brunch started and hope we don't kill each other by the end of it."

Heidi bursts out into laughter, shocking Jasper. She links her arm in mine and walks us ahead of Jasper out to the back patio, which is also luxurious designed. "Heidi, do you downplay anything?" I ask, looking around.

She looks at me like I'm weird. "Why should I? I'm rich and I like it."

Her son scoffs and rolls his eyes. Heidi suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Hey," I say, looking between them. "I'll have none of that. We're here to talk about my wedding and the fact that I'll be a handsome devil on that day."

"So what will I be doing?" Jasper asks accusingly.

"You'll be standing at the altar ready to say nice things to me that make me feel wonderful about myself." I'm dead serious, but Heidi isn't winning her struggle to hold back her laughter. She's smiling so broadly, you'd think the woman hasn't smiled in years.

"Is this what being married to you will be like?"

"I'll throw in a few things," I tell him.

"Like what?"

"We'll have sex on anniversaries."

Heidi loses her battle and Jasper looks taken aback. I fill him in. "I've been helping your mom get use to sex jokes. Say 'thank you'."

"You're crazy, but thank you, baby," He says with a kiss to my cheek. His hand is on my knee and slowly moving up my thigh as his lips make their way to my mouth where he kisses me sweetly yet soundly on the lips.

Heidi's laughter stop and I pull away. I know what Jasper is doing and I won't do it. "Stop it."

"What?" he looks innocent enough but I know what he's doing. He's making her feel uncomfortable. Punishing her.

Heidi waves a hand over the food before I can say anything to Jasper. "We should eat," her voice cracks.

I mouth to Jasper to apologize to her and he cocks an eyebrow at me and then ignore me. So I do it for him. "We're sorry."

Heidi shakes her head. "It's alright. I know what my son is doing, and frankly, I deserve it."

Jasper looks stunned to hear her say it. It isn't my first time. She and I have talked. We wouldn't be able to be comfortable with each other, as we are, if we didn't. Heidi isn't alright with everything yet. She's learning to accept Jasper as a gay man and the concept of him wanting men. What she truly and totally understands and has admitted to me that she loved, is how much Jasper loves me and I love him. Love is what she understands the most.

I dig into my food, wondering if I should withhold sex when we get home. Heidi speaks again, "I know what I did. I'm sorry and I know I'll have to spend a lot of time proving myself to you, Jasper."

"Do you know what I remember?" he interjects. "I remember coming to you and Dad and being honest. I remember telling you I'm gay and then what did you do?"

"Jasper, I wasn't thinking," Heidi admits. "I was foolish."

"What did you do?" he asks. His anger is rising.

Heidi resigns and looks ashamed to say what she's about to utter. "I slapped you in the face."

Jasper slaps his hand down on the table, making it shake beneath his blow. "That's right! And now you want in! You want me to forgive you? You want to pretend you like Edward because what? He's rich? What is it, Mother? What's up your sleeve?"

"Hey, don't insult my intelligence," I interrupt him. "She can't use me to do shit! She wants to know you. She wants a relationship with you. She wants to give you what I would love to get from my father and aunt! I'll never have this so if you don't want to be here, then go. I was just trying to give you something I'll never have. Leave! I'll find my way home." I push my chair back and get up. I look at Heidi. "We'll talk again about this. I don't know what he wants…" I nod toward my silent, stunned fiancé. "But I want something small and intimate. I don't want a fucking showcase. I'm no one's propaganda! Do what's best for us. That's your apology to me."

Heidi nods and gets up. She wipes a tear away and fakes a smile. "Thank you, Edward. We'll talk soon."

"Yeah." I stomp away from my stubborn man. He's calling after me but I don't turn around. I make my way outside to the car.

He runs up to me. "Baby, I'm sorry, but she's using…" I throw him his keys.

"I'm going to Tanya's."

His face drops. I know what we'd talk about before we went into his family home and he acted the way he did. The sex. That'd flown out the window now. I don't want to touch him right now.

Jasper doesn't say anything. He unlocks the car and we get in. We drive back into the city in silence, minus, the music coming from the radio, which I switched to rap a while back when he tried to talk to me. We pull up at Tanya's. It's best to call it that now. I'm living with Jasper. I just don't feel like being in the same space with him at the moment. I get out and slam the door. I walk off and I hear the other door close. He's following me in. We ride the elevator in silence. It dings on the floor I want and I get out. We walk to Tanya's door, with Jasper two steps behind me.

"I'm sorry," he says as I knock. I don't answer. "I'm really sorry. She gets me angry. I didn't know you felt so strongly about me making up with her."

I turn to him. "I don't expect it to be easy!" The door opens and Tanya is standing there, stunned silent by my anger. She knows how bad it can get. "I don't even expect to like her. But Jasper, she's your mother. Despite how dumb she acted, she loves you and thought in some twisted way, the bullshit was for the best. It's not. It wasn't. I showed her that. She's capable of change. Yeah, we had to fucking knock her ass off her fucking pedestal first but the shit happened! And now, you want to be this…child! You want to huff and puff and blow her down. Take the fucking upper hand, and show her how wrong she was…with words! Not fucking tonguing me down in front of her!" Tanya jumps out of my way and I stomp into the place. Jake is there.

"What happened?" he asks, looking between us, from his place on the couch.

"Go ask your best friend," I sneer at him and storm off to Tanya's room.

I walk in and kick off my shoes. I take off my glasses and throw myself down on her bed and close my eyes. "Wedding planning not going well?"

"Fuck off."

She laughs. "Heidi got what she deserved."

I open my eyes, hating the fuzziness sometimes, and sit up. "I was wrong to come here."

Tanya pushes me back down. "I'm not finished. She got what she deserved, but now, Jasper sees the truth. He was saying that when I walked off. So you will never the same opportunity with your parents huh?"

"I'll never have the Masens tell me how sorry they were for treating me the way they did," I tell her. "I guess, I'm jealous, but I also don't want him to waste his chance of getting his apology from Heidi."

"You're right," Tanya sighs. "He shouldn't."

"Why are you agreeing with me?" I ask. Tanya doesn't sound like Tanya. She isn't cussing. "Why are you so calm?"

"I guess that idiot attacking me put some things into prospective for me," she says. "He could've killed me, E. And for what? Look at all I would have left behind unfinished? Jasper should forgive her. I'm not saying today. But someday."

"I'm sorry about what happened," I say solemnly, pulling her down into my arms. "Here I am, thinking about me. I should've done more. I should've killed the bastard!"

"No," she says determinedly, squatting me on the chest. "I don't want you hurting anyone. I'm okay. Jake's helping. It's nice to have his ass around."

"So you can fuck him any time you want?" I smirk at her, and she laughs, pinching me.

"His cock does come in handy."

We fall out, laughing. We talk some more about how scared she was even though she was fighting Sam off. We talked about the Masens and how sorry we both were I didn't know Esme all along. We decided this fucked up road we both took in life was for the best. It brought us together.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up to see that it's night through Tanya's windows. She's curled up in my arms. I smile and kiss her forehead and then extract myself from her hold. She mumbles and turns over. I put on my glasses and my shoes. I walk out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. I expect Jake in the living room, but not Jasper. He looks up at me and Jake gives me a small smile. Jasper looks tired but expectant. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," I tell him.

He shakes his head 'no'. "I'm the one who's sorry. You have to give me some time though. I can't readily believe her. I still think she's pretending."

I nod. "I know, love. I didn't expect you to. I was just so angry. I'm sorry I took it out on you like that."

He gets up and walks over to me. He pulls me into a hug and I melt into his arms. He'll always do this to me. He'll always be my home.

Tanya wakes up a little while afterwards. She comes into the living room, wiping sleep from her eyes while chastising me for leaving her all hot and bothered in the bedroom. Jake almost believed that we were fooling around in the bedroom. Jasper laughs it off and she starts to flirt with him, making me glare at her, and Jake pout.

"We should order some takeout," I announce and Jake jumps up, offering to do it.

"I know a place!" He runs off to the kitchen with the phone at his ear before I can say anything else. When Tanya stops bothering Jasper and heads for the kitchen, I ask Jasper what's wrong with his friend.

"What's wrong with Jake?"

"He wants to marry Tanya." Jasper springs it on me so suddenly. I also bite my tongue.

"What?"

"Yeah," Jasper says with a smile. "He's in love with her. He says he doesn't want anyone else."

"You're kidding me?" I think it's a joke, but my fiancé is serious.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. He doesn't know how to ask her though. Baby, Jake isn't used to this. He wasn't a relationship kind of guy. It's all confusing him, but he knows he wants Tanya in his life. It's the most definite thing he knows."

"I can't believe this," I chuckle and then joke. "What's with you two and hookers?"

Jasper frowns. "Quit fucking around. I don't like it when you call yourself that."

I wink at him. I'll never be able to stay mad at him, will I? "Don't say shit like that, love." I warn him. "I'm still mad at you and I have a good mind to fuck you into floor when we get home."

Jasper visibly shakes, in a good way, when I say that. He bites his lip and my cock jumps. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I'm not kidding though. I know he's willing to try and bottom for me, and I know I'll make it good for him. "I bet your tight ass will feel damn good around my cock too." A small look of nervousness passes over his face and I qualm it. "Don't worry. I'd make it good, baby."

He smiles.

Dinner comes from a great Italian restaurant and Jakes is nervous throughout it. Tanya asks him numerous times what's wrong and he mumbles some crap. Jasper eyes me knowingly and I eye him back suspiciously. Is Jake going to do it now? Is he going to propose to Tanya now? Tanya makes us raise our glasses in a toast to life with her after dinner, and just as we all clink our wine glass, Jake blurts out, "Tanya, will you marry me?!" It's loud and shocking and my best friend is frozen in her seat with her wine glass stuck midair. Her mouth is open and she closes it slowly, swallowing hard. She takes a deep breath and puts her glass down.

Jake continues to blurt out things. "I'm in love with you, Tanya. I can't stop thinking about you. One of my female associates came on to me the other day in the office, and before you, I would've had that ass on my desk and fucking the shit out of her!" He shouts that part and I jump and laugh. Jasper pinches my leg under the table. Tanya is staring at him with a mixture of emotions playing across her face. Jake goes on in her silence. "I can't get an erection if I don't think about you. I look at other women and I don't even think about fucking them, I think how great you look or a blouse some other chick has on would look on you. I know you didn't have the greatest childhood. I know you don't trust men outside of Edward. I know marrying you will bring you closer to Sam, but I won't let him touch ever again. I love you so much. I'm falling for you. I'm in love with you and..."

"Shut up!" Tanya yells. Oh shit, is she going to say no? She takes a minute. She closes her eyes and re-opens them. She takes slow breaths. She puts her head down on the table and she picks it back up and then she repeats the process.

"Uh, Tanya?" I say.

She looks up at me and they're tears in her eyes. "Is he for real?"

"Yeah, T," I smile at her. "He's for real."

"I can't. I don't know." She's crying. "I don't know how to be a wife. I can't be anything but me."

I nod at Jake to answer that one. "I don't want anything else but you," he tells her.

Jake pulls a small black box from his pocket and gets down on one knee. I'm so happy for Tanya, I'm squeezing Jasper's hand when Jake says, "I've fallen in love with the most amazing woman. I can't see myself with anyone but you, Tanya. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She nods fervently and smiles like maniac. "I will! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Jasper and I are smiling on the ride home. We talk about Tanya and Jake getting married from the car and into the loft. I'm so happy for them. Tanya has been my world. She saved me when there was no one else there. I'll always have her back just as she'll forever have mine. It's an honor to know that I can trust her to a guy like Jake. He'll do anything to protect her.

"I'm so happy," I sigh, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Jasper is quiet. He looks far away and nervous about something.

"I'm very happy for them too," he says, his voice cracking a bit.

Oh I know what this is about. "But you'd rather be doing something else?" I cock an eyebrow at him, getting up from the couch and going over to him. I kiss his mouth and he opens it to me. It's soft and spine tingling but filled with trepidation. I move away.

"Did you mean it?"

What's going on? "Mean what, baby?" I ask.

Jasper swallows hard. "That you'd take care of me? That it wouldn't hurt more than it should. I've…I tried it, but it didn't feel…good." Oh! That's what this is about. He wants me to make love to him but he's scared.

I kiss his neck. Soft pecks along his collarbone. I run my hands down his body. I pull him into me. I bite down, gently, on his earlobe before whispering while I grind my body into his. "It'll only hurt for a second, baby. I'll make you feel good. I'll make the pain go away. I'll show how go it can be, love. I'll work my cock into you and make you feel how it is to be loved by me."

He moans and his head falls back. His eyes are closed and I start to unbutton his shirt. I back him up and he lets me lead his body to the wall behind us, on the way to our bedroom. "Oh, Edward." He's mine and I'll do everything to make him want this. I slowly undress him and myself. I kiss my way down his body. I cover him with soft, meaningful kisses while telling him to guide me with his words and when he asks I take him into my mouth, I oblige. He's hard and smooth on my tongue, his precum hits my tongue and I moan. I love having doing this for him. His moans grow higher and I let go and stand.

"Why did you stop?"

"Come on." I lead him to our bedroom, and leave him standing at the foot of the bed. I grab lube and condoms, making my way back to him. I throw them on the bed and kiss my way back down to his cock, taking the hardened dick into my mouth. I suck him hard and then lick slowly, and then suck hard again. It's maddening and he tells me so. I pick up the lube, knowing he's distracted by my mouth. I'm good at this. I've dealt with guys on a nervous edge before. They wanted to see what it felt like to be fucked. I don't think about them or Seth, and the fact that I used to do this for him. I think about Jasper and how good I'm going to make this for him. I pour lube on my fingers and work my way to his ass. He tenses when I touch him there and I relax my throat and take him down it.

"Uh! Fuck!"

I inwardly smile and work my way into his ass. I gently massage him until he stops tensing. I suck harder when I feel his cock swell and he shouts his release. I suck and lick him clean and then I pull away. I remove my fingers and guide him to lie down. He's a ball of nerves.

"You have to relax, baby," I urge him, while preparing myself. "I don't want to hurt you."

He nods shakily and lies down on his back. He closes his eyes and I roll on the condom and lube it, moving over him. I raise his legs and crawl between them. I lift the right one and place it over my hip. I kiss his neck and he turns and kisses my lips, moaning at the taste of himself on them. "I love you," I tell him, guiding myself into him. His eyes snap open and he trembles.

"Trust me, baby. Trust me," I plead with him, both in words and with my eyes.

He nods. "I…love you too," he says with a tremble. "You're not small…" He chuckles nervously and I push the rest of me inside of him and he gasps and slams his body up into mine. "Fuck!"

"Relax, baby." I'm fighting the urge not to pull out and slam back in. He's so tight. It's sweet torture. I want to fuck him so bad.

He's breathing heavily. He closes his eyes and opens them to me. He nods and I start to move. It's a slow, sweet death. It's everything I wondered about and could become addicted to. I try to go slow, but before long, he's bucking hips into mine and I'm ramming my cock into his tight hole. We're moaning loudly and giving each other every bit of ourselves. My orgasm has been coming on for, I don't give a shit, how long and I've been starving it off. I didn't want to stop. I want to fuck him until morning comes.

"Baby! Uh! You feel so good!" Jasper shouts, clawing at my back. Pulling me into him.

I slow my thrust to starve off my orgasm. I grind my body into his. Working my hips into a circular motion, knowing how deep my cock can go when I do it.

"Uh!" He arches and moans. "I can't…"

"Then cum for me, baby." I whisper to him. "Let me feel your tightness milking my dick."

I stop starving it off and start fucking him again. I want to come with him. We kiss and grunt into each other's mouth until I feel him tightening around me. He shouts and I still. I empty myself into him and the condom, and he cums on our stomachs. I kiss every part of him I can reach, including the head of his dick. I gently leave his body and get up, heading for the bathroom.

When I return, he's on his side and his body is shivering. I run to him though I'm slightly dizzying from being post coital. "What's wrong?" I ask when I see his tears.

He smiles through them. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I worry if I'd hurt him and he's hiding it. "You can tell me if I hurt you, love."

"You didn't," he laughs shakily. "I'm just overwhelmed I guess."

I kiss him and clean us up before climbing into bed with him and after a few small, loving kisses, we fall asleep.

The morning light streams in, and I wake up to Jasper on top of me. He wants to try again and I take him. I give in to the pleasure of fucking him while he rides me and I smile at the look of absolute wanton freedom on his face as he cums.

We take separate showers at the fear we'd never leave the loft if we continue like this. Jasper complains in the car about feeling a little sore. He keeps moving around in his seat. I smile and smugly tell him he's the one who climbed on my dick this morning. I was more than happy to wait on him to adjust to the feeling of bottoming for me before screwing again. He pouts and says, he did it because he liked it and had wanted to feel me inside him again. I tell him later. Yeah, I can get addicted to his ass.

We kiss goodbye and go our separate ways. On my way to class, a few classmates wave at me and I wave back. I spot Oliver before he sees me and I don't beckon to him. My glasses feel like they're sliding down my nose and I push them up. I'm briefly wondering if my eyes will ever be able to not be irritated enough so I can wear contacts, when Oliver interrupts the thought with his chirpy greeting.

"Hey, Edward," he says, coming to walk alongside me and I notice for the first time how he looks at me. He licks his lips and bites into the bottom one when I look at him. I know I'm not throwing a suggestive stare but he seems to be responding no less. I scoff. I've got to nip this in the bud. It isn't happening. I've got a damn good thing that I'll never let go of.

"Hey, Oliver," I smile at him and watch him stare at my lips a little too long.

"Don't do it," I say seriously.

He chuckles lightly. "Do what?" That sounds a little too seductive for my liking.

"I've got a good thing going with Jasper and I'm not going to fuck it up, so if you think I'm hot or cute or whatever, that's great. Just know that I'm unavailable. I don't want anyone else," I tell him straight up. I've got no time to beating around the fucking bush. I've come too far to mess things up for myself now.

"He could be fucking someone else," he says defensively. "You know older guys. They think their time is running out so they can't stick to one person."

"Not Jasper," I say. I'll defend my guy to the end.

"How do you know for certain?" he says, getting in my face. I'll admit his breath is sweet. His body is tempting. Long legs, gray eyes, sexy grin. But I'm more into the guy standing behind him some ways off in the dark jeans, white Ralph Lauren shirt, and who has the finest ass in town. One I happen to fuck last night, and who is currently watching this exchange after coming around the corner a minute ago. That guy will always be everything I need.

"I just know," I tell him. I hold Oliver's gaze, watching him tremble beneath it.

"I love your mouth," he whispers.

"Like it from afar," I tell him, backing off. "I'm in a relationship I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. He's a wonderful man and I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving him. Have a good day." I walk around him and head over to Jasper.

"He's watching us," he smiles and hands me my phone and then fixes my glasses.

"Let him watch." I kiss him hard on the lips, smiling at the cat calls. When I pull away, Jasper looks like he wants to drag me somewhere. "Later, Professor." He growls and I walk away. Oliver huffs and stomps into class like a petulant child. Becky and Lily are whistling and teasing me all the way inside. Oliver chooses to sit on the other end of the room and that's fine by me. Today is going to be good.

I've only got two classes today and at the end of them, I text Jasper and tell him I'm heading to the coffeehouse for the late shift with Becky and Lily. He texts me back saying he'll pick me up from there and that he loves me. I reply I love him too.

Becky, Lily and I have a good shift, and on my break, I get a call from Heidi saying she's learned of Jake and Tanya's engagement and that she's willing to help them find a wedding planner. She's still a little afraid of Tanya so she goes through me to talk to her. I tell her I'll let her know.

"Good, because I've called top wedding planners and all I need from you and Jasper, for your wedding, is to choose who you want to work with. Jasper will be representing our family, of course, you, Edward, will be representing the new face of Masen. We're stepping away from the ruins of your father's debauchery and heading into a new era where your name can be one of integrity. And that'll be through you."

"You sound more like a publicist than a mom," I comment.

Heidi scoffs and I can imagine her raising an eyebrow and giving me an icy look if I were in front of her. I'm not intimidated. She reminds me of Tanya in that way.

"Well, I am the head of a public relations company so forgive me," she apologizes sarcastically. "And I am a mother of a very powerful son and I am about to become a mother-in-law to an equally powerful son-in-law. So forgive me if I want everything to go fucking right."

I burst into laughter making a few customers look at me. What? I'm not talking to them. Besides, I'm on my break. "That's the Heidi I know!"

We talk a little more about me wanting a small affair for the wedding. She thinks it's a great idea. Surprisingly, she doesn't want a huge thing. She wants me to speak with Jasper and to get back to her. I promise her I will. I hang up and put my phone on vibrate. I'm sliding it into my pocket when she walks in. From the way her eyes move around the room, I remember the discomfort. Her clothes are entirely too revealing. She looks young. Maybe about fifteen or sixteen years old. I walk behind her as she strolls up to the counter. I go around it and I watch two guys eyeing her. Her eyes are beautiful; deep brown and soulful. She follows my eyes to their table and they wink at her. I scoff and her head flashes around to me. I remember the feeling. I know the look. She's going to get defensive so I squash it before it even happens.

"Some guys are idiots," I mumble loud enough for her to hear. "You can't even grab a coffee without some fool staring at your ass."

"I think it's a good ass, don't you?" Her voice is sultry. It's as seductive as the chocolate color of her skin.

I smile. "You've got a mouth on you."

"And other things." She gives me a once over. Becky and Lily are watching our exchange but I don't want to scare her away, so I ignore their questioning looks and focus on her. I can't lose focus. She'll close off from me and I want to know more.

"I'm not interested. Besides, what are you doing working on break?"

She looks taken aback and then smiles broadly. "Shit! You fuck around with it?" Meaning, you're a hooker.

"I used to be," I answer her coded question.

"Damn, life looks good on the outside," she says, giving me a once over.

I nod. "It is. So what will it be?"

"A cappuccino."

"Good choice," I smile at her.

"Thanks…?" She pauses, wanting me to tell her my name.

"It used to be Tony, now I go by Edward."

"Used to and still is Mercy," she says, stretching her for me to shake. "Mercy Blake."

"Edward Masen."

Mercy pays for her cappuccino and goes and takes a seat. Emmett and my co-workers are watching me as the place empties and I take a seat in front of Mercy. I start with what she knows. "So why do they call you, Mercy?"

She leans in, biting her bottom lip and then clicks her tongue. "Cause once I drop this pussy on them, that's what they'll be beggin' for."

"Damn girl," I laugh.

She laughs too. "So what made you give it up, Edward? I know it wasn't to work in a coffeehouse. You probably made way more out on the streets. Those closeted gays drop big money on your asses. Or was the old ladies that rocked your boat?"

"The closeted gays. I gave it up for love."

She scoffs. "Shiiitt…you must be fucking with me. What cock is good enough to give up money?"

Jasper walks in and spots me at the table with Mercy. She follows my eyes over to him. "Dayumm…that's how you rollin'?"

"That's how I'm rollin'." I smile and get up. I hold my hand up to him, telling him to wait a minute. I don't know why I did it, but I go over to the counter and grab a card with the coffeehouse's address on it from the bowl and write my name and cell number on the back. I walk over to Mercy and stoop down in front of her. Her eyes are guarded, but I can see right through her. She wants out.

"When you're ready to leave it behind, Mercy, call me. Night or day. Do you hear me?" She moves to be defensive again, but I hold a hand up, silencing her. "Don't justify it. Don't tell me how right it is for you."

"You don't know me," she says softly. "I'm used to this, Edward."

I ignore her reasoning. I know what I see. She wants help. "Just call me when you want out."

I walk over to Jasper. He looks from Mercy to me. "Who's your friend?"He says with a smile that asks so much more.

"Her name is Mercy Blake, and I hope she takes me up on my offer before it's too late."


	38. Have Mercy

**JPOV **

"Who's your friend?" I ask Edward as we walk into the loft. I'm thinking about getting a house. Maybe a nice brownstone. Somewhere we can raise a family. My mind is all over the place these days. I love having a future to look forward with him.

"Her name is Mercy."

"Mercy?" That's really her name?

"Yeah," Edward chuckles as he remembers something. "It's what the guys beg for when she puts the pussy on them."

I let out a sound somewhere between a scoff and laugh. What a thing to say! "How old is she?" She looked so young. I shake my head in sadness that a girl as young and promising as her is on the streets, selling her body.

"Maybe fifteen or sixteen?" Edward's tone depicts my sadness. He sees how unfair it is too.

"Did you know her?" Maybe Edward knows her from his days on the streets.

"No, never met her, but she works down there." Edward walks over to the couch and sits down. He looks pensive. "She's so young."

I feel the same way. I sigh because I can see the wheels turning in his head. "What do you want to do?" I ask him with a smile.

He looks up at me and smiles. "I want to help her, love."

I want to help her too.

"It's just that I know she won't want it. I know she'll be afraid. I know she'll joke around and say I want to sleep with her." He chuckles and looks at me. "Maybe the both of us," he says with a sigh.

"Does she know that we're…"

"Gay? Yeah." He smiles. "She's cool with it. I just want to help before it's too late. She's so young, but so experienced. I hated that, Jasper. I hate when shit like this happens to kids. It shouldn't have to happen."

"It shouldn't have to happen to you either," I say to him, going to sit down beside him. I kiss him on his forehead and he sighs and leans into me. "I don't know what to do, Jasper."

"You'll figure it out, darlin'. If you need any help…"

He kisses me. "I know, and I love you for it."

Two weeks pass with wedding planning and Edward getting to know Mercy Emma Blake. She's 16 years old and has been in New York for two years since a drug dealer her own mother gave her to in exchange for drugs, sold her to her current pimp. When Edward first told me, I was too angry to think straight. Edward was even worse.

But Mercy is beautiful, both inside and out. Why would someone be so cruel to her? She lights up Edward's days. He talks about her a lot and I can see that he loves to hang out with her. Tanya has met her. And I saw her briefly another time at the coffeehouse. She smiled at me and it was beautiful. She's a lovely girl. She's 5'5, African-American, slim built with shoulder length naturally, curly hair and light brown eyes. Edward said she loves jazz, hip hop and rock music. She also loves books, both fiction and non-fiction, and movies. She also loves to learn and her favorite subject is History. Edward couldn't wait to share that with me, figuring Mercy and I could have someone to talk about. I was happy to hear that part.

Our life has begun to include Mercy's well being to a certain effect. I've stubborn and it has led to small fights with Edward when he tries to explain to me, over and over again that I can just pull Mercy out of her 'job'. I turn to Tanya and she agreed with Edward. She says it's too hard. Mercy has what she and Edward didn't…a pimp. They both have tried to make me see the danger of it, but I've been blinded by this need to help her. I just don't understand why we can't just go down to the red light district and get her.

"It's not done that way," Edward sighed exasperatedly over dinner, one night last week when I brought it up after Mercy didn't show up for a lunch date with him. I was supposed to meet her that day. We were waiting in the park for her. She found a way to call Edward earlier and asked to talk to me. She apologized for not showing up and promise to next time. Apparently, her pimp was getting suspicious because she was disappearing every day and heading uptown. "She has a pimp. She has to answer to him. If he knows someone is interested in her, and that person will cause her not to return to make him money, he might hurt her. If she's his best seller, he won't want to let her go."

"Edward, we can pay him off," I scoffed. "It's not like I don't have the money." I don't see what the big deal is. I'm a wealthy guy. So is Edward.

"There's a principle to it," Tanya jumped in. She was having dinner with us. Jake was out of town on business. Tanya hadn't been feeling too well lately. This was the first meal she was keeping down. "If he feels threatened, he'll kill her, Jasper." That part, I understood. And I didn't want any harm to come to her.

I haven't personally sat down and talk to Mercy, but through Edward, I've grown attached to her. It's as if I share a strange bond with her. Despite the dangers, I still want her safe. I want her away from the life she's currently living in. So that's why, I'm on my way to the red light district…alone. I didn't tell Edward because I know he'll be pissed off at me when he finds out. He's been calling and I only answer once and lied. He knows I lied and he'll probably call me on it later.

I slow when I enter the district. Prostitutes, male and female, watch me cruise by. It feels strange to be down here again. To think…I met my future in this place. If I hadn't met Edward that night, I don't know where I'd be right now. He saved me. I have a picture of Mercy that I forwarded from Edward's phone to mine while he was in the shower this morning. It was from a lunch date they had three days ago. He said Mercy had been messing around with his phone.

I know she'll be dressed in some too short get up and lots of makeup to make her look mature, but I'm praying I see her. I want to help her get a night off.

I know Edward said it will be hard to make her believe me, but I have to try. Something is driving me to get to know this girl.

I fist pump when I see her. She's standing by a streetlight in a, just as I predicted, mini flair black skirt, thigh high black shiny boots, a white mesh top and black bra. She has a handbag over her shoulder. Tanya said pimps are never far off and I spot a greasy looking fucker, watching her. He's a white guy with, I think, tattoos on his chest running up to his neck. He's wearing dark pants, a white tank, which looks a little dirty and a shirt over that. He's scrawny looking, and fucking creepy as he watches Mercy.

I slow my car in front of her. She smiles and strolls over. The pimp is watching her. She taps on my window and I bring it down enough for her to see me. She's about to proposition herself when her voice is caught when she sees it's me. I know she knows what I look like. Edward has pictures of me on his phone. "Hey, baby, what can I do for you toni…. Jasper?!" She freezes at the window. She comes to and is about to move away. I'm losing her.

"Don't!" I say to her. "I just want to help."

She raises an eyebrow at me. Edward does say she's cocky. "Sure, you just aren't down to hear all about the juicy shit me and Edward be doing?" She winks at me.

I play along. "Yeah, that too. And I was hoping maybe we could do some shit too."

"It'll cost you," she smiles and nods at the scrawny looking pimp.

"I know," I tell her. "I'm good for it. Go tell him I want you for the night."

She's about to say something but decides against it. She walks over to the guy and says something to him. He looks at my car and pushes her toward me with a laugh. I have to fight the urge to get out and hit him for shoving her. What's going on with me? Mercy walks back to the car and climbs in. I speed off with her.

We drive in silence until we're out of the red light district. Finally, she speaks up, "Alright, thanks, Jasper, you can let me off here." She points to the sidewalk I stubbornly drive passed. She scoffs and mumbles something.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're as stubborn as your fiancé," she says with a roll of her eyes.

I smile. "Why would you say that?"

" 'Cause Edward would've sped it pass too." She sighed. "He's so fucking stubborn. How do you do it? How do you handle him?"

"I don't," I tell her. "Edward is my fiancé and I love him, but I don't handle him. He's a grown man. I also happen to love his stubbornness."

"Why? The sex is better?" I have to choke back a laugh. Edward has proudly said she was straight forward. He said she didn't see the reason to get to the point at a snail's pace. She also had no filter and chose to say whatever she thought.

"Yeah," I agree, making her laugh. The sound of it is wonderful. "It makes the sex better. But do you know which is even better?"

"Angry sex?" she says, turning slightly in her seat, bending one of her leg under the other as she listens to me intently while I take us to my home where Edward will, no doubt, be waiting to chew my ass out for doing this.

"No. When I do something good."

She laughs. "I see what's going on here. You want some good sex. So you decide to come down to the other side of town to save lil' old me so Edward will fuck your brains out."

"While that's not a bad idea," I clarify. "That's not why I did this. I want to know you."

"Scared I'll steal him?" she says smugly with a grin when I glance at her.

"No. This is about you."

She sighs and takes her foot down. She turns away, looking through the window while lost in thought. We're in silence when I pull up to my building. I get out and walk around the car, opening her door. She smiles at the gesture and thanks me. We're in silence as we walk through the lobby. But she chuckles as we ascended to my floor. "Edward's gonna get you."

"I'll be fine," I say as we get off on my floor.

I stop short and Mercy giggles as she pretends to hide behind me from my furious looking fiancé.

"What the hell did you do?" he practically growls at me. "I told you not to go down there! Jasper, are you crazy? Do you remember what happened?!" I know what he means. Every time I watch him put on his glasses, I remember the night he was attacked.

"I know," I say, hating the fact that he's reminding me of that horrible night. "I just…"

Edward looks between me and Mercy and rolls his eyes, sighing exasperatedly as he opens to the door and walks in. "Don't do that to me again. You weren't even answering the phone again after you answered and lied to me that one time," he goes on as we walk in behind him. Mercy gasps and mumbles something about how great our place looks.

Edward plops down on the couch and I tell Mercy to close the door and take a seat anywhere. She looks at me cautiously. "I mean it," I say to her.

"What you're saying now or what you said to Mikey?" That's the asshole's name, huh? I hate him.

"Both. You're staying here tonight…" Edward gasps as I continue. "And I want you to close the door, go and sit anywhere you want and get comfortable."

She looks at me long and hard. I wonder what she's thinking until she smiles and hugs me happily, shocking me. "Thank you!"

I move over to Edward, who's pouting at me. "I'm not forgiving you tonight."

"I know," I say to him. Though, I know he will. Edward never stays mad at me for too long.

"You scared me," he says softly. "Embry said you're not supposed to…"

"I know." I finish for him. I remember what happened the last time I was down there. It's also why I took the Mercedes and not the Envogue.

"Why?" he asks.

I turn and see Mercy pulling off her boots, dropping her bag to the floor, she looks at me as to ask permission to pick up the remote and I nod 'yes'. She smiles and sits on the carpet in front of the television, remote in hand, and starts flipping through the channels.

"I don't know if it's what you've said about her," I say, sitting down next to him. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it then clasps our fingers. "But I want to help her. I want her out. Look at her, Edward." I look at the girl on the floor watching the cartoon she's settled on and laughing. "She's just a kid. Maybe we can't help everyone, but we can start somewhere. And this girl…she's something special, baby. I know it."

We stumble into the bedroom trying to be quiet. Mercy is asleep in the guestroom. Edward has worked out our plan. We went over it with her earlier after a late dinner, and while she wasn't really into it, sighting the dangers of fucking around with her pimp's head, but she said she was okay with it eventually.

I'd become her client. I'll pay enough for her on my 'visits' to ensure she spends the night. Tanya and Edward know how to contact Embry and they'll ask him to watch out for me when I'm down there. Embry won't get between Mercy and her pimp unless the need arises. I hated the last part, but Mercy understood.

"We have to be quiet," Edward whispers while I suck on his pulse point. My hands are on his jeans, wrestling to get them open. I'm successful and I stick my hand down the front of them, groping his hard cock. He hisses in my ear before biting the shell of it, making me moan.

We stumble over to the bed and collapse on it in a fit of laughter. Edward climbs on top of me, pulling my shirt off. We need each other too much to stop or resist the temptation. Our clothes are shed amidst kissing, groping and the soft moans that escape us. Edward feels so good against me. He works his delectable mouth down my body making me forgetting everything as he takes me into his mouth, working his tongue up and down my cock from base to tip. I grasp his now unruly hair and moan, arching into him when he deep throats my dick.

"Ugh..baby…so good," I moan as he sucks me. "Don't stop." I beg as he works his way up my cock to suck the head…hard.

"I never will," he promises as he moves away for a short time to grab the lube. I ask him to fuck me. I want to feel him inside of me. I want to feel him coming within me. I want to know I belong to him and him alone.

He takes me back into his mouth while he prepares me. He allows me to come down his throat and lets me relax before he gently whispers for me to get on all four. I do as I'm asked and I revel in the feel of his lips nipping and kissing my skin. It sends shivers down my spine. He pushes inside of me and I groan. He's so fast. I didn't even know he was preparing himself. He feels amazing. I want this to last forever. I want to be in his arms…forever.

"I love you, Jasper," he groans in my ear as he pulls me up to sit in his lap while he moves within me. It's slow. It's sweet. It's everything I'll always want.

"I love…ugh…you too, Edward," I say, moving my hips up to take him deeper. Our rhythm is slow and sweet until it grows to be too much. "Please…baby…please…faster…please…"

"Ugh…I know…love you so much…" Edward says as his hips speed up.

His thrusts are powerful as he grasps my thigh and pushes into me when I fall to my elbows. "Fuck! Jasper!" he shouts and I want to laugh. "So fucking tight!" I'm proud of myself for making him feel this way and I'm feeling a little smug knowing only I can do this to Edward. Make him feel this good. "Fuck! Jasper, love you so fucking much!" He grunts as his cock pulsates inside of me and his thrusts grow erratic. I fist my dick, pumping it in time with Edward's thrusts until we come. He pumps his cock into me until the spasms in him stop. He slowly pulls out of me and I collapse to the bed. The time he's spent in the gym is doing him good.

I must've dozed off because I jump when his lips touch my neck. He continues to kiss it while he cleans me off. "You were so good," he says to me.

"Thank you," I say smugly, making him chuckle. The deep sound of it makes my cock twitch.

Edward laughs softly and nips and then kisses my ear. "No more tonight. You're tired, love. I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper back and fall asleep, happy and content that my fiancé wasn't too mad at me. I helped someone tonight to escape for a while. And my hotter than thou fiancé fucked me into a tiresome stupor. But as I drift off, deeper into a land where all my dreams are of Edward, I think about Mercy and how I want to help her escape the life she's living now…forever. I want her to have a normal life. I want her to go back to school. She's smart. She'd be great. I can see it. There's something about her. Something I can't put my finger on. Something special. I don't know what role Mercy is going to play in our lives, but I have a feeling she'll be around for a while.


End file.
